The True Destiny Of Love
by Ladystarlet09
Summary: Haldir, elf warden and captain of lordarien, finds himself wounded in the battle of Helm's Deep and transported though time to the modern world to the year 2010. Amy finds him Unconscious. Warning! Mature content!  strong sexual scenes and foul Lang.
1. Chapter 1

**~ladystarlet~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please review!**

_"CLASH !"_

Haldir parried and stabbed his keen elven sword deep into the heart of the orc before him that nearly managed to decapitate one of the Rorriam warriors on the battlements of Helm's Deep. The elf sidestepped to the right and pulled out his sword and swept his sword though the orc's thick neck with a elven battle cry. The rain came pouring into the ditches of the battlements, causing the stones to become slippery and wet with blood and gore from the dying and the fallen. Haldir pulled out a hidden dagger out of his vambarace and stabbed the orc in the neck for sufferance and pulled it across it's ugly neck and pulled it out, panting.

The cry of the men of Rohan and their fellow comrades as they fought to keep up the deference of Helm's Deep 's walls from the Army of samuron and his ten thousand strong Oruki as the orcs's continued to pour over the battlements like ants in a anthill. There were only about 1,00 strong Rohimm men left to fight and what was left of Haldir's small army of Elven warriors and archers. It was getting more grim as more and more men and elf were cut down by the cruel blade of the Orulki orcs of the white hand. They didn't have any possible chance to win this imposable battle if they didn't have any reinforcements by morning.

" I pray to valar, that we all try to make up out of here." He thought , while running across the battlements, fighting off orcs here and there and giving encouragement to the Rohimm and his own men. Haldir was one thousand and forty five years old in the eyes of mortal men. And considered a enable catch among the elven women. He was unweded and was very handsome and well toned with grey eyes and long shoulder length golden blond hair. But due to the years of guarding the realm of Lady Galandriel, traveling abroad from time to time and fighting orcs, Halidir didn't have time to settle down and have a wife and children. Right now there was a war to fight in middle earth against Sadroun and quest to rule all the races of middle earth by the power of the one ring. Halidr ducked into a roll towared a narrow gully way that was filled with the dead bodies of both man and orc alike and managed to take an orce down with his dagger in the throat and turning swiftly on the other orc behind him with a heavy swing of his elven sword.

**"GARRRRRRRRRRRR!"** The white painted face of the orc roared his challenge swung it's own upward and came down swift. The orc missed and sidestepped to the side to distract the elf. The captain didn't fall for it. He rolled backwards and stabbed upward into the orc's shoulder in an upward sweep and lopped off the head. it fell in toe rain soaked mud before Haldir with a heavy thud! The elf didn't even pause for a second as another one came up from behind and tried to catch him unawares. the elf turned quickly away for a second and the charged at it with a elven battle cry.

They orc and him met with mighty thrusts and parries of their swords. Haldir hit from his right and swung upward and came down diagonally as the orc parried the blow and punched Haldir in the face with an iron covered fist. For a brief moment, he saw stared and became dizzy. The big orc screamed. Haldir's vision came back , just in time to duck out of the way from the death blow of his opponent. Haldir landed hard against the stone wall, bruising his ribs and he winced slightly as he felt his mithr'el mail stab into his fair skin. Halidr pushed himself up and swung at the orc with all of his elven strength His sword hit home and the orc bent down to pull it out of the armor when all of a sudden agony like red hot fire, broke out in his back l. He fell to his knees and could barley focus on someone calling his name.

"Haldir!"

Haldir saw a body of a dead elven archer nearby not too far from him. Cruel orc barbed arrows stood out of his body and a huge gash across his chest told him how the elf died. "So this is how death looks like to us, immortal beings." Haldir thought bitterly as his vision rapidly became dim and dark. He didn't feel himself fall to the ground. He allowed his eyes to close and his breathing became shallower. a mighty roaring noise broke out and Halidr felt a numbing coldness surround him and felt something hard and wet hit his face and body. The last thing he remembered before succumbing to the darkness was a sharp sound and then nothing. Just the cold darkness and feeling alone and numb inside while fire and pain continued to burn his back and wounds.

_**~Southern California, present day, 2010~**_

"Amy! do you need a lift home? A young blond teen called from the doorway of a Kitty's Nightclub to the long brunnet teenager, dressed in a pink mini skirt, fishnet stockings aqua strapless tank top and spiky two inch high heels. Amy laughed out loud.

"Are you kidding, Mary? I've already called for my ride long time ago to come pick me up at ten." She looked at her silver watch and pointed with a slender finger. "See? its ten already on the dot." She beamed.

Mary rolled her eyes upward at the heavens and smiled slightly. "Just making sure, girl that you do go home and not some other nightclub and party till dawn. What will your mother say to that?" Amy stuck her tongue out at her playfully and giggled as a black sports car pulled up to the curb beside her. "Goodnight Mary." she called back to her as she got inside and shut the front door.

"See you Monday at school." Mary shouted though cupped hands. She watched her friend drive off and sighed tiredly. It had been a long night, but at least her friend was going home before her curfew tonight. No worries here about Amy. She was always the smart one in the head when it came to her responsibility as a daughter and trainee to be a doctor. Ant that was why Mary always kept an eye out for her friend whenever Amy's mom, Mrs. Lock, was abroad with her newest ans second husband, James Lock. At least she will be alright once she's home.

"Bye guy's, see ya at school." Amy said as she stepped out of the car and shut the door closed. She looked up at her parent's three story mansion and sighed. Another long dreary night alone in a big mansion, while mom was away on her vacation with her new husband Jeff. She took her time unlocking the front door and walked inside with a sigh.

"Man, if only I could just have one night of just being normal without such a big house." Amy groaned while slipping out of her jacket and high heels. She tossed them onto the nearby sofa without a backward glance. "Now for a long needed hot bubbly bath."

Amy headed for the first floor bathroom, feeling too tired to bother going upstairs to her own bedroom to take her bath. This was what you got for having a three story mansion. Too many unused rooms that took up too much space and being a pain in the rear to keep up the maintenance. Amy took a good look at herself in the mirror and made a slight face at her body image. She had always thought she was never really pretty to the eyes of others. Ignoring the mirror, she drew her bath, watching it fill up with bubbles and steamy hot water.

Musing, she thought about her slightly 5'3 height, slender built. Amy always made time to work out once or twice a week when she could during her busy scheduled at school, but never,ever had she once been asked out by a guy. Its was just something about her that just made guys want to stay away from her overall. She smirked out loud. What was the use about being concern with what she looked like toward others when no one even bothered to pay attention to her anyway?

Slipping into the hot bath slowly, she was just about to submerge her whole body under the water, when a low moaning noise reached her ears though the bathroom window overhead. Amy felt a creeping shiver crawl though her body as she heard it again, this time a little more louder to the point she thought it sounded like a human groaning in pain. Amy dashed out of the tub, grabbing her nearby terry robe and her baseball bat by the door where she kept just in case. The noise sounded like it was coming from outside in the herb garden that her mother kept for medical purposes.

Amy paused for a brief second at the patio door, biting her lip. Going back inside, she grabbed the flashlight and headed back out, swearing under her breath as she ran the light over the backyard. "Hello? Is anyone out there?" She said.

All kinds of different scents of herbs and night air hit her nose as she walked slowly along the brick path that led toward the small herb garden.

"Hello?" She called again a little bit louder while continuing to scan the grass with her light. "Is there someone out here?"

Suddenly to her she heard the groan again. It was much closer to her now and it really did sound like someone was in dire pain. Amy wanted to go back inside the house and call the police but something told her in her gut to go see what is was that was making that noise. Tightly gripping her robe with a sweaty hand, she told herself to not scream as she followed the noise to one of the back yard trees that stood closer to where she and mom kept their herb garden. She could see a a shad ow of a figure laying on the ground in a crumbled heap. As Amy got closer, she could easily hear something like ragged breathing that were almost too shallow, along with a unusual odor that smelled like the mixture of blood and sweat.

"H-h-hello? Are you hurt?" She called as she slowly crept forward, inch by inch until she saw under the beaming light of her flash light, that is was a young man dressed very oddly in something that looked like heavy metal pieces and a red crimson cloak with gold thread woven into intricate designs of flowers. She knelt beside him and reached out to part the long blond locks of hair from his face.

What Amy saw made her gasp sharply and pull her hand away as if she had been burned with fire.

The blond guy was very handsome, so handsome to the point that it made every boy she had been dating in the past two years look like complete shit. Despite the blood mixed with sweat and grim on his fair face, she could see that he could be close to her age, perhaps even older by a few years. The stranger slowly opened his eyes and focused them for a moment on her. The man faintly said something to her in a foreign tongue that sounded like music to her ears, before wincing sharply when he moved his arm towards her.

Amy wasn't sure if she was dreaming, but obviously this was a real guy that was in need of immediate help. "I'm sorry but I don't understand you, sir." She said as she scanned the rest of his body with her flashlight. "Are you hurt? Do you need for me to call for help?" She asked with concern. The blond shook his head and gestured behind him and back at her before collapsing in a dead faint. Amy felt panic rise in her brain as she frantically grabbed his shoulder nearest to her and shook him hard.

"Hey! Wake up dude! What the hell is the matter with you and what the hell are you doing in my backyard?" She cried. She shook him again for good measure, but all she got was silence from him. Amy pulled her hand back and found blood covering all of it. She felt her body shake uncontrollably as she looked back at his still form. With trembling fingers, she check his pulse and found it still beating, but it was only faintly.

"I have to call for help, sir." She told him, hoping that he would understand her. "You are hurt and you need a doctor to see what is wrong with you." She began to pull away from him when all of a sudden she felt hard fingers tightly grab her wrist that was hovering over him and tighten to the point she cried out in pain. Amy struggled as she saw that the man had regained consciousnesses once more and was alert enough to glare up at her with piercing grey eyes that made her heart skip a beat. He seemed to have sensed that he was hurting her and slightly loosened his grip but didn't let go when she tried to take her hand back.

"Let go of me!" She cried, still trying to get her hand away from him. "Don't you want me to help you or not?"

He said something again in his foreign tongue at her that sounded like an insult. Anger quickly took over her for a moment and before she knew it, she had dropped the flashlight in her other free hand and slapped him hard across he face. His head went to the side, but seemed to have little affect on him as he slowly turned back to her and said something that sounded like a question.

Amy shot him her worst death glare that she could think would curl milk into curds. "Listen to me, you trespassed onto my property and second of all, I have the right to call the police on you and have you arrested. And third," She added in a much louder tone. "I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT THE FUCK YOU ARE SAYING!"

The guy actually had the nerve to laugh at her for a moment before he made a grimace of pain. Amy pulled at her hand. "Hey, at least let me go so that I can see what the hell is bothering you."

He made a grunting noise that sounded like a ok from him to her ears. Amy felt his fingers slacken around her wrist. Quickly taking advantage before he even though of grabbing her again, she pulled her hand away and scooted a foot from him to give herself a quick breather.

Ok then. She had a unknown man whom she did not understand what he was saying to her, bleeding away in her backyard. Now what was she going to do now? Amy stared for a long moment at him, lost in her thoughts. Against her better judgment, she suddenly reached out against towards his face, keeping an eye out in case he decided to pull something on her again and fully pulled back his hair from his face. Amy felt her eyes pop out of her head and her mouth drop to the ground as she saw a pointed ear. "What the-" She ejaculated. The man opened up his eyes and mumbled something to her and motioned to his back again, this time openly groaning with pain as he tried to get up into a sitting position.

Amy reached out without thinking as she somehow managed to prevent him from falling forward onto his face. "Whoa there, I don't know that the hell you are, but you are in no condition to be putting your body through that sort of stress if you are in pain like this." She warned as she helped him lie back down on the ground. She bite her lip as she touched his ear with her fingers and found that it was warm and very much real.

What the hell was going on? Was she dreaming about everything that was happening? The sickly smell of blood that reached her nose told her that this was not a dream and it was very much real, no matter how bad she wanted it to not be real at all. Amy looked down at his breathing form, her mind conflicted to the max.

One side of her wanted to call the police and have them hull this strange freak away off of her property, but the other told her of what could happened to him if they were to find that he was...not natural. For all she knew based on what she saw in TV shows and movies, they would call the FBI or CIA and they would quarantine him and do tons of exspiraments in a big lab,putting him through pain and torture so they could see what made him different from them.

_Would you really want him to be put through all of that just because you are scared of a pointy ear?_

_But he isn't 'normal' at all. _She argued in her head._ It is better that he is taken to someplace of where he could be treated an evaluated by doctors about his condition._

_Oh really? _Her other half said with amusement. _Then I suppose you are willing to let a wounded man dye in the hands of people who know no pity when it comes down to something that they fear. He obviously didn't hurt you, and even if he tried to, he would be too weak to life a weapon against you. Better for you to take him into the house and treat his wounds and find out for yourself who he is and what he needs._

Amy groaned in frustration as she fought within herself. She looked down at him. He was alone and completely defenseless as long as he was in his weakened state. For all she knew, he could be dying. She recalled the scared look in his grey eyes. It was of desperation and determination to try and make her understand him even though she didn't know what he was asking of her. Calling herself an idiot with a soft heart, she knelt beside him and tried to shake him back to conciseness

"Hey blonde " She said sharply. "I need for you to wake up so that you can try and help me get you onto your feet." She tapped his face until she saw his eyes open and slowly focus onto her. Recognition lit within them and she thought she saw a slight smile on his face but didn't really get to see it since it was so dark outside. She placed herself under his arm and tried to pull him up, but was easily taken down when she found that his gear and combined weight was too much for her to handle.

"Damn, what are you made out of blonde?" She complained as she tried for another go ahead.

"Haldir."

Amy almost dropped him in shock. "What?" She asked. The man grimaced as he felt her tug on his armor. Amy quickly tighten her hold onto him as he struggled to get to his feet without crushing the young woman. "Haldir." He repeated again. When he saw that she was only staring blankly back at him. He pointed to himself and repeated the word again. "Haldir."

It took Amy a long moment to realize that what he was saying to her in his own language was his name. "Oh! Haldir. You name I am guessing. Well I am Amy." She replyied, pointing with her free hand to herself. That seemed to loosen him up a bit because he smile at her through his pain and said it with that musical sound voice of his. "Amy"

She nodded her head as she somehow managed to get him up to his feet with him supporting half of his weight on her shoulder. "Yes, now Amy is going to take you into her home and see what it is that is wrong with you." She said in an encouraging voice as she used her flashlight to guide them back along the stone path walkway. It seemed like forever that they slowly made their way to the back door with an occasional stop for Haldir to catch his breath for a moment and for her to wipe the sweat from her brow. She checked his pulse once they made it through the front door and found that even though it was stronger slightly, this man was still very much hurt and she wasn't quite sure what exactly what it was that he was in pain from until she managed to get him to lie down for her to check.

Where am I supposed to put him now? She groaned in her head. She could just dump him onto the couch nor could she get him up to one of the upstairs guestrooms without him passing out from all the climbing and possibly fainting from his bleeding. Amy grumbled softly, but guided him firmly into her own bedroom where she was staying and helped him lie down on his stomach. He immediately passed out again, this time from sheer exhaustion then rather from his pain.

Amy wiped the sweat from her brow with the sleeve of her robe and sat down for a moment, breathing hard. Taking him in with her eyes, she found that she would need to strip him down in order to treat his wounds. Sighing heavily, she began the daunting task of taking each piece of armor off his body and placing them beside the bed, wincing every time she heard their heaviness hit the wooden floor. _Good God, how heavy was all of these anyway? I could barely lift the bigger ones without falling over!_

After an hour and half of mistakenly removing the armor from his body and finding a hidden stash of small weapons that made her shiver, she groaned once more as she found herself looking at his under clothes. She slowly took off what looked like a fine chained vest mad out of pearls and set them aside on a nearby chair and focused her attention to removing the rest of his clothing. That didn't take very long since they were light._ And nicely made too._ She noted as she pulled off his boots and socks. It was then she noted the large gaping hole in his back once she had come back with some gloves and her mother's medical kit. She took a look at it. Haldir had lost a lot of blood, but it had looked like that his vest is what saved his life and prevented him for losing even more so despite the bloodied state of his shirt she had removed.

"Looks like this large wound will need stitching." She said softly as she pulled out a needle and stitching thread. She injected him with a low dose of morphine that would help with the pain. She then cleansed and sterilized the wound as best as she could before starting the slow job of stitching up his back. It was already past three in the morning by the time she had finished up and bandaged his whole mid-section and tended to the other minor wounds on his body.

Amy yawned loudly and stretched her arms over her head. It was then that she found that her left wrist had bruised finger marks around it. She lightly touched it with her other hand and looked up at the sleeping form of the man or being, responsible for the bruise. She pulled the sheet over his body and placed a light quilt to keep him warm before dimming the lights low enough to where it would not disturb him, but still have enough light to where she could check up occasionally to see how he was progressing. Amy gently pulled his hair back from his face and found that his face had a peaceful expression now.

Pity stirred in her heart as she gently took a wet towel and wiped away the grime and blood off his face until all she saw was a very faint glow appear on his skin. She didn't know what could have possibly possessed her to do so, but she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. She took a spare heavy blanket and pillow from the living room couch and decided to lay beside him until later on in the morning. She laid herself next to him where he could see her face in case he was to take up before her and just watched him for a while before eventually her own pure exhaustion got the best of her body and mind and she too, was drifting into a deep asleep.

_~Meanwhile in Middle Earth~_

Lady Galandriel watched the image of the girl and Haldir sleeping slowly fade away until all what was left was just her own reflection in the water along with the stars above. He was safe for now in the hands of someone kind enough to recognize that he was in need.

She wasn't quite sure what had happened but she had sensed something powerful had transported him to another world of where her own powers were completely powerless. Galandriel waved a hand over the waters but they remain dark, the image that she had just seen for the time being, lost to her gift of sight.

"May our creator look over you, loyal guardian of Lordrian," She said softly to the waters. "She will guide you back to us soon once it is time for you to return home by the same way you came. Have no fear of the unknown and just follow what your heart says. I am always with you Haldir, no matter how far you are from the woods of which you were born in."


	2. Chapter 2

**~ladystarlet~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please review!**

Amy felt her head spin as her friend offered an apologetic smile. "I wasn't allowed to tell anyone because of what my mother went through in our other world." She said gently when she saw Amy's face go white. "The world that in the books that Tolkien wrote, Middle Earth."

Amy couldn't believe what she had just heard from the last person on earth. "You mean to say that it is all real?" Was all she could say after what seemed like an eternity She pointed at Haldir. "You meant to tell me that there is a way for being like him, to travel to this world and the one that was imaginated by someone well over a full century ago in his mind."

"The world that you live in, Amy does have doors that open up to Middle Earth." Mary rubbed her temples. "I just can't believe that it would happen like this."

"Tell me the damn truth, Mary. Who are you really?"

"I'll tell you the story if you allow me to help you heal my brother and bring down that fever." She said said with a nod towards the bed. "Just because I told you something about me, does not make any different then what I was five minutes ago."

Amy sighed. "I give up." She said helplessly. "I have no other choice then to believe you, Mary, solely on our years of friendship that we have since we were little." She put her hands on her hips, shaking her still in disbelief. "If you are half elven, is it possible that you would be able to heal him?"

"I am not a healer, Amy. Mother is a gifted healer while I am more of the bodyguard type." Mary reached out, touching her brother's forehead for a moment. "If you are willing to trust me and my word alone, I could call mom up and have her come to the house right away. She would know what to do for him then any of us." She said, pulling out her cell phone from her pants pocket. Amy felt uncertain for a moment as she weighed out all the possible situations that could go wrong for them. But it was true that she didn't know elven anatomy and how Haldir would end up reacting negatively to the medicines she had on hand. If Mary was really who she said she was and could be trusted with more then just words alone, Amy would have no other choice but to entrust his very life in the hands of the people she had known since she a little girl.

"Go ahead and call your mother." She said in defeat. "I see that there isn't any other alternatives that can be used to save him." Mary gave her a curt node as she diled her mom's number.

"I will be in the living room to make the call, Amy. Just continue to cool him down with a cool cloth while I make the call." She calmly instructed before walking out of the bedroom. Amy gathered up the discarded wash cloth from the floor and went into the bathroom to go wash it off. So many things were happening way too fast for her to fully absorb and understand. One, here comes an Elf out of a world that she had only read a million times in a book series. Second and foremost that was disturbing her the most, was the fact that Mary wasn't what she seemed to be. If Mary had said something like this before, Amy agreed with herself that she would have laughed at the absurd though of another world existing outside of hers.

Amy took a hard stare in the mirror at herself. But she had to accept what all that had happened and that no matter how bad she wished in the back of her brain for her life to return to normal, it would never be normal or the same again. _He_ had inadvertently changed all of her views about the world around her. Amy shook her head to ride her bad thoughts. She wrung out the cloth and filled the small basin bowl she has used the night before to rinse off the blood from tending to his wounds with cold water. Taking and carefully walking out of the bathroom, she sat the bowl down on the night stand and dipped the washcloth into the water. Haldir eyes were open, but they seemed unfocused as the fever slowly spread through his body. She was greatly worried about his back wound becoming infected. From the way it looked the night before with its jagged cut, she had been careful to not upset any unnecessary areas that would start to rupture and begin to heavily bleed while she had taken her time to stitch it up by hand.

It was completely amazing that he still survived despite such a critical wound and heavy loss of blood. Amy gently ran the washcloth over his face, touching his lips with her finger as she continued to gaze upon him. "I wonder why you are here, Haldir." She said softly to make small talk with herself. "Who brought you here and why would I be the only one to find you?"

Amy touched an thin scar that ran down from his bicep to his forearm on his left side. "I used to dream as a little girl when I read the books about the Lord of the Rings of what it would have been like for me if I had lived in the world of Middle Earth and be far away from my own little busy life."

She laughed, recalling how she and Mary used to play princess elves in Mary's backyard for hours on end and lay back on a sunny day, watching the clouds changed into shapes that they imagined was from the world of their own imagination.

"Who would have known that she was one you." She continued, watching his still face. She reached out and caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. "When you get better, Haldir, I promise to do what ever it takes to get you back to where you belong. I just hope that you can trust me."

"Why would my brother not trust you, Amy?" Mary said suddenly from the doorway. Amy shrugged her shoulders. Mary came over and sat on the edge of the bed. "We were not really trustful of other races, but I can tell you this." She played with her hands while looking down at her lap. "You helped him when he needed it the most. So I would say that he already has put his life and trust in your hands when he could have just given up in the night and faded away. His life has had its up and downs over his lifespan. But who knows? Maybe he was brought here to your world for a purpose."

"Do you know how old he might be since he is an immortal?"

Mary counted in her head for a second before calmly replying, "He is one thousand and forty five years of age. His birthday would be on our calendar, on September 30th, but in the Elven calendar, he was born during _iavas, _Sinarian word for Autumn, on a later date that runs on a 54 day cycle, so his birthday was on September 48."

"My head hurts just hearing it." Amy complained, rubbing her temples with her fingertips. "I'd rather just keep to the regular months that I know." She got up from the bedside. She remembered the breakfast tray. "Do you want the fruits?" She asking holding out the bowl to Mary. "I just got to re-heat the oatmeal."

"What about him?" Mary nodded towards her brother as she accepted the bowl from her. Amy thought about it for a moment. "What do elves eat normally?"

"Usually fruits, veggies, and fish. But the Sinarian elves also take in protein into their daily diet as well to help keep their metabolizim up since they must always be in top shape for battle."

"So what should I give him then to eat?"

"Try some broth and rice. As long as he is taking in liquids, he should be fine." Mary kicked off her boots with a sigh of relief "Oh, I forgot to mention that mother will be arriving here after work around three."

Amy rubbed her arms as she shivered inside. Here was Mary's mother, someone who was now changed completely in her mind thanks to her best friend's confession about themselves. "Did you tell her?"

Mary shook her head no. "I just told her to come to you house after she got off work because there was something you wanted to show her."

"Talk about giving her a shock." Amy said dryly as she got up with the bowl of oatmeal in hand. "I will be in the kitchen for a while to cook him some soup."

"Ok, I will stay and monitor him while you are doing that." Mary agreed. She switched herself to a chair and grabbed one of Amy's books that she had been reading in the last few days.

"Still reading trashy romance again, Amy?" She held up one of the said books at Amy. Her friend blushed and flipped her off playfuly as she quickly walked out of the room with a scowl. Mary laughed out loud as she opened to where she found a bookmarked page. "And to think that boys were not enough to fill your boat, Amy." She called back gleefully.

Amy didn't reply as she went into the kitchen. What the heck was she going to do in the mean time as she cared for Haldir until he was stronger? Perhaps the real question she should be asking herself was what was he going to plan on doing once he was fully recovered?

"I don't know what to do." She said to herself as she went to look in the fridge for ingredients to make the soup. "I could very much easily call the police on him, but then what else would go on if I did that?" She smirked at herself, shaking her head as she tossed some vegetables onto the kitchen counter and placed a large pot on the stove. "This is completely out of whack " Amy busied herself for the next hour and half in her cooking. It was something of a favorite hobby she had when under stress. You cook, you feel happy in the end and so does everyone else. But she could say that at the moment, she was feeling rather apprehensive.

"Amy? Are you here?"

Amy looked up from tasting the broth and found Mary's mother looking in from the front kitchen window. She hurried to go unlock the front door.

"Oh, Mrs. Conner, I thought you would call me to let me know that you were to be on the way over." Amy said once she managed to get the door open. Mrs. Conner held up her cell phone. "I am afraid that my cell phone went dead right after I got off work." She said as she stepped inside. Turning to Amy, she tilted her head to one side. "Is everything alright with you?" She asked. "You seem white as a ghost." Amy's hands flew up to her face.

""Oh, well, yes, everything is just fine." She said brightly as she went to return to the soup. She kept her back on Mrs. Conner, trying to collect her scattered thoughts. She could feel the questioning stare of the other woman burning into her back. Mrs. Conner sat down at the bar counter and laid her purse on top.

"Then why did my daughter insist that I come over as soon as I was able to get off from work?" Mrs. Conner asked in a very quiet voice. Amy stopped what she was doing for a moment before resuming. She grabbed three bowls from one of the cabinets and forced herself remain busy. "She just...um, she just wanted to-to show you something." Amy replied, still avoiding the sharp gaze that Mrs. Conner was giving her.

The older woman rubbed her palm across the counter. "Well I am quite sure that whatever Mary wants to show me, it will have to wait since I have a date tonight to get ready for." She said as she stood up and gathered her purse.

Throwing all caution to the wind with desperation, Amy spun around. "There is an Elf in my bedroom that is badly wounded and is great need of your assistance." She cried.

Mary's mother stood still. Amy put down the napkins she had been folding and slowly walked around the counter. "Please, Mrs. Conner. There is an elf in my bedroom that needs your help and I can't help any more the what I have done.' She pleaded. "You know more about them then I."

"What do you know about us?" Mrs. Conner turned around to gaze upon her. "What did my daughter say to you?"

Mary took that moment to interfere by quickly emerging from the bedroom. "Mother, I only told her because the person that is wounded is Haldir." She said while casting Amy a warning look. "Don't be upset with her."

Mrs. Conner's face became white. "Haldir? What the heck? Surely you are joking with me, Sarinie." Mary shook her head at her mother and beckon for her to follow her.

"Mother, come see for yourself. We are not lying to you. A portal most have opened somehow by another's power and brought him to this world. The only problem is, Haldir was severely wounded from an orc blade and would have died if not for Amy saving his life last night."

Mrs. Conner slowly nodded her head as she rubbed her temple with one hand. "If what you say is true, Mary about another portal being open," She said in a weary voice. "Then he didn't come alone. There has to be someone else who came through with him."

"But how do we know that, mother? For all we know, he came alone."

"I"m not sure, child. But usually if someone is taken here from our world and placed into another, there is always someone else not too far behind. But forget that for the time being. We have more pressing matters to attend." Amy didn't follow them back the bedroom. She felt out of place even more so after seeing the weary look in Mrs. Conner's eyes. It was as if she had been defeated by some unknown power that she felt she had hidden away, only to have a simple girl such as Amy, discover her family's hidden secret by pure accident.

Mrs. Conner gasped once she saw the male elf on the bed. "It can't be!." She breathed. Mary shrugged her shoulders. "You knew it was going to happen eventually mother." She said unemotional. "I guess you were wrong about when it was going to happen." She added flatly as she watched her mother's face.

"After all this time, Mother, I would think that you would have already completely sealed off the last portal from their world."

"But I thought I did. I threw the necklace deep in the ocean once we managed to come back, Mary." Mrs. Conner insisted. "I used the last of my powers to cast a impenetrable spell that could not be undone from the world of middle earth."

Mary raised an eyebrow at her. "Then who opened it?" She asked her with a hard voice.

"I don't know, child!" Mrs. Conner cried. "All I know is that I sealed it off and that is that. If anything, it has to be someone or something in this world that found another portal gap and used it to bring him into this world."

"Why would they want to bring Haldir here? What advantage would that be to anyone?" Mary wondered out loud "And to be honest, it is rather odd that he would land in Amy's place off things to think of and not someone else who might know him better then her."

Mrs. Conner took a deep breath to steady herself before going over beside the bed and feeling his forehead. "He's burning up."

Mary came around the other side of the bed. She thought about all the events in her former life she had tried so hard to forget. All of it had been successful until the night her mother had confessed to being the mother of a brother she barely even knew who was way older then her. "Mother, why did the _valar_ permit you to go into this world?" She asked softly. "Did they see something that only the creator could see in the future?"

Her mother was quite for a long time. Taking a deep breath, she told herself that it was time to reveal the truth to her daughter. "They saw this world at a time during the creation of our former home. After the many raping of Melkor's evil ways, they foretold of another savior coming forth from the other world to aid the cleansing of the filth that his dark deeds left behind. They watched in silence waiting every year to pass until the moment was right and soon, they opened a portal and went in search of the one who could be that foretold person. I was ordered by the valar to seek someone in this world who was destined to be that savior. But in doing so, I would have to become fully human with only a small amount of my former powers residing withing me. "

Mrs. Conner closed her eyes as she touched Haldir's still form. "I am going to use some of my own energy to speed up the healing process. He should be better in a few hours afterwards." A soft glow began to appear around them as a soft shaft of light appeared from her hand that hovered above his chest. It brightened and slowly spread over his entire form until he was completely surrounded.

Mary watched his wounds slowly close themselves as small balls of the healing light from her mother entered into them. Mrs. Conner opened her eyes and they faded away slowly. She quickly touched his brow and found that it was no longer warm with fever to her touch. "He's is stable now and should awaken in a little bit." She informed her daughter. "I think it is best that you should keep watch over him for the time being until I can come up with something to help him out." She gathered her things and walked out of the room. Mary shook her head and quickly followed her mother out. "So you are telling me to be my brother's keeper until you can do something about this?" She demanded angrily. She pointed at Amy. "Most importantly, mother, you need to realized that Amy is apart of this whole thing now. She has to put up with him too."

"Mary, you did the wrong thing of telling her about who we are." Mrs. Conner shot back as she opened the front door. Casting a glare towards Amy, her face soften for a brief second. "Perhaps it was meant to be that she found him." She said at last before leaving and slamming the door shut behind her.

Amy placed the bowls of soup onto the tray. "What does she mean by all of that, Mary?"

"It means, Amy." Mary said with a slight smirk as she helped her pick up the tray. "That you are stuck with him for the present time. With my help of course to keep his identity a secret from everyone else." She quickly added when an alarmed look appeared on Amy's face. "Nothing too big for you to handle I hope?"

Amy frowned. "There is no way that you could take him into your home instead?" She ventured to ask the burning question in the back of her head. Mary shook her head no and gently kicked open the bedroom door with her foot. "Trust me, If we would take him in, I am sure my mother would have acted differently today. But because I revealed ourselves to you, she is greatly grieved and may not want him to further jeperdize anything more."

"Its about time you came with some food, Amy." Haldir surprised them when they entered. He was sitting up against the pillows, looking a lot better then when Amy had left him a while ago. Amy looked at Mary. "What did you guys do to him?" She asked. Mary smiled and took the tray from her. "Nothing much but a little healing touch shall we say?" She replied while setting it down by the bed. Haldir looked up at her as he accepted the bowl of soup from her.

"Do we know each other?"

Amy started to say something but was stooped when she caught a warning frown from her best friend. Mary shook her head no. "I am afraid we haven't met before, sir. But I can assure you that you can trust me completely and I mean you know ill will." She said lightly while motioning Amy to take a seat as well. "if anything, sir, I should say to be open to any suggestions that Amy may have for you as you try to adapt to our strange ways of living." She added before focusing her total attention to eating her meal.


	3. Chapter 3

**~ladystarlet~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please review!**

"I promise mom, everything is quite alright." Amy said for the tenth time on the phone while she and Haldir sat in the living room opposite of each other. It had been three days since she had discovered him in her garden, bleeding and heavily wounded. But now as she occasionally out of the corner of her eye, stole glances at him when he wasn't looking, he seemed good as new, thanks to Mary's dedication and willing to help make sure that he would fully recover without any problems.

"If anything, I was wondering if you would like to go shopping sometime after I am to set the orders for the vet, Amy." Her mother asked. "It would allow us to have some bonding time as mother and daughter."

"That sounds like fun, Mom." Amy replied absently. "When are you going to be home anyway again?" She added. Her mother laughed as she heard James in the background mummble in her ear.

"Well, we are going to back within a few days. I should get going and attend to your step dad I'll call you later love." She hung up and Amy tossed the phone onto a nearby seat, sighing. Haldir quietly sat back watching her with an intent look in his grey eyes. "Are you alright, Amy?" He ventured to ask. She shook her head and stood up, her arms crossed over her breasts.

"No, I am not alright. How the hell am I supposed to tell her once she returns home?" She said flatly. Her brow puckered at the mere heart attack that she was going to give her if she told her the truth about him. Haldir quietly regarded her for a long moment before he shrugged helplessly. "I don't know what to tell you. I could leave if you want."

She shook her head at him. "No, you are not going any where. You came here for some reason to me and I have to help you find your way back home. Somehow...I have to figure this out."

"Why don't you let me cast the illusion spell on him and let you rest your brain." Mary said upon walking in while dragging several shopping bag behind her. She set them down in front of Amy and Haldir. "Thanks to my mother's willingness to help you guys. She allowed me to go out and spend money until I dropped literally so that he could have clothing from our time." With that fully said, she dropped onto the couch with a sigh of relived and kicked off her heels. "Ahhh, that feels so good right now."

Amy went over and started to rummage through the shopping bags. "How did you know his size at least " She asked while pulling out blue jeans and plaid button down shirts.

Mary thew her a slight frown. "Its called measuring him?" She replied before closing her eyes. "Now if you let me sleep for an hour or two before dinner, I would be able to cast the spell upon him with enough rest."

Amy motioned Haldir to follow her to the room she allowed him to sleep in. "Let me help you get into these clothes. They are strange at first, but I am sure you will get the hang of putting them on yourself in no time." She said as he followed her. Haldir grunted and shut the door behind him.

"Well I won't deny that your world is very strange all together." He replied in a guarded tone. He watched her unpack the rest of the clothes on the bed before she turned back to him. Handing him cotton boxer underwear, she motioned him to take his clothes off.

"I won't peek while you are putting this on, Haldir." She promised before turning around to give him his privacy. It wasn't really bothering her that an male Elf was stripping himself behind her. She had personally stripped him three nights ago while he was bleeding all over the place without even blushing for a second.

"What do I put on next?" He burst into her thoughts. Amy turned around and nearly dropped the shirt when she saw for the first time with clearer eyes, that he was faintly glowing with light. "Do you always do that?" She asked bluntly. Haldir raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Do I do what?" He asked with his hands on his hips.

"You are glowing."

He looked down at himself and back up at her. "Oh, that. I'm immortal and a elf. We give off a light that reflects our soul within us." He explained Amy silently handed him the shirt she dropped along with a pair of jeans. She didn't say anything more while she helped and showed him how to fasten his clothes. Afterwards, she took a step back and surveyed him. With the jeans and plaid shirt, he looked way more hot with his fair looks and body built.

"Your way too beautiful." She said while folding the other purchase and putting them away in the dressers. "But you can't help it. I just hope that my friend will be able to tone it down a little at least so that every girl who sees you, wont be throwing herself in harms way to just get a good glimpse of you." Haldir smiled as he helped her out a little.

"I have a lot to owe to you and I hope that someday I will be able to repay your kindness for saving my life." He told her. He looked around, a hint of doubt entering his grey eyes. "I just hope that we will be able to find a way to return me to my own time. Middle Earth is being besieged by the dark power and every moment that I am away, he will be winning against us."

Amy placed a comforting hand on his back. "I don't know who brought you here, Haldir. But it had to be for a reason that only the unknown forces can explain " She said quietly. "I don't even know what I can do for you, but just help you adapt until we find out why you are here and how to get you back to where you belong."

Haldir turned around and gently grabbed a hold of her small shoulders. "You have my life and trust and I swear to protect you with that trust." He vowed. He bent his head towards her and captured her lips before she could even make a move to resist.

Amy's eyes closed slowly as she felt him hold her against his warm body. Never had anyone held her with safe arms as this...immortal was holding her as if she was the most precious thing left in the world. It was then at that moment, she felt her heart soar and open up to his. It didn't matter that he was not apart of this world, it didn't matter that she found him and was going to help him go back home somehow.

All that mattered at that moment, was that he was alive and well thanks to Mary and her mother's willingness to help her out when she needed them the most. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into the kiss as she felt herself be surrounded by that same warmth as when they had first kissed a few days ago. Haldir pulled away a little from her, his breathing labored. He caught a silky stray of hair from her face and gently placed it behind her ear, his fingers trailing down her delicate cheekbones and lips until he felt her whole body tremble under his touch.

Could it be possible that he found the one he had been looking for all these centuries in this mortal human girl?

He had felt the emotional link between them the moment he had grabbed her wrist in desperation for help when she found him laying in his own blood, completely helpless. It had only gotten stronger when he had felt her small fingers help stitch his wound close, again when she dared herself to kiss him and once more as she agreed to help him out in this strange world.

Haldir kissed her deeply again while pushing his subconsciousness's towards hers. At first, her mind naturally resisted his probing until he told her that he meant her no harm. All he saw in his mind's eye once he was past that barrier was pure innocence with only kindness and love surrounding her mind. Haldir slid his hands underneath her shirt until he felt her warm, silky soft skin touch his palms. She shivered, wondering what he had in mind as she felt her head spin from all the emotions that were pouring into her mind from him. "What are you doing to me?" She gasped breathlessly as he started to kiss the sensitive spots along her neck.

_"Just trust me, Amy. Please."_

Amy's eyes snapped open and she glanced at him with shock. How the heck did he do that? "What are you doing?" She asked. He gently took her face and stared into her eyes deeply as he touched her mind again with his. _"My mind is linked to yours now." _He silently told her. She felt the caress in her mind like the way he was doing to her right now with his finger against her cheeks.

_"It won't hurt me?"_ She asked momentarily distracted when he placed another kiss on her lips.

_"No, it won't hurt you in any way. Sometimes if you don't want to say anything out loud to me, we can communicate better this way."_

_"Does all of your people communicate this way?"_ She wondered.

_"Only to those who are bounded to each other as husband and wife."_

_"Oh!" _she exclaimed. Haldir frowned. "But we are not bonded like that physically." He quickly amended himself outloud. "We are only emotionally connected because how strong you are emotionally attached to me."

Amy thought about it for a long moment as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Then I guess we will have to pose as boyfriend and girlfriend, if you don't mind." She said while watching his face. "Are you alright with that?"

"Just as long as you are happy with the arrangement yourself."

Amys smiled up at him. _"Deal then."_

**_~Later that same night~_**

"Are you sure that this is going to work, Mary?"

Mary scowled and rolled her eyes upward. "Of course it will work, Amy. I understand that you may be doubtful about my abilities, but we will get by and figure things out after I am done." She motioned Haldir to stand before her in the living room while Amy was to remain seated by the dinner table a few feet away.

"Haldir, you must tell me if you feel any pain while I begin the transformation." She explained. "It won't hurt or anything at all. You will just feel slightly different."

"Will I lose anything in the process should you succeed?" He asked as he stood still.

"No, you are still immortal and elvish, the only thing that is going to change, is that I have to tone down the fairness of your endless beauty and get ride of those pesky pointy ears you have." She pointed to one of his ears. Halidr reached up and touched them with both hands.

"Pesky?" He repeated. "They are what makes us different from you mortal men."

"Nonetheless, if you have those, you are going to put in a place that you don't want to be at in our world." She said. "Now, close your eyes and breath evenly while I cast the transformation spell."

Haldir took a deep breath before closing his eyes. Mary shut her own and placed a hand over his chest. She began to slowly chant in an unknown tongue. The sound that came from her gave Amy the goosebumps until she began to notice a glowing light surrounding her hand and that of Haldir's body. It slowly grew larger and more bright until Amy was forced to shield her eyes with her hands.

"Ok, its done." Mary announced suddenly. Amy took her hands off her face. The light was gone and she found Mary standing a little wobbly legged against one of the arm chairs. She moved her gaze to where Haldir stood and almost groaned out loud. If he was beautiful with his elven looks, then being in human form just made it even more worse for her.

He had the same body build and everything, but the only change was the fact that his ears were transformed into a human's. "He still looks very much the same before you did the damn spell!" Amy threw up her hands in the air.

Mary looked him over up and down. "Well, then there is nothing I can do. At least we got ride of the ears." She added in a dry voice. Haldir snorted at her.

Amy bit her bottom lip as she cocked her head to one side. "We have to do something about his hair then. His hair is much too fair and you can tell by looking in his eyes that they are somewhat unusual. No mere human has eyes that look like they are glowing out of their sockets." Halidr touched his braided locks as he gave her a look of horror.

"I refuse to cut my hair, woman." He ejaculated. "For my people, our hair is one of our pride and joy."

"Maybe you can just wear it as a ponytail and no one will ever notice it." Mary interrupted. She sighed deeply as she rubbed her sides with her palms. "I need to hurry back home, guys." She announced. "I'll come by in the morning before school starts. I think it best for you Amy to remain home for two days and I'll just be sure to bring you the homework assignments."

Amy followed her to the door. "So the plan is just tell my mother that he is my boyfriend since several months ago?" She said upon opening the door for her best friend. Mary laughed softly and patted her arm. "I would try to find a fake name to call him in front of the other people first." She suggested. "Well, goodnight, Amy and I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Mary." Amy called. She watched her walk off and looked up at the clear night sky with a small tentativeness feeling of mixed fear and anticipation "I hope you have a plan, God." She prayed. "Because I will need a lot of help for what is to come." She shut the door and firmly locked. Leaning her back against the smooth surface, she tried to calm her wildly beating heart.

They were all alone now. Just her and him. She pushed herself off the door and slowly made her way back to the living room. Haldir was sitting cross legged before the burning fire place with his eyes closed. She sat herself down on the couch, not wanting to disturbed his meditating. How was she going to be able to find how she could help him find he way back home?

Her eyes slowly drifted closed as the time slowly passed on. Haldir opened his eyes. Everything around his was quite and the fire had already was starting to dime to glowing embers. He looked up at the clock that hung above the mantle place and found that it was already way past three in the morning. a soft snoring noise from the couch drew his attention Amy was face down on the couch with a arm dangling, snoring away. He got up and went over to her. She was very cute with the way she looked when she slept peacefully. He bent over and gently so not to rouse her from her sleep, picked her up into his arms and carried her to his bedroom.

He laid her down on the bed after pulling back the sheets. Amy stirred slightly for a second, frowning, but then turned onto her side into the fetal position. Halidr smiled softly and turn out the lights before getting in beside her and covering them both with the blankets. She made a small sound, pushing herself up against him for warmth. He wrapped a protective arm around her waist and kissed her hair before drifting off into elven dreams.

**_~The next morning~_**

Amy awoke to find herself laying beside Haldir's sleeping form. His eyes were open, but as she passed her hand several times over them, she realized that he was actually asleep. "Weird way to sleep." She muttered under her breath as she slowly inched her way off the bed. Stretching her arms high above her head, she worked out the kinks in her shoulders. It was gong to be a long day for them both now that she had to teach him everything there is to know about her world and she still wasn't quite sure how her mother was going to take it with a perfect stranger living in her room.

She silently made her way to the other guest bathroom down the hallway and locked herself inside. Leaning her hands on the edge of the sink, she stared at herself in the mirror. Still looked like the same Amy, messy hair and all. Now she wasn't alone any more in the house and here she was, slightly mooning over a elf that wasn't even a part of her own world, much less the world that she thought she knew. Amy groaned and focused on getting her shower ready before getting breakfast on the table.

As she was washing herself, she thought about the first night when she had found him bleeding and near death with his wounds. As often as she allowed her mind to drift off on how he could have possibly appeared out of thin air. She recalled the story of what Mary had said about portals opening up to the "Other world." Was it even possible to cause such a thing to occur?

"Well there is only one way to find out." She said out-loud to the room. "I have to deal with him until we find the key that lead him here and I have somehow survive being around a hot elf that is making my blood boil every time he touches me and gives me the good bumps. Isn't life just wonderful to us all."

With that, she abruptly shut the water and hurried to dry off and jump into her clean clothes. So absorbed she was in getting ready for the day, that when she opened up the door, she ran straight into Haldir's bare, muscular chest. He had to catch her by the shoulder's as she wobbled for a second before regaining her balance. Amy blushed red as she took in the slight rumpled state of his hair, down to the bare chest in front of her face and the fact that her heart was going twenty-six miles an hour as every second he kept his hands on her shoulders, she was sure that she was going to faint from a lack of air.

"Oh, I didn't even see you there for a sec." She laughed softly as she tried to inch her way past him. Haldir lifted an eyebrow but didn't bother to hold her any longer as he watched her hurry down the hallway towards her own room upstairs. He had been soundly asleep when he was suddenly awaken by uncertain thoughts by the girl and feelings mixed apprehension filtering between their bond.

He ran a hand though his hair and let out a hard breath. "This is going to be a lot harder then I had originally thought." He said softly in his elven tongue.


	4. Chapter 4

**~ladystarlet~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please review!**

Amy busied herself for most of the morning of working in the garden, after having an awkward and very silent breakfast with Halidir. He didn't say much while they ate, except to ask a few questions about her health before lapsing back into silence. After telling her that he would do the dishes, she left him to go change into some old clothes to garden in and waited until he was in his room to go outside.

Even now, as she was bending over a bed of Tulips near the area where she had found him, she could feel his eyes starting straight into her back from where his window was. Before, gardening used to calm her nerves whenever she was being agitated or needed a stress reliever from time to time. But now, as she stayed longer and longer around him, it seemed that nothing was even right in her world anymore.

"I would think that perhaps by now, you would have gotten used to him."

Amy dropped the little shovel she had been using and whirled around to find Mary's mother casually sitting on a nearby bench underneath the very tree Amy had first encountered Haldir. Mrs. Conner smiled kindly and bent over for a second to pick something up at her feet. Holding it up, Amy could see that it was a silver ring with a single stone that shone like white fire underneath the sun's rays as Mary's mother shifted it from side to side. She looked at Amy who remained very still in her spot.

"You are probably wondering why I am here after all that has happen within the last day or so, am I not correct, child?" She asked directly. When Amy didn't reply, she stood up and elegantly walked over to where she was and squatted beside her. Mrs. Conner stared into her eyes. It was funny that Amy took a first time notice of her best friend's mother. She was very fair skinned, with her golden hair and sharp bluish gray eyes that were lite with the same lite as Haldir's.

"He said that your eyes are the portal to the soul and contain the light of the Valar." Amy blurted suddenly, trying to break the gaze from the other woman as she felt something invade her mind.

Mrs. Conner laughed softly. She nodded her head as she played with the ring in her hands. "It was a very long, long time when I gave birth to him in Middle Earth." She replied. Sadness seemed to fill her eyes as she sat down on the grass, heedless of dirtying her nice pants as she tilted her face towards the warm rays of the sun above them. "I have lived well over a course of several thousand years before I discovered this world of yours and was forced to choose between my people and those I learned to love here."

Amy sat dumbfounded. "Mary said that you were elven." She whispered. Mrs. Conner sadly nodded her head.

"Yes, I still am, but in human form. But it wasn't my choice in the end when I had to close the last portal and spend my final powers to make sure that no one would be able to go through. But it appears that I wasn't strong enough, or someone of higher power sent my son to this world as a twist of cruel fate to punish me for my sins."

"What do you mean by not having a choice?"

The older woman looked at her. "If you had a choice to choose between your child and a world of where you knew your time was almost near during a dark time where darkness fought against the light of the Valar, which would you choose in the end?" She asked her seriously. "I wasn't going to abandon Mary for the sake of my people in the end." She glanced up towards the window of where Haldir still stood, watching them silently with crossed arms and a slight puzzled frown on his fair face. She looked back down at Amy. "I didn't want him to know of me and deal the great burden of guarding two worlds at once without knowing what exactly he was going up against. That was the main reason I told the Valar that I choose another life in this world and promised that I would never step foot onto Middle Earth under the oath of death."

"Then why keep yourself a secret that you are his mother?" Amy asked. "I don't understand why he can't just not know that you guys are his family and at least he was someone that he knows is near him. Why do I have to deal with all of this?" She tossed up her hands. "I don't even know how the hell I am going to explain all of this to my mother and my stepfather once they return home in less than two days!"

"I would just say this much, Amy." Mrs. Conner cut in sharply. "I don't' know why you were chosen above all others, to find my son, but in the end of it all, Haldir has already established a bond with you and it would only be death for him to break it, should you not choose him. I once had a bonded mate, but he died saving me and Mary when I used the last of my strength to try and bring him with me back here. In the end, I had to choose to move on in my own life, but if it wasn't for his death, my true bonded mate would still be with me right now and non of this wouldn't be happening to you."

Amy shifted uncomfortably as she noticed tears starting to fall from Mrs. Conner's eyes. She kicked at the dirt beside her. "I just don't' know what to do, is all." She admitted softly. "Every time I am alone around him, I always have this feeling of something has been completed inside, but there is still that uncertain part of my mind of the unknown."

"Then the two of you must work together on establishing something between you or else he may not survive long in this world." Mrs. Conner warned. "Once the bond has been established mentally, you are forever linked to one another as one. But if the other aspect hasn't been done as well, he doesn't have a chance."

"But I just barely got to know him!" Amy cried. "How can you even say that he will lose his life if I don't physically bond with him?"

Mrs. Conner held up a finger. "You don't have a choice. The Valar have chosen you to be the mate of my son and it is their will in the end that must be obeyed or else whatever they have planned of anyone of us, is all for naught." She reached out and gently touched Amy's cheek with the back of her hand. "Don't suffer what I had to go through with my own mate. My soul still cries at night every time I send him a prayer before I sleep. If this is what destiny has in store for the both of you then so be it." She looked down at her watch. "I have an appointment to go to right now, but if anything unusual comes up, let me know right away." She stood up and walked away towards the house, leaving Amy feeling even more uncertain as she silently stared at the spot where she was a few seconds ago.

Haldir softly padded into the main hallway of the fore behind Mrs. Conner as she gathered her things from a table. He didn't know who she was, but she did seem famillair to him in some way, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. "You have something of mine, woman." He said very quietly from where he stood.

Mrs. Conner stilled what she was doing and turned towards him. Smiling, she held out the ring she had found in the garden to him. "I wouldn't let go of her, if I were you, Haldir." She replied in Sinarian. "There is a reason why she was chosen. I would greatly appreciate that you guard her with your life and heart above all else." He took the ring from her. Looking closely, he saw that she resembled Mary in a lot of ways, but seemed to have the qualities of that of an Elleth.

"Have we met before?"

She shook her head as she opened the door. "Not in this lifetime, Warden." She said before leaving him with tons of question going around his mind as he stared down at the ring in his hand. Who was she and how did she even know what he did back at home?

"Haldir? I am gong to make lunch now, can you help me?" He heard Amy call as she walked in the house. Closing his fingers over the ring, he pocketed in his pants pocket for the time being as he made his way towards the kitchen. "Sure, I can help out." He called back. Amy was washing her hands at the sink when he had walked in the kitchen. She manged a small smile. "I am sorry for this morning, I had a lot on my mind." She apologized while drying her hands on a towel.

He shrugged. "It just been a lot to take in for the both of us." He replied while opening up the fridge. She smiled at the normal action that he seemed to have quickly picked up in such a short span of being here. "I am going to make a sandwich and some salad." Amy said lightly while getting the ingredients out and setting them on the counter.

Haldir was a good helper as he watched Amy make the food and set the dressing. He had been keeping his thoughts away from her's ever since this morning's event, not sure if he should try and comfort her somehow or just give her the privacy for the time being. He understood that for the both of them, especially for Amy, it wasn't going to be a easy thing once her parents returned home and found him. In fact, it worried him because it wasn't his intention to cause conflict for her family by his own presence.

"I think that it might be best that perhaps I should go somewhere else when your mother and stepfather returns." He said suddenly as he followed her into the living room with his plate. Amy turned on the TV to some new channel and sat down on the leather sofa. She motioned him to take a seat next to her.

"Don't worry about it, Haldir. I am sure that I will have it all figured out somehow before they come back from their honeymoon." Amy tried to reassure him before taking a bite out of her sandwich "Besides, if we are bonded like you say we are, than it wouldn't do any good for you to be so far away from me in the first place." She pointed out after finishing chewing.

"Now eat so I can show you what you need to learn about my world." She patted his leg. Haldir did as he was told. It still bothered him about having to deal with her mother and step father, but she did have a good point about him not being far from her now. Why he established the mental bond, it was all above him. He just did it and it happened. Simple as that.


	5. Chapter 5

**~ladystarlet~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please review!**

Mary paced back and forth as she, Amy and Haldir waited for Amy's parent's to get home from the airport. She looked at her watch and let out a groan. "It has been well over two hours since they were supposed to arrive here. What is taking them so damn long?" She threw up her hands when Amy shrugged her shoulder unhelpfully.

Haldir rubbed her back gently while he leaned against the drink bar. He had upbraided his hair and pulled it back into a ponytail to help tone down his appearance and allowed the girls to pick out his outfit, which was a basic navy jeans, a white casual long sleeve and black t-shirt underneath. Of course, one would say after taking a single glance at him for a distance, that he was really looking like sexy playboy model from the male edition. Amy leaned herself against his warm body for comfort as she nervously bit her fingernails.

Her mom had called before taking off from their flight to let them know ahead of time that they would be arriving in the late afternoon at the airport. This didn't help any matters worse since Amy started to have a sight nervous breakdown and had to call Mary over to help get her to calm down enough to make the house presentable. They both made sure to hide Haldir's weapons and gear in the upstairs attic which wasn't in use since Amy and her mom moved in several years ago.

_I am sure that everything will be alright, Amy. _

Mary tensed up for a second once she caught the passing thought in her own mind, but didn't' say anything out-loud about it. Amy bounced her foot on the tile floor and shifted as they all heard a car pulling up into the driveway and shut off. "That is what they all say before something blows up, Haldir." She muttered as she heard the familiar voice of her mom and Jessy.

Doors opened and shut and the dangling of keys made Amy flinch as it fitted into the front door's keyhole and turned. Mary swore under her breath and motioned for Haldir to take a seat in one of the leather chairs in the living room. "Amy, I want you to go sit across from him and pretend that you are readying a magazine." She ordered quickly as she too, sat down and grabbed the day's newspaper.

Everyone quickly did as they were told just as the door opened and Amy's mom and her husband walked inside with sighs of relief as they slammed the door shut and dropped their luggage on the floor. Haldir winced as the noise hit his sensitive hearing, but didn't say anything, except smile encouragingly at Amy as she cast him a slight questioning look.

"Where is my precious baby?" Mrs. Lock called as she entered the living room with wide arms, only to stop dead cold as she notice the unfamiliar young blond man siting across from her daughter and the slight nervousness state of Mary while Amy stood up and went over to hug her mother.

"Hi, mama, Hi Jess." She greeted warmly. "How was your trip back?" She asked brightly.

"Honey," Jessy asked as he walked into the living room with a slight frown on his tanned face. "Who is this young man?"

Mary jumped up and turned towards Haldir. "Mr and Mrs. Lock, this is Amy's boyfriend, David. David, meet Amy's mother and step father." She made a slight tilting motion with her head and moved her eyes towards's their still forms. Haldir slowly stood up and came over, holding out his hand towards Amy's mother who had remained frozen for about four second before recovering her wits and quickly taking his hand.

"Well..how nice to meet you David. I didn't' know that Amy even had a boyfriend." She said warmly while starting directly at he daughter with a steady gaze. "Much less someone who looks really brought up on the looks for that matter." She added with an afterthought. Her husbands stepped forward and wrapped a arm around her waist while he glared at Haldir and Amy.

"Do you care to explain what the hell you are even doing with a man in our home?' He demanded angrily. "You already knew the rules before we had left, that no one is allowed in this house while we are gone."

Mary coughed loudly, drawing his attention towards her. "I was the one who brought him over, sir." She said politely Hald-er, David hasn't seen Amy for a while and I thought it would be good that he get to meet her mother finally after a while of trying to hard to get the three of you in one room." She let out a small laugh to try and break the tension.

Mrs. Lock stared for a moment longer at Haldir and patted her husband on the shoulder. "No, its alright, it just was a surprise that we weren't expecting in anyway." She smiled warmly before turning to her daughter. "I am glad to see that someone really adores you and has a lot of respect to want to meet me so soon after my trip." She added while planting a kiss on Amy's forehead. Stabbing Jessy in the ribs with her elbow, she motioned towards their luggage. "I think we need to unpack and dress a little more comfortably before we further get to know each other more." She excused themselves from the room with Jessy protesting under his breath about Haldir as Mary and Amy watched them go up the stairs to their bedroom.

Mary was the first to let out her breath as she plopped herself back down into her seat. "That went rather well." She commented.

Amy shook her head in disagreement. "And how are you going to explain him staying with us? or where the heck he came from?"

"Oh, very simple, Amy." Mary replied while turning her attention back to the paper she was reading. "He is a cosine of mine who is visiting my mom and since we didn't have any room out our place, she asked that you take him in for a while."

Amy cast her a frown. "And you think for a single second that my mom is going to believe that for a sing minute? You must be out of your mind, Mary."

Haldir brushed a stand of hair out of her face. "I really should have left since I had already seen that there was going to be a lot of problems such as this coming up, Amy."

"Nonsense!" Mary threw the paper on the table beside her and crossed her arms. "If you think that you are going to walk out this door and just leave us, you are completely mistaken with that, master elf."

Haldir shot her a thin smile. "And I suppose that you think that perhaps allowing my mate to be ridiculed is your idea of solving this matter?" He shot back.

"Oh, so now you are calling her your mate when you are not even fully bonded physically."

Amy put her head between her hands and groaned as the two argued back and forth. "Guys, come one now. Fighting will not solve anything around here." She said. The two ignored her comment and continued to argue on who was the better one at making the decisions when all of a sudden, Mrs. Lock came downstairs quietly and watched them for a few minutes before deciding to walk in on them.

"I think you three have some explaining to do right now while I am not angry and am, willing to allow you to speak for yourself." She cut in, staring directly at Haldir as she said it. Amy jumped up. "Mom, what are you talking about?"

Her mother held something that she was holding behind her back. It was a long dagger with silver and gold leave designs etched into the blade. Mary swore and turned her back, calling everyone in the room idiots and having no brains as Haldir silently stared back at the knowing expression in Amy's mother''s eyes.

Mrs. Lock slowly step forward. "I am not one to be easily lied to and I can detect when someone is lying to me." She glared at Amy. "And I know when my own daughter is lying to me."

Amy couldn't bring herself to look up at her mother. "I am sorry about all of this, but it can all be fully explained." She replied in a low voice.

Her mother held up the blade. "It seems that in your rush of concealing his personal items before I arrived home, you forgot to hid this blade which I found by_ your_ bed." She shifted her gaze to him. "I know an elven blade when I see it and you better tell me the truth, elf warden ,while my husband is locked up in our bedroom."

"And how do you know what I am and where I come from?" He challenged her. Amy stared at her mother with wide eyes and placed a shaky hand over her mouth.

"You too, mother?" She whispered in disbelief.

"I helped Mary's mother a long time ago to seal the last portal that separated your world from ours. I had such a fine blade in my possession at the time before I cast it deep into the ocean where it could never be found by any living soul. So, are you going to explain yourself or do I have to force it from you?"

Amy held out a hand. "Mommy, please don't hurt him. I was the one who found him bleeding several nights ago from sever wounds and Mary and her mom helped me nurse him back to health. We didn't want you know the truth because we weren't sure how you would take it in the first place." She explained. Mrs. Lock turned to her.

"Perhaps I should have told you a long time ago about the truth than rather hide behind a false mask all these years." She said. Handing the blade to Haldir, she grabbed a hold of his outreached hand and turned it, palm up. "You don't have to explain yourself, Haldir. I know you are with just a single glance." She motioned to his hand with her finger. "And I can tell by just looking at my daughter that you have established a bond with her as well. She is tied to you just as you have been tied to her to help change the course of history for both worlds."

"Mom, you are scaring me here." Amy said fearfully. "What are you possibly talking about now?"

Her mother shook her head. "I used to be a seer during a forgotten time. I often had the ability to foreseen certain events, but know its all cloudy. i thought that Mary's mother had sealed the portal, but appears that it wasn't fully closed since he is here right before my very eyes."

"So how do we get him home, Mrs. Lock?" Mary spoke their inner thoughts out loud.

"That I don't know how to answer it."

Haldir closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Then I am stuck here for the time being." He stated.

Amy laid a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him. "There seems to be a lot of hidden secrets around here, but I am sure that will find a way to get you home again, Haldir." 

"Meanwhile, I will allow him to stay here, Amy."

Amy's mouth fell open. "You are going to allow him to stay even after all of that?"

"What choice do I have, honey? He doesn't know how to live in our world and I feel that it is appropriated that he stays since the two of you are linked together mentally. I don't know what will happen if he is far away from you."

"Then its settled." Mary clapped her hands. "He gets to stay, Amy teaches him the basics on living here and me and my mother will have to try and find out how to get him home or where to find the key that will."

_It looks like you and your mother have a lot to talk about, Amy. _He spoke silently in their bond.

_Yes, we do have a lot to talk about. But where does that leave you and me now?_

Haldir openly kissed her on her head as her mother watched before excusing himself from the room to use the bathroom._ It means that we have a lot to learn about each other before we take it to the next level._ He replied with a laugh.

**~Meanwhile~**

"Are you sure that your sight has been hidden from the visions, love?" Celeborn asked his wife as they sat in a meadow under the warm sun.

Galandriel shook her head sadly as she took her husband's hand into her own and brought it to her face. Closing her clear eyes, she took in his familiar scent and drew comfort knowing at least she had someone who listen and cared about what her thoughts were.

"I would have never dreamed that this would be happening again after so long, husband." She replied. "But it appears that we were wrong in forbidding Haldir's mother from venturing into our world, least she should being pain and suffering upon our people."

"But it was the Valar's choice, love." He gently reminded her. "We merely had to support them and hope for the best in the end."

"Yes, but at what cost?"

She recalled the image of the young girl that discovered him in her vision. Was the girl strong enough to accept what her destiny called for for the sake of all who hung in the balance?


	6. Chapter 6

**~Ladystarlet~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: _Mela en' coiamin: "My love"_**

**___ Vanimle sila tiri "Your beauty shines brightly."_**

**___Lirimaerea:_ _"Lovely one."_**

Blood lay everywhere she looked. Bodies lay at her feet as the snitch of burned flesh mixed with the sickly smell of death itself. As she looked up she screamed in horror as she saw familiar face in the near distance. Scrambling onto her feet, she ran forward, grief threatening to overthrow her senses as she neared the face and stopped abruptly, her heart pounding fast and hard as she gazed upon the sightless eyes of Haldir. His beautiful face was marred with blood and grime. His body was staked to a wooden pole with a spear struck straight throw his heart, pinning him there.

Not caring for anything but him, she ran forward and grabbed onto his body, clinging as she screamed his name over and over. At was then she took notice of something shiny hanging from one of his limp hands. Reaching out, she found that it was a silver necklace with a single elven ring hanging from it. It's blue stone dim as she closed her eyes and let the tears fall. A ragged scream tore her throat and filled the darken sky as she tried to understand why this was happening to her and why she was totally alone in a world that was filled with nothing but death and despair.

_"Amy! Wake up!"_

_"Amy, wake up its only a dream!"_

_"Amy!"_

Amy's eyes snapped open and her sight took in Haldir's concern face as he stood over, tightly gripping her arms until she felt bruised. She took a long gasping breath as he gently let go of her and sat beside her on the edge of the bed. She could only lay there, trying to catch her breath as her mind recalled the horrible images of what she had seen in her dreams of him.

Haldir caressed her cheek with the back of his hand as he placed small kisses on her face. "Its alright, Amy. It was only a dream." He told her softly. Amy shook her head and pulled him against her, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his shoulder as an overwhelming desire to protect him rose in her breast.

"I saw you in my dream, Haldir." She managed to say between a burst of tears. Her arms tighten around him further to the point that he swore she would kill him from lack of air, but he didn't bother to stop her as he just held her. "Y-y-ou were d-d-dead."

His grey elven eyes regarded her with a serious look, but his face remained neutral. "It was only a dream, _Lirimaerea_."

"No! I saw the bodies, Haldir!" She cried insistently. "The blood, the burned smell of flesh while the scent of death hung in the air." She touched his face, starting straight into his eyes as she passed the images of her dream into his mind until Haldir pulled his mind away from her abruptly and stood up from the bed with his back towards her. Amy wiped her tears with her blanket as she stared at his very still form.

Haldir slowly took a deep breath and let it out slowly before he turned around and stared down at her with a deep sadness in his elven eyes. "I am sorry that I brought this upon you, _Mela en' coiamin._" He said very gently while kneeling beside the bed in front of her. He reached out and took one of her hands into his own. "I wish that I can take that darkness that took over your dreams and replace it with something better, but I cannot sadly."

Amy felt more tears slip from her eyes as she ran her fingers over his perfect face, the haunting image of seeing his body staked to a wooden pole still very much fresh in her mind. "I felt the pain of what it was like to lose someone special and not want to live anymore because the grief was too much to bear." She said. "I don't want to lose you." She touched his lips as Haldir closed his eyes and inhaled her sweet scent.

Reaching up, he stood up and pulled her to up him until she had to wrap her arms around his neck to hold on so she wouldn't fall off the bed. He stared long and hard in her eyes as he opened up his mind and blended it with her own until it felt like they were joined as one mind and soul. He could see that her innocent mind was touched with the hint of darkness in the distance as he felt the fear pouring out of her like a rushing of water in a river. Everything she had shown him from her dream as very much clear, and even though he had told her it was only a dream out loud he knew from past experiences with his own kin, when a dream was a mere dream and when a foreseen event of the future was very much real.

_Let me give you a little something to help cast out the dark thoughts from your mind, Mela en' coiamin. _He whispered softly in her mind._ Join with me and you will find peace and security as long as I am with you and can hold you close, you are always safe with me._

Amy closed her eyes and allowed him to kiss her upon the lips as images of golden trees, blue and purple high mountains, breath taking sunset and moon rises filled her mind's eye, leaving her breathless as a thousand stars met her vision under clear night sky.

In her vision, she saw that she was dressed in a long silver dress with flowing sleeves and she was walking on a candle lit path that guided her along until she came upon a small campsite with a burning fire pit and a single bedspread laid out upon a bed pallet. Someone stood before the fire with his back turned towards her. As she came closer with her heart beating wildly in her chest, the person slowly turned around to face her with a smile touching his clear elven face.

"Haldir!" She cried, rushing forward as he stepped towards her with open arms. Haldir laughed softly and twirled her around before standing her back on her feet and touching her face with a gentle hand. "Is this your world?" She whispered.

He smiled down at her as her heart threatened to break into a million pieces from the dazzling effect it had on her mind and body. "It is one of two homes, _Mela en' coiamin." _He answered as he led her towards the bed. "I have another home that is far beyond the seas of this land, beyond the boundaries that hold us here to the world of men. My people are one of the last high elves who are waiting to take ship to the far west and into the immortal lands from which our parents came from."

Amy took a deep breath as she allowed him to turn her back towards him. One by one, she felt the laces in the back of her dress loosen and cool wind bathed her skin until tiny goosebumps appeared, causing her to shiver more in anticipation, then from the cold as his warm hands caressed her skin ever so lightly like a butterfly's touch. "Do you fear me, _Lirimaerea_?" He whispered in her ear as more of her dress slowly slipped from her shoulders. She shook her head at him.

"No, if I had feared you, I would have left you for dead in my garden." She replied with a soft moan as one hand came to cup one of her breasts.

Haldir smiled against her neck, his lips softly kissing the soft skin as the dress became loosen from her body and pooled at her feet, leaving her bare as the day she was born and open to his touch, eyes and mind. "This is only a dream, _Mela en' coiamin,_ and is in anyway real, except for that I am holding you close to me as you lay in your bed with me watching over you." He told her with a soft kiss on her neck.

"I don't care just as long as you make me happy with you being alive and well beside me." She said as she turned in his arms and faced him without any fear or hesitancy "If it is indeed a dream, I wish not to awaken from it,' She continued as she laid her palms over his chest. " For it is the most beautiful one I have ever had in my entire human life."

"_Mela en' coiamin, Vanimle sila tiri" _He said in his native tongue before kissing her deeply. She moaned in her throat as he wrapped her small waist with his hands and hoisted her into his arms, still kissing her before gently laying her back upon the blankets with her long hair spread out . Haldir slightly pulled his head back to allow them both to breath for a second.

Amy smiled encouragingly before gasping sharply when he pulled off his tunic, revealing a lean, muscular body without any hint of blemish or scars. Haldir lowered his head and took a hold of one of her harden nipples suckling fast until she let out a loud moan of pleasure as she held his head to her breast, not wanting this pleasure to stop. He moved his attention to the other neglected breast and palmed the one he had just been suckling as her cries filled his mind. Even though it was a dream vision that he was creating for them both, he knew that once she had awaken the next day, she would never see him as just a person to protect. He would be her soul mate for life and be bound to him, mortal or not.

"_Mela en' coiamin, l_et me love you for tonight, and I promise that one day, we shall be joined in the flesh in the real world." He promised her as he reached between them and cupped her wet womanhood with his hand. Amy managed a slight wobbly smile as she gazed up into his glowing grey eyes with a tenderness that touched his soul beyond time itself.

"As long as I am with you, Haldir. You are my light and life." She said before surrendering her whole body to him. The pleasure was almost bittersweet to her mind as he pleasured her with his fingers, along with his mouth as she lifted her hips to meet his steady rhythm Everything in her body felt like nothing and everything in her mind felt like a million explosions that left her hot and needy for more. Amy knew that everything she was experiencing within that single dream was his doing alone, but it all felt so real that she wished that she would never wake up and they could stay like this forever.

Haldir gently applied pressure deep inside her body until she let out a scream and called his name while a gush of wetness touched his fingers with her orgasm. He could feel the tightness around his fingers tighten even more so as she rode out her pleasure until collapsing back on top of the blankets in a panting heap that made him smile more at the scene before him than the actual private joke that ran in his mind. "You will forever surprise me with your human ways, _Mela en' coiamin."_ He whisepred before urging her to close her eyes and fall to sleep.

Amy tried to protest, but her eyes slowly closed and soon she was sound asleep. He withdrew from her mind and replaced it with soft elven dreams that were sure to keep her nightmares away for the rest of the night. Opening his eyes, he gently withdrew his hand from her body and pulled the covers over her sleeping form before getting up and quietly leaving the room for a moment to go wash his hands of her juices. As he padded down the dim hallway, he came to an abrupt stop when he saw her mother standing by the bathroom door with a small package in her hands.

He bowed his head at her. "Mrs. Lock." He greeted her. "How can I be of service to you?"

Amy's mother regarded him with the same brown doe eyes that were the exact same as her daughter's. She held up the package in her hands. "I thought that since you are going to be my son-in-law from now on, I thought that perhaps this will come in handy someday, should you decide to take her back to your world someday."

Haldir started to protest, but she shook her head and frowned at him. "I have lived a long life with her best friend's mother to know what the heck is going on between you and my baby. If you are going to take her away from here and away from me, than at least I can have a peace of mind knowing that she will be protected by you and your people should she choose to go with you, Haldir." She pushed the package into his hands and turned away from him with clinched hands. "I will do the very best I can to help you get back home." She turned her head slightly his way. "You have my sincere word of truth and honor upon that." She said before going back upstairs, leaving him staring down at what she had given him.

He slowly went into the bathroom and closed he door behind him, locking it as he laid the package on the counter. He took his time washing his hands as he thought about Amy's mother's words. Would the girl be able to come with him to his world of middle earth while enduring the bitter realization that she may never see her loved ones again or the world she knew?

Haldir slowly unwrapped the package and found that it was a satin box that size of his two fist combined. Lifting the lid slowly, he saw a silver necklace made out of very thin pieces of silver metal that were skillfully woven into a circular woven pattern with a single polished amber stone hanging in the center. "This item is not from this world," He breathed as he tilted the necklace in the bathroom light. "This is from the elven smiths of my kin on Middle Earth." A small piece of paper fell out from underneath the lid onto the floor. Picking it up and unfolding it, he saw that the contents within were written in the sindarian lettering of his people.

_"However she may choose in the end, neither one of us will be left untouched by what has happened within the last few weeks since the last time I had to deal with something similar long ago with Mary and her mother. I only beg as a mother and not as a druid protector of my own world, that you keep her heart unblemished by the darkness that is consuming so much of our worlds. Amy is the most treasured jewel that I care for the most and to have her be taken me in such a fashion, is like laying open my body to an orc blade. Please, Haldir, love her and protect her with your life for the two of you are now bound to each other for all time to come."_

He slowly folded the letter and placed it behind the little tiny opening that which it fell from and shut the lid gently before opening the bathroom door. He made his way back to where Amy was sleeping and softly approached her bed, staring down at her innocent face as a bitterness began to well up in his heart. If she had to choose between him and her mother, he'd rather she stay here in her own world, but he knew that once they found a way to get him back home, she would follow him in the end. He placed the box on her night stand and joined her in her bed after turning off the lights. He laid there for a long time, just holding her close while she slept on peacefully.

_Would you really follow me back to my home? _He thought in his mind. _Are you willing to suffer what I am about to suffer once I take a ship to the west and never return to the land of mortal men?_ He gently kissed her and got underneath the covers to keep her warm from night air and allowed himself to fall into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**~Ladystarlet~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **Mela en' coiamin: "My love"

_ Lirimaerea:_ _"Lovely one."_

Amy groggily opened her eyes and stretched her arms above her head, yawning loudly before settling her head back on the pillow. Her dreams were filled with nothing but soft singing and landscape scenery that would have blown the mind away. "Man, I feel rather refreshed this morning." She said out loud to the room as she sat up.

"I'm rather glad you feel that way." A voice said very quietly at her side. Amy's head snapped as she looked beside her and found Haldir laying there on his back with his hands behind his head. His clear elven eyes stared up at her for a while. "So how did you sleep?" He asked as she could only stare dumbly back at him, her face reding as memories from the night before hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Er...I slept like a baby." She replied as she took in his half naked form. Something felt different within her. It was like a piece of her mind and soul was actually melded with his in a way that their bond felt stronger, more cemented into stone. She touched a hand to her head and shook it. "Haldir, what did you do to me last night exactly?"

He kept regarding her with his piecing stare. "You don't remember what happened before I took your mind to my world?"

Amy let out a low groan as she felt him pushing into her mind a very brief image of dead bodies before she leaned over the bed and threw up in her trash bin that she kept beside the bed. Once she was done, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and got out of bed. "Something feels different between us." She said while going to her closet to get some clothes and toiletries. Haldir got out of bed and busied himself fixing the bed while ignoring her statement He wanted to see if she would feel the connection.

Amy turned around to face him. "Haldir, did you do something to me while I was sleeping."

"No."

"Then what feels different between us?"

He regarded her with a small smile that made her heart sputter. "When I sent you a vision dream to try to banish the dark thoughts from your mind, I bonded more of my soul with yours."

"Oh." She looked down at her things in her arms. "So this how it feels between two...bonded people when there is a stronger connection?"

"_Mela en' coiamin,_ ever since the moment I saw your eyes, I had a feeling that you were connected to me." He used a finger to lift her face up at his before kissing her deeply with such a passion, it made her head spin out of control once he broke away with a slight smirk. "I better give you some privacy so you can clean yourself and see if your mother is downstairs. There is something that I need to discuss."

Amy grabbed his forearm with a hand. "Wait, please." She said shyly when he paused mis-strid. "I made a little something for you last night while before I went to bed." She handed him her things for a moment before going over to her night stand and pulled open a door. Halidr allowed himself to admire the shape of her butt as she was bent over, rummaging through her drawer until she came across what she was looking for. "Here it is." She excalmiend, holding up a silver thread woven bracelet "This is for you." She showed him while fastening the bracelet and stepping back to admire her work.

"It is very pretty, _Mela en' coiamin." _He praised her. "Thank you for the gift."

"You're welcome." She smiled before taking back her things. She paused for a second just under the door. "Haldir, why do you call me by that name?" She asked.

Halidr caressed the back of her neck with his fingers as he passed by. 'It mean "My love" in the tongue of the elves." He replied with a soft laugh. _In due time, you will learn how to pick up my people's language._

Amy felt her body becoming warm inside as his laughter filled her mind while she watched him head off towards the kitchen. She still felt the nightmare's shadow lingering over her mind. She shook her head, banishing the thoughts away and filled it with it with the memory of Haldir's touch as she went off to go shower.

Mrs. Lock was cooking some oatmeal on the stove and scones in the oven. "I still don't like what is going on, but I have no other choice but to accept this graciouly least, your life be suddenly cut off because I won't accept you bonding with my child."

Haldir took a seat on one of the bar stools at the kitchen counter and played around with the satin box she had given him the night before. "What does this necklace have to do with your daughter?" He asked her point-blank. "And I want to know more about how you know about my world as well." He added when she started to respond.

She washed her hand and dried them with a towel while leaning herself against the kitchen sink. "I was a powerful druid when I was Amy's age." She started. "I had the power to open portals into certain worlds, and I just happened to come upon Middle Earth. At first, I didn't believe anything as I wandered upon the vast valleys and hills, lost in a world that I thought only existed in a book series." Her eyes became distant as she remembered the past. "And then one day, after wandering without any food or water for more than several days, I fainted into a dead heap, losing all hope that I would be able to return to my own world. By the time I had finally manged to come around, I found myself sleeping under a sky of stars with a young elven woman looking at me from across a fire pit She didn't ask me any questions except for my name alone and had spent much time nursing me back to health until I was strong enough to stand on my own."

"And so how did Mary come into the picture later one?"

Mrs. Lock smile. "She was about four or five years old by the time I was introduced to her. I knew right away that by her looks alone, she was half human and immortal. Her mother asked me to cast a spell that would turn her into one of the elven children, but I didn't know any spells at the time that could cause her to shift in between. It was some time before I was taken along with her and her mother to the golden forest and introduced to the lady in white. She spoke to me in my mind and asked questions about my world and how it was so different from my own."

Halidr rubbed his head. So his lady had already met this human mother and had known for so long that another world existed besides Middle Earth? Looking up at her, he could only shake his head in disbelief. "Then why didn't she tell anyone about this?"

"Because as a unknown druid from another world, she didn't know what I was fully capable of. I only wished to return home, but wasn't sure how it was possible. And that was when the unknown darkness covered the forest for more than seven days and nights and cut off her powers completely. I had felt the evil from afar, but didn't know from whence it came from, only that it could be looking for me and discover how to overpower my own world." she rubbed a thin scare on her palm. "We fought for many days afterwards once I had cast a protective spell over the whole forest and banished the darkness. Mary lost her human father when he tried to protect her and the mother cave troll after we were struggling to cut off the main gate that was the last portal between both worlds."

She fell silent and went to check on the scones as he took to heart everything that she told him. "You still didn't answer my question about the necklace." He pressed her.

Putting down the baking sheet, she turned her head slightly. "It has the last of my powers within the stone. Only one of my own bloodline, is able to use it and harness the powers that I had locked inside."

"That one being your daughter?"

"Yes, but she doesn't know anything about my past. I never thought of teaching her because I just wanted her to live normally But I guess I never thought that the gate would be torn open years later by an unknown force and cast you here."

"You make it seem like you are regretful about what happened, Mrs. Lock." He observed while staring at her back. "Do you regret allowing me to stay here?"

"No, its non of that, Warden." She replied softly. "I regret only that I am losing what is most dear to me and I have to endure for the rest of my life, the consequences of my past actions." She took a deep breath and wiped a tear away. "My husband will be up soon and Amy will be wanting to have her breakfast soon before heading out to work." She said cheerfully just as Amy walked into the kitchen as she toweled her hair.

"Morning mom." She greeted as she kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Morning, sweetheart." Her mother replied while spooning some oatmeal into a bowl. "It seems that you rested well last night,Amy." She stuck up a conversation while handing Haldir his bowl. He didn't' say anything except thank you as he focused his attention at getting something into his stomach. Amy tired to catch his attention with her eyes, but he kept his eyes on his food. "Yeah, I slept like a baby, mom." She said while getting her own bowl. "Better than being squashed by an elf." She added while slamming the fridge door behind her.

"Yes, well I just hope he takes good care of you from now on." Was all her mother said as she finished preping breakfast. "I will be going over later to see Mary's mother and go over some manuscripts that we may still have. The sooner I can find where the portal is, the sooner I will be able to find a way to get him home."

Haldir felt a timid pull in his mind from Amy. _Is everything alright?_ She asked him in a small voice. _Was it something I said earlier that may have offended you?_

_No, I am just worried that I might be taking you away from everything you know._ He replied as he continued to eat.

_What do you mean take me away?_

_A bonded couple cannot be far away from each other for long periods of time, least one dies of a broken heart or from loneliness. But I cannot make the choice for you once I am able to go back home._

Amy took a long swig of hot tea._ I am sure we will find something that will worked itself out. But I still am having that fear of losing you somehow._

_Don't let your mind thing such thoughts. It won't happen, Mela en' coiamin, I promise you that I will stay safe._

_Can I tell you something, Haldir?_

He looked beside her with a soft look in his eyes._ Yes?_

Her face was blushing a soft pink as she kept her eyes on her bowl and nervously played around with her oatmeal with her spoon._ I know that we have only known each other for perhaps a week or so and I know that you are from a world that used to be just a fantacy in my mind. But... _She trailed off into silence.

_But what? _He caressed her cheek with a finger. Amy looked up at her mother, but she was keeping her whole attention on cooking bacon the stove, not paying any heed to what was going on behind her.

_Um, how do you say "I love you" in your language? _

He felt his body warm up while he stared at this little human female who was asking for the definition for the words I love you. It greatly touched his heart that such simple request would make him smile as he gazed upon his soul mate's red face.

_Le melin is the sindarin way of saying that phrase._

_Then is it alright that I can say that to you from now on?_

_As much as you want to, I can never tire from hearing it from your beautiful lips. Just wait until when our time to physically bond comes, than it will easily rise from you with my name as I make sweet love to your body and mind._

_A_my made a slight noise in the back of her throat as her body reacted to his words of promised seduction._ I am looking forward to it soon, Haldir._


	8. Chapter 8

**~Ladystarlet~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **Mela en' coiamin: "My love"

_ Lirimaerea:_ _"Lovely one."_

The next several weeks after Haldir's arrival to Amy's world was slightly awkward yet eventful at times. Mom took it upon herself to teach him how to drive her car, which went really smooth, considering that he hadn't even seen one before much less operate one for that matter. Amy's step father still didn't approve of having a stranger living in their home, but he had enough respect for his wife to just let her run the home as she wished just as long that Haldir didn't cause any major problems for his family.

Amy stepped into the garage after work and found Jessy explaining to Haldir how to fix a car in case something happened on the road. They didn't notice her enter as they continued to talk in man fashion. Amy just took a seat on the steps and watched them with an amused smile. Every time she looked at him each morning, she could easily feel the emotional and mental pull between them grow stronger. But there were times when she would leave him be to his own privacy during the day when she had school or work, his emotions would be different.

The thoughts that would filter through her sub-conscious as she went about her own life, were filled with mixed images of a land that she could't have imagined over a month and half ago, even existed outside a book. She saw beautiful sceneries of a golden forest like from her dream, clear rivers that flowed in the spring time, elves running about without a care in the world. One time, Amy even caught a brief image of a tall, beautiful elf queen with clear blue eyes whom she had rightly guessed was the lady of light.

It was quiet obvious that deep down, Haldir was homesick for his own people and land, longing to go back to Middle Earth and continue his duty was Marchwarden. Amy stood up quietly and turned around to go back inside to help mother prepare dinner.

"Oh, we didn't' see you there, Amy." Her step-father said in surprise. She turned back around, giving a smalls shrug. "I just wanted to see how things were going between the two of you." Jessy clapped Haldir on the arm before walking into the house. Haldir opened his arms to her and she flew into them, burying her cheek against his warm chest as he held her tightly in her arms.

"How are you doing, _Mela en' coiamin?" _

"Well, school was boring as usual." She replied with a small frown. "Work went really well since I like my job in the first place." She pulled her head back to stare into his grey eyes with a smile. "But my day got even better after coming home and seeing my step dad helping you out."

"Of course." He acknowledged her with a chuckle. "All day is a better day for you whenever I am around." He grinned when she let out a small yelp as he suddenly picked her up in his arms, forcing her to have to hold onto him by wrapping her arms and legs around him.

Amy's breathing became erratic as she felt his warm lips slowly move over hers until she felt his tongue seeking entrance in her mouth. Allowing him to do so, she could feel the rapid beating of his heart underneath her chest as she held on to him tightly. Her body began to feel hot inside. Haldir pulled back to allow her to breath and nuzzled the soft skin near her ear, causing her to let a small moan of pleasure.

"AMY! HALDIR!" They heard her mother scream at the top of her lungs.

Amy hopped out his arm and ran into the house, Haldir sped past her, and found Mrs. Lock and Jessy surrounded in the kitchen by nine orcs. Her husband was shaking visibly from head to toe as one orc slowly licked its jaws. Haldir reached at his side for his sword, but found that he no longer carried it.

_Amy, go upstairs slowly and retrieve my daggers and sword underneath your bed. _He ordered her gently while pushing her back behind him as he kept an eye on the orcs.

The biggest of the orcs, one that had a painted hard mark on its forehead, prodded Mrs. Lock with his sword blade. He said something in the black tongue at her. When she didn't respond, he made a threatening gesture towards Jessy.

Haldir stepped forward, his eyes cold. "What do you want here?" He asked in the common tongue. The orcs turned around, their blades pointed at his chest as he just stood there calmly with his hands at his sides. "I suggest you leave here and go back to Middle Earth while I am still feeling merciful." He warned them.

"We didn't come here on orders, manling." The leader sneered as he pointed his blade around him. "What right do you have to talk to us in such a fashion?"

_Haldir, I have them._ He heard her say in his mind.

_Where are you?_

_In the hallway behind you. They can't see me because your body is blocking me._

Haldir lifted his gaze at her mother who gave a very slight nod before looking away as she held on to her husband. "I really suggest that you leave right now."

The orcs laughed at him wildly. "What are you doing to do about it, manling?" They challenged him. "We will feed upon your flesh before you even manage to run away with your tail between your legs."

One smaller orc lunged at him, baring his fangs as he let out a roar. _Now! _

Amy tossed his sword and daggers into the air. Haldir spun around in a circle, catching them gracefully. He tossed his long dagger at Amy's mother who caught it with trained ease and kicked one orc from behind before stabbing it in the eye and swinging it around and stabbing another who tried to ambush her and Jessy from behind.

Haldir mentally told Amy to hid in the coat closet as he pulled his elven sword from its scabbard and sliced two orcs heads clean from their shoulders. The rest tried to charge at him, but he was too fast for them. He dodged a stab from the leader and came back to back with Amy's mother who let out a large sigh.

"And to even think that I would be doing this again after so long." She grumbled.

"Well at least you have my aide on ridding this foul orcs." He grinned before making an downward slash one orc's arm, taking it off as it let out a painful scream.

"I think they might have come through the same portal that you were thrust into." She mussed.

"Let's just get through this alive and we shall talk about it later on." He suggested before jumping forward into the group with a yell. The leader said something in his tongue and swung a heavy club at Haldir's head, but missed with the elf warden rolled out of the way in time to avoid it.

"Leave this place in peace, you foul maggots of Saroun's horde." He heard someone speak in elven. He saw a bright blue light engulf the whole room with a heat that made the hair on his exposed skin stand up. The power he felt in the room was almost at the level of his lady that came with a force that would make mortal men grovel on their knees.

Remembering the task at hand, he finished on killing of the remainder of the orcs, noting that Amy's mother had just managed to take down the leader after taking a small wound in the arm. The light quickly faded and everyone,including Jessy, were left blinking their eyes several times before focusing on a clocked figure in black. The person reached up and pulled back the cowl, revealing a tall elven maiden with long wavy black tresses. She bowed her head towards Haldir with a hand upon her breast before stepping into the room and surveying the dead bodies around her.

"Forgive me,' She said humbly in the elven tongue "I was trying to catch up with this raiding group when we were suddenly cast into a hole in the ground and sucked into this strange world." Haldir sheathed his sword as he regarded her with warily. Jessy swayed on his feet and fainted onto the floor beside his wife.

"Who are you?' Haldir challenged.

"My name is Gaerien. I was following the orc that you just slayed." She looked around her with open curiosity before her gaze fell upon Mrs. Lock. Her face looked confused for a moment as she stared at the woman before it cleared. "My lady, it is good to see you after so long!" She smiled as she stepped forward and held her hands towards her.

Amy's mother finished tying a towel around her injured arm and accepted her hands. "Gaerien, it has been indeed long. I would have never guessed that I'd be seeing you in my world."

Gaerien shook her head. "This is something that should have not happened." Looking back at Haldir, she tilted her head to one side. "And how is a mortal man able to weld a sword of the fair folk?"

Haldir hefed his sword and tossed them to one side. "It is because I'm not a human. I am an Sinarian elf from the gold forest.' He replied evenly.

_You can come out now, Amy. Its safe now._

Gaerien's head turned in the direction of the hallway as Amy slowly inched herself along the wall. Her eyes widened as she took noticed of the dead bodies and black blood that lay all over the kitchen floor. Her face paled dramatically Haldir rushed by her side, scooping her up just as she began to sway on her feet, almost slipping on a pool of orc blood. "I have you, _Mela en' coiamin"_ He assured her as he carried her into the living room and set her down upon the sofa.

"Is that your daughter that you spoke of long time ago, my lady?" Gaerien turn around. "She is very beautiful."

Mrs. Lock nodded her head slowly. "Yes, that is my baby."

The doorbell sounded several times, causing everyone to jump before they heard Mary's mother voice on the other side of the door. "Let me in!" She called urgently.

Amy's mother quickly went to the door and unlocked it. "I wasn't expecting you, Laura." She said in surprise as the woman pushed past her and rushed into the kitchen, only to come to an abrupt stop as the scene before her. Mrs. Lock slowly walked up beside her with thin lips. "I was just doing the dished when I turned around and found the orcs standing right behind us." She informed her.

"Valar help us all." Mary's mother breathed as she finally noticed Gaerien standing by the kitchen counter. She could only stare in total shock before a glad greeting sprang from her lips and she ran forward, enveloping the young eleven woman in her arms. "Sister! How I have often prayed to see your face once again!" She cried. They both ran their hands over each other's face as they spoke in their own language.

Mary slowly walked inside and almost puked as the smell of orc blood reached her nose. Her mother turned on her with a wide smile. "Child, look! It is your auntie."

Gaerien nudged her sister. "I don't believe the child even remembers me. I only saw her once when she was only a babe." She whispered.

Mary slowly walked up to her and bowed her head in greeting. "I remember your perfume at least, Auntie." She told her with a small smile before turning back at the orcs that lay dead before her. "What happened here?"

Hadir stood up from the couch and walked back inside, his face showing not emotions as he nudged an orc by his feet. "These are the mixed brood of both Saruman and Sauron's orcs." He bend over and picked up a small orc dagger. "By the look of things, they were indeed on a hunting raid when they came through the portal that Amy's mother spoke of."

"How could have they possibly gotten here in the first place? Mary spoke up for her mother who could only shake her head in disbelief. Gaerien wrinkled her nose. "We need to burn the bodies as soon as possible, but where can we do that without being caught?" She asked out loud.

"I know of an area that is about an hour's drive from here." Mrs. Lock spoke up while Haldir attended her wound. "Me and Mary's mother can go to that area and burn them and return by morning."

"And the mess that is left here?" Mary asked looking around her. "This is going to be hell to clean up."

Haldir laughed. "I am sure we can get it all straightened out tonight." He reassured her. Jessy made a small noise where he lay on the floor still.

"Oh, I almost forgot about him." Mrs. Lock cried in surprise. "Laura, help me get him upstairs."

The two women worked together on picking up his body as he continued to mumble in his sleep while they made their way towards the stairwell. Mary and her aunt remained downstairs with Haldir and Amy.

"You said that you were one of us." Gaerien spoke up after a while. Haldir gave her a small nod. "I was changed look wise to appear human towards their kind in this world. I am Haldir, Elf warden of Lothlorien."

Gaerien's eyes widen slightly but she didn't say anything further as she took a timid seat on one of the dinning room chairs. It had already been a tiring day for her back in her world, but it only got worse as she was suddenly transported into her sister's new home and found the two people she would least expect Mary and Haldir were siblings, but he didn't know it since he grew up with the firm belief that his mother was no longer alive.

Her keen eyes fell upon the sleeping form of Amy on the couch and realization hit her. This was the reason why their worlds were colliding. The girl held the key for them all, but did she even know of who her mother was in her former life as guardian of her own world?


	9. Chapter 9

**~Ladystarlet~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **Mela en' coiamin: "My love"

_ Lirimaerea:_ _"Lovely one."_

Amy knocked on her mother's door the next evening.

"Come in, Amy."

She opened the door and closed it behind her. Mrs. Lock looked up from a book she was reading on her bed and smiled at her daughter. "How are you holding up, love?"

Amy shrugged and thew up a hand. "Well, mother." She began while walking over and taking a seat next to her. "If perhaps spending half the night cleaning up orc blood from the floor and decor after seeing your own mother kill them, is you way of asking how I am doing, then I am just fine, thank you very much."

Her mother took of her eyeglasses and set them on the night stand next to the bed before staring intently at her daughter for several minutes in silence "I think perhaps it is time that I tell you the truth about myself, Amy." She said softly. Amy snorted, crossing her arms over her chest but didn't' say anything. Mrs. Lock sighed. "Listen, the reason I never wanted to tell you about any of this, was because I wanted you to grow up normally as a _normal child_. Not someone who could call back her own linage from the days of when our world was nothing but a dark mass."

Amy looked down at the comforter. "So what you are exactly, mother?" She asked her quietly without looking up at her face. Mrs. Lock laughed softly before putting away the book she was reading and sitting back into her pillows. "I was a very strong earth guardian back in my younger days. I learned all the arts of light and dark magic, incorporating it into my daily life as I grew. Every woman on my side of the family, including you, Amy." She touched her arm for a moment. "Has a power that can open portals. Only one of my own bloodline, aside from perhaps your uncle Jim, that is, are born with it. But it can only be awaken if one is taught from a very early age from the mother."

"So does that make me a freak then?"

"Of course not! I just never dreamed that this would even be happening again after everything that Mary's mother and I had to go though in order to keep this world and Middle Earth separate." Her eyes became distant as her daughter continued to listen to her story. "We were fleeing the portal, Laura and I, when the dark lord decided to send his minions after us to prevent us from closing the final portal. But as it so happened, Laura lost her bond mate to a orc leader while defending us, taking a blade straight through the heart. He fought bravely on as we continued to move forward, but it took everything I had to keep Laura from turning back for him."

She fell silent, lost in her past. "We managed sealed the portal, using the very last of our energy and combined powers to do so before we finally collapsed into my world. When I had finally the strength to change her looks to a mortal, I decided to take her into my home and help her recover while I took care of Mary at the same time. That was when I found out that I was pregnant to you."

Amy reached out and touched her arm with her hand. "Its alright, I'm not mad at you, just a little surprised that you did all of this for me."

"I also did for the sake for both of our worlds, Amy." She told her. "But now that the portals have somehow re-opened by a larger power then I, we can't do anything at all to prevent a devastation from happening."

"What did Mary's mother say that she is forbidden to return to Middle Earth?"

Her mother shook her head sadly. "Because she refused to give Mary for the sake of keeping her world safe. So as a punishment the Valar drove her out of Middle Earth and set a condition that should she even step back into her world, they would not hesitate to have her struck down."

Amy stood up from the bed. "But that is hella stupid, mom!" She cried. "It wasn't your guys fault for what had happened!"

"Yes, but to the eyes of the Valar, we exposed everything that they knew in a sense. That there was more then one world of Middle Earth and that anyone who came through those portals often carried the ability to bring someone from that world into this one."

"Then explain how the heck the Orcs, Haldir and that other female elf were able to get here then." Amy demanded.

"I wish I can, but we just don't know exactly how they were transported here in the first place." Mrs. Lock's eyes drifted towards her bedroom door. "It seems that someone wishes to see you, child." She nodded at the door.

_Mela en' coiamin, why don't you come with me for a bit. _Amy heard Haldir speak in her mind._ You are under a lot of stress right now from what has happened and you need to spend some time with me._

Amy bit her bottom lip and slowly made her way to the door. She looked back at her mother. "I wish you could have told me sooner, mom." She said before opening the door and closing it behind her, leaving her mother staring after her with sad eyes.

Haldir was leaning a shoulder against the wall when Amy found him standing next to his room. He reached out a hand and pulled her to him, holding her tightly in his arms as she softly began to cry. "Shhh, its alright, _Mela en' coiamin._" He comforted her. "It was bound to happen sooner then later."

Amy looked up into his grey eyes. "But why does did she have to lie about herself?"

Haldir shook his head and pulled her back to him. "Mothers are willing to do anything when it come to protecting their young from danger. You have to understand that she did all of this, including Mary's mother, to protect everything they held dear to their hearts. Even if it means sacrificing their own lives to achieve that goal."

He softly caressed the back of her neck with his fingers as her tears slowly died off until all she was left with, was some small sniffling. Amy tried to laugh a little, wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her shirt. "Your right, Mom is a strong person both in and out. And it would hurt her more if I don't try to understand her better." She admitted. Haldir smiled down at her and gently kissed her on the lips.

"Just try to be strong for her as she was for you long ago. That is how she is able to move on with her normal life." He told her softly.

Amy nodded and pulled him with her towards down the hall to the other side of the hallway. "Let me show you my own room." She told him. He allowed her to guide him to a room that was a little ways off from the general area of where her mother's and stepfathers master bedroom laid. Opening the door, she pulled him inside before closing it behind her and locking it.

Haldir looked around, comforted by the soft colors of pink and white that surrounded him. As expected, she had a connecting bathroom to her room and it was large, but so much that he would feel out of place. Amy let out a soft sigh before going over to her canopy bed and throwing herself onto it.

He turned his head to look down at her. "I am supposing you would prefer that I sleep from now on with you in here?" He asked, gesturing around with a hand.

Amy blushed bright red, but nodded her head at him. Haldir smirked softly before joining next to her, laying on his back. Looking straight up, he was surprised to find a window in the ceiling that looked towards the clear night sky.

She turned onto her side, nestling her head onto his chest while wrapping a arm across his belly. "I wanted this room because of that window up there." She explained to him softly. "I always wanted to see the moon shining brightly through my room as I look up at the stars each night and make a wish."

Haldir gathered her to him, planting a kiss on her lips as he looked lovingly down into her eyes. "We sleep underneath the stars as well in my home." He told her. "In the_ Talans_, we build them high in the tree tops of where we can see the stars and the moon before the new dawn approached with his bright morning sun and crisp mountain air." He reached down and cupped a small breast in his palm, causing her to draw a sharp breath as he moved his thumb over her hardening nipple.

Amy let out a soft moan as she let the sensations move through her body. She had never allowed any guy touch her the way that this elf was touching her. Then again, she would have never, ever dreamed that she would be having an immortal male elf claim her as his bonding mate and still be allowed to have private time with him under the same roof in her mother's house. "Halidr." She whispered. Haldir gently moved her onto her back after urging her to move further up to the pillows behind them before lifting up her shirt to expose the softness of her breast to his sight.

_Your so beautiful that you make this elf want to cry with just your beauty._

Amy blushed at the compliment, adverting her eyes to look up at the window above. "Well, I never thought that I was pretty to begin with." She told him truthfully. "Most guys that I have been with or just hung out, don't really find me all that attractive."

Hadlir cupped her chin in his palm and gently forced her to look into his keen eyes. "Inner beauty is what brings out the outer, Amy." He firmly said. "Never think that you are not, because in my eyes and everyone else around your life," He bent his head and nuzzled her neck. "You are rare gem that shines brightly in a place of darkness."

He sat back on his heels, keeping his eyes on hers as he removed his plaid shirt and tank top, revealing those hard muscles that made her mouth water just staring at them. He tossed them aside onto the floor before moving over her on all fours. Amy could feel the heat falling from his body as she tried to squirm a little bit to relive the sudden surge of desire that flamed in her mind and body. He guided her hand at her side to his chest and placed it over his beating heart.

_Its alright, Mela en' coiamin._ He assured her in their connection. _You can touch me if you want._

Amy's breathing became irregular as her eyes traveled the length of his body down the the scars that she had tended several weeks back when she had first found him near death. Lowing her eyes further down, she could see the slight bulge in his pants where his manhood was.

Fear suddenly filled her mind for a moment, but he quickly put that aside by kissing her deeply on the mouth as he palmed one bare breast. Her body's response as instant. She moaned loudly and gasping for air when he pulled his head back slightly to take a perk nipple into his mouth. "Oh God!" She cried, holding his head to her breast as he played around with the other one. "Haldir!"

He continued with his playfulness for several more minutes, switching to the other breast to suckle while she buckled underneath his body, whimpering for him to at least ease a little bit so she could think straight. Halidr shook his head at her. "No, no thinking right now." He whispered in her ear while palming both of her breast in both hands. "Just feel and merge with me, _Mela en' coiamin." _Amy groaned and threw her head back against the pillow. Her head was already swimming with heat and feeling light from everything that he was doing to her with his touch alone. She didn't' even know how much longer she could last if he continued on with this.

_Say it, Amy._ She heard his seductive whisper in her mind._ I know what you want and desire from me,Mela en' coiamin. I have seen it in your dreams at night when you sleep and in your most hidden fantasies when you are taking your long showers._ His hand slowly drifted down her body, down, down until he came to the seam of her jeans where he paused, smiling slightly when she suddenly gasped. _Say it and I will show you everything that both of us wants._

She bit back a moan when his finger caressed her between the thighs. "Haldir..." He popped open the button with one finger and unzipped her pants before withdrawing his hand. "Hey!" She cried, sitting up on her elbows when he stood up from the bed. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere." He replied out loud. "I want to warn you tough, if I complete the bond with you tonight, there will be no turning back from whatever is to come from here on out." He told her while taking a seat next to her. Amy stared up at him, her desire still burning hot, but reasoning still there in her mind. "I want you to become one with me because you _want_ it as well, not just me being driven by my need to have you." He touched her hand closest to him and kissed her slender fingers softly as he waited for her response.

Amy licked her lips and sat up, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You came to me for a reason and if I have an important role with being in your life, then so be it." She replied, looking into his gaze with a small smile. "I want to protect you and be with you."

He gently pushed her onto her back as he held himself above her as he tenderly caressed her cheeks with the back of his hand. "Even as my bonded life mate?" He whispered. Amy touched his heart with her hand before pulling him down to her to kiss him deeply. When they pulled back breathless a few minutes later, she nodded silently. _Even as your bond-mate, I am willing to face whatever come our way with you. I need you just as you need me._

The elf warden groan softly, closing his eyes as he focused on the bond that linked them together. Strand after stand wove itself together in his mind into a single triangular shape before incorporated itself with hers until it was molded to it. She gasped sharply as Haldir's emotions and mind became more and more clearer in her mind until suddenly, it felt like they were joined as one being.

He slowly opened his eyes, the light within them glowing brightly as he bent his head towards her and kissed her deeply while touching the soft skin under his hands_. Then I will show you what happens between bonded mates, Mela en' coiamin. I promise to be gentle with you , but I also promise you sweet ecstasy as well for the coming hours._


	10. Chapter 10

**~Ladystarlet~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **Mela en' coiamin: "My love"

_ Lirimaerea:_ _"Lovely one."_

Amy slowly felt her body grow warmer as she continued to stare into his keen elven eyes, enamored by the way they stared into her very soul.

"Haldir..." She breathed, touching his face with her fingertips as he planted a soft kiss upon her brow.

"Shh,_ Mela en' coiamin." _He whispered. "Let me love you tonight." He trailed light touches here and there on her body with his fingers, marveling in the way she responded to his touch as she let out little sighs of hunger and pleasure.

Wanting more of her, Haldire buried his face in her sweet hair, breathing in the soft scent of strawberries from her shampoo. "I have only been here of a little while, and already, I am beginning to think that you often tend to surprise me with the way you handle yourself, Amy." He smiled against her hair.

"Well, then it should't surprise you if I do this." She replied, pushing against his chest with both hands until he was forced to roll onto his back, dragging her on top with him. Amy allowed a playful smiled touch her lips as she ran her fingers over the fine line of abs and well toned muscles beneath her palms.

Never, ever in her whole life since starting her puberty around age twelve, did she really believe that the man of her dreams would appear to her out of thin air. Or more like in elven form with his immortal beauty that left her feeling breathless every time she gazed upon him.

Haldir reached up and gently push a stray hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear before trailing his fingertips over her bare shoulder, downward further where he palmed her perked breast, running his thumb over the harden nipple. She let out a small, earthy gasp, throwing back her head as he boldly reached out with his other hand to do the same with the other neglected breast.

She tried to keep her mind calm and steady so she could be the one in control here, but with the way that the Elf was touching her alone, made her want to just come right there and then. Amy let out a frustrated growl and took both of his hands into hers, lacing her fingers before bringing them down on both sides of his head until she hovered over him. "I want to be in control for a little bit, Haldir." She said softly.

The warden let out a soft laugh and shrug his shoulders slightly in submission. "As you wish,_ Mela en' coiamin._ Do whatever you want until I regain that control." He replied seductively before laying his head back on the pillow behind him, keeping his intense gaze upon her thoughtful face. He was highly interested to see what she was capable of doing to him since he gave her all the power.

For the time being of course.

Amy wasn't sure what she wanted to do once he handed over the reins to him completely, but one thing was for sure, if she was going to lose her virginity to him and complete their bond tonight, she wanted to learn some skills along the way that would leave him completely breathless and wanting more from her in the near future. She reached out towards where his manhood was straining against the confines of his pants. Glancing up for approval for a second, Haldir gave her a slight nod.

_Its alright. Go ahead and touch me._

She took a deep breath, letting it out very slowly before setting a determined face and quickly unbuttoning his pants and pulling down his fly. He lifted his hips slightly to allow her easier access to getting his pants off before he heard the sharp intake of breath when she realized that he wasn't wearing anything underneath them. He mentally kicked himself for it, but told himself that it was too late to go back to his room to grab a pair of boxers from his dresser. Not while she was gazing at his size and length with big, round eyes that would have made him laugh in another time, but not at the current moment when they were about to complete their bond.

Amy's face went totally red. She knew that he had a good sized package in his pants, but not like this. She hesitantly reached a finger towards the long length, gulping as she mentally calculated of whether or not, he was going to be able to fit all of it inside her. Already, she could feel her heat body become wetter when she wrapped her fingers around him, barely touching the tips together.

"Your so big." She said weakly before moving her palm over his manhood, earning a sharp moan of pleasure from him. Looking up at his face, she saw his eyes were tightly closed as tiny beads of sweat began to form on his forehead.

So this is what power was like over males?

Wanting to test the waters further, Amy wrapped her other hand around him, one on top of the other before rhythmically pumping his harden manhood as her own ears and mind were filled with his harsh male growls of pure pleasure. She allowed him a few more minutes of her new found skill before getting up off the bed and removing her pants and panties before rejoining him on the bed with her kneeling between his legs on all fours.

Shock first hit between their bonds before realization hit him like a ton of bricks. _Mela en' coiamin I don't think that is even a good idea, given that I desire you so bad, I am afraid that I wont have much control if you do this to me. He warned in her mind._

_So? _She smiled up at him before boldly licking his whole length from root to tip with her tongue, keeping her eyes on his as she noted the way his hands were tightly grasping the bed sheets in big folds. Perhaps I like doing this to you._ Seeing how far I can push before you lose that control and decide to make me one with you. Besides, I need time to prepare myself too, you know._

_Of course. _He scoffed indignantly._ All females need to or else working with dry maidens is like working with an impossible dwarf with a lump of a head. _He let out another sharp hiss when he felt her lips playing lightly upon his manhood. Already, he could feel the beads of pre-cum starting to gather at the crown on his tip_. Valar! Please, Amy! I can't really last this long if you keep this up!_

"I think you can, Haldir." Amy countered before dipping her head and taking him into her mouth with a firm pull that made his whole body jerk like he had been struck by lighting. His hands immediately went to her hair, pulling the lushes strands of hair back so he can see her face as she suckled him firmly while stroking him with one hand as she played with his balls with the others. He was so screwed tonight the longer he allowed her to hold power over him like this.

"Amy." He growled deeply when his hips went up to meet a particular from her mouth pull that cause tingling sensation at the base of his spine. "Please stop or else I won't be able to hold back my seed much longer." He threw his head back, closing his eyes as she continued to take more and more of him slowly each time.

Dear Valar! Her gagging reflexes were completely mind blowing. It was as if she had been doing all her life, and not a single gag came from her as she took him deeper, and deeper until he felt she couldn't take much more. Amy took one more of him before withdrawing her mouth from his saliva covered manhood. She smiled seductively up at him before he let out a growl and sat up, pushing her onto her back as she giggled at the way his dark facial expression bordered on the line of pure lust and need.

He quickly spread open her legs with one knee, cupping her wetness with his free hand. _So, you think you can play with the master here? _In response, she raised a eyebrow at him in silence. Haldir let out a rough laugh before covering her mouth with his. He kissed her deeply, needing more and more of her as he felt the bond between the grow stronger with each passing second. Dammit! If he continued like this, he'd better off spending his seed all over her lush body before he even had a chance of joining the two of them as one.

"Tell me, Amy," He purred out loud next to ear while slipping two digits into her body. Amy moaned softly while wrapping her arms around his neck to hold him close to her as her body responded instantly to his touch. "How do you dream of me taking you for the first time? hmm?" Dipping his head, Haldir took a hard nipple into his mouth and suckled firmly, twirling his tongue over it before quickly switching to the other one that made her almost scream with need.

_Tell me and I'll make you feel better, Mela en' coiamin._ He gently prodded her.

She shook her head at him. "No, that is something you will have to make me tell you." she replied breathlessly before crying out with pleasure when he added another digit, pumping her so slowly, she swore her mind was going to blow up if he didn't take her right there and then.

_Tell me or else I will withdraw and we can do this another time._

Amy glared up at him with trembling lips. "You wouldn't dare do that to me, Haldir?" She asked accusingly. "Not after getting me all rallied up in this fashion."

He allowed his coolest smirk to show on his face. "I'd say the same thing with your mouth sucking my manhood so far back, I swore you swallowed me whole." He countered perfectly. The redness of her face told him he had managed to to hit his mark. He stared to withdraw his fingers from her wetness slowly, but she instinctively caught his wrist with her hand, hold him there as her face flushed.

_So you really want me to tell you what I want?_ She asked him with a serious face.

_Would I even be asking if that wasn't the case here?_

Amy never dreamed of having sex with any other person after she had found Haldir and had felt his touch and kiss upon her. It was like they were meant to be together, despite being from two completely different worlds. She to heal his wounds and hurt, and him, to protect and love her as his bonded mate. As she gazed deeply into his grey eyes, she could clearly see and feel the love he had found within his heart for her. Needless to say, it was still awkward to be having sex with there was several other different people in the house at the current moment.

"Well?" He suddenly broke into her thoughts. "What is it then?"

She licked her lips and told herself that what she was about to tell him was just completely stupid, considering that it was her first time having sex.

"I want it from behind." Amy managed to say out loud, shutting her eyes tightly so she wouldn't see the reaction on his fair face. She felt him still for a few minutes, not saying anything to her. Bravely peeking one eye open, she saw his face was frozen between total shock and seriousness. He took several deep breaths to clear his mind.

"Are you really sure about that, Amy?" He asked in concern. "Its more painful that way then the other."

"But you asked me what position I wanted to be in when you take me." She shot back. Haldir shook his head and let out a slow breath.

"Yeah, but I didn't know that it would be that way, _Mela en' coiamin." _He agreed slowly.

Amy crossed her arms over her bare breasts and glared up at his face. "Well, then is there a way that you can break me first and then go in from behind?"

"You still want it from behind, don't you?" Haldir shook his head in wonder. He pushed her further into the pillows while burying his fingers further into her. "But if that is what you want, then so be it." He settled it firmly as she opened up her mouth to protest. "You can't go back on something you desire with me."

What he did next to her, had Amy screaming loudly into a pillow that he provided while she writhing with pleasure and exstacy as he pumped her pussy with his fingers. Haldir pushed his longest finger into her and found the barrier that was impeding him from going further. Looking up at her flushed face, he noted that he didn't want her feeling any pain, but it couldn't be helped since it would be her first time being taken by a male.

Covering her with his body, Hadir continued to caress her pussy as he kissed her deeply on the mouth. Amy kissed him back feverishly. She felt like burning wood as the heat grew hotter and hotter within her body until she felt like exploding.

"Its done, _Mela en' coiamin"_

She opened her eyes and stared up at his sweaty face. "Already?" She blurted, surprised that she didn't' even feel any pain.

He nodded. "Yes, it was quick and I have to go wash my hands first and wipe you off since there is some blood from my piercing through your maidenhead." he explained while getting up from the bed. She watched him walk into the bathroom before peeking down between her legs.

Yup, there was a lot of blood. Amy averted her eyes and thought of what was coming after he cleaned her up to keep herself in the mood.

"Its just a little blood, girl." She told herself. "Nothing that can scare you off unless it happened to an orc that suddenly appeared in this room."

The warden came back in with a warm cloth in hand, which he used to quickly, but thoroughly wash her off before going back several times between the bathroom and her until he was satisfied that she was all cleaned up. After disposing the cloth in the hamper and re-washing his hands again, he rejoined her in the bed, kissing her deeply before slowly placing more kissed further down her body.

Amy again, felt that same rush of warmth pool in her womb while she watched him go lower and lower until he spread open her thighs and took a firm taste of her newly deflowered pussy. God. Damn. He looked so sexy, just kneeling between her legs, while eating her all up like she was the sweetest tasting fruit around.

He rose up on his knees and gently guided her onto her stomach and then onto her knees while he knelt behind her, positioning himself to take her. His body was boiling with hot desire and need for release. _Are you ready for me, Mela en' coiamin?_

_Amy_ took several gulps of air while forcing her body to relax from the coming intrusion of his body. When she felt that she was relaxed enough to not run high tail out of bed, thus killing both of them from the mood, she silently nodded her head, not trusting her voice at the current moment.

Haldir took a deep breath himself before slowly pushing himself into her warmth. Just the feeling of being surrounded by the wetness and slick warmth almost caused him to lose control, but keeping his mind focused on wanting to please her and feel her release around him before he took his, kept him from slipping.

Amy let out sobbing groans as she felt her tightness being invaded by the foreign feeling of his hot manhood. She grabbed for purchase of the bedding beneath her as anther wail of pleasure slipped from her lips while another full inch of his body pushed forward.

_Your doing well, Mela en' coiamin._ He encouraged her. _Just keep relaxing your body._ He let out a harsh male grunt as he slowly withdrew slightly and thrust his hips forward sharply until he was deeply embedded inside her warmness. Amy reared onto her elbows as he began to thrust slowly into her while grabbing her hips with both hands to steady her body as he built up the pace.

Haldir! Oh my god, it feels so fucken good inside! He nearly winced at the loud scream in his mind, but shook it off as he went faster into her, pumping her slowly onto him before wrapping an arm around her waist to hold her tightly against his sweaty chest as he went harder and harder.

Amy's long nails dug into his arms. Her mouth open slightly as moans came from her throat and her eyes stared off in the distance, unfocused as her mind was just being completely blow to bits by the one person who loved her. Halidir shut his eyes as his body began to glow brightly with the coming release that he was working them both in to.

_Mela en' coiamin, I'm so close. _He whispered._ Do you accept me completely as your bonded mate?_

Amy could only shake her head as another wail came from her lips when he tilted her forward and began grinding himself deeper into her until he felt that he could go no further._ I need to hear it verbally from your lips, Mela en' coiamin. _He said._ If I don't, then the bond between us will fade._

"Y-yes. I accept you as my bonded mate for all eternity!" She managed to say out loud between sharp gasps of exstacey. That was all he needed as he molded them together as one soul, body and mind. He rocked her gently while nibbling small kisses along her neck up the the sensitive spots behind her ears as she held on tight to him.

"Then accept my soul into yours as well as my seed." He whispered before thrusting hard into her one last time. Amy screamed his name as a wave of heat washed over her from the inside, blazing hot while something in their bond shifted together until they were completely one and all she felt was the male pleasure from his mind before being swamped by another heated release of his seed.

It seemed like forever before he finally released her slowly and withdrew from her reluctantly. Amy let out a shaky breath while pushing back damp blond locks from his face as he settled beside her and covered her up with the blankets. "That was just completely amazing, Haldir."

He kissed her on the lips before settling himself down. His heart was still wildly beating from the wild bout, but his mind and body was completely drain, but well satisfied like hers. "How do you feel, Amy?" He asked while caressing her arms.

She smiled up lazily and put her head over the area where his heart beated with a deep sigh. "Well now at least we can sleep good for a few hours before you take me again for a wild ride on that rode of yours."

Haldir laughed deeply as he watched her close her eyes sleepily. "And I am sure you will hold me to that promise soon, _Mela en' coiamin_." He replied very softly before allowing sleep to overtake his body for the time being. Finally, they were bonded forever as mates and he was looking forward to what the new dawn would bring for the two of them.


	11. Chapter 11

**~Ladystarlet~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **Mela en' coiamin: "My love"

_ Lirimaerea:_ _"Lovely one."_

The next morning came, drawing the sun's warm rays over Amy's face as she laid in bed, still heavily exhausted from the night before with all the lovemaking she had gotten from Haldir. A songbird perched itself outside her window and burst into a full song. Slowly opening her eyes at the lovely sound, Amy stretched her arms over her head and bumped her elbow into something hard.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed, eyes snapping open as the tingling pain lingered in her funny bone area. The place beside her was empty, but still slightly warm at the touch which told her that Haldir hadn't really been gone from her side for too long. She grabbed the sheets and covered herself up as she realized that he had brought down his armor from the attic and placed it on the bed. A polishing rag was sitting on one of the chest pieces.

Not wanting to touch the shiny armor, lest she should accidentally leave fingerprints on the finely made steel, she allowed herself to admire the craftsmanship of the elves. Upon closer inspection, she realized that in the areas that were finally etched with leaf patterns and elven runes, very thin pure gold was inlaid, giving it a sense of endless beauty that could not be compared to mere men.

Amy's eyes lingered for a second before the door suddenly opened and Haldir stepped inside. He smiled lovingly upon her when she responded in kind and came over to gently kiss her upon the lips before pressing his forehead against hers. _Good morning Mela en' coiamin. I hope you slept rather well after what too place between us and the poor sheets._ He laughed softly between their bond. _I was beginning to think that you would never wake after nearly breaking me after our last session in particular._

Amy let out a peal of laughter and shook her head as she threw back the covers and stood up gingerly. She was still very much sore after losing count of being made love to during the night and wee hours of the early morning, but she supposed that it was only natural after being it was her first time and her body would eventually get used to him after more love making in the future. _Then all the better that in the future, I'll be able to sleep like a baby next to you. _ She replied while heading over to her dresser to withdraw some clothes for the day.

She watched him smirk at her words as he withdrew his long elven daggers from behind him and sit down on the edge of the bed. He carefully wiped the razer sharp blades with practiced strokes that made her body respond in kind at the memory of those same long fingers touching her body during the whole night. He looked up at her, his grey eyes intense.

_Something wrong, Mela en' coiamin?_

Amy quickly shook her head. "No, just remembering something." She smiled widely before straightening up to her full height. She opened the bathroom door and left it fully open. Starting the shower and waiting for the water to warm up, she stared at her rumpled reflection in the mirror.

She still looked the same Amy on the outside, but something seemed different about how she felt inside. She looked towards the bed where he still was whetting his blades, making strong firm strokes as he ran them over the stone, his fair face touched with a slight frown while he concentrated on his work. Her mind no longer seemed to be her own any more, but upon testing their newly formed bond, she found that he had shielded his mind from hers to give her some privacy while she took her shower.

Amy shook her head and quickly got into the shower. As soon as the spray hit her skin, she let out a loud sigh as tense muscles slowly relaxed under the steady pressure of the warm water. She quickly washed herself, taking care to spend a little more time down there before rinsing off and begin shampooing her hair with her favorite shampoo and conditioner.

_"Mela en' coiamin?" _Haldir stuck his head inside.

"Yes, Haldir?" She answered quickly while she turned herself towards the shower spray to rinse off her hair.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little sore, but other then that I am doing fine." Amy told him truthfully. "Nothing too big that is going to scare me away after all of that last night."

He laughed softly. "Well, your my wife now. So I have something to give to you when you are fully dressed." He said before withdrawing before she could ask him what it was he wanted to give to her.

Wow, a wedding gift so-to-speak so soon? I wonder what it is. Mystified, she rushed finishing up her shower and turned off the water. Not waiting to step out, she grabbed her purple towel that was hanging over the shower door, toweling off her body thoroughly before sliding the door open and stepping into the steamy bathroom. She dressed in her favorite blue sweat and pink fluffy socks, not caring if she was wearing any panties or bra since she wasn't going to going to school or work today because it was the weekend.

Amy carefully dried her long hair and plaited into a french braid before securing it with a hairband. Walking back into the bedroom, she was surprised that he was already done with taking care of his armor and weapons. They were out of sight, possibly sitting in her closet nearby. Haldir's face lite up, making her heart squeeze with tender love as she gazed upon his elven eyes. He was still sitting on the side of the bed, but this time, he had a wooden box in his hands which he was turning this way and that.

He patted for her to take a seat next to him. Once she joined him, Haldir tilted her face up towards him and deeply kissed her until she was completely breathless before pulling away with a smug smile on his lips. "It seems that I still deeply effect you, _Mela en' coiamin._ One does not have to touch his mate to make her respond instantly to his desire by touch, kiss, or perhaps thought alone."

"Then I hope that you will not have me swooning by the time we managed to get downstairs for breakfast." Amy managed to say before her wits got the best of her. "It mean it is nice and all, but will I always feel like this even when we are not having sex?"

Haldir kept a straight face as a private joke crossed his mind. "Well of course not. But I think that making love to you is the best thing to help keep us both busy when we are not looking for portals and orcs."

At the mention of the word 'Orc', he saw her eyes darken with worry and her body tensed ever so slightly as her hands reached out and grabbed his into a tight hold.

He reached up and caressed her face with his fingertips. "Shh, its alright, _Mela en' coiamin._ Nothing is going to happen to me as long as we are together." He assured her firmly. "I won't let any harm befall you in anyway."

"But what about the nightmare I had a few nights ago?" Amy protested as tears began to glisten in her eyes. "I don't know much about any of this, but it seemed so real to me that I feared that it would come true someday."

"Amy!" Haldir spoke sharply, holding her chin up so that he can stare straight into her eyes. She let out a soft gasp, but didn't move or speak as he gazed upon her, his face free of any emotion. They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity before he finally released her with a soft grunt. He held the box that he had in his lap towards her. "Its a little something that I wanted to give to you that would show everyone that your my wife now." He said quietly, his voice heavy with something that she could not put her finger on at the moment.

Taking it from him, she frowned. "What is it exactly?" She asked him curiously.

"Why don't you open it then and see?"

She did as she was told and nearly dropped it upon seeing the necklace that laid inside. Haldir took the box from her, picking up the elven necklace that her mother had given to him and clasped it around her slender neck while placing soft kisses on the nape.

"Haldi, I-I-I don't know what to say!" She told him, still marveled by the beauty and skill of the gift he was giving her. Amy turned around and threw her arms about him, hugging him tightly to her as he wrapped his arms in response and buried his face into the softness of her hair. "Its absolutely beautiful. I'll treasure it all my life." She said tearfully.

_I'm not done just yet, Mela en' coiamin. I have one more gift to bestow upon you._ He reached into a leather pouch that he kept tied to his belt and withdrew something small tied in a light tanned leather cloth and thong._ My last gift that signify my eternal love and bond between us as one soul and mind. _He carefully placed into her open palm with a kiss._ It belonged to my mother who passed it down to me should I find my soul mate. _

_Haldir, I can't accept this from you. _She tried to hand it back to him._ The necklace is enough for me. Just having you in my life now as my husband is good enough. I couldn't ask for anything more but to stay by your side until the very end._

He didn't say anything in response to the last part of her sentence. He closed her fingers over the small gift._ I want you to have it, Mela en' coiamin. _He insisted firmly_. Its traditional for the male elves to give such a gift to their beloved as a last sealing symbol of their bonding. Think of it like what you mortals here in this realm, call a marriage license. _

Amy looked down at the small package and gently pulled at the leather bow until it became undone, revealing a ring inside that she instantly recognize as the same one that Mrs. Conner had found in the garden when she came over to talk with her.

He watched her face and took it from her and holding out her right hand upon which he silently slid the ring on her middle finger. "Yes, this is the same ring you saw that day when Mary's mother had chanced upon it while speaking with you." He said, voicing her thoughts out loud.

"For a time until I met you that night, half dead from my wounds and almost spent from the agonizing pain," He continued in a very soft voice while staring down with her at the ring upon her finger. "I didn't wish to be with any Elleth because I was too busy taking care of my duties to my lady and Lord Celeborn on protecting our land from invading army of Orcs. I didn't' want to have a mate mourn my death and be left with only a memory to hold onto until she was forced to go west or fade into nothingness as the world changed with the coming of men."

Amy envisioned the brief memory of the nightmare when she was upon the battle ridden field of dead bodies and saw his, spiked to a wooden post as unrelenting grief poured from her like a unstoppable flood. Shaking her head slightly, she squared her shoulders with a determined look in her doe eyes.

"Haldir," She began, faltering slightly with slightly flushed cheeks when the intensity of his keen elven eyes. "I don't care if I am mortal or not. You picked me to be your soul mate. And until death takes me," She brought his hands and placed them over her beating heart. "Or I die, protecting_ you_ from harm, I'll keep by your side no matter what."

"Even if I asked you to come back with me to my own world?" He asked suddenly. Amy faltered for a second. She knew that her and mother had to help him get back home but since she had just allowed him to complete the bonding between them, it did create a complicated situation. She wasn't sure if she could handle being away from her own world, friends and family. Amy lowed her eyes from his down to her lap at their joined hands.

"That I am not sure of yet, Haldir." She replied finally. "I think I am not quit ready to answer that question yet for the time being."

The elf felt the uncertainty in his mind, but didn't' press any further as he gathered her into his strong arms and held her to him like she was the last lifeline he had. "I understand, _Mela en' coiamin. _You don't have to answer until it is time." He told her, closing his eyes as a brief stab of emotional pain hit his heart. He didn't want to make her choose between her family and him, but should she choose to remain behind and he go back without her, he wasn't sure if he could live an eternity without her beside him with her soft smile and kind touch upon his soul.

Amy felt something warm and wet drop on the back of her neck. Bending her mind towards him softly, she saw a single tear fall from his eye, leaving a small trail upon his fair face. It had already been a few hours since they became one and already both of them were tasting the bitter fruit of what two worlds could bring to two soul mates who meant to be together.

So this grief is what Mary's mother feels each day she thinks about her dead husband. Amy closed her eyes and tightly as she tighten her arms around him until she felt like her arms were going to break. She refused to lose him to a mere nightmare. Haldir came to her, and in return, she gave her own heart willingly to him without question. She wasn't going to let him die and she wasn't going to let time or space separate them.

_Don't cry Haldir, I'll stay by you until the very end. You protected me, so I will do the same. Even if it is the cost of my own mortality on this world and the next._


	12. Chapter 12

**~Ladystarlet~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **Mela en' coiamin: "My love"

_ Lirimaerea:_ _"Lovely one."_

Amy took a deep breath as she pulled out of the garage with Haldir sitting in the front passenger seat. It was going to be the first for her being in public with someone like him and acknowledging him as her 'boyfriend' as introductory to her friends, should they bump into them while shopping on a sunny afternoon.

"You seem tense, Love." Haldir noted quietly while leaning his head to one side. "Is something wrong?" He added.

Amy shook her head as she looked behind her as she reversed out of the driveway. "Nothing is wrong. Its just it would seem rather strange to my friends that all of a sudden, I have a boyfriend practically overnight and they never knew of you until now." She replied looking up at him while putting the car into drive.

"Naturally of course that would be their first reaction to me." He agreed. Reaching out, he brushed her hair softly to one side as she blushed under his touch. "You don't have to worry about me saying anything of my own life. You have your mother to thank for couching me on what to say on my 'other' life story." Haldir grinned.

Amy let out a small laugh as her eyes caught the soft gleam of her marriage ring on her left hand. It was amazing in her own mind that she willingly accepted his bonding to her as her life-mate without even thinking for a second. Not that she regretted doing all of that. She quickly told herself in her mind with a redder blush at the memory of them making love through the night.

"Um,_ Mela en' coiamin_?" Haldir spoke suddenly in an uncomfortable voice.

Amy spared a look his way and found him all tensed in his seat, back stiff and lip tightly pulled in a grimace as if he was in pain.

"What's wrong?" She asked in concern, trying to keep her eyes on the road while starting at him with worried eyes.

Haldir took a deep breath, slowly letting it out before repeating the process again. "If you are going to start thinking about lovemaking, I greatly appreciate it if you wait until we get home so we can do it in once piece." He told her before letting out another rough breath. "I don't think I can handle such thoughts in my mind for the time being since our bonding last night."

She felt her face blow total red as she slammed a mental door between her mind and his. This was going to be more harder then she thought if she kept this up. For all she knew, she'd rather spend nights forever with him in bed, but Haldir was right, they couldn't be in such a heated state if they were going to be in public as a couple.

_More like married couple now._ She reminded herself as they headed into the main city towards the shopping mall. With any luck on their side, she would be able to make some purchased of toiletries for them both and invest a little more in getting him some more clothes since the weather was starting to get a little more colder with the coming Autumn.

_And its something that I am highly proud to be apart of,Mela en' coiamin._ She heard his quite voice in the back of her mind. _You will learn to get more use to this kind of closer bond between us in given time. But in the meantime, just live your life normally._

_Well, its no longer normal with you here beside me. _She smiled up at him. He responded back in kind as a twinkle appear in his grey eyes. _I'm sure we will be happy for some time to come._

Haldir's smile faded slightly upon her words as he recalled asking her this morning if she had to chose between her family and returning with him to his own world back in Middle Earth, would she willingly do it. When she said she didn't know the answer for the time being, he couldn't help but wonder why he had allowed himself to be attracted to her the moment they had met with him almost close to death. If one called it destiny, he would have scoffed at the mere thought back home, but now as he looked upon his life mate as she drove the car with a concentrated look on her face, he prayed that she would chose him in the end for both of them.

He was well aware that if she chose to stay behind in the end, they would be forced to stay apart without any means of having a portal for them to travel though to see each other as the years passed. She would still be mortal and growing with the brief human lifespan gifted to her while he continued on with his born immortality.

Haldir stared out of his window at the new and strange scenes that met his gaze. It wouldn't be long until he was able to adapt to this life for the time being until Mary's mother and Mrs. Lock found out a way to send him back. His fingers slowly bunched themselves into a tight fist. He wouldn't be able to live with himself for long with the thought of her being here while he was lost to her in another world. There really had to be another way for him to be able to bring her with him so they can be together. As long as she was with him in his world, she would be blessed with the life of the Eldar and they could spend all of eternity together.

"Haldir, I forgot to tell you this morning that I am honored deeply that you chose me to be your wife." He heard Amy speak casually as they came to a red light. He turned his gazed upon her which made her blush a bright red. She had to lower her eyes from his and patted his hand nearest to her for a second. "Even though I am still very much young in your eyes, what mom practically called a baby a few nights ago when I admitted to her my feeling for you, I promise to be the best loving wife to you."

He let out a soft snort. "I know that you will be and I have no worries about that part." He replied with a shake of his head. "As for being young in my eyes, is such was a case, I am sure that Mary's mother would have an issue with that a long time ago."

"What do you mean with that?" She asked curiously while driving the car forward. "Is it a taboo in your culture?"

"For what do you mean exactly?"

Amy shrugged a shoulder while making a left turn into the parking lot of the mall they were going to be shopping for the day. "For a human to marry one of your kind." She answered. "I read the books and they said that there were only very few situations of where one of the Elven kin would marry a mortal."

Haldir thought of it for moment before answering evenly, "Its not a taboo, _Mela en' coiamin_. It's just not very common is all for us to intermarry because of the high stakes that it cost us, Eldar, in the end."

Amy parked the car and pulled out the car keys before turning to him. "And what is that?"

"Do you really want to know?" He replied gravely while cupping her face in his palm. Amy opened her mouth to speak but was silenced when he slowly kissed her deeply for several moments before pulling his face away. "Don't ever ask me what the answer is for it greatly brings nothing but pain to my heart." He said before straightening up and unbuckling his seat belt.

She could only sit there, silently watching him get out of the car and shutting the door behind him. What did he possibly mean by it bringing only pain to him?

Shaking her head at her scatter thoughts, she grabbed her purse from the back seat and got out, locking it and putting the car alarm on as he slowly walked around the car and gently laid his hand around her waist before planting a kiss on her forehead. "Let's get this over with so we can hurry home, _Mela en' coiamin_." He told her as they walked towards the main entrance. "I am getting impatient to be with you again." He gently brushed her cheek as she laughed and forgot what was said a moment ago for the time being.

"Ok!" She agreed eagerly. "Lets get our shopping faces on!"


	13. Chapter 13

**~Ladystarlet~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **Mela en' coiamin: "My love"

_ Lirimaerea:_ _"Lovely one."_

"So do you think this is going to fit me?" Haldir asked while accepting several shirt that Amy handed over to him as they browse in a high end men's store.

"I am sure that they will be fine." She replied absently. "It's not like your going to rip out of them anyway with your slender size."

He cracked a slight grin. "So your calling me small then, _Mela en' coiamin?"_ He asked as his grin continued to grow at the sight of her face turning bright red as she realized what she had just said.

"Of course not!" She cried, hurrying over to a different rack of plaid shirts and swiping through them at a fast pace that caused him to laugh silently at the scene before him. Shaking his head, he turned to go off towards the direction of the men's fitting room to try on the shirts she wanted him buy.

_Life with her was going to very interesting from here on out._

_I heard that you know now._

All She heard from his retreating back as a soft male chuckle. "Men, think that they know everything to make a woman fall to her knees at times." She muttered to herself while refocusing on making her selections.

"Amy?" She heard a soft female voice speak from behind her. Spinning around, Amy came face to face with a blond classmate from school.

"Oh, Lara, how nice to see you here." Amy smiled polity as Lara beckoned for several of her nearby friends to come over. Amy couldn't' help but groan in her mind as the though of Haldir coming out of the dressing room and all of them falling over at his immortal beauty.

Lara turned back to her and motioned in general of the store. "Its rather unusual to see you about in such a place. What gives?" She asked in a sweetened voice.

"Just doing some shopping is all, Lara. Nothing really big deal on making a few purchases of men's clothes, now is it?" Amy countered while pulling out a long sleeve shirt. "I mean, to be honest, women can't just be shopping at their own stores while the men are left outside to fend for themselves with the cargo bags."

Several of Lara's friends laughed behind their hands as their leader's cheeks became red with agitations. She opened her mouth to make a snide remark, but Haldir picked the perfect timing to come back out.

"_Mela en' coiamin_, one of the shirts you wanted me to try on-" He abruptly stopped what else he was going to say when he caught Amy standing, tense all over as a blond female and several of her friends turn as one and dropped their mouths upon seeing him.

_Mela en' coiamin, are you ok?_ He asked silently in their mind bond as he smiled very slightly to them as a way of being polite before turning upon her and find that one tiny hand was bunched up into a fist on the rack.

_What do you think I am feeling right now, Haldir? _She snapped back. _Feeling like a million bucks right now? Not even close._ He saw her nostrils flare as one of the blond's friends leaned into her ear and whispered something before casting him a none-too-familiar expression he had seen in mortal women's eyes when they happen to chance upon him.

He silently handed Amy the shirts he wanted to get and placed a comforting arm around her waist, drawing her in close as he took in the blond one. She batted her eyelashes up at him, causing Amy to growl under her breath. He pressed warning into her side with his fingers.

"I see that you have some company, my love." He said out loud in mild surprise.

Amy smiled up at him, her doe eyes full of jealousy. "Oh, she was just getting along now, honey. Wanted to say hello is all." She added, casting Lara a warning look of back-off, he's mine.

Lara tossed her hair. "Oh, well I sure in hell didn't know that you had a boyfriend, Amy." She snorted. "Especially since no one, ever would think that you would be attractive enough to be with for such a short period of time." She eyed Haldir up and down with a small seductive smile. "In fact, I'd rather you draw your attention on me instead for this little nobody."

"Lara!" Cried one of her friends indigently. "That is completely rude of you to say that in front of them!"

"Well its true!" Lara turned on her. "Why her? She's not popular at all in school or nor does she even have a social life outside of what her mom does."

"Lara, I think you are taking this a little too far." Her friend said while motioning towards the other customers who were now watching the scene in front of them. The store owner started to make his way over, but Haldir gave him such a look, he hastily backed away and stood instead, by the front counter.

The elf warden turned his coldest stare upon Lara. "I would greatly appreciate it, Lara," He said between clinched teeth. "That you take great heed to what I am about to say to you. If you don't listen, be rest assured that I don't take kindly to people who make fun of those who are weaker then them."

Amy almost laughed out loud at the blanched look that crossed her classmate's face as her white skin got even more paler by the second. She hid her grin behind a frown as she leaned her head against his chest.

"If I hear from her or anyone else that she knows about your unkind words towards her," He continued in a very sever and cold voice. "I will personally make sure that you don't ever, _ever_," He raised a forefinger in the air in front of Lara's nose. "Hurt another person ever again. Do you clearly understand me?"

"Y-y-yes S-s-s-sir." Lara managed to stutter. "I didn't mean what I said."

"Sure you did, Lara or else you wouldn't' have even said it in the first place." He replied quickly, making her jump slightly. "I'd mind your own business before you make it my business to set your straight. Now get out of here before I lose my temper in front of everyone here and make you a prime example of why I hate people who are nothing but bullies."

Lara and her friends quickly excused themselves from the shop with red faces of owned humiliation and embarrassment as the other customers continued to watch them leave. Haldir glanced down at Amy and found her staring at her boots, refusing to look up at him when he gently rubbed her back with his hand.

_Mela en' coiamin? Its alright now. They can't hurt you anymore. _He told her softly.

"You don't know that." She said abruptly, grabbing the shirts and making her way to the front where the store owner quickly summed up the prices at the register. She kept her eyes down while finishing the transactions before accepting the bag from him and thanking him softly. Haldir have him a slight nod of thanks before hurrying after her out the store and back into the crowded mall.

They walked out to the car with the other purchases. Amy silently stuffed the backseat with the bags and slammed the door hard before getting into the driver's side and slamming the door so hard, the whole car shook with the force of the impact. Haldir got in and silently closed the door as she started the car. He didn't want to further agitate her with making any comment on what had just happened, but it pained him greatly to see the light dim out of her eyes when Lara said such a horrible comment of her being a nobody.

Its like saying Frodo is a nobody that has no right to carry the ring of power to Mount Doom and that someone who is greater then a mere hobbit can do it. If such was the case, Lord Aragorn would have been chosen to carry the burden, not Frodo. But the council didn't make such a decision because they knew mortal men were weak of heart when it came to power and greed. The hobbit might be small and unknown to the bigger world of Middle Earth, but they too, play such a critical role in outcome of defeating Sauron.

The drive back to the house was very still and silent between Haldir and Amy. She gave no indication or word of what had happened, nor thanks for him stepping in for her and standing up for her against Lara's cruel words. He gently tried to prob her mind, but all he found was a metal door shut between them and locked with iron chains. She was suffering inside and she didn't want him to help her, emotionally.

Amy clicked the remote for the garage door to open and parked the car. Haldir got out and helped with getting their purchases, still troubled by her silent treatment as he followed her into the house. Mary was inside in the kitchen area, sitting at the bar, drinking some sort of fruit drink when she looked up a book she was reading to welcome them home, only for it to die upon her lips when she saw the look in her best friend's eyes.

"What happened?" She asked, coming up to Amy to take the bags from her and set them off the side before hugging her friend. Haldir started to respond to explain what happen, but Amy pushed Mary away and rushed up the stairs to her room. Haldir held his breath for moment before they both heard a loud slamming of the bedroom door vibrate through the house.

_What happened to the poor child? _He heard Gaerien ask in his mind as she came in from the backyard, dressed in jeans and a pink t-shirt. _Did something happen while you where out?_ She continued, her piercing grey eyes studying his.

"Yeah, what happened, Haldir?" Mary repeated, crossing her arms over her bosom while he sighed deeply as he set the other bags next to the rest.

"It wasn't I, ladies." He replied with another sigh, placing his hands over his hips and looking up the stairwell. "Amy had a run-in with a blond female named Lara in the last store that we were in and I happened to come out of the dressing room and the first thing that she says upon seeing me, is that Amy is a nobody that doesn't deserve the likes of me." He pointed to himself.

Mary groaned and slapped her forehead. "That damn bitch!" She exclaimed. "Always shoot Amy down like that whenever she see's her wide open to verbal attacks. I just want to take my mother's blade to her and slice to bits while telling her the same words that she uses on Amy."

Gaerien shook her head in dismay. "Its really sad when we see mortals do such horrible things to each other just to make themselves feel powerful over the weak." She said softly. "How did Amy take this, warden?"

Haldir's face became trouble as a brief image of the pained look in Amy's eyes passed through his mind's eyes. "She seemed almost defeated like." He replied softly while taking a seat in the nearest chair. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I told Lara that if I ever heard her say another unkind word to Amy, I would ensure that she would hear something from me that she wouldn't like."

"Did she ever happen to try and seduce you by the way?" Mary warily asked. "She is known to do that whenever she see's someone she likes that is good looking on the outside."

"Yes, but I made it clear that Amy is my woman."

Mary whistled, impressed. "Sure in hell wish I took Amy's offer up on coming with you guys to the mall. I would give a million just to see the look on Lara's face after what you said to her. No one puts her in her place because she is so fucken rich and spoiled."

"But riches and being papered doesn't get one's life on the road." Gaerien spoke up again. "Nor does being unkind to others, impress future prospects of marriage or mating."

"Well, I really hate to break it to you, Aunti." Mary said, turning her head to look at her. "In this world, the rule is only the strongest will survive and the weak will die off. In Amy's case, she needs to build more self confidence within herself to be able to stand up against people just like Lara. I have helped her a lot in these situations before in the past thousands of times, but I just can't keep doing it any longer." She shook her head with a slight smirk. "But to be fair, Amy isn't really the type to snap because she is very kind hearted, even to those who do her harm verbally."

"She looked like she wanted to take a good punch at the girl in the store." Haldir pointed out.

"Did she now?" Mary acknowledged with a raised eyebrow. He nodded his head. She touched her chin thoughtfully with a finger. "Well that is a first in my books to hear that from someone. Maybe its time that she is taught how to build herself a shield against hurtful words and be able to turn them into weapons of reason instead of self doubt."

"I'll see what I can do for the little one on the advice part." Gaerien offered. "Its not going to be easy for her to hear the truth, but it is the truth that _will_ make her stronger."

Mary have her aunt a warm smile. "And I will see what I can do in finding an outlet that will help her get her pent up frustrations and anger out on something more productive." She added to the list. "I can look into teaching her archery with a target of Lara on every one, mind you." Her smile got wider at the thought. "As a matter of fact, I think I'll get started on downloading and printing out a picture of the bitch to do that." She said while gathering her personal belongings and heading towards the front door. "I'll be back in the morning, guys." She called back.

Gaerien reached out a hand and laid over Haldir's arm. "Go to her, Haldir." She said in their native tongue. "The girl is hurt and need your strong presence to keep her strong emotionally and mentally. "I'll go and put away your things in your private chamber."

The elf warden bowed deeply to her with his hand over his heart before excusing himself from the room. Amy's emotional pain, however strong she tried to hide it from him, still resonated through their newly formed marriage bond like a branding knife. He needed to see the light come back into her eyes once more and have her see that she could turn to him for support, no matter how big or little the request was. Something like this that happened at the mall seemed to just transform her into someone who wished to be shut way from the world and not be seen by anyone or anything.

Haldir came to a stop to the bedroom door of Amy. Leaning his head to one side, his keen elven hearing picked up soft crying within. Jaw clinched with anger towards Lara for putting his life mate in such a manner, he silently knocked on the door and waited for her reply patiently. If it took all night for her to finally open up this door, he would wait for her to do so and not get upset.

This was his chosen wife and he wouldn't' allow _anyone_, to bring harm to her in any form, be it simple words or not.


	14. Chapter 14

**~Ladystarlet~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **Mela en' coiamin: "My love"

_ Lirimaerea:_ _"Lovely one."_

It was close to almost eleven-thirty-five by the time Amy finally opened the door and found the march warden sitting against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and an expression of mixed worry and love on his beautiful face. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand with a heavy sigh and stepped back to allow him inside.

"I was beginning to think that you weren't going to open that door, _Mela en' coiamin_. He said quietly as he got up off the floor and stealthy walked into her room with such a grace that made her wish that she had if it wasn't for her clumsy self.

"Yeah, I kinda fell asleep." Amy mumbled, closing the door. Looking up at his tall form by the window, she timidly walked to stand beside him as he gazed up at the stars in the clear night sky. "I am sorry about how I behaved towards you earlier after what happened at the mall, Haldir." She apologized after a moment's silence had passed between them. "It's just that this isn't the first time she has done this to me."

Haldir turned to look down at her with his keen elven eyes, a deep frown touching his lips. "And you just allow her to call you all of those horrible things just so you can be hurt emotionally and not do anything about it, Amy?" He asked, on purposely used her name. Amy's face became red. She lowered her eyes in shame.

"What am I to do?" She cried as tears began to form in her eyes. "She has been like this towards me since I started school. I am a rather quiet person and don't really like getting into conflict situations. As much as possible I'd rather just let the words flow through my head then allow them see me being effected."

Haldir gently grabbed a hold of her shoulder and turned her fully towards him so he can look squarely in the eyes. "Words are a powerful way to hold power over another person. You can't allow people like Lara to say or do such things to you." He sternly said. He shook her gently for further emphasis. "And now that you are my wife, I will not stand idly and allow them to continue to hurt you. But you _have_ to learn to build your self esteem and confidence in who you are within." He touched her beating heart with one hand before taking a hold of hers and placing it over his own beating heart. "Its what makes you who are, _Mela en' coiamin._" He continued in a more gentle voice. "Don't let them do this to you or else you will end up feeling nothing but bitterness and hatred towards the people around you in the end."

Tears fell from her eyes as she threw herself into his arms and tightly hugged him as sobs racked her small frame. "I-I-I am S-s-sorry, Haldir being disappointed in me." She managed to say between sobs as he held her securely close against his warm body. Haldir leaned his cheek against her head while rubbing her back with both of his hands. It pained him that he had to be hard on her like this, but it was going to be the only the way she could see the truth in his words not as a mere another being, but as her husband and trusted best friend.

"You know that I wouldn't be like this if I didn't care or love you, _Mela en' coiamin_." He told her.

Amy nodded her head in acknowledgement before tilting her head back to look up at him. "I am still very much sorry." She repeated. He caressed the soft curve of her cheekbones with the pads of his fingertips as he shook his head.

_Don't be, Mela en' coiamin._ He said in her mind. _I only needed you to learn a lesson on being stronger for yourself. Your best friend and her aunt has agreed to teach you better ways of getting your anger and pent up frustrations out in a less anger form._

Amy's forehead puckered up. "Really?" She asked in surprise. "What are they having in mind exactly? Kick someone's ass?"

Haldir's musical laughter filled the room up as he picked her up into his arms before walking up to the bed and placing her gently upon it with a wide grin that instinctively made her reply in kind. _That is something for them to tell you when it is time for you to be taught. But meanwhile... _He trailed off while running his fingers over her clothed body. _My body cannot wait any longer to be appeased._ He finished a little roughly as his grey eyes darken with a stormy need that took her breath away before he even bent over her and captured her lips in a blistering kiss.

Amy felt the invisible magnetic pull between them as her body responded instantly to his touch over her clothes. Her mind was spinning out of control as she closed her eyes and allowed the heated sensation wash over her mind. She had never dreamed that being touch in such a way by someone of his kind could possibly make her feel like her body was on fire. Even when he would just be staring at her with that beautiful smile, that was enough to cause her mind to go completely blank for several moments before someone had to snap her out of her daydreaming.

Except that this wasn't a dream. Not when she was touching his warm skin under her fingers, tasting his lips upon her own as they kissed deeply and inhaling his masculine scent of male and wood pine. Haldir was real flesh and blood just like she was. Only that he came out of a world of fantasy and landed in her garden, heavily wounded from war wounds and she was chosen by some unseen force to be for him and heal as instant love bloomed between them like a early morning flower.

_What are you thinking, Mela en' coiamin? _He asked curiously with a small tilt of his head._ Its seems that you are worlds away from what I am trying to occupy you with._

Amy laughed out loud, shaking her head. "Its just I still find it a shock that in a matter of weeks, my whole life has been changed by a single elf that I had at times dreamed about only at night, only to find that is indeed for dreams to actually come true."

_Neither would I have also dreamed myself that we would find each other in such a manner. All my life since I became a march warden of my Lord and Lady, I have always dedicated myself to my work as a warrior as I protected my people from the evil that spreads slowly over Middle Earth. I never had time to look for an willing Elleth to be my life mate and be the mother to my children while I fought a ageless war in other realms._

_And now?_ She asked as he buried his face against the beating pulse in her neck as he kissed the sensitive spots that made her instantly moan with pleasure and excitement. _Has your mind changed about those things?_

_What do you think, Mela en' coiamin? _He smirked before lifting his head to kiss the tip of her nose as she stared up into his stormy grey eyes._ Of course it has changed dramatically but it doesn't mean my dedication to what I had been doing for my people and the free kind of Middle Earth. My mission is still very much the same until it is time for me to return and continue my duty. But you are my important mission right now. _He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing every finger until he came to the one that held the marriage ring. Looking up at her, he saw the dim sadness within._ You are apart of my life and without you, Amy to hold me together as we travel this path together, I will end up fading away my life force until there is nothing for me to live for in this world or Middle Earth._

Amy sat up straight. "Dont say such things, Hadlir." She reprimanded with a shake of her head. "I get scared whenever you are talking like that. Your my husband now and as such, I will protect you and be with you until the very end."

Haldir cupped her face as she closed her eyes and leaned into his palm. He wouldn't have asked for any other elleth to take the place of Amy as she was the one who made him have a reason to want to live and fight for. This was the one whom he had chosen and he was sure that Lady Galadriel would greatly approve of the match between him and Amy since she and Lord Elrond came from a forgotten line of marriages between the royal house of Númenórean kings and fair Elven Elleths who have given up their immortality to be with them, however bittersweet the cost was in the end.

Not wanting to spare another thought of thinking such things for the time being, he quickly busied himself on pleasuring his woman as she gasped his name in surprise when he pushed her back onto her back and helped her take of her clothes before she did the same to him just as quickly as the heated need to mate rose within them until it burned so badly, he feared he would not be able to last much longer with her light touch upon his body.

_Mela en' coiamin, I fear that I will not be able to last tonight if I am the one in control. _He grabbed her by the hips and flipped himself onto his back with her resting on his stomach, legs spread on either side of his hips as she held onto his shoulders for support. Palming her high breasts in his calloused palms, he enjoyed the view of seeing her sitting on top of him, head tilted back, her hair flowing down her back as her eyes half closed and mouth slightly ajar as deep moan escaped from her throat when he applied gentle, but firm pressure to her hard nipples.

_So you like that, Mela en' coiamin? _He grinned up at her. Amy tried to frown at him at his obvious question, but was distracted when he suddenly sat up, cradling her back with his arms for support to she didn't fall backwards, taking one nipple into his mouth and suckling it until she felt a urgent need build up in her womb like wild fire. Haldir switched to the other one as he palmed the other, her hurried breathing filling his ears.

Her hips brushed against his, instinctively seeking something to appease the hot lava within her. He already could feel the warm, sweeten wetness against him that signaled that she was ready for him. Body hard as rock and needing to be calmed for the time being and not wanting to spend himself too early, he whispered for her to sit upon his ragging manhood as he laid back against the pillows with his hands resting behind his head.

Amy bit her lip with red cheeks. She was still very much new to such a thing, but it seemed that she could hold power over his body. Scooting back until she felt the silken heat of his cock against her butt, she blindly reached for it behind her with a shaky and lifted herself up and onto it as she kept her eyes on his, taking it slowly into her body, inch by inch until the hilt. She dimly heard him curse in his elven tongue as he thrust his hip upwards once, making her gasp sharply as she instinctively began the age old rhythm dance of joined bodies.

_Damn it woman! _He growled as he kept tight control of his body's need for release._ You are so beautiful like this._ Dispite what was going on at the current moment, Amy let out a merry laugh as she focuesed her attention of pleasure him with her newly discovered sexual body. She slowly rode him, moving her body up and down at a steady pace as she bent over him to allow her nipples to dangle in front of his mouth while resting her hands on both sides of his head. Haldir instantly responded by grabbing one with a hand and suckling hard while she moaned and twisted her hips slightly, making him respond with a hard thrust that had her bouncing a little faster.

_Haldir! Fuck I can't take very much of this anymore!_ She cried out his name as a small orgasm shook her body for a moment before she took a deep breath to steady herself and continued ridding his cock out until she was forced to sit up against his raised bent knees for support. Already, they were both covered with sweat and the scent of sex lingering in the air around them. Amy kept crying his name as he groan heavily, his sweat covered chest rising fast as he gritted his teeth to hold back from cumming for a little longer.

The sound of slapping flesh echoed as the heavy creaking of the bed underneath rode out in rhythm of their joined bodies. So much for being discrete up to this moment with everyone else who could be hearing them at the current moment. He didn't even bother stopping Amy from crying out loudly as he grabbed her waist with both hands and took over by pounding himself harder and deeper inside her warm, moistness. Amy couldn't even breath as she leaned forward on her forearms as she allowed him to thrust inside her, the ecstasy getting hotter and hotter until she felt like she was going to explode at any moment.

No matter how much she orgasm multiple times, the need just seemed to get worse with every second that past as they rode as one. _Danmm, if only people knew that sex was completely blown by elves._ She thought before gasping when she felt him grow bigger inside her already dripping pussy.

Yup, he was getting up there too and if they went any longer, she would have to be dealing with a ragging sex drive for the next several hours. Not that she was even complaining of course. Its just that she needed to feel the spill of seed in her womb and feel the rapid beating of his heart against her cheek afterwards.

"Haldir, please come in me." She begged as a ragged cry tore from her lips when he sped up, the bed really rocking as he slammed her deeper and deeper until she swore she felt him even in her womb. _Oh shit! So close and yet this strange need still burns me._

_Its the mating need of when two joined souls are ragging to be released as one, Mela en' coiamin. Not that I will have any hard time doing so once I get you._

_Oh, I would like to see you try that one one me, Haldir. _She challenged him with a smirk. Haldir raised a perfect eyebrow at her before he had her screaming his name over and over as he picked up where they had left off. His body was already becoming stiff with his pending release but he wanted her to experience his pleasure with him. Reaching between her folds of where they were joined, he found the tiny little bundle of nerves and began rubbing his thumb over it in a circular motion that almost toppled her off his lap if it wasn't for the tight hold he had on her upper right arm with his free hand.

"Haldir, I can't take any more of this torture." She pleaded with a sob. "Please..."She cried out as an orgasm shook her trembling body. She dug her nails into his upper arms, making him wince slightly as he felt the pain,but ignored it

_"As you wish, Mela en' coiamin. _He whispered seductively in their joined minds before he let go off all control. Amy's whole body became taunt as he stiffened underneath her, stretching her within as he felt his body spill his hot seed within her womb. He cried out her name as he pulled her down and kissed her deeply as he continued to cum within. Her pussy convulsed around his cock like a tight vice, squeezing every once of him until no more came out. Amy collapsed on his chest, her sweat covered body still hot to the touch from the fast paced lovemaking. Timidly picking up her head a little so she can stare into his well sated eyes, she found that they were glowing softly, but brightly within. Smiling, she brushed a strand of damp hair from his brow before placing a kiss on the lips.

"Wow." She said with a laugh before putting her head back down. "I don't know what to say to that. Is this always like this with your people?"

Haldir shifted underneath her to a more comfortable position since they were still joined. Caressing her back with his finger tips, she shuddered under his touch and gasped softly as he trailed them over her butt and back up her spine.

"It depends on the couple." He replied softly. "But yes, it is like this between us. Only because you are human and I am Elf, the effects of what you felt earlier is more powerful."

Amy gave a long satisfied sigh before she sat up and slowly detached herself from him, only to suddenly let out a startle squeal of surprise when something warm and wet gushed from her body onto his. Haldir barely kept his smile hidden, much less the laughter that shook his body as he watched her stand above him, cupping herself as she stared at the wet mess on his body.

Her cheeks became deep red as it dawned upon her that she had just experienced her first squirting aftermath with her new husband. She covered her face with her other hand as she slowly stepped off the bed and hurried into the bathroom for a moment before coming back with several towels in hand, which she tossed on him without looking.

Haldir let out a laugh as he caught one and dried himself. "That is a rare thing to happen to a woman, _Mela en' coiamin_." He chortled as he got off the bed and started stripping the wet sheets and blankets off.

"Its not funny, Haldir!" She complained, her face still a deep red before stalking off to take a shower. "I mean, I practically gushed my ejaculation and yours all over you!"

Haldir chuckled under his breath as he found his jean and put them on. "I am going to go get some fresh linen, _Mela en' coiamin_." He called back as he opened the bedroom door. "I'll be right back."

Not waiting to hear her response, he ducked out with a merry whistle towards the linen closet. His body felt beyond satisfied and he was actually very happy that he made her body respond in such a fashion, however horrified she was at the current moment about the situation. It made him proud to know that he was able to make feel completed with the ultimate orgasm.

_Are you back yet with the linens?_ He heard her. _The bed needs to dry off. It's practically soaked!_

_I guess we will be sleeping on the floor tonight. _He smiled to himself as he replied casually._ At least it will be easier to clean up should you want to go for round two._

_You're a bastard for saying that, you know. _She hissed. Haldir chuckled again as he came to the closet that held the linens and opened it up.

_I know, and in time, you will learn to get used to that part of me._

_Like ever that is going to be happening soon._

Haldir grabbed some fresh sheets, blankets and a few pillow case. As he was starting to close the linen door, something shiny towards the back of the closet caught his attention from underneath the moon light shining through the window high above him. Curious, he gently lifted a neatly folded sheet that laid on top of it and found what looked like an ancient looking book with familiar the elven writing of his kin scratched into the leather binding.

Mystified, he pulled it out to take a closer look and found that the lettering was moon writing. A very ancient method of both elves and dwarfs that was used to secretly send messages to those without any worry detection from the enemy since they could only be seen during certain times of the seasons and succeeding year date upon which it was written on. Haldir opened the book and came upon a highly skilled painting of what looked like Mary's mother and Amy's fleeing from an dark mass with a elven man, dressed in shiny silver armor standing firmly between them and the coming darkness. Turning the page to a different one, he found an account written in Sindarian of a day when the two managed to escape the darkness that was chasing them and a endless battle of orcs that would have gone bad, had it not been for Mrs. Lock casting a spell that destroyed them all with one word.

_"A spell that I dare not use ever again as long as I live. _It said._ For it has cost me dearly of everything and everyone that I care about, including that of Mary's mother. Due to my own hand, I have caused her to be banned by the Valar to my own world for all eternity for something that I did and she had chosen by her own freewill. Such a pain should not be happening to her, for she left some many that she loved behind. How much more shall we sacrifice as we raise our children? And how can we possibly teach them the truth of where their origins are from if I am unable to use my powers anymore?_

_I can only wish that the portals remain closed for all eternity and non open up. For should they somehow be ripped open by the enemy, all will be lost for both my world and that of Middle Earth."_

"Enjoying snooping around where you are not permitted, march warden?"

Haldir slammed the book closed and looked up to find Mrs. Lock standing there, looking at him with an expression that he could only describe later to himself, as deep regret and anger. He knew that it wasn't directed towards him per say, but reading such a thing that was obviously hidden on purpose, was like he was reading her personal diary, which was of course what exactly he was doing right now.

He silently put it back inside the closet, placing the towel as he found it and shutting the door closed as she continued to look on. He picked up the blankets he was going to bring back to Amy's room and bowed his head to her. "I am very sorry for what you had to endure, Mrs. Lock." He whispered softly in Sindarian. "It must have been hard for you to do what you did at that time. I just hope that me being here and being a part of your daughter's life now as her life-mate will not alter what you think of me as a individual from my world since Mary's mother is also from there."

Amy's mother stepped off to the side to allow him to pass by. "Its not that I regreat anything of you being here, Haldir." She spoke up. Haldir stopped and turned around to face her. She offered a small smile that was filled with a deep sadness that almost broke his heart in two. "Rather, I fear that by the portal that you came through, the night she had found you, has opened more portals between this world and Middle Earth, making it impossible for me and Laura to re-create the same method that we had used to seal them permanently again. Someone has ripped the veil and now, I have cope with the possibility that I will face war once more with the enemy."

She glanced at the closed closet door. "I didn't want to be reminded of what happened that fateful night, Haldir." She whispered. Looking back at his grave face, she pulled her lips in determination. "But you're arrival has reopened wounds for the both of us that will never be fully healed and for the time being, I have no other choice but to allow Amy to make her decision for what she wants, not me."

"Then perhaps it will bring some comfort that she is indecisive at the moment about parting with me to Middle Earth." Haldir pointed out gently. "Until then, I will do the best I can to protect you and her. You can count of my word as a march warden of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galandriel." He bowed deeply to her, with one hand over his heart before excusing himself for the night.

Mrs. Lock watched him leave her alone and reached a hand out, opening the closet and drawing out the book he had found. Staring down at the glowing elven moon runes, she ran a trembling hand over the cover as a single tear fell upon it. "Let your heart decide what you want from all of this, Amy." She whispered to herself. "For the pain is too much for me already to see you change rapidly before my very eyes into the blossoming young woman that you are."


	15. Chapter 15

**~Ladystarlet~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **Mela en' coiamin: "My love"

_ Lirimaerea:_ _"Lovely one."_

Laura slowly put down the book she had been studying with a tired sigh, rubbing her temples as she sat in her home office, pouring for the last several weeks over Elven spell books that she had carefully preserved since her arrival to her human friend's world. Nothing had been written about how to send a person back between this world and Middle Earth using a spell without interrupting the boundaries that were created by Valar.

The last thing that she really wanted to deal with once she was able to find the one she was looking for, was to have to deal with the Valar under the violation of breaching the law they had placed for her under the pain of going to Mandos's hall. Laura ran her slender fingertips over the aged paper with care as she thought about the son whom she could not tell the truth to. It was so bittersweet facing him every time and yearning to tell him who she was. But because she had agreed to the terms upon which the Valar set upon her for the rest of eternity, such was not the case for either of them.

Rather then endanger her son's life and that of her own, she'd prefer that things remain as normal as possible until a solution was found in returning him back to his own time and place. Which also presented a very serious matter as well in the concern of his life mate, Amy. She was very shocked when she had felt the connection between the two grow stronger and more powerful when she had come over the other day to drop something off for Amy's mother. The look in his elven eyes said it all when she recognized the completed bond between him and Amy and was left to wonder what the young girl's decision was going to be when the time came for him to go back home.

Would Amy have to suffer the same fate as she had many years ago when the Valar banished her from Middle Earth?

* * *

Laura wiped a single tear from her cheek and squared she shoulders as she returned to her work. Only time will tell on what that decision was going to be for Haldir and Amy. But in the meantime, the portals were being teared apart by the enemy and the more longer that she didn't find a solution to seal them closed, the longer it would take for them to get him back home before the quest of the ring failed and all life in Middle Earth would be ruled by Sauron's dark hand once more.

Frodo looked upon the depths of the fiery pits of Mordor with a sheer look of horror upon his face as Sam and Gollum came to a standstill from behind. Everywhere they looked, as far as the eye can see, there was nothing but barren land wast set between them and the fire mountain of where they had to destroy the ring of power.

Sam placed a comforting hand upon his dear friend's shoulder. "Its going to be alright, master Frodo." He said with a determined stare upon the dark land in front of them. "We will get to the crack of doom it is the last thing that we do."

Frodo's hand slowly crept up towards the fine elven chain upon which the ring hung, but with sheer force of willpower, he instead touched the not fully healed wound he had gotten from the one of ring wraith's mordor blade. No mere elven healing salves or potions could heal it fully, making it harder on him to be able to see things right whenever his mind was tempted to use the ring. Only common hobbit sense of good and evil, prevented Frodo from doing it.

And of course with Gollom being so close to them at all times sense they had tamed him from the wild and crazed monster that he was before. But deep down, Frodo's heart knew that there was still darkness lingering within Gollom's mind. The ring had over-expanded his life ten fold when he should have been long dead, years before even Bilbo's own great-great grandparents were alive. The ring was made out of pure evil and lust for power, so it twisted Gollom's mind until he or no one else could tell if he was even a hobbit or some twisted creation of the ring.

"Masssterrrrssss hobbitsssss," Gollom hissed as he leaped from a rock and by their feet, staring up at Frodo with a worshiper's eyes. "We mussst hide from the eye, if we wantsss to get insside the land of Mordor." Beckoning them to follow him down a hidden path, he galloped ahead like a dog on all fours, stopping from time to time to see if they were following him.

Frodo stumbled slightly near an edge of a overhand, but Sam's quick hobbit reflexes prevented him from falling over into the dark abyss below. Frodo gave him a shaky smile as he right himself. "Thanks Sam."

Sam silently nodded back to him before helping up a small cliff where Gollom looked on with a worried expression. "Hurry good Hobbitsss!" He urged them. "We must find a place to ssleep for the night out of the moon's light and out of the eyes of the enemy."

"So he always says for the last several days." Sam grumbled under his breath while he found a good hold for him to grab onto as he hoisted himself up behind Frodo. "Always is hissing his way to this and that while me and Frodo have to think on where to get our next water supply and food."

He looked back behind him for second towards the high mountains that wasn't yet touched by the coming darkness and couldn't help but think about the other they had left behind without saying a proper goodbye. "Well I sure hope that Pippen and Merry are keeping themselves out of trouble while keeping their trouble making hides on." He chuckled to himself with a heavy sigh. "I just wish Strider was hear to lead us to the mountain and not this poor excuse of a maggot hobbit Gollom." He added as he focused his current task to get to the spot that they were going to camp for the night before continuing on on their journey towards Mount Doom.

They had only a few days left until their water supply was fully depleted and they had to find water fast or else they would end up perishing before they even stepped a hobbit foot on Mordor. Talk about walking dead all the time and yet, the only thing that was keeping them alive at the current moment from not being captured by the enemy, was that sticker, hissing of a Gollom.

* * *

Legolas gently nudged Gimli awake. "Wake up, dwarf," He whispered softly as his loud snoring companion slept on. The elf shook him a little harder while Aragorn lite up their campfire for a quick morning breakfast.

"Don't bother waking him like that, Legolas." He comment while placing twigs and leaves to heighten the fire a little more. "It is well known to both men and elves that when it comes to a sleeping dwarf, the only way that you are going to wake them up is if you hold a gold coin under their noses."

Legolas raised a blond eyebrow at the ranger and direct line of Isildor's descendant of heirs. "Hold a gold coin under his nose?"

Aragorn smiled very slightly as he reached into his saddle bag that he kept on him and pulled out a gold coin. Holding it up for the elf to see, he walked over and knelt next to the sleeping dwarf and held it under his nose for a few moments before Gimili's nostrils flared and he began twitching in his sleep, rolling over onto his side and into a muddy patch of dirt, face down. Almost immediately, much the amusement of both awake companions, he cried out in his dwarf tongue, cursing and puling at his beard when he realized that he was face down in mud.

"My beard!" He cried, sitting up straight while trying to wipe away the dirt from his face and beard. "Why didn't you wake me before I fell into that foul ditch, Legoals?" He looked up at the Elf who just shrugged his slender shoulders as he let out a musical laugh. "Why you...you...," Gimli accusingly pointed a finger at him. "I will not forget this in this life time or the next!" He cried as he hurried down to a nearby stream to ride himself of the muddy mess from his offended person and prized beard.

"Tis, it seems that dwarfs do not take lightly to the dirt, even though they lived under stone and rock, Aragorn." Legolas pointed out as he helped prepare their morning meal. "I might be of in need of that the next time I should ever have a problem waking him up from a deep sleep." Aragorn didn't say anything except to smirk before putting away his coin back in the saddle bag.

A horseman from the Rohirrim's camp of king Theoden, slowly rode up to the two and got off his horse before silently walking up towards them. He bowed his head to Aragorn and made a friendly gesture towards Legolas before straightening up. "I bring word from my king, my lords." He said. "Alas, we have not found the body of your Elven captain among the dead and have searched all night and morning for him. But much to the distress of the surviving Elven warriors he had led into battle, it seems as if he had disappeared out of thin air."

"But that is completely impossible!" Aragorn cried. "I was there when I saw him fell from afar to that Orc blade. How can a march warden like him just disappear like that in a middle of a battle without someone actually seeing it for their own eyes?"

Gimli, his beard and face clean of mud, came up to stand beside his companions and silently started up at the Rohan horseman who just shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "I cannot answer your mysterious question, my lords." He replied. "But there is someone who is here that may do so." He pointed back towards the main gate that led up into Helm's Deep's main level. "If you and your two companion please hurry with your morning meal, king Theoden wishes for you to come and join him in council before the sun is at his highest."

Without waiting for a reply from either of them, he quickly left upon his horse, leaving the three to wonder upon the fate of their dearest friend and ally. How could his body not even been found at all among the thousands of dead Orcs and the bodies of both Elf and man?

Yes, magic did exists in their world, but not to the extent of the Valar's power that a mere march warden would just go as if he never existed in the first place. It just didn't make sense to them at all.

Hurrying through their meal and dousing the fire with stream water, they quickly packed their bags and made their long way back up towards Helm's Deep's upper high level where the king and his royal court was staying for the time being before they made their was towards Isingard later that same day with Gandalf the white as their guide.

When the three finally reached the level, the guardsmen that stood guard at the door, immediately allowed them inside without question. Upon entering the great hall of the king, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli beheld two people dressed in all silver cloaks sitting beside King Theoden on his left and Gandalf on his right. The king of Rohan stood up and greeted his guests of honor with a warm smile and hug before turning towards the mysterious guests.

"I was rather surprised that these two would make a such a hurried journey into my own kingdom in such a short time period." He said softly while turning back to Aragorn. "I understand that this is very personal for you, my lord." He continued, clasping him for a moment on the shoulder before stepping back. "So I hope that _they_ will be able to answer your questions considering the Elven captain, Haldir's strange disappearance in the middle of battle."

The two visitor slowly lifted their cloaks from their heads, much to the total shock of the three who could only stand there in total disbelief and wide eyes.

Aragorn was the first to recover as he quickly bowed his head with a hand over his heart. "Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, it is a great and deep honor for the two of you to come in such an hour."

The two elves both smiled upon him before Galandriel's face became troubled. "Word came to me of what had take place during the battle here in the concern of our beloved march warden, Haldir." She said as her husband reached out a hands towards her and slowly led her off the high dais towards the three where they stood a foot away from them. Legolas lowered his eyes from her probing stare, his heart troubled at the sudden loss of his dear friend. Gimli on the other hand, troubled or not by what they were going to discuss, blushed a deep red as the lady gently patted his shoulder with a flawless hand for a moment as he mumbled incoherently under his breath.

"But don't be troubled by what I am about to say next." She continued on in a clear voice. Aragorn looked up at her in confusion. "I beg your pardon, my lady." He said objectively. "But how can we not be deeply troubled when we are unable to find Haldir's body among the dead out there?" He pointed towards the main entrance way where one could see the heavy smoke building up as the soldiers hurried to bury their kinsmen and burn the dead Orcs to ashes.

Celeborn beckoned with one hand towards a small group of elven maidens of honor near by to come forth. They quickly brought forth a silver basin and pitcher that was filled with clear water to one of the tables beside them and placed them upon it before silently withdrawing. The lady of light silently motioned for the three to join her around the table as Gandalf, Theoden and Celeborn looked on silently beside her as she poured the water in the basin until it reached the top.

"Will you look into the mirror?"

Gimli nudged Legolas in the leg. The elf bent over towards him. "What is that she is going to do?" Gimli whispered as he gave a slight node towards the basin.

"She is going to show us something in her mirrior. Its a gift from the Valar that she had obtained many, many liftimes ago before coming to the west." Legolas replied before he straightened up. Gimli said something under his breath as he took a seat between Aragorn and Legolas. He stared deep into the clear waters but saw nothing for several moments until a breeze passed through the room and it went from clear to a hazy scene that made him gasp sharply.

"What is that?" He cried, pointing to the strange image of a young girl dressed in a robe and holding something that looked like a torch, but with light shining from within. She seemed scared as she looked around, calling in what looked like a garden of some sort. Aragorn's eyes were wide as well as everyone else's save, Gandalf and Celeborn.

"Its call a flashlight, Gimli. It is something that they use in their world so that they could find their path in the dark." Galandriel replied softly before waving her hand over the water. The scene changed and they saw the same girl bending over someone under a tree. It looked like she was arguing with that person before her wrist was grabbed as she stood up with a annoyed expression and said something sharply.

That was when Legolas and Aragorn's sharp gasp could be heard all over the room as she moved out of the way for a moment, revealing Haldir's sweat and dirt covered face. It seemed that he was in great pain since he was grimacing so much while trying to communicate with the girl. It looked like it was taking forever before the three saw her make up her mind and slowly help him up to his feet while nearly being bowled over by the weight of both his armor and body mass.

"This is really impossible." Aragorn breathed as he continued to watch the two slowly make their way up towards a large house. Galandriel didn't say anything as she waved her hand again and the scene changed to the girl slowly easing the march warden onto a bed before she took the pains taken task of removing his armor and clothing while taking great care of watching his wounds.

The group slightly chuckled when she stumble onto her butt after removing the main hurburk from his body. Usually, even with the elves when they prepared for battle, it would still take at least two people to help get it off and on because it was made with only the best metal for better protection. Legolas's heart was greatly touched as he watched her slowly wash away the dried blood and dirt from his friend's body with a washcloth before getting out a needle and thread. They could all see the extent of his wounds, especially the one he had received in the back from the Orc blade that had cut through and almost killed him.

"This girl's name is Amy." Galandriel informed them as they watched her stich his back up before giving him some sort of medicine after she carefully bandaged him up. "Somehow, Haldir was transported to her world from ours and she took pity upon him, bringing a complete stranger who is obviously not from her world, and healing him."

"But, my lady." Legolas spoke up of the question that was on everyone's mind. "How did he get there in the first place?"

The Elven lady shook her head. "I honestly can't say how he was taken, Legolas." She admitted. "But I can only offer words of comfort in showing you the proof that Haldir is alright and well taken care of in safe hands."

Aragorn let out a breath that he didn't realize that he had been holding and stood up from his seat, walking away from the group to help clear his confused mind. Legolas started to go after him, but Gimli shook his head at him. "Let him absorb this for a while, laddie." He suggested. "At least your elf friend is safe and sound and is most importantly, alive and well."

"My lady," Legolas turned to her. "Is there anything else that you know of him now?"

She shook her golden head sadly. "Unfortunately, my sight is clouded by an unseen force that is preventing me from keeping watch of Haldir. I can only guess and pray that he is well and fully healed."

Theoden let out a great sigh and thrummed his fingers upon the table. "So in the meantime, if the two of you don't mind me saying this." He gave them a side stare. "Life goes on here in Middle Earth and we fight on in this battle for control against the dark forces of Mordor."

"We will bring back our warriors to be fully healed until they are able body to fight again on our boarders." Celeborn spoke up for the first time. "Just take heed to my wife's words to be cautious against the enemy. If word gets out about this matter concerning Haldir, I don't even know what the enemy will do next."

"I agree with him fully." Gandalf nodded his head. "It will only be time before the enemy gets news of this. We just need to be prepared for the unexpected as the ring-bearer comes closer destroying the ring of power. I can only council you to keep the Great Eye from straying from Gondor and into the darkness beyond these shores, for who knows what other great power is in play right now. This is obviously not Sauron's hand or else we would have not been able to win last night's battle so easily. Someone else is playing with the veil that keeps our world and Amy's apart and only _time_ will reveal, who that other enemy is in the end."

"So in the meantime, we must keep the original plan and head towards helping Rohan and Gondor." Aragorn spoke up quietly as he came back to the table.

Gandalf nodded his head. "Yes, and we have quite a journey to make to a particular place called Isengard a few hours." He stood up and hurried from the room with all hast while everyone else took their turns saying a quick goodbye to the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien.

Gimli was in a blushing stuttering bout when the lady bent down and gave him a light kiss upon his head. He tried to thank her, but couldn't bring himself to look upon her fairness as Celeborn let out a laugh and shook his head in wonderment of the bashfulness of dwarfs. To Aragorn and Legolas, she smiled softly upon them and touched their cheeks with her hands silently for a long moment before slowly withdrawing with her husband to gather up their wounded for the long journey back home.

_Don't let your hearts be troubled by what you had seen last night and today. Be joyful that he is alive and well with her. As long as he is in safe hands, only in our hearts do we know that someday soon, he shall be among us once more. But for now, just be comforted and continue on your quest as we await for the ring-bearer to complete his own task at hand. Without that beacon of hope kept burning brightly for all of us in our own world and keep the path of darkness at bay, Haldir will not be able to return home unless you all stay strong within your mind and heart._


	16. Chapter 16

**~Ladystarlet~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **Mela en' coiamin: "My love"

_ Lirimaerea:_ _"Lovely one."_

Haldir took several deep breaths as he stood in the backyard with his bow, notched tight with a fitted arrow before letting it go. The arrow flew straight into a drawn target that was sprayed onto the truck of a willow tree, hitting directly in the bulls eye.

Mrs. Lock softly clapped from the patio deck before walking up to him with an open hand held up.

"May I?" She asked quietly.

The march warden raised an eyebrow at her but silently placed his bow into her hand before standing off to the side. Mrs. Lock hook her hair into a pony tail before quickly notching a arrow and letting it loose without a moment's hesitation. It flew straight into Haldir's, splitting it evenly in the middle. She turned towards him. "It seems that I haven't lost my skill when it comes to archery." She said as he came up to retrieve his bow from her.

"So it seems." He replied quietly. "When was the last time you killed an Orc with one?"

She shrugged. "Perhaps more than a full century ago."

Haldir stared long and hard down at her, his mind trying to figure her out as more and more of her secret past came to the service the longer he was with them. Just what more did this human have behind her 'normal' mask?

He reached down for the bow case he had handmade and slowly went to work oiling his bow while she took a seat in a nearby lounge chair. "I know what you are wondering about, Haldir." She spoke quietly while spinning her wedding ring with her other hand. "There is a lot that I'd rather prefer to keep quiet for the sake of my dearest daughter. But the more that you are here," She let out a harsh laugh, still in disbelieve on what has drastically changed her life in such a short period of time. "The more I find that the past can't be always kept a secret."

The elf silently placed his bow and arrows away before snapping the lid in place. Looking up at her small face, he couldn't help but be amazed that she was able to live a normal life and yet still retain who she really was within her own mind.

He stood up and hooked his case over his shoulder. "That may be true, Mrs. Lock." He replied with a kind smile. "But it's sometimes best to avoid talking about certain memories of the past that would re-open your healed wounds. I don't wish for my presence to hurt you, but rather offer some sort of closer for what happened to you and Laura."

She stared up at him, lips quivering as tears began to shine in her eyes. She had to lower her gaze to avoid spilling them. "Speaking of which, Laura hasn't yet found a solution that would be able to send you back to Middle Earth. But I am sure in time once she has, I think its best that you and Amy really sit down and have that big talk on what the both of you want for each other when that time comes. It's going to be really hard for me if she chooses to leave with you, but I cannot hold her back because I already am well aware of what the ending consequences is going to be for you, should she decided to stay behind. It's going to be up to her in the end, you do realize that, don't you?"

Haldir let out a hard breath and shoved his hair back from his face. As much as he didn't want to hear any of this, Amy's mother was right as far as knowing if Amy was going to stay here in her own world and live out her life as if he hadn't appeared, or go with him back to his world and leave her mother and all she knows behind so that they could be together until it was time to take a ship into the west.

Leaving her without responding, he went to his bedroom and locked himself inside. He put away his bow case in the closet before going to his bed and sitting on the edge in deep thought.

How much pain was his beloved willing to suffer in making the hardest decision in her life? It was true that he would end up fading if she chooses to stay, but in his heart of hearts, it would be better for the both of them if he hadn't even arrived in her world in the first place.

So much had changed within him ever since that night they had first met. The strange connection he had felt the moment she laid her hand upon his battered and heavily bleeding body, and how it grew more and more powerful each day as he learned her culture and ways of life. Every time he looked upon her beauty, he was always memorized by how she carried herself as a person. It often would remind him of himself when he was growing up and learning the ways of being a guardian and protector of the golden forest. Headstrong, stubborn, prideful and yet gentle and loving at the same time.

Qualities that he didn't really know how to harness properly until she came along in his life and lite it up like bonfire. And after spending a few waking hours after the completion of their bonding as life mates, just watching her sleep as he caressed her cheek, something in him, in his heart, felt like he couldn't be far apart from her without it hurting.

The bitter sweetness of two different people from two different worlds who were brought together for some unknown reason. If this was Middle Earth, it would have been much, much easier for him to whisk her away to a new life with him to the golden forest of Lothlorien. Haldir covered his face with his hands and just sat there on the bed. This was hurting him more than he had wanted and he didn't know how much he could take if Amy didn't go back with him.

_Is everything alright?_

Haldir looked up to find Amy standing by the doorway, biting her bottom lip with her teeth as she stared at him with worried eyes. "Is it your back?" She asked softly while walking in and closing the door behind her. "I can give you some pain medicine for it."

He shook his head no. "I'm ok, _Mela en' coiamin_." He assured her quickly while taking her into his arms. "Its just I have a lot on my mind right now."

"I bet." She giggled, tapping her fingers against his temples. "My head feels like a million tons with the way your closed off mind is thinking. I may not be able to hear what you are thinking at the current moment, but I can feel your emotions."

Haldir suddenly pulled her tighter against his warm body before kissing her deeply on the lips until she had to waved her hands on his shoulders to back off for a moment so she could catch her breath. "Oh my, what got you in this mood all of a sudden?" She managed to gasp while taking deep breaths to replenish her lack of oxygen to her brain cells.

He shrugged. "I just feel very protective of you, is all." He replied in Sindarin. He had been teaching her how to speak and listen to his native tongue through using their shared minds. Amy was a fast learner since she was always an eager student, yearning to learn more and more. It was a skill that suited her very well if she was living elsewhere with him.

Amy let out a tiny sigh of satisfaction and laid down on her back on the bed with her hair fanned out around her. Haldir leaned on an elbow as he played with the soft strands between his fingers. If she was an Elleth, he was highly positive that she would be a fine looking one with the delicate features she had. Amy turned her her slightly towards him. "What?" She asked. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, I was just admiring your beauty."

She snorted at his reply and shook her head. "I'm not all the beautiful like one of your elf maidens or the other more prettier girls out there." She threw a hand out towards the bedroom window to give better emphasis. "I'm just average looking."

"Well I am thinking otherwise, _Mela en' coiamin_." He objected while placing small light kisses along her arms until she shivered under his warm breath and let out a soft moan of pleasure. "I belive that you are the most perfect maiden that I would choose to be my wife and life mate."

"Your just making fun of me, Haldir." She smiled before gasping sharply when he boldly took off her shirt and tossed it out of her reach across the room, leaving her completely half naked. Amy covered her exposed breasts with her arms before remembering that she was no longer her own body. It was much as his body as he was to her and there was no longer an embarrassment of being half naked with her man hovering over her with a strong desire reflecting in his eyes.

Haldir took a moment to prove her wrong about her assumptions about her body before smiling so seductively up at her, she swore she was going to have a big orgasm from that alone then his hand cupped between her legs. "Do I happen to hear a challenge in that, _Mela en' coiamin_?" He whispered.

"I don't think I will be answering that one tonight." She said between hitched breaths as he slowly undid her pants and drew them off with her panties. "I'd rather see if you can get it out of me."

"As you wish. Your challenge is fully appreciated and accepted." He smiled again while removing his own clothing as she laid back on his bed, butt naked. "And I should warn you for future situations like this," He motioned casually between the both of them. "I don't let challenges go unanswered without a decent fight."


	17. Chapter 17

**~Ladystarlet~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **Mela en' coiamin: "My love"

Far later into the night, Amy awoke with a sudden feeling of deep sadness lingering within herself. She immediately looked beside her to makes sure that Haldir was still sleeping next to her. His Elven fairness still shown through the human spell that Mary placed upon him make him appear more human to the world. The internal light from within his soul glowed softly around him as he slept on in peace.

Amy laid trembling fingers upon his brow as she laid back down on her side, caressing his high cheekbone as unknown tears flowed down her face. This pain in her heart for some reason has been lingering since their completed bonding and she had often wondered if it had something to do with the fact that he wasn't apart of her world. She wiped her tears quickly with her other hand and laid her head upon his bare shoulder, not wanting to think of this strange pain for the time being as the night slowly moved into the coming new day.

Haldir's arm instinctively came around her, bringing her closer to him as he turned over onto his side facing her and held her steadfast. She stared up at his sleeping face for the rest of the night until sleep quickly took a hold of her. Every time she felt the pain, she kept telling herself that he was real and he was there to protect her and love her eternally until it was time for her to make her decision that would either make or break her heart for the rest of her mortal life.

* * *

Mrs. Conner and Mrs. Lock sat in the downstairs kitchen at the breakfast table, sipping tea while they talked about the current predicament that they were in.

"So you haven't really been able to find anything that spoke of a transporting spell in any of those books that you have?"

Laura shook her head and let out a sigh. "No and if there is one, I am most positive it wouldn't be on me since no one in Middle Earth even knows that it is. Besides, we will have to admit it now, Haldir is pretty much stuck here for a good while until a bigger event happens back home that would trigger a portal to be opened up."

Mrs. Lock to a long sip of her tea and set her cup down on the saucer, frowning while she turned some thoughts in her mind. "Wouldn't you be able to trigger something here instead?" She suggested with a wave of her hand. "I mean you were put here because of what happened to us . It's not like its going to be a violation of the Valar's judgment and its definitely, not like you are even trying to go back to your own death."

"But the fact is that no matter how much we look in those book or even try to cast some spells, we don't have the one that will allow him to go home. And," Laura raised a finger when Amy's mother tried to say something further. "Amy is going to be stuck on whether or not to follow him or remain here with only a memory of their being together."

"Why must you keep bringing this topic up?" Mrs. Lock asked. She silently looked out the nearby kitchen window at the sun rising in the horizon. "It just seemed like yesterday when I held her in my arms after she had been born just as the dawn was hitting the night sky." She whispered, lost in her own memories of her past. "Amy was so tiny and delicate when she was born, I was almost afraid to even hold, lest I should accidentally break her or something."

The Elleth gave her a side look out of the corner of her eye while she daintily ate a biscuit covered with orange marmalade. "Did you ever tell Amy at all about her real father?" She asked bluntly. "You know that girl has already been without her father since her birth for obvious reason. What the heck are you waiting for anyway? A miracle?"

"What happened between Amy's father and me is not of her concern." Mrs. Lock suddenly snapped at her. "She doesn't need to know her true origin." She added defiantly while crossing her arms over her chest.

"But given the current situation with Halidr now being your foster son and life mate to Amy, I feel that she needs to know the truth. Don't let your past transgression with her real father be the reason why you don't tell her what she deserves to know."

"And how the hell am I going to tell her in the first place after this whole time, I have been telling her that he left us." Mrs. Lock demanded. Laura shrugged her shoulders helplessly and took a sip of tea before setting it down with a deep sigh. "At least I wasn't the one telling lies this whole time to keep up a perfect normal picture." She replied. Mrs. Lock bit her lip and lowered her eyes from her in shame.

"Amy is going to hate me if I tell her the real truth." She said as tears filled her eyes. Laura offered a napkin to her. She thanked her softly as she accepted it and dabbed at her eyes. "But you're right in saying she deserves to know the true story about herself and her father. I just wish that I didn't have to be so harsh with him after he had saved my life from the enemy. I have always to this very day, regret sending him away from him out of fear of the unknown. I can still the hurt and pain in his eyes when I told him that I didn't' love him enough to allow myself to become his wife after finding out that I was pregnant with his child."

"But at least he is still very much alive to actually see her." Mrs. Conner offered gently while placing an comforting hand over her best friend's. "Mary didn't get the chance to even be graced with seeing her father before he died. But you do, if anything else. How much regret and self doubt are you going to hold against yourself before you finally let go of the past and move forward?"

Mrs. Lock took a deep breath and reach underneath the table and pulled out the journal book that Haldir had found in the linen closet the other night. Placing it before Laura, she couldn't help but wonder if she was doing the right thing in allowing her daughter to be with the one person she had least expected to call her son-in-law who also happened to be the son of her best friend sitting in front of her.

Laura raised a thin white brow as she carefully opened the old journal and gazed upon the elven scripted pages. Her fair face became troubled with memories as she slowly turned each page and read the contents within. "It was so long ago, it would have seemed to be well over seven ages before any of this happened." She said with a strange quietness in her voice. She came to a pause upon the painting that depicted their fleeing from Middle Earth by foot as her dead life mate stood between them and the enemy that sought their ultimate power. "I miss my true love with all my heart. But not a day or night goes by that I don't sing a song of our love and pray that someday my soul would finally be able to join his in the great hall of Mandos when the time comes for my ending."

"Don't say such things, Laura." Mrs. Lock scolded. "You have Mary and your sister to protect. They need you more now then ever before."

Laura didn't reply. Her eyes fell upon the pages before her as her mind drifted to the golden forest of her people and the royal couple she had fervently served with love and endless loyalty until she was cast out by the Valar for being defiant when she refused to part without her daughter. She closed the book and pushed it towards her best friend with a firm squeeze with their joined hands.

"Its time that you show her the truth before it is too late. So much time has passed since our daughters have grown into adulthood. Likewise with Amy, I fear you are doing more damage then good if you don't let her go now while the opportunity is open to you. You saw what happened to my husband when we were parted and I only want what is best for my son, Haldir."

Mrs. Lock stood up and took a hold of the book into her arms. Walking into the living room and up to the glass bookcase where she kept their books neatly organized, she carefully placed it on the highest shelf. "In good time, I will tell her once you have found a portal, Laura." She said firmly. "Until then, , I refuse to tell her anything more in concerning of her father's whereabouts."


	18. Chapter 18

**~Ladystarlet~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **Mela en' coiamin: "My love"

***_Erulissë, "_**_Fairest Elven child"_

A black car with tinted windows slowly pulled up to the house driveway several days later after Amy had gone to find work for Gaerien. Haldir had gone to the gym with Jessie, leaving only Mrs. Lock at home alone. She was planting roses underneath the front windows when a tall shadow suddenly fell upon her from behind. Startled, she grabbed a hidden dagger from underneath her shirt and looked up at the tall person, squinting her eyes so she could see better underneath the sun's harsh glare.

"It's been far too long since we have last seen each other,_ Mela en' coiamin_." A soft, but deep musical male voice spoke before he stepped in closer and knelt beside her stiffened form. The man seemed young in human standards, perhaps only in his late twenties with long silver hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, sharp green eyes, high cheekbones that gracefully swept upward with a oval shaped face. He was dressed in a dark blue long sleeve casual shirt with black slacks, leather shoes and black sun glasses, which he slowly took off with one hand and put them away in his pants pocket. He appeared human to others, thanks to his skills in the magical arts of Middle Earth, but he had all ready lived two full ages that equaled to two and half thousand years.

His full lips pursed in an amused smile as he reached out hand towards her. "You have gracefully aged,_ Mela en' coiamin_, but you still look beautiful to me." He continued. Mrs. Lock didn't say anything except to slip the dagger back in it's hiding place before accepting his offered hand as she dusted off the dirt off the knees of her gardening pants. The elf raised an eyebrow as the amusement lit his elven eyes. "You seemed half surprised by my sudden visit." He observed while she beckoned him with her hand to follow her into the house. He beeped his car to set the alarm as he swiftly followed her from behind.

Mrs. Lock closed the door and locked it before turning upon her surprised guest with a deep frown as she watched him take a uninvited seat in the living room. He looked around the room, his keen eyes lingering on the family pictures that stood up against the fireplace mantle piece for a long time. He stared particularly at the ones that contained Amy before switching his gaze upon the older woman as she took a seat across from him in the love seat.

"Where is your husband?" He asked casually while sitting back with an arm resting upon the back of chair as he crossed one leg over the other.

"He's at the gym." She replied a little stiffly.

"I see, and I am guessing that the march warden is also with him, is he not?"

Her mouth fell open in surprised but she quickly shut it with a snap and glared at him. "Of course nothing would pass by you, Erynion." She replied. "Being one who impregnated me in the first place with a child after what had happened."

Erynion gave her a slight look with a shake of his fair head. "You knew very well what took place between us, _Mela en' coiamin__." _He pointed out. "I wasn't the one who pushed me away after you found out. You did that yourself." He jabbed a finger towards her. "And it was the same you who also refused to allow me to at least bless our daughter and give her the rightful elven title that would connect her to my own linage and blood."

"I didn't want her to grow up as an abnormal child!" Mrs. Lock cried. "Can't you understand that I only want what is best for Amy?" She clutched a fine chained necklace around her neck. "Its already a burden knowing that I cannot return Mary and Laura back to their rightful home because of me."

The elf's lips thinned as he regarded the human mother of his child. "Do you only think about the past, Alexandria?" He growled. "What about me? I willingly gave everything and everyone including my own home to follow you as your life-mate into this world. I can return back home if I so choose to without fear of the Valar's banned order."

Alexandria's eyes teared up but she turned her head away so he wouldn't see them as she squared her shoulders. "I realize that, Erynion." She said softly, refusing to meet the keen eyes of her life-mate. "But Amy needed a normal childhood that wasn't filled with blood, death, magic and pain. Only because I am from this world, I am the only one who is willing to provide that normal life."_  
_

"But now she doesn't have a normal life thanks to the portal the opened and thrust the march warden into her life."

She glared up at him, tears slipping down her cheeks. "What would you know about Amy? You weren't there when I gave birth to her, you weren't there when I raised her and taught her first words, taught her how to walk and live_ normally_ like any other mortal child."

Erynion lifted his chin as he stood up from his seat abruptly at her sharp words. Alexandria cringed into her seat and had to sit back when he suddenly took the three strides towards her and loomed before her, trapping her in the chair with both of his long arms on either side of the armrest as his elven eyes darken with anger. "You know in hell as I, the father who gave you Amy through my body, that she is not only mortal." He said with full anger as his eyes flashed.

Alexandria tried to protest but he laid a finger upon her lips, silencing her. "No, you have said enough to me, _Mela en' coiamin__._" He shook his head. "It time that I have my full rightful say about our daughter since I am her _rightful father_."

She had no choice but to remain quite as he continued to trap her in the chair, her heart beating wildly as she realized that she was alone with the one person that her soul and body belonged to.

Erynion muttered something in his native tongue as he collected his thoughts. This was very hard upon him when he has sensed the ripping of the veil between Middle Earth and this world weeks ago and felt the familiar presence of one person that he lest expected to be sent here and be placed into the path of his daughter. It only got worse for him when he also later would sense the strange bonding between her and Haldir, thus concerning his father instincts to the point he had to travel all the way from San Francisco for more then seven and half hours to see the one person who pushed him away.

"Amy is not fully mortal, thanks to the elven blood that runs in her veins from me." He said finally in a softer tone as he gazed down at his life mate's face. She shifted under his gaze and looked down. Her mind was processing what he was saying, but her body seemed to burst into flames as the immortal's very presence in her own home blew everything out of place. It had been too long since she had heard his beautiful voice or seen his fair face as it haunted her dreams at night.

"...and because of she isn't fully mortal, it is possible for her to pass under the ban of the Valar without any harm should she decide to part with him." Alexandria forced her muddle thoughts back to reality. She noticed he was no longer looming over her, rather sitting on the edge of the coffee table with his arms crossed over his lean chest. "But there is one question that I should ask you though." He stated with a tilt of his head.

"What?" She snapped without meaning to. She brushed a stray hair out her face as she stood up and headed towards the kitchen. "Let me get you something to drink." She muttered under her breath, knowing his keen elven hearing could pick up every word she was saying. Only her mind was fully protected from his invading mind since she had shut him away since they parted years before.

Erynion followed her and leaned himself against the kitchen counter as he watched her move about the kitchen, getting the stuff she needed to make their drink. "Have you ever told our daughter about me, or at least mention that I existed?"

She froze mid way of placing the teapot that was filled with water on the stove. "I told her that you were alive, but only that you left us for someone else." She admitted after forcing her muscles to move. She could feel the atmosphere immediately change around her as her heartbeat started to pick up. Closing her eyes, she prayed that the dead silence would end, even if it meant that he would start yelling at her for the pain.

"_Mela en' coiamin_, how could you do such a hurtful thing to me?" A hoarse whisper of his voice finally spoke. Amy's mother forced herself to slowly turn around to face him and found that he stood there with such a stricken expression in his eyes, she mentally wanted to kill herself for putting him through the pain and suffering she had inflicted after barely surviving the enemy when she was fleeing and dealing with the knowlege that she had been carrying his seed in her womb.

"I'm sorry, Erynion." She whispered as she came forward with an outstretched hand.

He shook his hand and took a step back from her. "No, _Mela en'_ coiamin." He whispered as a tear ran down his cheek. "This is something that I cannot forgive you for. You pushed me away after we had fled Middle Earth, you refused to allow me to bless our child, and now, you went as far as allowing her to believe that I left the two of you for another _woman_? What kind of bullshit is that?"

Alexandria felt her chest tighten as she helplessly watch the light in his eyes dim. _No!_ Her mind and heart cried together. If the light started to dim in his eyes, then the light in his soul would slowly fad until he became sick with heartbreak and would no longer have the will to live.

"Erynion, please!" She cried as she went into the living room after him. Not caring if anyone would suddenly walk into the house, she grabbed his arm and threw herself into him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she leaned her cheek on his chest. "I was hurt inside and out at the time and I couldn't deal with the pain of my own sin of sending you away." She looked up at his face but the elf refused to embrace her or even look down at her. "Please forgive me, Erynion." She begged as her tears came back.

He gazed out of the backyard through the windows, his inner light all but burnt out as the pain ran through him. It was like she had stabbed him with an poison Mordor blade and left him dying in a middle of nowhere. "Its getting late, Alexandria." He whispered as he gently set himself from her. He gazed upon her tear-stained face and couldn't help himself as he reached up and cupped her chin in his palm. Keeping his eyes upon hers, he lowered his head and took her lips with his. Alexandria could feel the heartbreak within him as she responded with an urgency that almost swept her mind.

_My God, what have I done?_ Her mind screamed as he brought her closer to him and deepened the kiss further. _If he dies from heartbreak, how would I even be able to live with that covering my soul and without him?_

Erynion forced himself to pull his head up and turn away from his life mate. His breathing was irregular and his heart was beating so fast, he feared that it would just rip from his body alone. He stood with his back to her for several long moments as he gathered strength within himself to steady his head. "I think our child has just gotten back from work." He said suddenly as he pulled out his shades and put them on.

Alexandria burst into straightening herself while running into the kitchen to turn off the already screaming teapot on the stove. It was good that his keen hearing picked up the soft sound of the garage opening and closing as Amy parked her car. Her mother counted the steps it would take her to come through the back door as the father straighten his shoulders and took a seat at the bar. The back door opened and in walked Amy and Gaerien laughing over some joke. Amy looked up and stopped in dead surprise at the visitor that was sitting at the bar.

Mrs. Lock forced herself to smile brightly even though it was breaking her heart to sense the pain in Erynion's mind as he gazed upon the daughter he hand't been graced to see upon her birth. "Amy, Gaerien." She said as she made herself go through the motions of getting tea ready for everyone. "This is Steven." She introduced Erynion by his human name. He gave Amy and Gaerien a brief node.

"Hello." He greeted politely. "I was just happened to be in the area on important business and wanted to surprise your mother while I'm staying here for a few weeks."

Gaerien frowned as she sensed something unusual about this young man, but didn't' say anything about it as she shook his hand with a slight nod of her head.

"Its nice meeting you, sir." Amy said with a cheerful smile that almost broke his heart as she went over to give her mother a big hug. "Mama, I got Gaerien a job as a Nanny for one of my classmate's twin brothers in downtown."

"That's very wonderful." Alexandria beamed up as she hugged her daughter back. "Congratulations, Gaerien." She smiled in approval. "I am sure the children will love you once you get started."

The Elleth gave her a small smile in reply as she let out a yawn. "I am a little tired, Mrs. Lock." She announced. "I will be turning in for a little bit for a small nap until supper. It's nice meeting you." She said as she passed Erynion towards the stairs. He nodded back before turning his eyes upon his daughter. She had inherited a little of his features in being slender, but he knew that the real beauty of her half immortality laid dormant within her soul, thanks to her mother's warding protection spells. Its small wonder she wanted to hid Amy under a seemly normal picture after seeing the immortal light within her once she had given birth while kicking him to the curb and leaving him clueless until he casted his spell to see into her past.

Amy gave her mother a final hug. "I think I will turn into for a nap as well, mother." She agreed as she pushed back a stray hair with her right hand. The soft red glimmer of her wedding ring caught his attention, but thanks to his shade being on, it would appear that he wasn't paying any attention to the gesture as he sat there with tight lips. It had been way too long for his daughter to be blind to the past and her own father's existence as he had allowed himself to be beaten by her mother's hurt.

She smiled up at him and it was then, he saw the inner light within her soul from looking in her eyes before she skipped off to go to her room while whistling a merry tune. Alexandria handed him a small cup of tea as she leaned her elbows on the counter with a deep sigh. She rubbed her temples with her fingers as he continue to sit down, not touching the tea as he gazed upon her.

"It is time that she knows the truth soon, Alex." He said quietly. "It will be much too late if you wait for a portal to be revealed to Laura and allow her to leave without at least seeing her own father."

"Don't chastise me for being a bad mother, Erynion." She replied with a slight hurt look. He glared upon her with a frown. "I did everything to make her life happy and as normal as possible. So don't be giving me crap about not telling her the truth."

"Then perhaps if I die early, you will be happy, _Mela en' coiamin_." He snapped while standing up from his seat. "Perhaps then you will tell her without any worried of her hating you then."

Before Alexandria could stop him, he stalked towards the front door and let himself out, slightly banging the door shut. She hurried to the front window and watched him get into his car and drive away without even looking back towards the house. Her heart broke as unbidden tears fell from her. So this was her punishment. To having to face her only true love after refusing his love and offer of being a father to their only daughter and watch him slowly fad away with the knowledge that she kept telling herself that she did it only for Amy and not for the both of them.

Alexandria quickly walked up the stairs to her master bedroom, locking the door firmly before casting herself upon the bed as she allowed the tears to fall fully. She curled herself into a ball while hugging a pillow to her. Reaching into her shirt, she withdrew the necklace and held opened a handmade locket made out of mithril and elven steel, that held a miniature painting of Erynion dressed in battle armor, along with a lock of his elven hair pressed into the precious metal. Gazing upon his stoic gaze, she could only cry further as the bittersweet pain of her own mortality bond to his slowly began breaking.

_Erynion, please don't leave me._

* * *

The elf heard her plea through their joined bond as he drove to the hotel that he was staying at for the next several weeks. He roughly wiped away the tears from his eyes as his mind recalled the first time he had seen Amy's mother the first time he and his fellow march wardens had challenged her on the fate night she somehow managed to come through their woods unchallenged and confused. He has been smitten by her mortal beauty from the moment their eyes met and he swore to himself that she was going to be his life mate. He was very quick to accept her in fast friendship after Laura had healed her and allowed Alexandria to explain from where she came from.

It was hard, he admitted to himself at that time, to believe her that she came from a very different world from his peaceful world of Middle Earth. But after spending many days in each other's company, he had grown to love her and become her main protector as they found the invisible enemy that wanted her power. Then it happened he found an opportunity to confess his love for her and mate with her so that he would complete their bond. Then the unthinkable happened after he willingly followed her and Laura back to her strange world because his love was so great.

It happened after a few nights they had managed to seal the last portal with their remaining strength and the Valar placed their banned upon them all, save him. Alexandria had been very ill after taking an orc blade in her side and was recovering in the hospital when she discovered by the doctor that she was seven weeks pregnant. Scared and not knowing what to do if her daughter grew up with the knowledge of her mother's history, she caste him from her side, saying that she didn't want to be his wife, nor did she even want him involved with their daughter because he had cursed her with the bitter sweetness of being mortal.

Hurt deeply, Erynion allowed her to push him away and he was left to learning the ways of her world by himself with a little help from Laura since she adjusted more quickly then he. Soon, he was able to hold down a job as a CEO at a company that specialized in natural medicine as he waited patiently for his daughter to grow. Each year on her birthday and on her elven birthday as well, he would light a single candle and write a letter in elven script, keeping each one as the years grew in a journal that he hoped one day to give to her when it was time for him to step out of the darkness.

Not once over the years as he worked hard in the company and lived his own life, had he even seen Alexandria, but in his heart, he still often thought of her and the what if's of what could have been their life together as a family if she had only accepted his plea to help her get better. Erynion parked his car and sat there for a long time in deep thought. Rubbing his palms, he absently noted that they were no longer warm with the light of the Eldar within his soul.

He smirked coldly at himself and got out. If he died early to heartbreak, at least he could die knowing that Alexandria would someday tell her daughter about him while dealing the blow of losing her life mate as the final low blow to her soul. He knew that is how Laura's life mate had died when she sealed the final portal and he didn't want to go that way since he was in the same world as his own life mate, but as long as she rejected him emotionally, he wouldn't be able to last much longer since his light was slowly going out.

Erynion took a deep breath and forced himself to walk up to his hotel room where he took out the journal that contained his letters for Amy. He took out a writing quill and ink from his writing case and wrote twelve words on the fresh sheet that was supposed to be for her eighteenth birthday coming up next month.

**_"Erulissë, the daughter of Erynion, the strong warrior and Vanadessë, the compassionate."_**

He allowed the ink to dry before gently placing it back in its protective case as his mind worked on the transport spell that Laura and Alexandria needed to send Haldir back home. If anything, he wanted his beloved Erulissë/Amy to be happy with her life mate. So if this was the only way that would be able to achieve that, then so be it. He refused to live with the past regrets as he fought to continue to live his life without her mother in his life.


	19. Chapter 19

**~Ladystarlet~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **Mela en' coiamin: "My love"

***_Erulissë, "_**_Fairest Elven child"_

Time seemed to go by fast once everyone in the house were busy with jobs during the day and daily weapon and combat training at night upon the insistence of Mrs. Lock after Laura had made the heavy emphasis that everyone involved, including Jessie, had to be prepared just in case more Orcs or other Middle Earth being of the dark lord passed through any unsealed portals.

It had take Jessie a good while to even be able to come to grips that his wife was no ordinary woman, but soon with his good nature heart, he agreed to help her keep her normal cover to the outside world, while at the same time, lending her his full support in what she needed to do behind closed doors. After facing Amy's father a few weeks prior, Alexandria wasn't the same person anymore since she was always worrying about Erynion's health and not being able to know if he was ok or not.

So after many self talks and constantly calling herself a fool and coward, she summoned up the courage and decided that if she was to make amends with him for his own good, she had to be sincere at least and somehow let go of her own demons. It took about a few weeks of constant searching and calling that she was able to narrow down the hotel that he was staying at.

Alexandria began the day like normal, wake up for work, cook herself a little breakfast and coffee while reading the news paper before taking a quick shower and dressing in a soft green business suit with matching heels. Any jewelry she wore on her person, was her wedding ring for Jessie and Erynion's ring which was made out of elven sliver and green emeralds that were only found in Middle Earth. This ring, she wore around her neck on a fine chain. By the time she had left for work, most of the occupants, including Jessie, were still fast asleep.

Work at the vet was very busy as usual with tons of different animals and their owners seeking her help to heal or diagnose the problems that they might have. Alexandria made sure to take careful note of any changes that her animals might have since they had senses that could tell when something was out of place or not right. The long day wore on until closing time around six-thirty in the evening when she checked out her last patient with a cheerful smile and pat.

Sighing, she hung up her vet coat on its rack and took out her cell phone. Dialing a number, she waited for the several rings before she finally heard the musical voice of Erynion.

"Hello?" He answered business like, but in a voice that also sounded very tired as well.

Alexandria bit her lip, a bad habit that had been passed down from mother to daughter. "E-E-Erynion?" She stuttered before taking a deep breath to calm down her already burned out nerves. "Its Alex."

Several long minutes passed b painfully. "Yes, I know that voice anywhere in this world or the next." He finally replied with a slight edge. Alexandria flinched inwardly. There was only one other time he had used that tone with her a long, long time ago. It still made her feel like a child when she heard it, but she forced her mind to stay on the matter on what she was calling on.

"Listen, I wanted to know if perhaps you would like to meet up for dinner tonight and perhaps talk later about what you want for our daughter, Erynion." She said while crossing her fingers.

"Don't you happen to have _someone else_ in your life that would be a little suspicious of you being out a little late around this time?" Erynion demanded, sounding close to anger now as she heard him moving about in the background. "besides, why now after all the pain that you put me through all these damn years? Haven't you caused enough pain for me?"

Alexandria closed her eyes for a moment, pressing her hand to her forehead as her resentment came back in her heart before she suppressed it under a cold hand. Taking a seat at her office desk, she leaned her elbows on the edge. "I know that I have put the both of us though some shit, Erynion." She acknowledged softly. "But I have come to realize that perhaps I shouldn't have lied the way I did to Amy about you leaving us for another woman. Perhaps I should have just told her that you and I had some differences that couldn't be worked out that resulted in us splitting up."

Erynion let out breath before he smirked. "Yeah, and still you lie continue to lie to her about her true heritage and where we all came from." He said very bitterly. "Even if Haldir hadn't been transported through time, something other then him, would have happened that would result in her finding out the truth. Even if I am not in the picture, Alex." He raised his voice when she started to protest. "_I _had been left out of her life for the last seventeen years. No one to call a father at all while this whole time, you knew damn well that I was around and willing to fill that spot at any time. But what the hell do you do to me? You lie about yourself and allow someone else to take you as a wife while I am left with only a brief memory of_ us_ being together. What the hell do you want me to do? Reverse time backward to the time of where you and I met? I wouldn't trade my own life to do so, but since you did this to the both of us, including Amy, I'd rather not have allowed you to pass our boarders and let the wolves get to you."

"Erynion!" Alexandria cried. But it was too late, he had already hung up the phone on her with a snapping noise that rip through her like a burning knife. She let out a ragged cry, biting the back of her hand so that her other co-workers would hear it as she slowly sank to the floor. Her chest was burning right now where her heart was with the pain.

So many flashbacks came across her mind of when she had first seen his face and smile and then later, when Laura had encouraged their joining after he had spoken his love for her before his people without any fear of rejection. Alexandria let the tears fall until no more came. What was she going to do? If she didn't make any amends with her life mate soon, he was going to start fading, she would suffer the effects of her loss from him and Amy would not be able to see her real father for the first time before it was too late.

A soft knock startled Alexandria into motion. "Give me a moment." She called while standing up and straightening her hair and wiping away the tears with a napkin. "Come in." She called in what she hoped sounded at least normal and not like she had just cried her eyes out for God only knows how long.

The door opened and one of the vet technician popped her head in. "I just wanted to let you know that I am about to lock up the place after Mellissa take inventory in the back." She informed her. "Are you alright, doctor?" She added when she noted the red rims around her boss's eyes.

"Oh! I'm fine." Alexandria lied quickly while she gathered her purse from her safe and car keys. "My allergies are acting up right now."

"I would think that since you are a veterinarian, you would be immune to the animals."

Alexandria let out a small laugh. "Not when it comes to cleaners that are being used around this time." She patted the technician's shoulder as she passed by. "Be sure to check on the animals that are boarded here before you leave. They need fresh water and food again."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Let out a relived sigh, Alexandria hurried out after checking on the mailbox and made her way to her parked car in the back. She unlocked it and got inside, tossing the mail on the passenger seat with her purse.

"So, are you still going to take me to that dinner?"

She let out a startled scream and turned around in her seat to find Erynion sitting casually in the back seat with a leg crossed over the other as if he had been merely been waiting for her the whole time. "Erynion!" She felt her heart squeeze tightly with relief when he rolled his eyes at her. "How the hell did you get in my car?" She cried. "Much less if you happened to pay attention, it was_ locked_."

Her shrugged his shoulders at her nonchalantly. "I just transported myself here from my hotel room to your car after checking where you worked."

Alexandria looked at him in confusion for several seconds. "Wait a sec," She shook her head to rid her mind of cobwebs. "Did you just say you _transported_ yourself to my car?" She pointed between him and the car roof. "Since when did you have such an ability?"

Erynion laid a arm across the back of the seat as he sat back more comfortably. "Its something that I have been able to do for quite a while, Alex." He replied with a soft indigent male snort. "I just didn't find any reason of using it before." He looked up at her still pale face and noted that she had been crying for some time after they had gotten off the phone. "At least until now." He whispered, leaning forward slightly until he was only a few inches from her. He smiled very slowly at her stunned expression. "So about that dinner and talk you promised me? How are you going to tell your husband about being out late?"

"He knows that sometimes when its busy in the office, I'll stay overnight to care and watch over the boarding animals." She said in a distance voice.

Erynion sat back, trying to read her mind. "Then I would suggest that you call him and let him know since it is going to be a _long_ night." He suggested in a very soft voice that made her shiver, despite the heavy sweater she was currently wearing over her suit. She silently reached for her cellphone and dialed Jessie's number. She turned back around and stared out of the front window. Two rings was all it took before Jessie picked up shortly after.

"Hello, love." He greeted cheerfully. "Staying late tonight?" He asked without waiting for her to exspalin.

"Y-Yes, we have a full house tonight, so I'll just be sleeping in the office." She said quickly, hoping that he wouldn't ask to come over to keep her company for the night so that she wasn't alone.

"Ok, stay warm and safe and the rest of us will you in the morning."

"Ok, good night, honey." She added before hanging up the phone. She glanced at Erynion through her rear-view mirror. "Satisfied now?" She threw at him while starting up the car. His blue eyes flashed for a moment with a inner thought, but he kept it to himself while he buckeld himself in.

"I am never satisfied since the day you pushed me away, _Mela en' coiamin_." He boldly countered in a normal voice. Alex kept her mouth shut when she felt something caressing her mind like a feather light touch before it withdrew as suddenly as it came. Letting out a shaky breath, she slowly backed out of the parking lot and drove out into the busy night street towards the hotel where Erynion was staying.

Her life-mate was right about it was going to be a long night between them. She just hoped that what was going to happen within the next ten and half hours, was not going to be another regretful mark upon her consciousness. If anything, this was only going to between her and Erynion. If an outsider saw this, they would end up calling her a two timer wench since she was technically speaking married to two men in her life, one a mortal that was apart of her world, and the other one being an immortal Elf from Middle Earth whom she was bound to until the end of her mortal days.

"So what do you like to do in your free time when you are all alone, _Mela en' coiamin_?" Erynion smugly asked. "And don't bother lying about anything since we are still connected mentally, if not emotionally."


	20. Chapter 20

**~Ladystarlet~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **:

**_*Mela en' coiamin _**"My love"

*_**Erulissë,** "__Fairest Elven child"_

_****__*Lotesse i' "valar" "guide" "your" "light," mie mela_. "May the Valar guide your light, sweet love."

Alexandria awoke with a splitting headache. Looking up at the digital clock on the nightstand beside her, she found that it was close to five-forty in the morning. She let out a low groan, rubbing her temples with one hand while she sat up and held the satin sheet against her naked breasts. The night before had been uneventful as ever since she and Erynion had dinner, drinking steadily while she often talked about the past and how it has greatly affected her since coming back with him and Laura in tow after they were forever banned by the Valar.

The former march warden listened to her, not interrupting her as the conversation turned to more important matters concerning their daughter, the predominate issue of portals being wide open once more and how they were going to send Haldir back to Middle Earth in time before any other major events were misplaced through time. From what she could remember through her drink addled brain what happened afterwards, he had insisted he pay for the dinner and allow her to stay in his room for the night since it was much too late for her to go back to the vet.

Alexandria groaned again after sparing a brief look upon the sleeping face of her life mate beside her. He too was naked underneath the sheet, so it was apparent that they had been intimate for most of the night since she could smell his unique scent all over her body. Slowly moving out of the bed so as to not disturb him from his elven sleep, she quickly gathered her scattered clothes around the bed and padded into the bathroom to take a hot shower. She locked the door firmly behind her and stood there for a moment, trying to clear her hangover mind.

How could she have even allowed her ultimate weakness get the best of her like that? Just when she thought her past was fully behind her, one day Erynion decides to pop out of the blue and destroy that peace she had created around her by demanding that she tell Amy who her real father is.

_Perhaps you never really did get over him because you still love him, Alex._ Said the tiny voice in her head. _Isn't that why you sought him out in the first place after he came to see you a few weeks ago?_

"The flesh demands more than it can give to another." Alexandria muttered while she opened the shower door and slipped inside after turning on the hot water. The water instantly calmed her senses and relaxed her tired muscles as she lathered up a washcloth and bathed herself, taking the time to think about what she was going to do now after what had happened between her and Erynion.

For some odd reason, she really couldn't bring herself to feel regretful after he had made love to her for most of the night, making her mind clear itself off all the past hurt and pain she had kept inside, even if it has been for a few hours. It was only the brief pain in her heart that wouldn't go away that reminded her that she hadn't been true to him or herself. And because of that same pain, Erynion was suffering and losing the light of the Eldar within him because of her own sins.

Alexandria wiped the tears from her face and rinsed off before getting out and dressing back in her rumpled clothes. Walking out into the room, she still found him fast asleep. As she gazed upon his fair face, Alexandria slowly approached his side of the bed and stood there for moment in deep thought before reaching out and caressing his cheek with her fingers as the pain in her heart grew.

"Erynion, if I could turn back time and change everything that had happened between us," She whispered as the tears came back. "I would at least give so much just to see the light return to your soul and Amy would be able to accept you without the lies that have been spun by my foolish self." Alexandria removed the ring from around her neck and placed it in his hand upon chest before kissing him upon the brow. "Sleep and *_Lotesse i' "valar" "guide" "your" "light," mie mela_."

She gathered up her car keys and purse on the coffee table and slipped out of the room as quietly as she could. Erynion opened his eyes and lifted his hand that held the ring that he had given to her after they had mated.

Her words she had spoken in her mind when she placed it made his heart almost break into a million pieces. _I am sorry Erynion, but a mere mortal woman such as myself, does not deserve of even having a wedding ring from such a wonderful person as you. I have hurt you beyond anything that could possibly hurt of the immortal elves. May you find someone else who is more worthy of being called Mela en' coiamin, for it cannot be that I was destined to be your true life mate. _

Sitting up, Erynion briefly touched the place where she had slept beside him. Flashes of crystal clear images crossed his mind as he sat there with closed eyes and allowed the events from the night before replay. He had seen the desire and longing within her eyes as he had taken care to take things slowly before making the decision of taking her to his bed and making love to her as it was her first time again. He lifted his hand from the pillow and stared out of the coming dawn. He didn't even make mention of how he did the transportation spell because he had been so engrossed in being with Alexandria again, it just drove it all out of his mind.

Cursing himself, he hurried out of bed, placing the necklace around his neck before heading towards the bathroom. If anything, he had to talk to Laura about it so she was at least aware of it, as so not to risk her own life creating it since she was no longer in her peak performance any longer, thanks to being in a mortal world for so long. And he needed to ask for her advice in concern of his daughter and her mother. It had been too long in being silent and it was literally killing him in knowing that she married another man without telling him first. This was his life and he was going to be damned if he allowed Alexandria have Amy make the same mistake as she did with him.

* * *

"Mom, your home early." Amy greeted her mother as she came through the front door with a tired face. Alexandria accepted her hug as she set her purse and keys on the front foyer with a deep sigh. "Was it a long night for you?" Amy asked while she followed her into the kitchen.

Alexandria opened the fridge door and took out a bottle of coke. "Yes, it was a very long night, honey. We had some animals that weren't feeling very well and I had to make sure that they were settled." She lied before taking a long drink. Amy shook her head and sat down at the bar to finish up her breakfast of oatmeal and blue berries muffin.

"Seems like to me that you may need another vacation, mom." She commented while nibbling around the edges of her muffin. Alexandria stared at what she was doing, dimly remembering that Erynion had the exact same habit as his daughter when it came to his favorite foods. He always love nibbling his food if it came to something baked before he really finished the whole thing.

"Mom?"

"I'm sorry, love. I must be just really tired." Alexandria shook her head with another tired sigh. "Can I ask you something important, Amy?"

Amy shrugged. "Sure, what do you want to ask me?"

Her mother tapped the kitchen marble counter with her fingernails while biting the inside of her cheek. "Have you ever wondered about your real father, Amy?"

Amy was drinking her tea when she suddenly spat it up in surprise. Wiping her chin with a napkin, she sat it down with a slight slam that almost made her mother wince. "Why are you asking me that particular question?" She asked her suspiciously. Mrs. Lock shrugged and turned around to throw away her half empty bottle in the trash can.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything to you." She replied. "Its been too long and I doubt you would even want to meet him after all these years."

"Well," Amy tilted her head slightly. "You are wrong about me wanting to see him. I have wondered about what he looks like since I have never seen any pictures of you or him in the past.

"That because I didn't want to be reminded of him."

"Why? Is it because he had found someone else better then you?"

Alexandria kept her back to her daughter as a tear fell down her cheek. "How I wish that was the real case." She whispered to herself. Turning around with crossed arms, she found that Amy, even with her human attributes, seemed to favor more of Erynion then anything. Even with her eyes, Alexandria knew she couldn't extinguish the elven light within them, rather, she kept it dim with a warding spell as to protect Amy from unwanted attention as she grew into adolescence.

"Mom, you didn't answer my question." Amy pressed. "What is it that you didn't want me to see?"

Alexandria opened her mouth and shut it. Was it wise for to tell Amy the full truth after all that has happened? She had seen Erynion all those few weeks back after coming home from helping Laura's sister with finding a job. Seeing the two of them next to each other, dear God, it was looking into a mirror when she saw the invisible wards dim for a brief moment and Amy's radiant elven true self showed through.

"We had many misunderstandings before you were born, Amy." She finally replied with a tight voice that almost betrayed her true feelings. "And I was too prideful of myself to even allow him to be in your life or even mine for that same matter."

Her daughter didn't say anything as they just stood there, facing each other, one still confused about what her mother was saying, but willing to listen while the other was still very much scarred inside from the suffering of her own dark past. "I pushed him away so badly that he just packed up his things and left without saying anything to me once you were born. I couldn't bring myself to even allow him to say goodbye at you the hospital out of fear that he would take you away fro me." She whispered.

Amy played with her partially eaten food. "So where is he now? Has he ever tried contacting you just so he can see me or hear my voice as I grew?" When her mother didn't respond, she looked up and found her eyes damp with unshed tears. "Mom?"

"He has recently spoken with me over the phone, asking me to allow the both of you to meet somewhere private so that the two of you can talk and get to know each other. I just don't know when he want to do it because it is more painful for him after everything that has happened. I-I don't even think that I can allow myself to face him once more without feeling guilty."

"But I am sure that it wasn't that bad, mom." Amy insisted while coming over to her and embracing her in a tight hug. Looking up at her mother, she smiled and leaned her cheek against her mother's breast. "I believe that he will forgive you someday. Regrets are only going to bring the two of you down if you don't learn to let go of the past and move forward."

_My God, she is so much like her father. _Alexandria held her close and leaned her chin on top of her head. "I pray so with all of my heart. Before it is too late for us all."

Amy's face became confused at the odd comment but didn't' say anything about it as she just held her mother. Alexandria sensed that someone was watching them and turned her eyes upwards towards the top of the stair balcony where Laura, Mary and Gaerien stood silently, watching them both with a knowing look in their elven eyes. None said anything as they slowly descended the stairs and came into the kitchen.

"I hope that I am not interrupting anything, Alex." Laura spoke softly while gazing upon Amy for a brief moment. Her eyes sought her friend. " Me and Mary stayed overnight so to keep Amy and Haldir company while Jessie went off to work for his night shift at the bank."

"Thank you Laura. It means a lot to me." Alexandria gently pushed herself from the counter. "I think I will go upstairs and change into something more comfortable before taking a small nap." She hurried past them and up the stairs.

Mary exchanged looks between her aunt and mother but was silenced when Laura shook her head at her and gave her a warning look.

_Erynion has already contact me and want to speak about you and Amy._ She said mentally as Alexandria headed towards her master bedroom. _If you don't say anything, he will do it for you and I will warn you, it will not be a really nice picture once Amy has learned the truth about the two of you and her true heritage. You own her this much if nothing else._

Alexandria didn't respond as she shut the door behind her and locked it. She knew that nothing was going to be pretty from now on. She loved her daughter beyond life itself and was willing to risk her own to protect her the best she could against all dangers, including that of her own doing. She went to her walk-n closet and looked for the box that she had kept hidden for all these years before finding what she was looking for.

Opening it, she gazed upon the one painting that was of her and Erynion dressed in the clothes of the elves while they stood under a blooming Lórien tree with its golden leaves and fair silver bark. They looked so happy and radiant during that time as he held her securely within his arms. This was what she had wanted ever since she sent him away, but feared that it was too late for the both of them to work things out for the sake of Amy. Alexandria hugged the painting to her before setting it down beside her and reaching for the other item in the box.

It was a small satin blue pouch and within it as she undid the strings and shook the item within, she couldn't help but still gasp at the clear stainless beauty of a single deep blue pendant hanging on the finest elven crafted gold chain. This was the ultimate gift that he had given to her after bestowing her wedding ring. A passed down heirloom from mother to son or daughter that was to be given to the next generation after they had found the love of their life.

Something that was now rightfully Amy's but it wasn't for Alexandria to pass it down since elven tradition held that only the person that gave it to another, may do so. Another words, if she was to show their daughter the truth, Erynion being the rightful father, was the only one to pass it down to his daughter since it was also an item that would hold her inner elven light until it was time for her to pass the barriers between this world and the next.

Erynion's words drifted into her mind as she sat there starting down at the two items that spoke of everything that she had been trying to cover up underneath a fake lie. _"Even if Haldir hadn't been transported through time, something other then him, would have happened that would result in her finding out the truth." _

_Valar, please give the stregnth to do the right thing this time._ She prayed before placing the painting and necklace back in their box and taking it out of the closet before setting it down on the bed. Staring out the window at the new day, Alexandria wished the pain in her heart would go away instead of becoming more heavy with burden and pain for the pain of two people. The bittersweet taste of mortality had finally begun to hit her as she realized there wasn't going to be no more hiding after Erynion came for what he sought.


	21. Chapter 21

**~Ladystarlet~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **:

**_*Mela en' coiamin _**"My love"

*_**Erulissë,** "__Fairest Elven child"_

Amy later entered her bedroom with a tired groan, chucking her backpack on the floor while trying to take off her sweater at the same time. "Man, what a long ass day it was at work!" She exclaimed as she threw herself on her bed and closed her eyes. "The costumers were endless."

"But I thought that if that was the case, it means you had good business for the day." Haldir pointed out beside her. Amy let out a hard laugh. He put down the book he had been reading on the night table and bent over to give her a welcome home kiss. "I have been waiting all day to do that to you." He whispered against her cheek."

Amy smiled up at him tenderly. "Well I am glad that I am able to show you how much I love you back."

There was a soft knocking on the door. "Amy?" Alexandria called from the other side. "Can you and Haldir please come down stairs?"

Amy exchanged glances with her life mate. "I wonder what she wants? Its not like her to disturb me after knowing that I have been working hard all day."

Haldir rubbed her back with a gentle hand. "Well, lets go see what she wants and then we can come back stairs to have a little relaxation period before bedtime." He suggested with a rough laugh.

"Ok!"

Amy quickly jumped off the bed, pulling Haldir behind her as she opened up the door and found her mother standing there with a worried look in her eyes. She quickly smiled upon her daughter and took her free hand into her own. "I am sorry to disturb you, Amy," She apologized. "But there is someone downstairs that I would like for you to meet."

"Who is it, mother?" Amy inquired curiously as they made their way towards the stairwell.

"Its an important someone, child." Alexandria replied simply. "I feel that in some way, you will thank me for allowing you to see him."

Haldir placed a comforting hand on Amy's shoulder as they slowly approached the living room. Laura, her sister and Mary were sitting in the leather couch with somber faces. Directly across from them with his back facing the approaching group, sat a tall blond man.

Alexandria went up to him and whispered something in his ear with a slight nod towards Amy who had stopped full in her tracks. The blond nodded and stood up, revealing his tall slenderness that strangely reminded Amy of Haldir's built. He turned around slowly to face her.

Amy let out a shocked gasp. "You!" She cried with sudden recognition. "You are the one that was visiting my mother a few weeks ago."

"Yes, I am the same man." Erynion replied carefully before looking at Alexandria for help. She pulled herself out of her thoughts and went over to Amy's side.

"Honey, why don't you and Haldir sit down in the love seat while Ern- I mean, Steven," She quickly corrected herself while guiding them both towards the said seat firmly. "While he explain himself on why he is here tonight."

Erynion sat back down with a heavy sigh. "I am sorry for appearing so suddenly tonight." He began. "But there is something that I feel that you should know about me, Amy." He looked directly into her eyes when he said that. Amy squirmed uncomfortably under the intense stare of this young man. She lifted her hand to her lips and began chewing at her fingernails.

"When I first saw you that day when you came through the door, I thought I was looking into a ghost of my own past." Erynion looked down at his hands for a moment as he continued on in a softer voice. "I thought I was looking at someone that was myself."

"Okay." Amy replied slowly. "What is so special about it then?"

Alexandria picked up a box that was lying on the coffee table and handed it over to Erynion. "I think it is time for her to know, Steven."

He accepted the box from her. Opening it, he withdrew a picture frame and handed it over to Amy. "Please, from now on, child." He warned her softly. "Whatever is said here or whatever you see from your mother and I, I just want to be the one to tell you that everything that she did for you over the years was for your own protection."

Amy took the picture from him with shaky hands and turned it over. Haldir let out a small gasp and looked up at the stranger with wide eyes as his whole body became tense. "It seems that you have a lot of explaining to do right now, former march warden." He said angrily. Amy looked up at Erynion and her mother with denial in her eyes.

"It can't be." She whispered. "Its not possible."

Alexandria turned her eyes from her daughter's as she wiped away tears in her eyes. "But it is the truth, love." She insisted. "A truth that for the last seventeen years of your life that I have refused to face until now when he came back that day."

"My real elven name is Erynion. I was one of the march wardens of the lord and lady that had followed your mother into this world." Eyrnion revealed his true name. "And you," He waved a hand towards Amy's whole frame. "Are only my daughter."

"How can it be that you are her father, Erynion?" Haldir demanded with a raised voice. "She does not have any features of an half immortal elf."

"Because her mother placed warding spells upon her after her birth, Haldir."Spells that would not be broken unless her mother or I choose to break them, thus, showing her true self to the world around her."

Amy felt her head spin in all directions. She couldn't breath, she couldn't think much less talk as she just sat there, staring the the images of this man who claimed to be her real father and that of her mother. Her vision blurred with tears and she suddenly got up and ran from the room. Haldir tried to go after her, but Laura softly said something in their own tongue to leave her be for the time being.

Hadlir turned upon the one who called himself her father. " I should have known." He whispered in a voice that spoke of only steel. "Why after all this time?" He demanded. "Why?"

Erynion met his cold eyes with his own gaze that would have cut through the air between then like a burning knife. "Because there has been too many lies that have been said and done to my own child. After seeing what took place after your arrival to this world and the events thereafter, I found that I could no longer sit back and allow myself to be hurt by her mother." He nodded in the direction of Alexandria. "And I couldn't allow my little Erulissë be hurt by having to choose between this world and our former home."

Haldir's jaw had a small tic while he tried to reason within his mind of what was being said. The elf, who was in a human form right now, was telling the truth as far as he could sense. There was no intention of malice or darkness within his heart, words or mind as Haldir slowly let his mind drift into Erynion's for a moment before he withdrew after seeing images that left him shaken inside. "What is your reason for my life mate?"

Eyrnion picked up the picture that had been dropped onto the floor. Staring at it, he thought for a moment of his answer before replying in the elven tongue, "I don't even know, except that I want to protect the one who means the most to me. Amy is my own child that came from my body and Alexandria's blind faith in her own self has left many invisible damage that will take a long time for any of us to be able to repair. I just want Amy to know the truth before it is too late for anyone to say something to her."

"Haldir," Laura spoke up for the first time since Erynion had seen Amy enter the room. "Please understand that all of us, including Erynion here, had a vital role to play in the events that led up to us all being here. We don't know why you were brought here to this world, but what we do know is that you being here, has caused him to jump into action on wanting to see his daughter for the first time in her entire life. He didn't even get to bless her with her true elven name upon her birth seventeen years ago."

The march warden stood there with his hands on his hips for a moment before turning away. He walked slowly up to one of the windows and stared out at the clear night sky. "Then according to the traditions of our people, I do not have any say in what you do with your rightful daughter." He related. "Just don't hurt her further." He added, turning his head to give Erynion a warning glare. "Father or not, I will not allow any hurt befall her."

"I didn't expect anymore from you, Haldir." Erynion nodded as he stood up. "Now if you excuse me, I must speak privately with my daughter before I leave."


	22. Chapter 22

**~Ladystarlet~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **:

**_*Mela en' coiamin _**"My love"

*_**Erulissë,** "__Fairest Elven child"_

_***Adar** "Elven word for father."_

* * *

"Amy?" Erynion called as he slowly opened his daughter's bedroom door.

"Go away." She cried while burrowing further into her blanket as she lay curled up in the middle of her bed in the fetal position. "I don't want to see you."

Erynion closed the door behind him as he gazed upon his daughter with sadness. "I am sorry that it had to be this way, my dearest child." He apologized as he went over and sat down at the edge of the bed. He didn't reach out to touch her hair, but rather just sit there for as he waited for her to turn towards him. Eventually after crying some more and blowing her nose, Amy reluctantly rolled onto her side and faced the person whom she had just found out was her real father.

"You don't look like an elf, save for your slenderness and height." She bluntly. Erynion chuckled with a shrug. "What?" Amy cried. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, my child. It just that you have quite a tongue." He replied with another deep laugh. "I have a warding spell that gives the outward appearance that I appear human, but underneath it all, I still very much have my elven body."

"Oh." Was all Amy said as she gripped at her blanker tighter. "What do you want anyway?"

He reached out and gently touched her cheek with his palm for a moment. Amy for some reason couldn't seem to force herself to pull away from his light touch as a sudden feeling of security and wholeness touched her mind. Erynion lowered his hand. "It has been too long that you have been without me in your life." He said in a slight husky voice. "If your mother had allowed me to stay with the two of you from the very beginning instead of being selfish for her own desires, this wouldn't have happened at all."

"Why did you stay away then?" Amy couldn't help but blurt out with a painful gasp.

"Because your mother's pride got the best of her in the end." He gently explained. Amy's eyes filled up with tears. She had to turn her head away to hid them from him. Heavy silence fell about them before Erynion decided to continue with his side of the story. "When I first had seen your mother in the golden forest, I couldn't help but wonder if she had been purposely led into my life by the Valar. I kept my distance for a few days before I summoned enough courage to talk to her as to gain her trust and friendship, which soon after some time of courting, turned into true love."

Amy chewed at her bottom lip with a puckered forehead. "You choose her then." She stated without a question.

Erynion nodded. "Yes, I chose her to be my wife and life mate in front out my people After being approved by the lady of light, we went to my own talan and...well," He paused with a small smile. "You know the rest of what happens between two bonded people."

Amy's cheeks became bright red. She shifted her eyes towards the wall directly behind him. "What happened next?" She asked curiously.

Erynion let out a heavy sigh as he leaned back on his elbows. He stared up at the ceiling. "We were happy for some time before the darkness eventually caught up with us as time grew. Your mother and Laura were greatly afraid that this strange darkness that had tried to kill your mother, would somehow creep into the forest since it was an unknown power that the lady of light had not known before and take all life from us as it passed. So, after much debating, she decided that the only way that was going to prevent such tragic event was if she left Middle Earth and sealed the two portals between them forever. Laura was quick to decide to leave with her, but the Valar had ordered her to keep Mary behind in our land. She refused, cursing them for wanting to tear her from the remaining link of her own flesh and blood. That one move was enough to cause the Valar to set a ban upon the two women for life, never to return to Middle Earth lest they should be willing to die for disobeying the Valar's rule."

"And Haldir doesn't even know about his mother and sister." Amy realized as something hit her mind.

"Well, the Valar wiped his mind free of having any memories about his mother." Erynion corrected. "It was for his own good since they didn't want to take any possible chances of him seeking the whereabouts of his lost kin. They weren't sure of what would happen if he knew the truth."

"So why did you come here to this world?"

The elf shrugged. "Because I loved your mother dearly and I wasn't going to let a little portal stop me from being with the one person I loved the most." He stared down at his hands. "But something happened to her when we were apart for a time. Something so damaging, she refused my company or even my presence after I found out that she was carrying you." He looked up at Amy's small face. "No one, except her, knows what happened during our travel back to this world. But it was enough to have her push me away for seventeen long years until now."

The night had fallen further into the later hours of evening. Amy tried to bring together everything that he had just revealed to her and side it alongside with her mother's version of events. She remembered dimly of asking her mother when she was only three if they could possibly see her real father on her birthday. Amy wouldn't forget the look of pain on her mother's face when she shook her head no and told her that he had left them to be with another woman.

"Can I ask you something?" She spoke suddenly. Erynion regarded her with an open mind.

"Anything, child."

Amy played nervously with the corner of her blanket. "Did you ever see, um...another woman?"

He sighed. "No, I couldn't bring myself to move on without her since we are bonded for life until one or the other dies."

Amy mentally kicked herself for asking such a stupid question since she too, was bonded eternally to Haldir without any other ties to anyone else. "Well, that's good at least." She responded with a strange feeling of relief.

"But," He raised a finger in the air. "I wasn't very pleased when I found out that she had violated our bond by marrying another man for a husband. I dare will say that when I found out, I almost died inside."

"Yeah, I was kinda shocked myself the day I found out about." Amy agreed wholeheartedly. "It was after I had gotten off from work and came home to find mom on the couch with Jessie. They apparently had eloped in a church after knowing each other for about less then a few months. It took me a long time to be able to even warm up to him living with us."

"Did he treat you well at least?" Erynion asked with a slight grim face.

"Yeah, he's a kind person to everyone around him. It just that he's a little younger then my mom and sometimes acts a little bit too excited about somethings. But he's a great guy to hang out with. But I couldn't help it when I told mom that I didn't want to call him my father, even though he is my step-father."

Erynion covered his face with a hand. "Dear Valar." He moaned. "If only I hadn't been so weak that time, non of this would even be happening right now."

Amy watched him with a feeling of pity in her heart. Here sat a elven kin of Laura's people, Erynion, her father. Her own real father whom had only been a few feet away from her all those weeks ago and she didn't even knew it at that time. She slipped out of her blanket and hesitantly for a moment paused as she gauged for his reaction before closing in the gap between them by throwing her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

Erynion started, surprised by the sudden gesture before he warmly embraced her back. "My little Erulissë, you don't know how much _Adar _ loves you with all his heart and soul." He told her as tears of mixed joy and sadness ran down his face. "When I had first seen you that day, all grown up, I felt that I had missed too much of your precious life to remain afar from you. Please forgive _Adar_ for what has happened between your mother and me. It was never meant for us to separated like this." He gently cupped her face in his palms so he could look at her better. "I love you beyond _all_ else, Erulissë. Even if it is life itself. I would willingly give up everything, even my own light to make sure that you are loved and well cared for by those who love you."

Amy felt her eyes fill with tears as her father gathered her into his arms and spoke of endearments in his elven tongue as they just sat there for a long time, holding on to each other as the bond between father and daughter began to form between them.

It didn't matter to Eyrnion at the moment that he had to go through hell and back in order to assert himself rightfully as Amy's father.

It didn't matter that all the bitterness and past regrets had led up to this.

All that matter right now for the elven father was that he was sitting face to face with his beloved daughter in his arms after so many long years had passed between them. Erulissë, the most fairest child in his eyes had finally met her father. That was enough for now. He could live forever in this moment if it was possible. He just prayed that when the time came for her to choose between this world and that of his own people, he would at least be blessed to go back home with her as her guiding light in a world that was now filled with the darkness of the dark lord himself as the war of the three races continued on in Middle Earth.


	23. Chapter 23

**~Ladystarlet~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **:

**_*Mela en' coiamin _**"My love"

*_**Erulissë,** "__Fairest Elven child"_

_***Adar** "Elven word for father."_

**__*****Vanlanthiriel **"Beautiful waterfall."

* * *

"Sam, how much further do we have to go until sundown?" Frodo asked, weary with lack of sleep and three days of endless walking amid foul waters and grass as he and Sam followed Gollom aimlessly in order to get closer into Mordor's boarders.

"I think perhaps about a few more leagues to go, Frodo." Sam replied in a tired voice. He called out to Gollom who was several yards ahead of them. "Hey, Gollom! We have to rest for a little bit so master Frodo can eat and get some of his strength back."

Gollom, worried about getting caught in the open by the dark lord's spies, looked back and beckoned them to continue on for a little more. "Itsss not ssafe for us to be out here." He rasped. "Find a cave firssst then the good hobbitss can rest and eat for a little while."

Sam nearly threw a rock at the pathetic creator for not allowing them all to rest. Instread of being tempted to do just that, he focused his main attension on helping Frodo on with him by his side. "Go figure, master Frodo." He muttered under his breath. "Almost four and half days of not being able to get a single night's rest and food, and here we are, wandering without knowing where the hell we are going."

"Try not to be so hard on him, Sam." Frodo gently suggested as he accepted his friend's arm to lean on. "Its been several hard hundred years on his mind. Just learn to trust in him and eventually we will find the way into Mordor."

"Like I will ever place my trust, much less my own life in that stinker's slimy hands." Sam muttered under his breath to himself as they continued onward.

* * *

"MERRY!"

Pippin woke up to cold water being splashed upon his face and sat up, gasping amide wet clothes and hair. Glaring up at the culprit, he tackled Merry who had been chuckling down at him with a now empty pitcher in hand. "Why you little rascal!"

"Easy there, cosine. I was only trying to wake you up after you spent the greater good of the night snoring away after a large meal of roasted pork, biscuits and apples with cheese." Merry laughed as he wrestled with Pippin. "Ofph! Hey there!" He cried when he felt pain in a lower half of his body. "I need those you know!"

"Like it will ever happen if you keep this up!"

"What are you saying? I'm not capable of wooing a girl with my charm?"

"Oh what charm? I am sure that every girl will run away from you once they see your scar on that bloated head of yours!"

Around and around they went until the room that they had been staying in since the flooding of Isengard by Treebeard and his other Ent kin, shook violently under the heavy footfalls of the wise Ent as he stood in front of the doorway and looked inside. He blinked his great yellow eyes at them solemnly them as they kicked at each other to get up his feet as they knocked a few baskets of rations behind them.

"Oh good morning my dear hobbits." Treebeard greeted in his earth deep entish voice. "It seem's that we are to have visitors soon before the sun is at its highest mid-day." He informed them. Merry blew hair out of his eyes while Pippin began looking for his pipe amide his belongings.

"That sounds great, I am starting to get hungry anyway, Treebeard." Merry chuckled as he tossed an apple at the back of his cousin's head. "We will make sure to roast some good salted pork over the breakfast fire as to help led our good friends on the right path."

Treebeard shook his head at the antics and humor of the hobbits as he continued on his way to inform the rest of his tree kin. "The little folk are really something in such a big world that is of Middle Earth, hooom." He mumbled to himself. "Its a good thing that they were led to my forest since it was, but a little ripple in the making of greater ones in the waters."

* * *

Lady Galadriel gazed upon the clear waters of her water mirror in silence. It had been over a month since she had first seen the vision of the young woman who had found her loyal captain and march warden and still, nothing came to her sight. After arriving back in the safety of their beloved golden woods, her and Celeborn had been busy calling in reinforcements from others of their near kindred in the other kingdoms while they recovered back into fighting mode.

"My love, it pains me to see you like this." Celeborn spoke up as he entered her glade. Galadriel allowed her husband to embrace her in a warm hug as he set a firm kiss upon her lips. "What bothers you so?" He asked softly while caressing her fair hair.

"My sight has always been open to me for as long as I have lived both in the undying lands and here in Middle Earth." She replied softly as she continued to look at the clear waters under the bright stars above them. "But for some reason ever since Haldir was violently taken from this world and thrust into the modern world, my sight has been clouded with uncertainty and unseen paths. I know for a fact that he is alright, but I have no other way of ensuring this until the veil has been lifted from my sight."

"Perhaps a portal had been opened by Alex's power." Celeborn suggested. "It has been over eighty years since she had graced our lands and then went back with Erynion and Vanlanthiriel."

"But it was forced upon the two that they were to be banned from Middle Earth under the punishment of the Valar. If it wasn't for Vanlanthiriel's cursing the sacred ones in the first place after we had managed to ban the darkness from our boarders, they would be here, safe and happy for a time until it was time to pass into the west."

"Are you suggesting that it was Alex's fault, _Mela en' coiamin_?" Celeborn pointed out with a raised eyebrow. His beloved shook her head at him.

"No, it just that by being in this world, even if it was a short time, has changed all of us and our fate in the playing of the ring's destruction. I don't know what is going to happen once the ring bearer has destroyed it in the fires of Mount Doom, but what I do know, husband." She turned towards him with a grave face. "We will not be unaffected of what is to come. So it is our duty in the meantime to protect our lands from the invading Orcs and other dark forces until Frodo has completed his intended task."

Celeborn regarded her with a tender smile as her words sunk into his wise mind. "As you have said, we will do the best we can to ensure that our world as we know it, is kept shining brightly until that fire has burned brightly as a sign of hope. And what of Haldir in the meantime? I know that you have spoken to the three remaining walkers of the fellowship after consulting with Gandalf on the matter. What or when do you know when he will return back to us?"

The two turned slowly back to the mirror. "When the leaves have fallen from the trees and the cold from the misty mountains have settled among us, it will be then we shall see him." Galadriel replied slowly. "But he will not be alone when he appears." Her husband stared at her with wide eyes. The lady of light stared down at her own ring upon her finger for a long moment. "It could be that two people will return back home with him. But who they are, the Valar has not allowed me to see for the time being until that hour draws near."

* * *

The sun slowly crept over Amy's sleeping form as she laid in bed in a fitful sleep. She tossed and turned as images of her nightmare came to her once again as it has ever since that night.

_"Haldir, Please don't go! You will be killed out there." She cried as she crouched behind a large rock boulder as the battle cries of both men and elves reach her ears. The swift sound of arrows told her that the elves had managed to break through the barriers set around them and was now bringing down Orcs that had ambushed their camp._

_Haldir gave her a firm kiss upon the lips with the promise of returning back to her as he grabbed his sword and strapped it to his side. Amy cried out for him to stop as she watched him helplessly, unable to do anything as he ran straight into battle._

_I promise to come back to you, __Mela en' coiamin. He vowed to her in their bond. Just don't let yourself to be captured by the enemy._

___Amy screamed for him as tears of pain streaked her face. Everywhere she looked there was a someone who was fighting for her against the orcs who had been ordered to capture her. She grabbed her own sword that laid hidden within her sleeping roll and went after the nearest orc, crying out with a fury that she hadn't felt before as she raised her sword and cleaved it head off its shoulders. _

___Several more came after her, screaming at each other in the black tongue as they recognized her as the one they had been ordered to leave unharmed and alive._

___"Get her!" One large orc cried, pointing his crude sword towards the shaking woman as she stood paralyzed with fear and despair. Amy gripped her sword and started to fight those who came at her. She wasn't going go down without a fight. She had chosen to come to Middle Earth, knowing the full dangers as she continued to fight. _

___One, two, three, six, twelve, thirty. They all continued to come at her as a way to tired her out without harming her as her sword started to become heavy in her hands. Amy staggered up against the boulder behind her, breathing heavy as her head pointed with blood. She tried to survey the battle around her, but her vision began to blur irregularly._

___"__Erulissë! Run!" She heard her father cry as he jumped amide the fray of orcs that had her surrounded. He cleaved four that roared angrily at him before quickly turning upon his daughter with a desperate look in his elven face. "Go!" He cried before taking several more down. Amy tried to move her legs, but for some reason her legs remained rooted to the ground as she watched her father fight the endless stream of orcs. He gave a elven battle cry and reached for his hand, blasting forth a blazing light that cause the enemy to scream as it hit their eyes. They fell around them in heaps, screaming as black blood poured forth from their eyes._

_____Erynion grabbed his daughter by the hand and ran forth as he dragged her behind him past the fighting towards a forest that stood with tall golden trees a few yards from where the battle raged on. "Go, __Erulissë. You must reach the safety of the forest."_

_______"No, Arda, I won't leave without you and Halidr!" She protested as he pushed her violently backward as a volley of arrows came their way. He raised his hand and blocked them of so they would fall harmlessly around them. "I said go!"_

_______"Arda...please, come with me." She cried as she started to run away from him. Erynion smiled sadly upon her before turning around with his sword in hand at a several large orcs that came swiftly running towards them both. "Arda!" _

_______"Get the human woman! Don't let her get away into the forest!" The largest of the orc ordered Amy ran as fast as she could, tripping amid her battle dress and forcing herself to get back up as she heard orcs screams and the screams of the dying as they continued vainly to fight for her. Tears blind fell from her eyes as they burned down her cheeks. She managed to get just under neath the eves of the great golden trees as she turned back to search for her father and Haldir._

_______Everywhere she looked amide the smoke, blood and bodies, she couldn't find her life mate Amy cried out suddenly as a burning pain slammed her heart as if she had stabbed herself with a iron hot knife. Clutching at her burning chest, she felt something break within her._

_______ "N0!" She screamed with fear. Amy got to her feet to start back but someone had grabbed her arms from behind and pinned them painfully behind her as fair elven voices spoke in swift tongues. Looking up, the first face she saw, was that of the most fairest woman she had ever seen with long golden hair and purest blue eyes that looked right into her own. The elven woman spoke a command to one of her nearby archers, motioning towards the battle outside the forest as the two that held Amy, started to pull her deeper into the forest.  
_

_______"No, let go of me!" Amy screamed frantically as she fought with her captors. "I must go back for my husband and father!" She tried to bite one of the hand that held her fast. The elf merely grunted as he tightened his grip on her. Amy's whole body felt like it was on fire as she watched the fair Elleth, slowly turn towards the battle and lifted her hands in the air. She chanted something, and immediately a blinding light, similar to Amy's father's broke forth from her, heading straight into the battle as it blinded Amy's human vision."_

_______"Arda! Haldir!" Was her last desperate scream before her vision blacken and her body began to feel light and she knew no more._

_Erulissë! Awaken my child!  
_

"Erulissë!"

Amy gasped sharply as her eyes snapped open and gazed upon the scared faces of her father, mother , Haldir and Mary.

"Arda, I thought I had lost you." Was all she said with a sharp cry before she let out a shaky breath and reached out towards her father as he embraced her. Her tears came like a torrent of rain as the images she had dreams passed into his mind. Amy didn't want to let go of him. She tightened her arms around his neck as she continued to cry.

Erynion gently rocked her back and forth as he looked up at the three people in the room with him. "Does she often have these troubled dreams?' He asked in Sindarian. "Only these dreams would come to her like this if someone else had placed a darkness upon her stainless soul."

Alexandria drew a shaky breath as she turned to Haldir beside her."Only he knows of the darkness that lingers in our child's mind." She replied. Haldir's face became unemotional as he stared down at Amy's trembling body. "He only recently told me about Amy's nightmares when they seemed to have gotten worse as time went on."

Mary excused herself to go in search of her aunt and mother. "I think my mother might know of a warding spell that will keep the nightmares away in her dreams for the time being." She explained before leaving the room in a hurry. Erynion closed his eyes and murmured soft words in his daughter's ear before gently pushing her back onto her pillow where she lay with closed eyes.

He stood up from the bed and looked at Alexandria's tearful face for a brief moment before turning his gaze upon the harden face of Haldir. "I have placed a different dream in her mind for the temporary time being until she awakens later. I feel that Haldir, you need to be by her side when she does awaken." He clasped the march warden's shoulder for a moment before departing from the room while leading Alexandria by the arm.

Haldir stared down at Amy's sleeping form, his heart tenfold as heavy as it was before. He silently went up the bed and laid himself beside her, her head resting upon his chest while he held her in his arms and watched her sleep in a dreamless sleep. It would be only a matter of time before the darkness descended upon her once more and perhaps by then, no one would be there to save her this time when it happened. Halidr silently prayed to Valar to watch over her for the sake of him and her Arda.

It was a great burden to be able to hold a great power of foresight as a human, but it was a much greater burden filled with pain as it was she held a power that was far more powerful then that of her own mother and elven father. A power that had attracted something that was beyond the reaches of Middle Earth to target her as it had with her mother all those years ago.

The march warden noticed something blue hanging around her neck. Curious, he gently pulled back her nightgown and found a elven carved blue gem hanging upon a gold chain. It was very familer to him, but he couldn't' remember where he had seen such a rare elven gem in his living years. It didn't matter to him since he had already vowed to protect her with his own life. Haldir covered her necklace and continued his vigil as the morning slowly waned into the afternoon and the shadows of the room lengthen around them.


	24. Chapter 24

**~Ladystarlet~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **:

**_*Mela en' coiamin _**"My love"

*_**Erulissë,** "__Fairest Elven child"_

_***Ada** "Elven word for father."_

**__*****Vanlanthiriel **"Beautiful waterfall."

* * *

Haldir came downstairs with a weary face, his keen elven grey eyes greatly troubled as Erynion passed him by to check on his now awake daughter. Jessie hadn't come home yet from work since he was working double shift and that gave Alex time to try and work on some sort of agreement with Erynion in the concern of their daughter.

"The darkness spreads in her heart as each night comes." Haldir started. Taking a seat at the dining table, he leaned his face into his hands as he recalled the dark memories of her dreams.

Images that spoke of an yet unknown event that was bound to happen in the near future.

A future that spoke of her returning with him to Middle Earth.

Laura fiddled around with her necklace. "It was bound to happen to Amy. The gift of foresight has come upon her since your arrival, thus, making our path more unclear as we find a way to send you back home. Except this time, you will not be alone, Halidr, March Warden of Lothlorien." She silently stared into his eyes for a long moment before he turned his gaze elsewhere.

"If it wasn't for the fact that we are now bonded as life mates, it would have been a lot easier of leaving her behind in her own world." Haldir stared at the table with unseen eyes. "But now I cannot leave her behind if she had already foreseen the two of us together in Middle Earth."

"You don't know if what she had seen is merly a nightmare or vision." Alexandria snapped suddenly. She pushed herself from where she was sitting at and went upstairs to her room, slamming the door so hard, it's impact could be heard throughout the house itself.

"Just let her think these events over for a while." Laura recommended as she went into the kitchen to search for something for their belated lunch. "A lot has happened within the last several hours that she needs to sort out by herself. I have helped her fight her own battles in the past, but this time," she shook her head. "I cannot do so anymore. This whole lie was created by her own mind after we came back from being banned from Middle Earth. Only she can summon the courage that is strong enough to break through the lies and make right what she did wrong to everyone around her, even if it means she must face her darkest secret that lingers in her heart still."

Haldir turned his head to stare up at the stairwell, his heart still very much troubled as his keen ears picked up Erynion's soft voice as he spoke words of comfort and light in elven to Amy.

_Her mother's darkest secret? Did it have to do with something that happened to her before she managed to fend off the unknown darkness that sought her life in Middle Earth? What is her deepest fear that lies connected to my beloved __Mela en' coiamin?_

* * *

"How are you feeling,Erulissë?" Erynion asked his daughter while on purposely using her chosen elven name so that she would get used to his established connection with her. He bathed her warm forehead with a wet cloth lovingly before placing a healing kiss upon her brow. "I am here now, daughter." He whispered. "You don't have to fear the darkness when I am here to help guide you out of it."

"I am a little hungry, Ada." She acknowledged with a trembling smile. Erynion turned away for a moment and turned back with some mixed berries in a bowl. She sat up with his help against her pillows. "Arda?"

"Yes, Erulissë?" He mused quietly while he fed her the berries. "What does your mind wish for me answer your million of questions within that fair mind of yours?" He smiled upon her.

Amy fidgeted with her blanket under her hands as she tried to speak the most pressing question in her mind. "Why does this darkness seek me in my dreams, Arda?"

The elven father ceased for a moment, surprised by her such a unusual question that he wasn't expecting her to ask of him. Amy bit her bottom lip as she waited for his answer. Erynion's eyes were already troubled but he forced himself to continue to feed his daughter since she had been weaken greatly by her nightmare.

"I don't know, my fairest child." He replied in a calm voice that didn't betray any of his hidden fears. "But I think that as long as you remain strong within your heart and mind, the darkness cannot defeat what you care for the most." He laid a hand over her chest where her heart beat strongly. "Love is the strongest weapon of all. Even though it isn't a blade that you can wield and strike with, it is a deadly weapon nonetheless that can overcome all obstacles that are shot at you."

"Then why are you and mom not getting back togather then?"

Again he had to pause at her innocent question burn his heart. He stared up into her clear doe eyes with his own. So unlike his, but nonetheless, he could still see the elven wisdom that spoke of his own. "Your mother and I have parted because of her new husband." He answered as he placed the finished bowl aside and picked up her oatmeal that had her favorite sweeter, meadow cream that Laura had made especially for her as a way to help cheer her up. "It would only...complicate matters further between us if I press her about remembering the love that cannot happen between us." He added with a whisper.

"You don't love her anymore, Ada?" She asked softly as if she was still a small toddler.

"Here, Erulissë." He handed her the warm bowl and a spoon. "Eat your oatmeal while it still hot." He sat back against one of the four bed post as he watched her eat hungrily. "Its not that I don't love her and hold her heart with my own." He explained patiently. "We were just never meant to be together as time stretched between your mother and I. I think that after she had given birth to you, she might have foreseen your future since she had a small gift that saw the future of the people around her. But what that vision was, I never knew because I was pushed away from her with such venom and bitterness, it would only break us both if I had insisted against her wishes for me to remain afar from her and you."

He eyed the necklaces hanging around her neck. "The enemy had done something terrible to her that no mortal or immortal healer would be powerful enough to heal."

Amy gulped down the last bite of oatmeal and pushed away the bowl with a satisfied sigh. Her mind was clear at the moment with the sun shining into her room brightly and her father sitting next to her with a loving exspression of fatherly tenderness. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Don't let your heart be troubled by what you has seen in your dreams, Erulissë." Erynion told her softly. "No one is going to hurt you phsyicaly or spiritully as long as I am alive and strong." He promised. Amy leaned her face into his palm for a moment, taking a deep breath as she smelled leather, spice and something that was almost woody in his skin.

"I wish I could see your homeland, Ada. I have always imagined that it was mystial place full of music, laughter, and joy." Amy said after a time. Erynion let out small laugh.

"Your mind is greatly gifted with that of the elves." He gently chucked her chin as he stood up with her finished breakfasted tray in hand. "Rest and may the Valar watch over your dreams." He blessed her with a kiss upon her forehead. Amy leaned back and smiled upon her father as he quietly left the room for a while.

Once the door was firmly shut, she quickly jumped out of bed and ran to her closet where she proceeded to rummage within until she found a sketch pad and her drawing pencils. Jumping back into bed, she proceeded to quickly sketch out what she could remember of her dreams onto the paper until several of pages were covered back to back with the images. Amy stared at her work, tears filling her eyes as she stared the longest upon am image of her father fighting against ten massive Orcs before he was severely cut down in the next scene as he stared back into a forest with tall trees, his eyes heavy with a ancient sadness, but still lit with determination as he refused to bow before the orc that held a crude ax above his elven head.

Amy let out a sharp sob and threw the sketch pad under her pillow. She tightly closed her eyes and willed the darkness to depart from her mind and soul. Rocking back and forth, she kept telling herself that what she had seen in her dreams wasn't going to happen and that they were only nightmares.

Except deep down in the furthest part of her mind where she kept everyone out, including Haldir's own metal link, could not penetrate the steel walls she had built around it, Amy knew the keen difference between that of a mere dream and that of a vision. There had been several incidences over the course of her growing up into adulthood, she had these strange visions of a massive darkness covering her world, taking everyone in her path and turning them into horrible creators that she refused to imagine right now. Then the visions shifted often to a golden forest where the leaves seldom fell except turning the winter months, elves both male and female, laughing and being merry one moment and in the next, they were deadly warriors with arrows that flew true at the unseen enemy across an unknown territory.

Amy had once told her mother of one of her dreams where she had seen her mother dressed in a long flowing gown of silver and shining jewels and armor with an bow in one hand and a arrow in the other. Amy was only four years old when that particular vision appeared in her dreams. Her mother of course, laughed it off, saying that was only a child's dream and vivid imagination that gave her such a image. But Amy had firmly believed that it was real and told her that in her vision, she had seen her mother fight a vile beast that was ten times her size and slew it by cutting off its ugly head while a screaming monster of the skies flew overhead and tried to kill her.

Amy laid back down and covered her head with her blanket in a childlike manner as a way to ward off the darkness that crept back into her mind, despite that the sun was still up in the clear sky outside her window. She kept the strange look of recognition in mother's eyes within her own mind from when she was four and told her mother about her strange dream. Alexandria had become strangly quite and told her firmly to never ever speak so to her ever again as long as she was around. Amy didn't forget how her mother had tightly held her in an embrace she almost scared her and felt hot tears fall upon her small neck.

As the years slowly passed by and Amy grew, she forgotten about the dreams and went on with her childhood as any normal child would. Making friends, going to school, spending lots of time with her mother at her work, playing with the animals and so on. But there were those times in the middle of the night, Amy would have those strange dreams of a world that was so different from her own. Once she would awaken from her dreams, she would fill her secret journals with those images until almost several boxes that she kept hidden in the back of her closet were all full of her drawings.

Amy reached underneath the pillow she was laying on and withdrew a small piece of paper that has a childish drawing of her mother all dressed in silver and armor. It was still a shock that everything that she had thought was a mere fantasy all her life, was in fact very much real as her own world. Haldir, Laura, her sister, Gaerien, Mary and now her own mother and elven father, Erynion. Everyone, save her mother, was from a world that was just sitting on the other side of a dimension that was just a little beyond her reach. Amy neatly folded the paper as it was and slipped into her pillowcase before closing her eyes and drifting into another dreamless sleep.

If she had been paying attention behind her, she would have seen her father standing behind the slightly ajar door, his face grave with centuries of hurt and wisdom that no mere mortal would be able to obtain a matter of few short adult years.

He quietly re-entered the room, taking care to make little noise that would awaken her from her deep sleep. He reached underneath the pillow closest to him and pulled out the sketch book she had hidden. Slowly lifting the pages one by one, Erynion felt something within him break as each image stared back at him with their clear story of what was to come.

It wasn't until he came across the one with him drawn with several orcs surrounding him, their leader standing above him with an ax, reading to deliver the final killing blow that everything finally fell into place and he found what they needed to do if they were to prevent some of these foreseen events from happening. Erynion slipped the sketch book back in its place and hurried from the room, but not before he placed a final kiss upon her brow and touching the family heirloom he had placed around her neck the night before with a hand. The jewel shone a small dim light within for a brief second before slowly winking out when he withdrew his hand.


	25. Chapter 25

**~Ladystarlet~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **:

**_*Mela en' coiamin _**"My love"

*_**Erulissë,** "__Fairest Elven child"_

_***Ada** "Elven word for father."_

**__*****Vanlanthiriel **"Beautiful waterfall."

* * *

Later in the evening, after everyone had eaten, talked and Erynion quickly departed before Jessie arrived from work, Halidr quietly slipped into Amy's bedroom. He took a quick shower and dried his long hair before padding over to the bed where she still slept and getting beside her. Amy instinctively turned over in her sleep as soon as she felt his body's warmth, leaning her face against his chest.

"Why does such a shadow lurk in your mind_, Mela en' coiamin_? Halidr softly whispered as he watched her sleep. "Your light is pure and without any stain. Why now? What else are you hiding in your mind that you don't wish for me to know?"_  
_

The march warden laid his head down. Staring up at the window in the ceiling, his mind drifted back home where all of his friends and people where left, fighting a war against the dark lord while Frodo continued on his quest to destroy the One Ring in the fires of Mount Doom. Things were still hard getting used to, especially when it came to the awkward moments when he found both men and woman, gawking at him as if he was some shiny new toy.

Haldir snorted to himself. It didn't matter to him what others thought about him. He was used to being the odd one of the bunch. Specially when it came to asserting his authority over others, one would think that he would feel uncomfortable being on the opposite end of the rope.

"Haldir? Is that you?" He heard the sleep voice of Amy. Turning his head down, he found her looking up at him with sleepy eyes and rumpled hair that was rather cute on her. She rubbed her eyes with one hand. "Is Ada still here?"

"No, he went home an hour before your step father came through the door." He replied dryly. "It appears he doesn't wish for his presence to be known as of right now to him. Not that I would blame the elf for wanting to avoid conformation with the mortal. It wasn't his fault that he wasn't aware your mother was already married, so to speak."

Amy let out a muffled groan into her pillow. "Of course Ada wouldn't want that. It would add further injury to him emotionally." She said in her pillow. Haldir smirked and lifted her face slightly off of it with a finger.

"As much as I enjoy pillow talking, _Mela en' coiamin._" His grey eyes sparkled with hidden amusement. "My centuries old elven hearing cannot understand what you are talking about."

Laughing softly, she leaned on one of her arms and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "I am sorry. I was only saying that my father has every right for avoiding Jessie for the time being." She re-edited her previous sentence. "So what was for dinner? I am hungry."

"It doesn't surprise me that you would sleep for so long. We had some beef stew and rice with oven roasted potatoes."

"Aww," She groaned, flying onto her back with a pout. "Why didn't you guys wake me up?" She cried. "Of all the things that you would do to me, you allowed them to pass up super for me,knowing that I would be hungry in the middle of the night."

Haldir laughed at her mock angry face. He smoothed her downturn lips with the tips of his fingers. "Laura thought it would be best that you ate something new in your diet instead of something rich that would keep you further asleep." He reached towards the nightstand beside him and handed her a wafer square shaped bread.

"This is _lembas_ bread. Mary and her mother had spent a few hours making these for you and the family." He said while handing one to her. Amy's mouth gaped several times before she finally realized that something was in her face. Silently taking it, she bit a corner piece off. Haldir watched her face intently for her reaction as a small smile appeared on his lips when her eyes became wide and she gobbled the rest down with relish.

"Easy," He cautioned as he handed her a cup of water. "Don't want it to go down the wrong tube."

Amy tried to say something while her mouth was full, but all that he could pick up from her was "sweet", "hella good" and "Is there more?"

He proceeded to hand her the last two, amazed on how humans can really pack in food when they are very hungry. If he ever took her to the yearly Yule festival in both Revendell and Lothlorien, there would be not a single doubt, this mortal, or rather half mortal, would eat everything on the table at a glance. Haldir hid his chuckle behind his fist as Amy nibbled around the edges of the last lembas before taking small bites afterwards.

_How endearing that is. Its almost like a rabbit eating a carrot timidly._ He quickly kicked himself for even thinking of such an example when he remembered she could read his thoughts now. But fortunately for him, Amy was currently too busy to even care as she finished up her snack and chugged down the water before handing the empty glass as she bounced out of bed and hurried into the bathroom, closing the door behind her to give her some privacy.

Haldir shook his head again as he got up to carry down the dish and cup. The shower came on so he guessed that it would be some time before she would emerge anytime soon from the bathroom. He softly padded downstairs to the kitchen, wash and dried the dishes before he walked into the living room where Mary was sleep on the leather couch, snoring softly and her mother, sat meditating before the burning fireplace.

_So much has happened, Laura. Its rather hard to describe what I am feeling or thinking right now. _He said in his mind to her.

_Yes, its true and I know exactly how you feel about what has taken place since you arrived in this unknown world. It took me a long, long time to adjust. If it wasn't for my daughter being here with me or Alexandria, I don't think I would have last long in a world that is dominated completely by men._

Haldir sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around his knees._ Why do you linger here, if you don't mind me asking? For Amy and her mother I mean? What is holding you to her?_

Laura took a deep breath while her eyes remained closed. Letting it out slowly, she raised her arm closet to him and pulled back her sleeve, revealing a tattooed mark in the shape of some sort of flower that had a sword resting amide the petals. Several elven runes woven around the mark in a circular pattern, the words, "_Ever bound to the world of men while the world of Middle Earth fades."_

_It is the brand of the Valar upon me that keeps with Amy's mother. I was the one responsible for bringing my daughter here and for the pain that was inflicted upon Alex's own soul. I shouldn't have insisted on her taking the route that was the easiest for us to travel after we had gotten our final judgement from the Valar. _She shoved her sleeve back over the tattoo. _What happened to her is something that I will live with for the rest of my immortal days until my ban is either lifted or I choose an mortal life and fade here in this domain._

Haldir couldn't imagine what it was that she was speaking of that would end up causing all the heartbreak and trouble amide Erynion, Alexandria and their daughter's lives. All his life, he had known who was who, how to fight and protect the land of which he had been born in, serve the Lord and Lady without any question unto death's kiss and learn to keep things at a distance, including love and a family since he didn't want to end up seeing them suffer the pain if he died amide battle. But ever since he had first bonded with Amy the moment he had kissed her, everything that he had refused himself of having all his elven life, suddenly just opened up like a book and events that were unforeseen, happened.

Knowing now that Amy was no bound to the ban of the Valar and that she was actually half elven by her own father's blood and long linage, gave the march warden hope that she actually had a choice of whom to chose.

Live the live of the men and accept the gift of death, or chose the life of the Eldar and forever remain who she was and pass into the west away from the world of men and all whom she loved.

_I know what you are thinking, Haldir. Its been in the front of your mind since Erynion revealed her true heritage to us all. _

_Then why do I get this feeling of misery within my heart then joy because she has the choice as our forebears did in the beginning glory days of the High elves and men? Its like a knife hanging over the edge of a high cliff, just waiting for the right moment to tilt over and fall into the endless abyss below. _

_Laura was silent for a while as she thought about the best way of answering his problem. Perhaps because she has been born into this world of her own and has too many ties to too many people in her life, her mortal mother being one of them the foremost. Being bonded to a mortal, Haldir, does have its sweetest moments and memories, but there is one thing that you cannot stop, even if you beg the Valar to forestall its coming, age and death of a mortal soul is naturally given to them. It even comes to us if we are poisoned or taken by the sword. _

_Are you saying that I should not take her with me because of all of this? _He demanded with a slight edge_. The bond had already been established between her and I._

_I am not insinuating nothing, except you need to think about how she will feel about leaving behind all she knew and her family as time passes on if she takes that step of choosing Middle Earth as her new home. Either way, it will be bittersweet for everyone involved, no matter the decision she chooses. All her life, her own mother lied to her in order to give her daughter a normal life, pushing Erynion away in the process of it all as a way to keep the truth hidden from both herself and Amy. I had at many times over the course of the years, told Alex to tell her the truth and have him incorporated in her life because I had already foreseen a vision of her not being apart of this world at some point. But naturally as it is with the mortals, she was stubborn and selfish for her own good. I could not bear to see Amy affected by her mother's behavior, so I kept my own life a secret and didn't press Alex anymore on the matter._

Haldir rubbed his chin as he stared into the flames for a long time. It greatly saddened him that men were often weak and greedy for only what things and power could get them. Amy had been under her mother's shadow all her childhood and adult life, living in a world of where she was actually from two world and didn't even know it. That was until he came along by landing in the garden and proceeded to rip apart all she knew into a million of pieces. It was a real shocker that her own mother had bonded with one of his own kindred and then just threw him away like he was a piece of useless trash before continuing on to marry another to complete her darkest lie ever.

Laura opened her eyes and looked upon the grave face of her own son. If she could reveal to him the truth about how she and Mary were related to him right now without fear of rejection or that of the Valar's wrath, she would do so in a heartbeat. But now was not the time to linger on her own secret when she has something ten times bigger to real with at the current moment. _All I can tell you right now, Haldir, is to be as strong as you can for Amy. Its not going to be an easy road for the both of you once she has chosen her path. It wasn't easy for me and it certainly in hell wasn't easy for Alex and Erynion._

Halidr stood up from the floor._ Then one just has to take thing with full caution since we don't' know when the enemy is going to strike next. _He replied with a grim face. He bowed to her with a hand over his heart before leaving her to stare at the flames. Mary mumbled something in her sleep about butterflies and eagles before turning over in the couch and pulling the blanket over her head. Laura pulled back her sleeve to stare down at her branding mark.

_But there is one thing that you don't know, march warden. The enemy won't rest until it has found Amy and the last remaining power within her soul. It will break her and torture her beyond all the devices of this world and Middle Earth. If your bond to her isn't strong enough to hold back the darkness that seeks her life, then she will not last long in its hold, should she be captured. It has already made its move within her dreams. Now it is time for us to make our move on the chessboard._


	26. Chapter 26

**~Ladystarlet~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **:

**_*Mela en' coiamin _**"My love"

*_**Erulissë,** "__Fairest Elven child"_

_***Ada** "Elven word for father."_

**__*****Vanlanthiriel **_"Beautiful waterfall."_

_***Vandui**_ _"Greetings."_

**_ *Elen sila lumenn omentilmo _** _"A star shall shine on the hour of our meeting"_

* * *

"Not bad, considering that it is much closer to the bull's-eye this time." Haldir congratulated Amy after she had finally managed to get her arrow to finally land on the target board. Amy rolled her eyes as she let out a frustrated breath before stringing another arrow upon her bow.

"But not good enough, Haldir." She replied tightly. She pulled back her string and let the arrow fly. It hit closer to the original arrow, but still not quite making its intended mark. Amy groaned out loud and threw down her bow on the ground before stalking off to the patio for a drink of cold ice tea.

Haldir chuckled while he pulled the arrows out and placed them back into the quiver. "With those kind of shots, you will most likely take them out by the neck."

Amy ignored his comment, taking a long sip of her drink before collapsing onto a patio chair with a relived sigh. Staring down disdainfully at her redden hands, she frowned at the markings indented in her skin from the taunt bow string. "Damn." She muttered to herself while flexing her fingers several times. Two full days of bow training and she still hand't been able to fully acclimated herself and her body to wieldin g such a unusual weapon. If she had her own way, she would have preferred to take a Tommy gun or perhaps even a magnum gun to those nasty Orcs, then rather use the bow and arrow as a way to take them down.

Then again, they had iron armor for protection, so it would be a long shot if the bullets were ever able to penetrate their armor after the first shot. Amy finished her drink and poured herself another glass before settling back further into her seat. She dimly heard the sliding screen door the the house open up as she shut her eyes for a moment.

_"Vandui, Haldir."_ A familliar voice greeted nearest to her.

_"Vandui, Erynion."_ Haldir replied with a bow as he laid a hand over his heart. _"Elen sila lumenn omentilmo"_

Erynion bowed his head before turning to his daughter, who had now opened her eyes upon hearing more of the beautiful words being spoken upon curiosity between the two elves. He smiled down at her as he went over and placed a small kiss upon her brow before touching her cheek for a moment. _" Cormamin lindua ele lle, Erulissë**."**_

"What does that mean, Ada?"

"It means in the elven tongue of our people, my daughter," Erynion replied as he sat down on the chair next to her. "My heart sings to see thee."

Haldir slowly mounted the steps leading up the patio and poured himself a drink. "You know, Erynion." He commented casually. "I think it is time that she is to be taught our language since she has you for a father," He pointed with his filled glass to the other elf. "And me fore a husband. Not to mention that the others in the house, save for Jessie, are rather fluent."

"Oh, will you please teach me how to speak and read?" Amy eagerly turned wide eyes upon her father. Erynion grimaced slightly at the daunting task of teaching his child how to learn all the communications of elvish language. Its not that he didn't want to teach her, its just that for a mere half mortal child with elven blood running through her veins, such a task would not have been hard if only her mother had allowed her to know the truth early on in her life or, had allowed him to be a part of it.

Teaching his little one would be no problem if she had already spoken it since the time she could start talking, but teaching her after so many years? It was going to be a long road unless she was quick to pick up words as the come and incorporate them into her normal daily life.

"Um, I don't think I would be a suitable teacher, Erulissë." Erynion slowly, patting her arm. Amy's mouth turned down in disappointment. He looked up at Haldir for help but all he got was a slight elven shrug of his shoulders as he focused on finishing his drink. "Well, then again, I don't what the big issue is." He smiled brightly on a lighter note.

"Thank you, Ada!" Amy cried. She happily threw her arms around his neck as she hugged him tightly. "I promise I'll be the best student you ever had!"

"I have no little doubt about that one, Amy." Haldir said with a small chuckle. "But I will say this as a warning, you will probably get a headache after a few rounds of trying to pronounce a few sentences together."

"It can't be all that bad." Amy wondered out loud. Erynion did his best to hide his mirth under a stern face as she looked between him and her life mate."Can it?" She asked after a minute of long silence.

"It would depend on how you take the rapid method of teaching you how to speak elven." Alexandria explained while coming outside to join them. "It took me four full months to finally be able to speak fluently." She raised an eyebrow. "But the learning part was more stress full then anything since they spoke in different tongue of their other kinsmen from the other elven realms."

Erynion's face seemed to harden for a moment before he calmly stood up from his seat. "Well this wouldn't have happened if only you had perhaps taught her a little bit about her other self." He said in a seething voice. Without waiting for Alexandria's response, he quickly excused himself to go back inside, leaving her and the others to stare back at him.

Haldir was the first to break the deathly silence by setting down his cup loudly on the table. Looking directly at Amy, he smiled slightly upon her with a raised finger. "I will teach you for your first elven sentence."

"And what is that?"

_"Malia ten'vasa?"_

Amy frowned. "And what does that mean?"

"It means," He gently chucked her chin with a finger. " Care for some food?"

Her confused cleared instantly. She jumped to her feet and grabbed his hand. "OK! "

Alexandria watched the couple hurry inside for the mid-day meal with a pang of envy in her heart. How evermore had she wished for such happiness to be in her life but could not even really obtain since deep down, she carried such a horrible secret that left a burning mark upon her soul and body. Alexandria's eyes fell upon the forgotten bow and quiver that lay on the table beside her.

She timidly lifted a hand and laid it upon the smooth silver wood for a brief moment before taking an arrow from the quiver and stringing it. She walked over to the edge of the patio and lifted the bow at eye level towards the practice target. Her hands didn't tremble as she calmly pulled the bow string all the way back before letting it go a second later. The arrow whistled in the air as it flew and hit bull eye head on, embedding itself deeply into the wood.

"Seems that you haven't lost your touch with the bow, Alexandria."

She turned her head to find Erynion standing by the doorway, his elven eyes not betraying any thoughts that he may be thinking at the current moment. He slowly walked back outside. "You were on of the best among my people with a bow, considering that you are a mortal."

Alexandria carefully placed the bow back in its place on the table before turning cool doe eyes upon him. "And what may I ask why you are here?"

Erynion didn't bother to take note of the slight aggressive edge in her voice. "_Lle wethrine amin _(You deceived me)_"_

_"Amin delotha lle. _( I hate you.)" She hissed at him.

"You only hate what has happened to your life since my return, Alex." He corrected with with a soft snort. "Why should you even hate me if all I did was make the right choice in putting myself in my own daughter's life as it rightfully should be? If anything, I can personally say openly to you that _Amin feuya ten' lle. (_ You disgust me) "

Alexandria's back stiffened at the unexpected elven insult. Her eyes pricked with hurt tears but being prideful of herself, she refused to allow them to fall as she faced him for the first time with a feeling of both dread and anger. Why she was angry at him? Well, she could correct everyone and say that she was more angry at herself to sabotaging a potential future that would have been filled with tender love and happiness. But, she denied herself that simple prospect by hurting him, hurting herself, and most of all, hurting her...no, their own daughter of having the pleasure of having a loving father in her life who would protect her beyond the veils of the worlds between them.

Erynion allowed his emotions within him to surface a little as the stinging pain in his heart refused to subside. As long as he could help guide and teach his daughter the ways of his people and spend as much quality time as her father as much as possible, he didn't' care that he had to go through the very doors of Mordor in order to do so. His lips curled into a smirk. "I thought as much. Don't think that you and I will be ever getting back together unless you are willing to face your darkest fear and require all the hate and bitter memories of the past behind you once and for all."

"What gives you a right to say that to me, Erynion?' She snapped with a angry flash in her eyes. Erynion felt his head start to ach as a deep rooted anger arose in his heart. Not caring if anyone in the house saw or heard, he quickly crossed the distance between them and pushed her into the patio railing with one hand holding her face and the other trapping her between him and the back rail behind her.

"I am saying it as your _only husband_, Alexandria, or shall I call you by the elven name that I had chosen for you after our completed bonding? Vanadessë, the compassionate one." A hard laugh rose from his chest as Alexandria remained perfectly still. Only her eyes betrayed a look of both hurt and fear within them. "You are no longer compassionate with that black heart of yours, mortal woman. And you have proven it time and time again with your own unfaithfulness by marrying a mortal man so you can replace my very presence in this world and then going so far as _lying_ to our own daughter all her life while you continue to live your own fucken lie."

She began to tremble under the darkening stare of her life mate. It was very rare that one would be brave enough to face his anger as such head on as she was, but the fact that Amy was inside right now, was the only thing that was keeping him from losing his tight control over his growing temper and showing his true power that was the rivaling of the Lady Galadriel herself.

"Do you know what we elves say to those who become traitors in our lands?" Eyrnion whispered in her ear. Alex could feel the rail under her shake with her now open trembling. She tried to speak but she found no voice to reply to him. " Then let me put it very simply in our elven tongue since you are very well taught." His hand around her face tighten for a brief moment as he leaned into her and whispered the words that would break her forever from that point on.

_"Súlon gwanna nîf lín ni Hû ú-gaun. (Much wind pours from your mouth, you cowardly dog.)" _With that said, Erynion let her go and headed back inside to get his car keys. Amy looked up from her lunch with a smile, but it faltered as she caught the dark look of pure anger in his eyes and face as he passed by.

"Ada?"

Erynion stopped and turned towards her with a frown before he quickly came over to kiss her goodbye on the forehead. "I am sorry that I cannot stay to teach you elven, Erulissë. But something came up and Ada has to go and take care of it."

Amy grabbed his hand as he started to walk away. "Ada, whats wrong? Is it mother?"

Alexandria came through the back door and quietly looked at the both, her mouth set in a thin line as she tried to remain calm under the steel gaze he shot at her. Erynion hugged his daughter close while he stared over her head at the mother. Haldir, sensing the atmosphere change in the room, grew concern as he looked back and forth at the estranged couple.

"I have to get going now." Erynion finally said. He abruptly left them and slammed the front door on his way out. Amy bite her lip and pushed away her meal, not wanting to eat anymore after seeing the inner turmoil in her Ada's eyes. She shot her mother a death glare that showed what she was thinking before running up to her room, a sob breaking through her throat.

The dead silence fell upon the room once more. It was so thick that Haldir could have slice through it with his sword without any issue and it would still be there.

"So, I see that you and Erynion are not working things out at all." He noted while taking a bit of his sandwich. Alex didn't say anything to defend herself. She only crossed her arms over her chest and glared out the screen door with an impassive face. "If you don't fix the wrongs of whatever it was you did between him and you, if you don't mind me being blunt for once." Haldir continued. "You will lose Amy in more ways then one in the end before the bitterness completely consumes your heart and there is no turning back to fix your wrongs."

"I think I will go back outside and shoot some targets, if you don't mind me, master elf." She replied sharply. The screen door slammed shut and Haldir let out a breath before finishing up his meal. By the looks of how everyone had been since Erynion's arrival, nothing had been worked on relationship wise between him and Amy's mother. It seemed whenever she saw Erynion praise or show open affection to his daughter, Haldir could read the deep rooted anger and hurt in her heart.

It was just a matter of time before she would eventually snap under the pressure of her own sins and hidden past.

He went over to the door and watch the older mortal woman shot arrows at the target dummy, his young face sadden by the family drama that was unfolding right before his very eyes between his family-in-laws and the young woman he loved upstairs.

If only Lady Galadriel and her wise husband was here to help them through this hard times, perhaps his life would be a little more easier to breath around here.

* * *

_**HI guys, Ladystarlet09 here!**_

_**So, the family drama has started and the tension between father and mother grows ever so more tense as they try to work their own demons. Amy is now torn between her loving elven father and her controlling, overprotective mother. Will she be strong enough to handle both of her parents as she learned more about the world that she had once thought was only fantasy?**_

_**And will Erynion break Alexandria break down enough to face the unknown dark secret she has kept harbored deep in her own mind before it is too late?**_

_**Read on and keep sending me reviews because it is so much fun reading what you guys think and feel about the story line.**_

**_Love you all!_**


	27. Chapter 27

**~Ladystarlet09~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **:

**_*Mela en' coiamin _**"My love"

*_**Erulissë,** "__Fairest Elven child"_

_***Ada** "Elven word for father."_

**__*****Vanlanthiriel **_"Beautiful waterfall."_

_***Vandui**_ _"Greetings."_

* * *

Amy had fallen asleep from two hours of crying into her pillow by the time Haldir had poked his head in to check on her. She was lying on her back with a velvet soft pillow hugged against her chest within her arms, her long hair spread about the other pillow fan like in rolling waves of soft brown.

Haldir quietly closed the door behind him. It pained him that so much family drama was happening around his wife. He didn't want to see the hurt creep into her eyes every time Erynion and Alexandria fought in front of her. She deserved to be happy with her parents, not distressed by harsh words between mother and father.

_I pray that someday soon you will be able to smile proudly for both your mother and Ada. But I hate seeing you like this, with tears upon your fair face. Your mother should realize in her heart that she cannot allow her own past be a part of yours when you have your own life to grow and learn. _

Haldir moved a stray hair from her face gently. Amy moaned in her sleep and turned her face into his palm where she nuzzled her cheek when she felt his warmth. The elf laid down next to her and gathered her against his chest. "I am glad that I was brought here." He murmured. "I think in some way, the Valar had sensed something big was going to happen to the both of us."

"Haldir?"

Startled, he glanced down to find her looking up at him with sleepy eyes. "Are you ok love?"

Amy yawned and raised her arms above her head, stretching out her whole body along his. "Yeah, I must have slept a long time, considering that it is dark outside." She looked out her bedroom window real quick. "I'm hungry."

Haldir laughed and kissed her before getting up from the bed. "I'll get you some food,_Mela en' coiamin_." He left the room for a while to get her the said food. Knowing that his woman would be famished, he made her a ham and cheese sandwich with tomatoes and lettuce. He added some chips as a side dish and some strawberries for dessert. Putting them on a tray, he carefully walked back upstairs to her room.

Amy looked up from a book she was reading and put it aside in a flash when he put the tray down on the bed. "Oh, thank you, Haldir!" She cried.

Just seeing her smile again was enough for Haldir as he sat down on the edge. He undid his hair, removing the tangles with his slender fingers. "It seems that humans are a bottomless when it comes to food." He said with a joking smile.

Amy smiled back before focusing her hungry attention to her belated meal. Taking an eager bit of her sandwich, she closed her eyes blissfully while she chewed her food slowly before swallowing. Noticing that her husband was staring at her with a hidden smile of his own, she held out the sandwich. "Do you want some?"

"No, thank you,_Mela en' coiamin_." Haldir gently pushed the offered food back towards her. "I actually ate already and am still full."

"Eating those tasty lembas again, aren't you?" She laughed before continuing to finish her meal. "If I remember right, perhaps there are certain Hobbits that would eat your whole realm out of house and tree if you gave them a chance. Then top it off with a few dwarfs and a hungry mortal and your picture is complete."

"Dwarfs." Hadlir made a face of disdain at the one word that he hated above all else. Well, there was one dwarf he could possibly and with a slight grudge, allow to pass his long disdain since the said dwarf had been smitten by his lady's immortal beauty. He allowed a wide smile to show on his fair face.

_What you smiling at?_

_Hmmm? _He looked up and found her staring at him silently.

Amy picked up a large strawberry from the bowl without looking down and holding his curious gaze, put it to her mouth and ran her tongue playfully around the tip. It had its desired effect upon the male elf. He shifted uncomfortably as a particular organ below his belt grew hard, making his jeans more tighter then usual.

___Mela en' coiamin, I would finish your food, if I were you before you decide to play with my mental state._

___So? _She lifted an eyebrow while continuing to play with her tongue before take a slow bite, and then sucking on the bitten part while Haldir sat there with wide eyes, breathing hard.

Amy widen her own eyes while finishing the strawberries. "Maybe I want to play a small game." She said with a slight shrug of the shoulder.

___Mela en' coiamin, you don't want to play games with me. You might not be able to...handle the type of games I would want to play with you in bed._

___And just what like of games do you play in bed, pray do tell me?_ She challenged with a smug smile.

Haldir took a steady breath as he ran his fingers through his hair. Amy's lips turned into a small pout. "Please?" She begged.

_If you want me to play games, I will tell you that I don't play lightly. _He warned.

"Whatever you say, love." Amy sang while she got off the bed to go to the bathroom. "I can handle anything you throw at me."

"Oh really?" Haldir said to himself as the bathroom door closed. "Well, lets see what you can handle with a blindfold and a bit of elven rope."

* * *

_**Hi guys, Ladystarlet09 here!**_

_**So, A bit of mysterious sexual tension and challenge?**_

_**I'll be posting the second half of this scene in the next chapter in the morning.**_

_**Leave a review as usual.**_


	28. Chapter 28

**~Ladystarlet09~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **:

**_*Mela en' coiamin _**"My love"

*_**Erulissë,** "__Fairest Elven child"_

_***Ada** "Elven word for father."_

**__*****Vanlanthiriel **_"Beautiful waterfall."_

_***Vandui**_ _"Greetings."_

* * *

By the time Amy had finally finished up her private business and taken a hot shower to calm her mind, she was starting to feel a little bit hot again with burning desire. Her body seemed to have a mind of its own, highly sensitive skin, hardening nipples while she ran her hands over them and a flushed look within her cheeks when she dared herself to look at her reflection in the steamy mirror.

Yup, all flushed up from wanting to have sex and not the warmth within the room. Upon closer inspection, Amy swore that her skin seemed to have a more youthful glow that she hadn't seen in a while since start she started high school three years ago. She laughed with a shake of her head, saying that it was only the lighting playing with her eyes. But still though, she couldn't help but take a second look in the mirror, wondering since she had elven blood running through her veins, what kind of attributes did she inherit from her Ada.

_Amy, when are you planning to come out of that blasted bathroom?_ Haldir growled impatiently in their joined bond._ By next Lanta?_ (Auntum)

_Ok, I'm coming. _She giggled. Amy walked back into the bedroom, naked since she wasn't no longer shy about hiding herself from his eyes. Haldir's body stiffened when he beheld her beauty, but he didn't betray any more then a little smile and nod of his head as she came to a full stop upon spying a blue handkerchief and a thin, silver rope, that she rightly guessed what the elven rope she had discovered on his person on the first night she had found him in the garden, lying innocently in the middle of the bed.

"What is that?" She asked out loud, not daring to use her inner voice because she was afraid that all he would hear is a long stream of English cursing in his head. Not a good way to learn a few curse words when you are from another world.

Haldir went over to where she stood and guided her gently to the side of the bed with a emotionless face, but his grey eyes were almost dancing when he saw the slight confusion on her own. "Oh, you asked me if I play bed games, and I merely replied that I do, but its something you don't want to test me with on this particular subject." He motioned towards the two objects that she was now staring at with big round eyes.

"Um, so elves are into SNM I'm guessing by the looks of this." Amy inclined her head at the bed. "I kinda am thinking I don't want to do this." She started to turn away, but Haldir caught her in his arms and held her against him with a firm shake of his head.

"No, you are not going anywhere." He said firmly. "I have done this many times to my lovers in the past without any issues. If you trust me completely in what my abilities are, then I promise you won't have to worry so much about a little blindfold and rope."

"What you are going to do? Tie my hands and legs behind my back and string me up like a swinging pinata to the ceiling while you take your own pleasure?" She glared up at him.

Haldir laughed out loud until tears came out of his eyes and he was holding his sides. Amy put her hands on her hips and continued to glare balefully at him as he collapse onto the bed, still laughing hard.

"Haldir! I still don't see what is so funny that you have to laugh at me!"

"Ahh," He let out a little sigh before wiping away a tear from his eye as a deep chuckle escaped from his throat. "Wow, I was going to tell you that I was planning on only tying your hands above your head and blindfolding your eyes, but you had to take it to a whole new level." Amy could only shoot daggers at him with her eyes as he doubled over with another fit of laughter.

"Elves." She muttered, tossing her hands helplessly in the air as she waited from his musical laughter to die off. "Are you done yet or shall I go put on some clothes and call it a night?" She finally snapped irritably at him.

The march warden had the gull to snort at her comment before getting up to his feet. Taking her back into his arms as his elven eyes sparkled with mirth, he gently kissed her upon the lips while roaming his hands over her soft body. Amy shivered under his light touch, goosebumps covering the areas that he touched as she held on his muscular arms for support.

_So, you want to try or do you want something else instead? _

Amy nervously bite her lip while eyeing the rope. "What exactly are you going to do with the rope?"

"Just loosely tie your hands above your head to the headboard, but you can still slip your hands out if you want during." He replied so casualy as if he was calmly talking about what was for dinner.

"Oh."

"Only if you want of course." He added quickly to help calm her nerves. "I won't force you into something you don't like, _Mela en' coiamin"_

Not wanting to show that she was a cowered at such a simple thing, Amy carefully laid herself down on her back while intently watching the march warden skillfully loop the rope until it resembled handcuffs with the last few feet of rope tied into the middle part. Once finished, he gently guided her hands above her head as she told herself to just relax and breath deeply and steadily while he tied the rope to her headboard with one side and then slipped her hands into the loops before gently pulling at the part in the middle to tighten it a little. He checked to make sure that it wasn't too tight to cut off the circulation of her wrist but also it would be loose enough to where she could easily escape if she so chose to do so.

"Can I ask you a question, Hadlir?" Amy asked in what she hoped didn't sound like a squeaking mouse voice.

"Anything, _Mela en' coiamin._" He instantly connected while he covered her eyes with the blindfold.

"Does other elves in your world do this kind of SNM?"

"Some, but not all. We are not sadists. We just add a few things to help spice up our sex lives since it is not often that we have sex. There are those who tend to prefer the same gender as themselves or those who willingly share a lover between them for a while to help strengthen bonds for a time being until one finds a person that they are looking for to settle down with."

She turned her head towards the sounds of his moments, it seemed that her hearing had picked up slightly to the point she swore she could almost hear the little crickets outside her bedroom window, chirping softly as an owl somewhere within the area hooted.

"How many lovers did you have in the past?" She asked curiously. He never really spoke of his past lovers, only inclining politely that he preferred to keep quite on the subject as his ears redden, a elven trait she found out from Mary that shows itself when an elf is deeply embarrassed or humiliated.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" He counter softly while he caressed her soft inner thighs with the tips of his fingers. "You don't hear me asking about your past admirers."

Amy softly moaned under his light touch as a pool of warmth began to flow from her womb downwards towards her already wet womanhood. "Um, I was merely asking a question because you mention that elves share lovers?"

"It doesn't mean that all do that, it only means that there are some who are little more...wider out of the box then others. But if you really want to know how many lovers I had in the past, I have had only two Elleths in my entire sexual life whom I slept with once I entered manhood."

Amy swore her mouth dropped for a moment before it snapped shut, making her wince when her teeth clanked together sharply.

_So enough of this endless chatter, __Mela en' coiamin. Shall we get started on our little game?_

___Um, not really._

_Oh come on, you are seriously killing me here. First, you tell me that you can handle any games that come your way and now you are freaking out and want to back out of your own challenge? _

_Its called this-is -my-first-time-doing-this-kind-of-thing? _She said sarcastically in her mind. Haldir grunted and pushed her legs apart before he got a hold of some warming body lavender scented oil that Laura had smugly given him a few days ago with a wink and a promise that Amy wasn't going to be the same in bed after the first application. He poured a little amount into his palm and rubbed them together while he looked at Amy's stilll body.

_You should relax more and not appear like a stiff dead orc body. One would think if they were looking at us right now, that I had something else in mind. Just relax and allow me to massage your body for a while._

Amy started to say something at first but it was soon lost in an instant when she felt the warm oil lathered hands touch her sensitive skin, his strong fingers gently massaging the tense muscles until they felt like rubber. Shoot, if she had found him years ago once she entered highschool, she wouldn't give a shit about what her mother thought just as long as she got to keep Haldir.

She let out another moan of pleasure as he slowly worked his way up from her feet, up her calves, further up her thighs where he bent her legs to get the muscle underneath and even further up under her butt before scooting between her legs where he gently caressed her folds between his fingers until she was squirming under his touch. "Um, Haldir?"

"Yes, _Mela en' coiamin_?" He replied without any shame as he continued to caress her folds between both hands.

"I am done for after this is over."

Amy was instantly rewarded with a laugh that warmed her insides. The lavender scent was already starting to take effect on her overridden senses as well as the massage between her legs. "Yup, so over the road and back." She muttered before letting out a sharp gasp when she felt two fingers slowly entering her body. Haldir slowly moved them in and out of her slickness with a smug smirk on his lips, caressing that little fleshy part within her until he heard her moaning louder while he built up the rhythm bit by bit. He loved seeing her body react to his own special touch. It was interesting to see how a mortal...well, he forgot, half elven and mortal, would be able to react to his skilled touch before she got to that particular climax.

Already, he was solid as a rock down there, but he wasn't just yet ready to give her a good pounding that would no doubt have the whole house up and awake at this hour. Amy was already begging to be taken by the time he was caressing her breasts with one hand and continuing to pump his fingers within her. Haldir bent his head and took a harden nipple into his mouth, suckling it firmly before gently nipping it as she let out a strangle scream that turned into a very well colored curse word when he lifted his head from the neglected nipple to kiss her on the nose.

"Oh, why did you stop?" She cried. "Continue on, it feels really good."

"I was just getting started, _Mela en' coiamin_." He whispered seductively in her ear before taking the lob into his mouth to suckle for a moment. He nuzzled her neck, suckling on the delicate skin until a dark cherry colored mark appeared. Perhaps he shouldn't have made it too high on her neck where everyone would be able to see by morning. He made a soft male grunt when his cock pulsed with a desperate need. Ignoring it with a tight control, he withdrew his fingers from her body, much to her own disappointment to shed off his jeans and boxers on the floor before he knelt between her legs and bent his head to lightly kiss her silken mound.

"Oh no, Haldir."

"I would prefer hearing a yes from your pretty lips, _Mela en' coiamin__." _He countered before taking a firm lick that had her screaming his name over and over again. He gently massaged her folds between his fingers as he drank from her body, memorized by the spicy, sweeten nectar that poured forth from her as he played with her engorged pearl. Amy gasped his name in a weak voice while he continued his ruthless assault on her mind and body.

Just how much more could she take from him if he continued on playing with her like this until she was ready to scream with sexual frustration.

Well, needless to say, the sly elf decided that pumping her soaking pussy was enough to make her squirt all over the bed sheets until before raising up between her legs with his proud cock pushing into her wetness as he slowly, inch by inch, pushed deeper into her until he was at the hilt. Her enhanced hearing picked up a soft elven curse as he began to move within her while holding her hips with both hands, lifting her bottom half slightly off the bed as while he pushed her onto his hard cock.

Amy sobbed his name again and again while her body exploded time and time again with the pure pleasure within their joined minds. It felt like she was in heaven as she tried to move a little harder on him, but he wouldn't let her since he had full control of the situation. She could only tighten her fingers around the elven rope around her wrist as he went a little deeper, a little more harder before picking up speed when she begged him to do so. Everything else, including that small darkness within her heart, seem to all fade away as she focused on their moment together as one.

Haldir supported her back with one arm as he lifted a leg to lean himself on while he pounded her, watching her face for any discomfort or pain as he went deeper into her body until he swore that he was almost knocking on her wombs front door. Amy let out a loud wail before shutting her mouth abruptly when they both heard loud laughter outside in the hallway.

"SUCK MY BALLS!" She screamed as she blindly threw a pillow towards the door, much to his utter shock and amusement that she seemed to have a good arm and sense of direction. "GO SOMEWHERE ELSE AND EAVESDROPPED ON THEM HAVING SEX!"

"As you wish, your sweet highness." A female voice replied so innocently, which he guessed was non other then Mary herself. He heard her respectfully leave the main hallway before a door closed further down, which could have been her aunt's room. A loud smacking noise sounded from within along with a angry and surprised squeak which made the usually stoic elf laugh out loud.

"I think your friend will not live this one down for a long time to come, _Mela en' coiamin__." _He chuckled as he resumed where they were rudely interrupted.

"Shut up and just fuck me." She growled darkly. Haldir shook his head at the dirty comment. Humans and their quick mouths.

"As you wish." He breathed before suddenly flipping her onto her stomach and then reentering her from behind where he continued to thrust fast and hard as she wailed loudly into her pillow. He reached over with one hand and pulled her hands from the loops so she could hold onto something since her back was in an awkward arching position. Amy gasped deeply for breath. Her head was about to explode as well as her pussy since she was feeling the deep penetration to the point she was afraid to let another round of wet female ejaculation onto the already soaked sheets.

_Why don't you just let your wild side out for me, __Mela en' coiamin? _He teased softly while he spanked her firm bottom with a firm hand. Not too hard of course, but just enough to the point it burned a little bit. _I allowed you to be free from your bonds, so why don't you show me what you are capable of doing, eh?_

Amy supported herself on her elbows as she felt him bend her over with her bottom being a little higher. Shit, if mere men thought they were good at sex, well put a male elf into the picture, it would be no doubt he would be able to out perform anyone when it came down to getting freaky between the sheets.

She groaned again over and over as he cupped her bottom with his hands, pushing her onto him until her body started to slowly build that inner fire of desperate need that could not be quenched by mere water. She firmly placed her hands flat against the head board, holding tightly onto the carvings as she moved on her own against him. Haldir moan her elven name softly. He kissed her sweaty brow as he covered her whole body with his own, bring them closer together.

"I am rather close, Haldir."

"I would say the same for myself if you perhaps tighten your walls around me for a moment."

She did just that until a long hiss from behind her told her to loosen up a little bit before she broke his manhood. "Sorry. I didn't mean to do it that tight!" She apologized, turning her head back to find his sweat covered face grimacing slightly with pain. "Do you want me to get off?"

"No, just keep moving your hips and I'll be fine." He said between clinched teeth as he waited for the pain to dull. "I'll be fine."

A few moments passed before Amy continued on moving her body along his as she gently, this time, squeezed his cock before he let out a elven curse word that she had figured out was the one he used when he was very closing to cumming in her. Amy pushed herself harder on him, moaning his name and begging him to release his seed within her as they started to reach that finally climax.

Haldir grabbed her hips with his hands, and held her down as she felt his whole body tense up before a rush of warmth filled her womb up. She reached between her legs and played with her clit with her fingers until she too, ejaculated with him still fully engorged with a pouring cock full of sperm. Several moments pass before he nearly collapsed on her, before rolling them onto their side and slowly pulling out. She let out a startle sound when a gush of wetness and sticky seed poured from her body in a hug gush.

The elf, visibly still shaking from his wild orgasm, stood up from the bed on shaky legs, turning on the bedside light to look at the mess. The whole room smelled like sex and sweat. He didn't mind, she didn't really care since she was about to pass out from the all the rough and wild sex.

"Damn."

Amy peeked timidly between her legs to find a very messy, messy..well, what did you expect her to say? It was a pool of his white seed covering her legs, pussy and sheets while her own ejaculation had it swimming literally. She buried her face into the pillow, cheeks that were already red, flushing deeper, Haldir swore they turned purple.

Laughter poured from right outside the door, startling them both before a soft knock sounded upon it.

"Do you think she is passed out and he has a broken manhood, nanath?" Mary voice could be hear as her mother reprimanding her in elven before another tinkling laugh rose, which could be no other then Laura herself.

"Nonsense, if Amy can handle him like that with all that screaming and hollering, I am sure she could handle a few times of the year when he is at his highest peak."

Amy shot her life mate a glare while mouthing the words,_ I dare you do to what she just mentioned to me or else you will be dead._

He smiled sheepishly at her with a innocent shrug before walking over to the door, butt naked and opening it, startling the two women outside. Mary's eyes grew wide at the sight of her brother while her mother's mouth fell open with shock. She shielding her daughter's eyes like she was still a little elfling from his outward dignity while holding out a change of bed sheets with the other hand.

"This is for you, Haldir." She said in a strained voice. He wordlessly accepted them, allowing them to gap, Mary still trying to get out of her mother's unusually tight hold around her head before he backed up and slammed the door smartly in their faces.

"That wasn't very nice, _Usquener _(Smelly one)" Mary called in a offended tone. "You could have at least thanks us from the freshly cleaned bed clothes before you decided to slam that door in our faces."

"_Le fael_. (Thank you)" He called back with a smirk. Amy had already stripped the bed of the messy sheets before she looked up at Haldir and laughed loudly. He smiled as he heard Laura pull a protesting Mary down the hallway as she begged her mother to allow her to take one of her poison dagger at him for being so rude.

"He is ten times worse then a Balrog or a tenfold pack of Orcs, nanath!" She cried.

"Hush,_ Iellig _(My daughter)." Laura's sharp voice could be heard. "I will not hear any more about this and you will go straight to bed and sleep."

"But mama!" Mary wailed feebly. "I am not tired!"

"Sure, your not. You were supposed to be asleep, not eavesdropping on Erulissë and Haldir."

"But nana-"

"IF YOU DON"T GO TO BED THIS INSTANT YOUNG LADY, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO TURN YOU OVER MY KNEES AND SPANK YOU WITH MY MITHRIL BRUSH! YOU MAY BE SIXTEEN, BUT YOU ARE, BUT A CHILD STILL IN MY EYES IN THE WAYS OF OUR PEOPLE!"

A truly miserable wail could be heard as it faded down the hallway. Haldir turned to Amy who was looking a bit uneasy with a surprised look on her face. "Has this ever happened before with the mother and daughter?"

"Um, well it happen once, but it was because her mother didn't approve of a boy that Mary was seeing a few years back in sophomore year." She replied with a shake of her tangled head. "I never saw her mom actually spank her though." She added with an after thought. "Does elven parents still do that to their children even then they are fully grown?"

Hadlir nodded his head while he turned his attention on remaking the bed for the night. "I am only close to about almost late twenties in human years myself, but in the eyes of my own Ada, that is just out of my teens and he still spanks me and my other two brothers."

"You are kidding me, right?" She gasped, shocked by what she just heard. "Mary is sixteen years old and her mother spanks her?"

"Well, if you reverse the situation, _Mela en' coiamin,_ your best friend is but a baby to her mother in the age manner of our people, but since she has aged that of a mortal human child, she is old enough to be disciplined according to the traditions of our people. Even I have had my fair share of spankings still from my Ada at my current age."

Amy shook her head to ride herself of the image of being spanked by Ada. Shivering, she rubbed herself. "I think I will take another shower before I go to sleep."

Haldir chuckled as a thin elfling-like wail sounded through the house. "Hens forth a perfect example of what I was just saying a second ago. Age has no boundaries when your parents are immortal and forever young while you are still a child in their eyes."

"Well, that is good to know for parenting skills." Amy said with a frown as she walked into her bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her to muffled her best friend's crying for her nana to stop spanking her. Haldir let out a deep sigh while he continued working on the bed.

"Its good to hear something familer around here." He told himself as a beseeching elven cry from Laura's sister broke through Mary's crying. A heated elven argument started between the two elven woman as the sound of a firm spank could be heard by keen ears. He whisled a tune to himself as he finished before getting a fresh pair of boxers from the dresser and a towel from the closet. He went into the hallway, closing the door behind him and headed to the downstairs bathroom as the crying of Mary continued to ring throughout the house.

She should be very, very, very,very lucky that Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel were not the ones spanking her since they were well known to deal a heavy hand to the bottom of any unfortunate elfling who got into trouble. Even their own child, Celebrian couldn't escape their wrath when she had gotten into scraps as a child. But at least when elven parents punished their children, they did out of love and reasoning, not senseless beating like some mortals of Middle Earth were known for.

With that thought, he passed it mentally to Mary, only to be rewarded with an elven curse as he chuckled softly to himself while continuing his way downstairs to the bathroom.

What a way to end the day with wild sex and Laura dealing capital punishment to her daughter who was almost fully grown in human standards, but not yet in the Eldar's eyes. Perhaps the girl would think twice before eavesdropping on him and Amy next time to avoid her mother's wrath.


	29. Chapter 29

**~Ladystarlet09~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **:

**_*Mela en' coiamin _**"My love"

*_**Erulissë,** "__Fairest Elven child"_

_***Ada** "Elven word for father."_

**__*****Vanlanthiriel **_"Beautiful waterfall."_

_***Vandui**_ _"Greetings."_

* * *

"I see you are sitting on a cushion this morning, Mary." Erynion said evenly with a straight face. "What happened?"

Mary glared at him with fire in her eyes as she gingerly shifted to a better position in her chair at the breakfast table the next morning. "You know full well that happened." She growled under her breath.

Erynion did a favor by not laughing as he sat back and drummed his fingers on the table. Alexandria had gone to work early, Jessie has just left for his other job at the local warehouse with Haldir to see if he could work something out with his boss on giving the march warden a job, which left only Amy for the time being at home.

"So I heard you know a transportation spell, Erynion." Mary spoke up after grimacing when she sat down on a particular tender spot. "When are you planning on telling Amy's mom about it?"

His jawline tighten as a flash of anger passed his eyes for a brief moment before he hid it behind an unemotional mask. "When the mother desides to face her own demons and make right everything she made wrong in the past." Erynion bit out. "As much as I want to help you send the march warden back home, I refuse to do anything until then. I have had more then enough shit be thrown at my face while Amy was being brainwashed her whole life until now."

Mary looked up at the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Amy, looking rather content after her wild bout with her husband, came downstairs in a purple robe and slippers. Her wet hair told Mary that she had taken another shower. Go figure, at least she had a great time while her best friend got whooped on the ass with a Mirthirl brush.

"Good morning, Amy." She spoke up as her best friend walked into the dining room. "Your father is here to take you out for a few hours to the mall today." Mary gave a slight nod towards Erynion who smiled warmly at his daughter.

"Morning, Mary, Morning Ada." Amy kissed her father on the cheek as he embraced her for a moment before sitting down at the table with a deep sigh. "Whats for breakfast?"

"If a cup of tea and some hot scones with butter sounds good, then I don't know what else will." Mary pipped as she gingerly got up with her empty plate. "I'll get you some."

Erynion tilted his head to one side while gazing at Amy's glowing face. "You look rather radiant this morning, _Erulissë_? Get some good sleep I pray?"

The tale tell blush in the cheeks told him everything he needed to know for the time being. "Its ok," He raised his hands in a mock surrender. "You don't need to tell ada what happened behind closed door. Just glad that you got some good rest considering what has happened within the last few days. So anyway, how would you like to spend the rest of the whole day with me over shopping?"

Amy's face brighten instantly. "That sounds wonderful! I would love that a lot!" She cried, throwing her arms around his neck while planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Well, hurry up and get dressed before you eat your breakfast so we can get a early start." He told her firmly with a laugh. Amy jumped up and swiftly ran the stairs. Mary smiled to herself while she fished out another scone from the warm oven and set more water in the teapot. It was really wonderful that Erynion was willing to take out several hours of his own time to help further grow his bond with Amy since he had missed so much out of her childhood.

It was a total shame that Alexandria was fighting him over Amy when in the end of the day, Erynion still had his own rights as a father to protect Amy and teach her the lessons she needed to know about her hidden heritage. Mary was just praying that Alexandria would come to her senses and do the right thing for Amy's sake by not allowing jealousy be apart of the picture.

Too many of their kinsmen in the past ages of Middle Earth had turned on each other due to greed, lusting for more power and letting jealousy darken their hearts until it was nothing more but a corrupted mass.

"Ok, I am dressed." Amy called while she hurried down the stairs, dressed in a blue blouse, dark blue jeans with red Jordan shoes. Mary smirked at the thought that her best friend would be really missing the comforts of her own clothes by the time she got to Middle Earth. Not many women, even elleths, wore men's trousers except during weapon training. Yup, she would need to make sure to pack Amy a good backpack full of jeans and shirts, amid the other essentials as well.

"Eat, child and then we can leave." Erynion gently ordered while he pulled out his cell phone to make a quick call. "I"ll be outside for a minute."

"Here you go." Mary set the plate down in front of Amy along with a cup of herbal tea. "Sorry about last night." She added on an after thought.

"Don't think about it, Mary." Amy brushed her apology aside while taking a hungry bite of scone. She closed her eyes while savoring the yummy taste of hot scone with melted butter on top. "Mmm, I have always loved your cooking."

"Well, enjoy it while it last." Mary said drly. "With your father and his transportation spell, you might be seeing yourself in Middle Earth sooner then expected."

Before Amy could even say or inquire what she has just said, Mary got up and left the room just as Erynion re-entered the house with a tired sigh. He dropped himself into his chair and looked over at Amy with a small smile. "Are you almost ready?"

Amy swallowed and took a sip of her hot tea, not caring that it was still hot as she continued eating. So ada already knew how to send Haldir back home? She lowered her eyes at her plate so he wouldn't see her emotions within them. She knew that Haldir had to go home someday soon, but not this soon considering that she had only been with him less then a month or so. And did Mary just say that she was going to Middle Earth sooner then expected?

"Erulissë?"

"Oh, sorry ada! I was just thinking about something Mary just told me." Amy finished the last bit of her scone, gulping down the tea as fast as she could before standing up to rush over to the sink to clean her dirty dishes. "So what kind of stores are we going to?" She asked casually.

"Anything you want, I am paying for it."

"Oh. You don't have to do that for me. I am totally cool just hanging out with you all day."

It greatly warmed his heart to hear her say those words that he thought he would never hear with his own ears. Looked like they would have a lot of catching up to do, especially since there was a particular subject he wanted to talk to her that he didn't want her mother be aware of for the time being. "I understand that, Erulissë." He said steadily. Amy dried her hands on a towel in silence before she grabbed her purse on the counter. "I do too, but a father deserves to spoil his own child from time to time."

"So am I driving?"

Erynion laughed as he got to his feet. He put a hand in his pants pocket and pulled out his own car keys. "I will be driving today."

* * *

**Sorry for keeping it short this time, but I promise to have the next chapter longer since Amy will experiencing a first time of being with her Ada the whole day without Haldir or her mother keeping tabs. The next chapter will be around Erynion educating her before he pops the big question in concern of her loyalties between her mother and that of Haldir and him.**


	30. Chapter 30

**~Ladystarlet09~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **:

**_*Mela en' coiamin _**_"My love"_

*_**Erulissë,** "__Fairest Elven child"_

_***Ada** "Elven word for father."_

**__*****Vanlanthiriel **_"Beautiful waterfall."_

_***Vandui**_ _"Greetings."_

* * *

_"Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_

_(Hey, what up girl?)_  
_Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city_  
_(Let's go)_  
_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_  
_'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back_

_I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes_  
_Trying on all our clothes, clothes_  
_Boys blowing up our phones, phones_  
_Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs_  
_Pulling up to the parties_  
_Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
_DJ, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, I'mma fight_  
_'Til we see the sunlight_  
_Tick tock on the clock_  
_But the party don't stop..."_

Erynion drove along the Beverly hills freeway with the radio playing bass with a grin on his fair face while his daughter happily sang along, dancing in her seat without a care of someone possible seeing her. It was good that she was a free spirit like him since it was often a good attribute to a growing elfling. More then once and it happened quite often when he was growing up in the golden woods, he would run wild and free among his people and the trees while playing pranks on his fellow poor brothers and sisters when they weren't looking to have a good laugh.

It wasn't until he entered into manhood, that his sindarin father and mother put a stop to his play and focus his mind on learning on how to become a march warden of Lothlorien, protecting the lands from the foul creatures of Mordor and keep the peace among the free folk of Middle Earth. He had grown quickly into maturity by the time his ritual into manhood had been completed and was a fierce competitor when it came to fighting hand to hand combat and archery. None, save for King Thranduil's elven prince son, Legolas, could possible surpass him when it came to taking down a moving target with a swift hand and a keen eye.

Looking upon his daughter while she sat in the passenger seat next to him with the biggest smile on her face since she had openly allowed him to bond to her as her real father, Erynion couldn't help but feel a pang of deep regret and sadness of missing out on all the vital part of her younger days a small child, in his own eyes as an immortal elf, Amy was but, a elfling child who still needed to learn much about the world around her, including that of Middle Earth as well. But then in her mortal mother's eyes, Amy was a grown young woman who could move independently, but still retain some of her childish ways from time to time.

Given that her mother had allowed Haldir to bond with Amy fully without letting him be aware of it at least, had been rather hard on his mind once news came of Haldir's strange appearance in the modern time before he was instantly attracted to her, and thus, there is nothing that Erynion could do to break it. Not that he even wanted to do such a thing in the first place, but there still so many things that his daughter didn't know about the culture of the elves and if he didn't prepare her for it once she had made the decision to part with Haldir, then she would be faced with many challenges that would test her own faith in not only her life mate, but also withing her own self to be able to survive the strange world without all the technology that she had been born around and grown with.

"Ada?"

Erynion snapped out of his inner thoughts and turned his head at her when they came to a stop at a red light. "Yes, Erulissë?"

Amy smiled at him, showing her dimples in her cheeks that she had apparently inherited from her unknown elven grandmother. "Do you think that mother will be mad at you for taking me out like this?"

"Why should she?" He scoffed with a snort as he drove forward. "I was the one who called her before we left the house to let her know so she wouldn't worry so much. If you ask me, if you were to see your ada like this," He gestured between himself and her. "I don't give a damn about what she says just as long as I am here to see you and spend quality time as a parent and child should be."

Amy leaned her head against the window while she stared in wonder at her Ada's seemly human appearance. In her eyes, if she hadn't known that he was elven, he looks like he was only in his mid twenties if that. Speaking of which, how old is he anyway to begin with?

"Ada?" She spoke again while adjusting her seat a little back so she could stretch her legs out in front of her. "May I ask you how old you are in elven years?"

"You really want to know how old your Ada is?" He said with a short laugh as he made a left turn. He check his side view mirror to make sure there wasn't any cars behind him. When Amy didn't reply right way, he reached over and patted her arm. "How old do _you_ think I am?"

"Er, thirty?"

"Ha! Then I would only be a baby if that was the case, Erulissë." Erynion laughed.

Amy's face colored. She mumbled an apology while rubbing the bridge of her nose with her finger. Another trait she inherited from him when embarrassed. "How old are you exactly, Ada?" She asked sheepishly.

"I am well over four thousand and half years old." Came the calm reply.

Amy's mouth fell wide open. If she had something in her mouth at that time, she was sure it would have fallen all over her pants. _Damn he is hella old! Wow, I must be a very lucky person to have a... _Her face colored more so._ An ancient father._

"I heard that last part, Erulissë,"

"Really?!" She cried in surprise. Erynion shot her an exasperated look.

"I am your Ada and yes, I can hear your thought just as clearly as I can hear Laura's and Mary's. Its part of the bonding of elven parents with their children. I can assure you that I won't hear everything you say in your mind between Haldir and you." He gave her a smile that had her scratching the back of her neck. "Only when I sense something isn't right or you want me to listen without you speaking out loud."

They pulled into a different mall that she wasn't familiar with that was twice as big as the downtown. Erynion parked towards the main entrance. "Well, we are here now."

Amy got out of the car as he did, eyes wide as she looked at the many high end retail brand name stores. Chanel Boutique, Armani, Barneys New York Outlet, DKNY, Calvin Klein, True Religion Brand Jeans, Coach, Sketchers, Vans and the list went on and on.

She didn't even know which store she wanted to go to first. Erynion smirked at the shocked and surprised expression on her face before gently putting an arm around her as he lead the way to the main entrance way. "Let just walk around for a bit to see what kind of stores you might be interested to shop at."

"Um, ada?"

"Yes?"

"This is like a really expensive place to shop." She pointed at one store. "I mean, not that I haven't been to such stores before," She quickly added when one of Erynion's eyebrow went up. "It just been a long time since I have shopped at one."

"And since when did your money purse get scared?" He replied mildly while they walked amid the crowded mall. "I said I am the one paying for whatever you want. So don't worry about it."

"Ada.." She started to protest.

"Not a single word." He ordered, pinching her lips together between his fingers. "I am paying and that is the end of the conversation."

Amy related and gave him a tight hug to show her appreciation. The next hour or so, was spent on just window shopping before she finally saw a store she really liked. "Ada, what do you do for a living?" She asked while she flipped through a rack full of casual dresses. Erynion took a seat on a nearby chair, crossing his legs elegantly while he waited for her to make her selections.

"I work in a company that sells and research the use of all natural plants and medicines. I have been working for them for about almost ten years now as a CEO."

"Do you like it?"

He shrugged. "Its different from what I am used to, but I have to make a living if I am to live in this world."

Amy fell silent as she returned to her browsing. She found a lovely soft baby pink dress with a empire waist design that stopped just above the knees. She paired it with silver kitten heels and a silver chain design necklace, to the suggestion of Erynion to complete the outfit. They continued on to a couple of more stores before Erynion pointed out that he was getting hungry and that they should perhaps take a break to grab something to eat before continuing on. Amy agreed wholeheartedly, since all she ate that morning was a scone with butter and eat and her stomach was protesting full force to have something in it.

They went to the food court downstairs and found a nice indoor cafe that served gourmet lunches and snacks. Erynion ordered a grilled chicken salad with red wine while Amy ordered a salmon fillet with brown rice and sauteed green beans with sprite.

"So," Erynion threaded his fingers together while they waited for their orders to be served. "I understand that your mother has been very protective of you since you were born."

Amy nervously played with the straw in her water. "I had always thought she was just being overreacting whenever I went somewhere with friends and family when I was little." She said softly, her eyes staring at the water. "But as I got older and she began staying longer and longer at work or traveling abroad, she saw that I rather preferred to be independent of myself and do things on my own. Of course, she still worried about me often and would call me like four times a day to check in on me to see if I was ok or needed anything."

"But she never indicated anything about me when you got old enough to understand that I wasn't in your life." Erynion said steadily. Amy shook her head no. He let out a slow sigh. "Thought as much."

"Ada?"

"Yes, child?"

"Do you miss your own world?"

Erynion nodded. "Yes, very much so. Not a single day doesn't go by that I don't think about the vast lands of Middle Earth, the people I have met and seen on my travels, the friends and family who still wait for my return, and the golden trees that speak to my heart. Everything has its precious memories and being as old as I am, I have seen thousands of things that only in a short span of your mortal life would not be able to see in a single lifetime."

The waitress came up to the table just as he finished with their orders. Once she was gone, Erynion began neatly cutting his grilled chicken while Amy put some pepper on top of her Salmon. She took a small bite of it and smiled at the flavorful taste upon her pallet. "Its really good, Ada." She said while holding out her fork with a piece on it. He took a bite, chewing thoughtfully before smiling back at her. "What?" She asked when he continued to smile while returning to cut up his own meal.

"I would have to say that even though it is really good, wait until you have tried the way the elves prepare fish. You will be mouth watering over the table before it even reaches you." He replied with a laugh.

"You and Mary seem really intent on having me go with Haldir to Middle Earth." She said without thinking before she clamped a hand over her mouth when she realized what she just said.

"Yes and no, Erulissë." He corrected casually as if she hadn't made the comment. Taking a bite, he chewed his food and took a sip of his wine before swallowing. "I would prefer that you leave with him since the Valar doesn't ban the children of my blood to travel into their world and you would be among my own kin as family since you are from my body and blood. But since you have been born here and grew up with the technological modern advances here in this world, I would have to add that it would be hard for you to leave your mother and friends behind."

"I once heard Haldir thinking the same thing as you just said one day." Amy said after a brief moment of silence fell between them. "Do you think he is afraid of what would happen to me if I either chose to stay behind or go with him?"

"Well first off, if you leave here, I am afraid you won't be able to see your mother ever again unless the Valar allows at least one control portal to remain open. If you choose to remain behind and Haldir leaves without you, that portal will be forever sealed and cannot be opened by either me or the Valar themselves. In another words, he will fade eventually over time as the ages pass if he doesn't pass into the west while you live here still, but mortal age will take your life."

Amy shook her head at his woe filled words. She really didn't feel like finishing her food after hearing all of that, but she didn't want to be rude by not eating, so she forced herself to eat, bit by bit until she was full. Erynion gently turned the conversation to a lighter note, asking to hear everything about her growing up and what she like and didn't like.

Glad to be distracted for a while, Amy eagerly told him everything that she could remember since she was small, keeping out the part about the scary nightmares she had because she wasn't sure how he would take that if she did tell him. He laughed heartily at a story she told him of when she and Mary made their mothers freak out like hell when they were about five years old and had ran off into a nearby forest, crossing a river path over live water before getting stuck on the other side when darkness fell and they were unable to go back because the water was high around that time.

"And so, Mary's mom was running back and forth along the riverbank, screaming at us both that they were going to ground us for the rest of our lives while the forest rangers fished us across. Mom gave me a sound spanking afterwards but she was relived that I was ok." Amy finished while Erynion paid for their meal at the front.

"You remind me so much of me and your uncles and aunties." He replied while they walked back into the crowd to do some more shopping. "I am glad that you were allowed to play a lot, but I feel you would have done better if I was at least involved in your whole upbringing."

Amy wrapped her arms around his middle as they walked side by side. "At least I'm here with you, Ada." She said cheerfully.

Erynion kissed her upon the brow while returning the hug. "So am I, little one. I missed you so much that you don't know what it was like for me to stay away from the two of you all these years while trying to make out a life for my own survival. Usually, to us elves, a matter of several years in our eyes, goes by like a flash. But if you are bonded to an immortal and have children and that mortal refuses you, then the years seem like ages to us."

Amy looked up at her father and saw the love he held for her within them. As well as seeing the same light within as Haldir. "Does my eyes glow too like yours?" She asked suddenly.

Erynion laughed while they walked into Maidenform to buy a few tops for school. "Not yet, but you may have noticed already that your skin seems to have a more, shall we say, healthier glow to it?"

Her hand automatically came to her face wordlessly. Why didn't' she notice that before?

"But that is only because I am here and I managed to lift at least one protective ward that your mother cast upon you at birth. It is a first step in the right direction, but it will take time for the rest to be lifted by her in due time."

"So I look like you then, Ada?" Amy quickly found a tall mirror near the dressing rooms at the back of the store. Erynion had an uncertain look on his face as he tried to imagine what she would look like in her true elven form once all of the protective wards were lifted from her physical body. Amy turned her eyes at him for a response.

"I am sure you would be very beautiful. Besides, that is what your elven name I chose for you means, 'fairest elven child'."

Amy stared at her reflection for a moment longer before turning around to run off towards a rack of bright colored blouses. "Do you like this one, ada?" She asked with a smile, holding up a bright neyon green blouse with gold buttons in the front and a black belt around the middle part. Erynion grimaced at the strong color with a abrupt shake of his head.

"No, I actually hate those kind of colors." Amy's face fell, but she quickly recovered when he went over to a different section for a moment and came back with a soft purple v-shaped scholars styled blouse with wide sweeping sleeves and dark bell jean bottoms to match. He held them out to her to try on. "I think this is more like your natural style."

Amy took them from him and held them against her while she looked at her reflection. Damn, he was right about it being her style. Instead of being loud and flashy, this gave her body and face a more softer, graceful and elegant feel and look without the need to having to stand out like a sore thumb in a crowd.

"I like it, lets find what else you think would look nice on me." She said brightly while she pulled her father towards the different racks around the store. At the end of the day, Erynion didn't even regret spending close to a thousand and half dollars on his daughter. She deserved it in many more ways then he would ever be able to possibly tell her. He had gotten to talk to her and get to know her more about herself as a unique individual, not only just as his only daughter, but also, the experience of being the father that he was supposed to be, was like nothing that he would be ever able to explain to another person.

It is the close bonding between father and child that no one would be able to break and destroy. Even if was the same power of the Dark lord himself if all hell broke loose, Erynion would still have his daughter's heart and light to keep them both strong for the dark day ahead.

Little did Amy realize that last night, he and Laura had caught a band of ten Orcs roaming the hillsides near the house and had quickly slayed them after they tried to escape. Thank the Valar that he was still in peak performance with his sword skill and magic, or else he and Laura would have lost the battle in a blink of an eye. Erynion knew whom they were after and he was willing to put his own life on the line to make sure that Amy, Haldir and yes, even Alex, despite the hurt and damage she had done to him, she was still his life mate and it was his job to protect them all from the enemy's knowledge and grasp.

"Ada?" Amy's light voice broke through his thoughts as they got into the car. "Can you stay overnight just for this one night? I want to spend a little more time with you since you want to hear me finish that one story about the peanut butter prank I pulled on Mary on her twelfth birthday."

"That's fine with me, Erulissë. I am always here for you, no matter what happens." He promised to her. Amy's eyes teared up but she bravely kept them in as she gave him a kiss upon the cheek with a tight hug. He held her close to his heart and within that very moment of tenderness, he knew that their bond as father and daughter was complete.

* * *

**_~Wow, that was very emotional for me to right. Even I was tearing up towards the end. What do you guys think about Erynion's moment with Amy? Give me a review as always. Love reading them up and gobbling it all with my eyes as I continue on with your favorite story! _**

**_Love you all, Ladystarlet09_**


	31. Chapter 31

**~Ladystarlet09~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **:

**_*Mela en' coiamin _**_"My love"_

*_**Erulissë,** "__Fairest Elven child"_

_***Ada** "Elven word for father."_

**__*****Vanlanthiriel **_"Beautiful waterfall."_

_***Vandui**_ _"Greetings."_

* * *

It was a few days after Erynion had taken his daughter out for their first ever father and daughter day. And it seemed that for some unknown reason, Alexandria had gone off on Amy without any reason and he was now in front the house, waiting for Alexandria to leave for work early in the morning to the vet office.

She emerged from the house and hurried to her car. Erynion, his eyes ice cold, honked his horn several times at her, making her drop her car keys in surprise when she looked up towards his car with wide eyes. He rolled down the window and silently made a beckoning motion with his index finger at her. Alexandria ignored him, turning her back on him.

Erynion, fed up with her sudden attitude, honked his horn at her with full force until a dog in the neighborhood started barking loudly a few doors down. _Don't make me get out of this damn car and drag you by your jacket for all your neighbors to see, Alex._

Alexandria shot him a death glare. She slammed her car door and stalked up to the driver-side window. "What the hell do you think you are doing that to me when you know damn that I have to get to work early." She hissed. "And what the hell do you think you are trying to buy Amy's love with your money?"

"I am not trying to buy her love, woman." Erynion snapped angrily back with a flash of his eyes. "I was trying to bond with our daughter, or is it too much to ask from you to shut up?"

Her mouth snapped abruptly shut. When she didn't' respond to his question, Erynion reached down and clicked the unlock button. "Get inside, Alex." He ordered firmly. "And I will not take a no for an answer from you this time." He added in a louder tone of voice. "Get in _now_."

Not wanting to cause a possible scene for those who might be looking out their windows right now, Alexandria wordlessly got into the car on the other side and slammed the door as hard as she could until the whole frame shook. She tossed her purse at her feet, crossing her arms over herself like a pouting child while still glaring at him.

"Now, lets go some place quiet for a few hours and talk about some issues that need to be addressed." Erynion said as he started up his car. "And you and I have a _lot_ of things to discuss before either one of us takes any actions that concerns Amy as of right now."

* * *

"Haldir, was that my father's car outside the driveway?" Amy asked while she peeked outside the front window with a hot mug of cider and cinnamon in her hands. "I wonder what he wants."

Her husband took a sip out of his own cup and set it down softly with thin lips. "It appears he is here for your mother." He stated matter-of-fact. "She didn't look non too happy when he hocked his horn at her."

Amy took a steady deep breath and blew it out slowly, still watching her ada pull away with an obvious angry mother of her's. "I still don't get why she suddenly gotten all mad up in my face that day ada took me out. I mean, what did she think he was going to do with me? Kidnap me to his home in San Francisco?"

The march warden shrugged his shoulders. He tossed one of his small daggers he had been sharpening on his whet stone onto the dinner table. "It beats me, but you are not actually far from the truth from your comment a second ago." He finally replied. Amy's eyes widen. "Well, try to think from your mother's perspective. She gave birth to you and refused to let him even bless you with your rightful elven name," He counted off on his fingers. "Erynion was faced with seventeen long years of not knowing if you were alright and growing normally under the over protectiveness of your mother, meanwhile, she had lied to you about everything that you knew existed so far in your seemly normal life. Perhaps she is just scared that because she was faced head on by your Ada's anger and regret, as well as her dark past, he might take you away from her and give you a life that is far more better then she could possibly give you right now."

"But despite all of that, why is she even trying to sabotage all of this?" She waved her free hand in the air around them. "After she agreed to allow my father to see me for the first time ever in my entire life, mind you, only to just get upset and butt hurt about it afterwards. It doesn't make any sense whatsoever!"

"Then perhaps you need to inquire about what her big secret is and the reason why she is trying to cover it up with this fake life of hers." Haldir suggested. He got up from his chair and went over to the sink to clean it. "Even for me of being an outsider from another world, cannot fathom why a mortal, powerful and partially long lived beyond her normal years, would try to cover up everything she knew and had experienced in anger and bitterness."

Amy took a hard swallow of her drink before sitting down in a nearby bar stool. "I don't know what to believe in any more." She said in a distance voice. "Everything is a lie to me." She added. Haldir watched her leave her drink on the kitchen counter and walked into the living room. She turned on the TV and sat down in the leather couch, silently watching the TV with unseeing eyes.

Haldir sighed again, this time more in frustration then anything. Every day that he woke up next to her, he could feel the tension from her dreaming mind with his own and it deeply scared him when he felt her fear grow alarmingly until he reached out and caressed her cheek with his warm palm. Only then, would Amy would calm down enough to turn her face into his palm more and cuddle against his naked body for warmth and comfort while he held her close, caressing her long hair as he stared out her bedroom window in deep thought.

_Haldir?_

_Yes, what is it Gaerien?_

There was a long pause before Haldir heard Laura's sister's voice speak up in a slightly timid voice. _Perhaps if my sister was to gently press Amy's mother about what happened all those years ago, perhaps we all, including your life-mate, would be able to fully understand why her mother is acting the way she is and why she has hidden her two-world past so well until now. I don't really think that you guys should be harsh on Alex. She had been through a lot of trauma and though I didn't greatly approve what she did to Erynion after they had come back here, it wouldn't help matter if you started acting hostile towards her all of sudden._

_Thank you for your consideration, but I had already thought about that the day she yelled at Amy and slapped her. If it wasn't for me coming home from looking for a job, only the Valar knows what would have happened to her then. But I appreciate your concern, Gaerien. Guren glassui _(Thank you from my heart)

_Anytime, march warden._

Gaerien took her leave from his mind and Haldir was left alone for the time being. Looking over at Amy's still form, he wondered what she could be feeling about everything that has happened to dramatically change her life for better or for worse. He was wishing secretly in his heart of hearts that she would choose to go with him back to the world that her other half was supposed to be. But because of how her mother was treating her, Erynion and even Jessie with her loud outburst of anger towards nothing in particular, he had a feeling in his gut that it wouldn't be very easy to try and persuade Amy in leaving her and everything she knew behind forever.

Haldir dried off his hand and went over to join his beloved on the couch. He wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders and gently pulled her towards him until her head rested against his chest as he turned off the TV. Kissing her hair, he didn't say anything to her. He just allowed the silence and his protective presence be known to her as a comfort for her troubled mind to rest on.

"_Gi melin _(I love you)" She murmured softly.

"Hey, you spoke your first elven words on you're own."

Amy let out a small laugh and hugged his middle tightly. Upturning her face so she could looked upon his fairness, she felt strangely connected to him more so the ever before. "Ada had to couch me on the elven word for 'I love you" until I got it perfect. I know that I haven't really said any endearments as of late, but I thought it would be good that if I was to learn the elven language, I wanted to know love words to call you or say."

Haldir chuckled deeply before kissing her hard upon the lips. Amy responded instantly, tangling herself into him while pressing her body against his with an urgency that left her feeling hot with the burning need of desire. Haldir pulled his lips from hers, breathing hard and nursing his lower half again. "My, my, you are such a vixen, that you even make this march warden weak to his knees and then some more.

Before she could reply back with something along the line of suggesting them going back upstairs to her room, they both heard someone calling her name from the backyard gate. "Amy! Open this blasted gate before I drop everything and decide to climb over myself!" Mary yelled on the other side.

"I'm coming!" Amy called back as she hurried outside with Haldir quickly sprinting behind her. She unlocked the inside latch and pulled it open, jumping out of the way in shock and surprise when four small people pushed past her and Haldir, grumbling something in a foreign tongue. Mary appeared with what looking like weapons in her arms. "Close the gate behind me." She ordered Amy as she walked by. "You won't believe what happened on my way to school today."

"Um, Mary? How are these people?" Amy asked with uncertainty, instantly plastering a fake smile on her face when one of the people, well all of them had beards of various colors and all were dressed in, what looked like, silver hurburks and armor, looked up at her and said something along the lines of a greeting since he bowed deeply at the waist before straightening up quickly with a slight moan.

"Dwarfs." Haldir said with clear disdain in both his voice and face.

Mary smiled brightly, rubbing her hands together as if she had discovered a chest full of gold instead of four dwarfs that were now running around the yard, pointing at the various bright flowers and herbs. "I was on the way to school, when I happened to cross the street into any alleyway for a shortcut and ran into these gentlemen who were lost in our busy and crazy world."

She said something that Amy guessed was dwarfen language of the four warrior dwarfs. Each one replied with a single word and deep bow at her before continuing on with their investigation of this new strange world that was not like their own. "They are from the misty mountains of the east side of the Silverfold river and were traveling during the night on foot for many days to meet their kinsmen near the northern part of Mirkwood for a council meeting with King Thranduil. Their names are, Azram, Finn,Hilda and, the leader of the four, Throbbi"

Throbbi, bigger and more stockier of the four, paused in his inspection of Amy's long hair and smiled up at her, with surprising white, straight teeth. She could only dumbly curtsy as much as her hair would allow without pulling on it in Throbbi's grasp. Hilda, which was apparently a female dwarf by the breast shape of her own hurbuck, came over and angrily smack Throbbi over the head with her gloved hand before hulling him away, protesting loudly as she pulled at his ear until he let go of Amy's hair.

"Please explain why they are here." Haldir growled annoyingly. "And there better be good reason."

"If you are wanting news in the concern of the siege of Helm's Deep, then I would be grateful if you listen to what they have to say for they bring word from their kinsmen that they were trying to spread over the free people's of Middle Earth to those who would listen."

Halidr stared at her for a moment before motioning Throbbi, who had managed to slyly escape Hilda's punishing hold on his ear, to come over to him. Once the dwarf did, he instantly starting speaking in their own tongue. Amy looked up at Mary who motioned her to be quiet as the two started having a deep conversation.

"I think they might be hungry." Mary whispered out of the side of her mouth to Amy. "They haven't really eaten much for almost two days and nights, save for stale bread and a day's worth of leftover meet from a night's hunt."

Amy couldn't help herself groaning in despair that trying to feed four starving dwarfs without creating distraction and chaos amide her mother's home and garden. They seemed rather polite and well mannered, despite their strange curiosity in the plants around them. Maybe they never seen such plants in their own land that was pretty enough to be used for medicine. Shaking her head, she glared at Mary. "I hope your mother knows about this."

Mary got the nerve to smile back at her cheekily. "No, not yet because she is now trying to close a portal right now and didn't' know that I found four lost dwarfs from Middle Earth."

"Arggghhh!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare up at her in confusion. She waved her hands in the air to emphasis how she felt before stalking into the house in search of a dwarf meal that she would have never dreams of serving in her entire life. Hilda, with a very motherly and concern look on her dwarf face, had just finished taking off her armor, only clad in a camisole and lady shorts for under clothes. She looked between Amy's departing back, wincing at the slamming of the door before asking a question to Mary.

Mary shrugged as she plopped herself into a chair and put her legs up on a nearby stool. "I am not sure if she would allow you to help her with making the meal, but if you want to ask Amy, go ahead and do so."

Hilda smiled at her and walked up to the sliding door. She stood puzzled by the strange clearness of the door and how to open it before her face cleared and she simply pulled it open. She left it as is, as a way to not lock herself out, and went in search of the young girl with the long brown hair who's name was Amy.

Mary made a few tsking noises as she pulled out her cellphone to make a quick call to her mother.

There was a few rings before Laura picked up. "What is it, Mary?" She asked in a tired voice. "I am completely drained and am right now on the way home for a long sleep so my powers can replenish themselves."

"Nana, we have some new guest with us." Mary said, crossing her fingers.

"More elves?"

"No."

"Warriors from Gondor?"

"No."

"Rohan?"

"Nope, not even close."

"Then who is it?" Laura cried.

"Four, um, I am not sure you would want me to tell you."

"Just say it, young lady before I take my brush to your bottom again."

Mary allowed a long pause between her and the phone before she replied in a slightly scared voice, "Four dwarfs from the misty mountains of Middle Earth? They came through the portal you had sealed and ended up wandering in an alleyway until I found them there on my way to school." She quickly explained before her mother could say anything.

She held the phone away from her ear as a long string of elven curses could be heard clearly from the phone. Once Laura paused to take a deep breath, Mary got back on. "Well, see you soon, nana. We _all_ will be waiting for you here at the house." She said cheerfully before she closed her phone on her mother. She let out a breath of her own in relief that at least she got that one out of the way.

As much as her mother had healed many sick and wounded of all the races of Middle Earth, the dwarfs were the only ones that she truly disliked and didn't really trust unless they gain her own trust by proving themselves worthy of having an Elf's trust and life in their hands. Looking back at Haldir and Throbbi, who were in deep conversation and the other two had now fallen asleep underneath one of the apple trees, she wished that at least her mother would let go of her distrust in them and allow them both to help each other.

At least Hilda asked to help Amy out in the kitchen as a polite way of showing generosity and gratefulness for allowing Mary to bring them in until further action could be made of helping them out and seeing what news there were from home.

If only they weren't so hungry at the current moment and in need of a desperate bath.

Mary got up and went into the house in search of some soap, shampoo and towels. If it was one thing that her mother surely hated about dwarfs, it was the fact that they didn't really bath often enough and look decent for important people. If Mary wanted things to work out between the new arrivals and everyone else here in this world, she first needed them all to look their best before they ate their belated meal and supper.

Now to only deal with finding them some clean clothes that would fit them all...


	32. Chapter 32

**~Ladystarlet09~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **:

**_*Mela en' coiamin _**_"My love"_

*_**Erulissë,** "__Fairest Elven child"_

**__*****Vanlanthiriel **_"Beautiful waterfall."_

_***Vandui**_ _"Greetings."_

* * *

If it was one thing that Haldir and Laura both had in common right now, it was the fact that the house was currently overrun by four dwarfs at the moment and Amy had just finished putting the last food dish for them on the table with a sigh of relief. Throbbi, seeming to remember his manners after receiving a death glare from Hilda, thanked her by kissing her hand with a loud smacking noise. Amy did her best to not grimace at the feel of his bushy beard on her skin, instead, she smiled politely before fleeing into the safety of the nearby living room where Mary was watching a TV program.

Haldir tilted his head towards Laura. "So, have you decided what you are going to do with them?" He whispered in Sindarian while still staring at the unruly eating manners of the dwarfs with a clear look of disdain on his face.

Laura threw up her hands. "I honestly don't know, but I can't allow them to stay at my place. This would only be the best temporary place for them to remain until I can contact Erynion and see what he suggests. But in the meantime, it is good news to hear that our kinsmen were able to help the king of Rohan and the siege was won with the coming of the white wizard and rest of the Rohan army. If it wasn't for our kinsmen coming to their aid in the darkest hour, perhaps there wouldn't have been hope and all would have been killed in the end." She turned her gaze upon Haldir's face whom seemed to be troubled by something. "Whats wrong?"

He shook his head dismissively. "Its nothing, Laura." He replied before he left the room to go outside for a breath of fresh air. One of the dwarfs paused in his eating to stare after the tall elf as he passed by. He nudged Throbbi in the ribs with a silent nod towards Haldir's back as he retreated to the backyard. Throbbi wiped his hands on a clean napkin before hopping out of his chair and headed to wash his hands at the sink.

Laura, watching him intently, seemed to feel a sense of loss and confusion within the dwarf leader. She had heard from Haldir that the dwarfs were still fighting a bloody war in their own lands and the loss of the dwarf king of Moria had greatly cut their hope of possibly winning to a mere shaft of light. Even though the two kinsmen of the underground world and that of the woodland realms had long had a blood strife since the dark days in their history, she couldn't really bring herself to openly hate them for what they were. In the eyes of the Valar, they were created too for a reason, even if by mere accident, but in time as the ages passes slowly by, the dwarfs of the stone realms flourished greatly, regardless of what mis-fortunes fell upon them.

Throbbi slowly walked outside to join Haldir on the patio, sitting next to the elf on the step. They didn't say anything for along time, but in the strangeness of the free people of Middle Earth, words are not needed to describe the common feeling of the loss of life and wishing that there was more that could be done to help them in their darkest hour of need.

"I am deeply sorry for the loss of your kinsmen." Throbbi spoke up in the common tongue. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a stone and a carving tool. Holding it under the bright sun, he turned it this way and that before he found the first place he wanted to start carving. "My kinsmen and I are still very much... how would you put it, master elf?" He turned his bushy gazed upon the elf beside him. "Overwhelmed?"

Haldir nodded in agreement with a short laugh. "It is exactly how I felt when I first arrived here to this strange world. I am still very much learning the culture and ways of the mortals here, but it has it perks at times."

"Your woman, Amy right?" Throbbi jerked a thumb backwards towards the house. "She mortal?"

"Yes, but in a sense, she also has a strange connect to our world as well by blood relations of her father."

Throbbi grunted. He started tapping away at his stone in silence before he paused. "One would think that she is one of your own kin." He said boldly.

Haldir's eyebrow raised at the dwarf's seemly keen of sight. "How would you know that?" He challenged.

"One can see the light within her soul." Throbbi replied, not seeming to back down his observation of the human girl. "The moment I had first laid eyes on her, I saw her light as I would in every immortal elf that I have been in contact with over my three hundred plus years. Its like a pure light that has no hint of darkness and is so pure to both the mind and eyes, one would believe that she is almost the level of the Valar, if you excuse me using that example."

The march warden waved his comment aside. "No, there are others who would think the same thing of Amy."

"You mentioned that she is apart of two worlds?" Throbbi pointed out without seeming rude. "I never heard of such a world existing until we ended up here, frighten, hungry and confused until that other girl found us and took us under her wing."

"Its a long story, but if you want the short version, her father is one of my kinsmen and her mother is from this world."

"Oh, ok then." Throbbi shrugged and went back to his carving. "It doesn't sound like much I haven't heard before in tales of past. But a child of two worlds?" He shook his head at the thought. "I would like to say impossible, but after this day," He made a slight grunt noise. "I can't really say anything out of my own mind that could summon all of this strange things I have heard."

Haldir wrapped an arm around one of his knees while he leaned himself back against the balcony railing. "So our kinsmen had return to the golden forest to be healed and your own kin had taken a bad blow from the eastern boarder on your realms that you had to seek council with King Thranduil for aid?

Throbbi tapped a little harder on his stone. "Aye, we had almost depleted our food supplied within the hold. Our lord sent me and my kinsmen to ask for council on how to deal with the growing number of orcs that were raiding our lands and villages as well as for a numerous amount of food that the elf king would be willing to spare for our people. At least our lord had the smart mind to send four groups of our best runners and leaders on the mission. I think me and the rest of my group were the only ones sucked to this world."

A loud crashing noise within the house prevented Haldir from saying anything. Another curse that sounded like Laura made the two jump up and hurry back in only to find that Finn, who took it into his mind to try and help clear the table on his own by stacking the dirty dishes haphazard on top of each other, laid broken at his feet.

Hilda was now smacking the poor dwarf over the head with her fist while talking in angry tones at him. Azram was bent over picking up the broken pieces while Laura was demanded in the common tongue why they didn't ask for help to clear the table while at the same time, cursing in elven how they were going to replace the dishes that Finn had broken before Alexandria got home.

"Its ok, Laura." Amy said loudly over the dwarf cursing and smacking. She nearly slipped on something wet on the floor, but thank God, Mary was right behind her to catch her before she fell on her back and broke something of her own bones. "Thanks, Mary." She smiled before turning back to the disaster. "Man." She groaned.

"And they wonder why we don't really like dwarfs when it comes to food." Haldir muttered under his breath before smiling quickly when Throbbi sent him a glare that would have had anyone running for the hills. "But on a lighter note," He continued on in a louder voice. "We can get this all cleaned up and throw away the ones that had broke and send someone to the store and buy a new set."

"But that was my mom's second best chinaware!" Amy cried mournfully with another look at the mess on the floor. "She is going to kill me!"

"I got an idea, guys." Mary spoke up. Everyone turned to her at once. She shrugged her shoulders at them. "Why don't I just cast a repair spell and everything will mend itself back together as if nothing happened?" She suggested brightly. "That way, Amy," Turning to her best friend. "Your mom won't even know what happened and it can all be our secret."

Laura shook her head at her daughter's idea. "No, I know a store that has the same chinaware we need. I'll be right back." She grabbed her purse and car keys on the kitchen bar and hurried out. "Clean this up now!" She called back before slamming the front door.

Finn tried to apologize to Amy but the constant smacking the back of the head by Hlida was preventing him from doing so. Instead, she ordered him to help her clean up the mess while Amy brought over the trash bin for them to put the broken pieces and food scraps inside. Mary and Haldir grabbed wet towels to wipe down the floor as Throbbi ordered his kinsmen around to focus on certain tasks to help speed up the cleaning process.

"Sorry." Azram whispered to Amy on his way to the sink with a few dishes in his hands. Amy smiled at him in understanding which sent the dwarf blushing as he sputtered a response and bumped into the kitchen cabinet. Mary had thought of putting a sturdy stool for all of them to stand on at the sink, so it gave him easy access to clean the dishes.

"Aram, I need for you to clean up your armor after you are done." Throbbi ordered as he dumped another load of dishes into the sink. "Then the march warden will show you three where to put them away for the timing being."

"Do you think we will be able to return home, master Throbbi?" Azram whispered in their dwarf tongue. "I like it here even through we have been here for but a few hours, but I already miss our own home and kinsmen."

"I don't know the answer right now to that question, but these people know who we are and where we are from since they are too from Middle Earth themselves. The girl helped feed, give us a place to wash off the journey's dirt and grime and clean clothes, so the only thing that we can do is just wait things out and see what happens." With that, he patted Azram on the arm before turning back around to help with the remainder of the item on the table.

"Um, Amy?" Mary interrupted Amy as she was taking out the filled trash bag to the trash bin outside. She held out Amy's cellphone towards her. "Its your ada."

"Thanks." Amy took the phone from her as she tossed the trash bag into the garbage bin. "Ada? Whats up?"

"I just was check in on you, my child." Erynion said as the noise of his car engine could be heard in the background. "Did you eat and train today?"

"Eat, yes. Clean, Yes. Training? No, I haven't really gotten around to it yet because something came up."

"Does this involve Dwarfs?"

Amy's jaw fell to the ground. "HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"

She heard him smirk. "I felt your panicking through our bond and following the sources of it, I found that you have four dwarfs in your house right now whom just arrive not a few hours ago, am I not correct? Call it a father's instinct when he can sense something isn't right with his own child. It comes in handy when dealing with trouble makers." He added with a deep chuckle.

"But Ada, I'm not a trouble maker." Amy replied dumbly while she had to lean herself against the side of the house.

"Did I say you were? No, I was merely making a comment towards a particular someone."

"Ada! Is mother with you?" Amy quickly asked. There was a brief silence before he made an affirmative sound that sounded like a yes to her. "Did she at least get to work?"

"Well, not today. I made her call in sick for the day. I, or rather we had a lot of things that needed to be discussed over lunch and such."

"Ada."

"Listen to me, Erulissë," Erynion quickly cut in. "I want to you let you know that by the looks of things of how your mother is right now, I would suggest you to start thinking of packing things that you will need for the journey to our world. And you will not be going alone with just Haldir."

Amy's mind began to spin out of control. "Wait, did you just say that I am leaving with Haldir?"

"What else did I just say? This isn't' the world for you anymore, Erulissë. You were never meant to be a part of the world that your mother is from and I have neglected too much of my own responsibility as a father to ensure that you were aware of both worlds and their key role in your life as a child of two worlds."

Haldir, concern on what was taking her too long on coming back in, came out to find her leaning against the wall with a glazed look in her eyes on a shocked face. "_Mela en' coiamin_? Are you aright?" He asked while offering her to lean against him instead. "What wrong? Are you not feeling too well?"

"Um, ada?" Amy said uncertainly. "Don't you think your jumping way too high on your horse about all of this?"

"Listen to me, Amy." Erynion said impatiently. "I don't have time to explain why I am suddenly saying all of this. All what I am doing right now, is just possibly preparing you for a journey that is going to change your life forever. I don't wan't you to suffer as your mother and I did over the years just because she doesn't want to let go of the only thing that is keeping her sane. And that person is you."

Amy felt like someone dropped a bomb on her mind, blowing everything to a million pieces so she could't even think of what to say. Erynion sighed deeply. "Your mother is returning from the restroom. I just wanted to say what I needed to say to you for the time being. Take care of yourself until I see you later tonight and mind those dwarfs. They are really well known for making messes and being rough."

"They already have made their mark." Amy said before she snapped her phone shut. She looked up at Haldir for a moment. "My father wants me to go with you." She said simply. Haldir didn't' say anything as he followed her back into the house. Something must have happened between Alex and Erynion in their conversation that had her ada speaking so soon about her departing from this world and into that of Middle Earth. Haldir kept his peace to himself, but a brief clear look from both Laura, who had just arrived back from Sears with two boxes of chinaware and Mary, told him that they too, knew of what was going on since Erynion must have telepathically communicated with them as well.

Amy threw herself in cheerfully helping the dwarfs finishing up the cleaning before beckoning them to the rooms that they would be staying in for the time being. Throbbi threw Haldir a confused look as he was dragged off by the beard by Hilda, but the elves merely shrugged their shoulders at them. It was perhaps best that they all try to not act depressed around Amy since the fear of the growing darkness would only get more powerful in her mind. Every negative thing that took place since Alexandria started to act strangely, seemed to be connected to the vivid nightmares that Amy had every night, making it difficult for Haldir or even Erynion to try and stave off the darkness in her mind. It was what the enemy wanted and they didn't even know what it looked like much less, why it suddenly appeared in a form of the nightmares as a way to terrorize her into submission.

_She needs to leave for the protection of only Lady Galadriel's realm can provide to her. I have a feeling that this is Erynion's main reason on wanting her to leave before winter settles in._

Haldir looked up to find Laura intently staring at him with her own clear elven eyes. _Only through her, can we possibly have a fighting chance against the enemy, March warden._

_I know. He replied in their joined mind. But I don't know if she will willingly depart from these shores and go into an unknown world that is so unlike her own before the Valar pass their judgment of whether she is allowed into the west with me or not. There is still a war that we are all fighting right now as the ring bearer tries to reach his journey's goal. Even I had felt the evil the One Ring had brought to our golden forest. It feels the same with this strange new enemy that I don't even know about. It's hurting her pure soul with its darkness._

Lauar looked upstairs where they could hear Mary and Amy communicating in English with the dwarfs as they taught them how to use thing as say them. _I would go too if it wasn't for the ban by the Valar. But little does Erynion know what the real reason of why we were banned._

_You know her secret?_

_No, but I had a bad feeling of what it could have been the reason._

_What is it then?_

_I can't tell you lest she would actually kill me. It is up to her in the end to tell in before it is too late and her deepest fear consumes her from the inside out until it becomes a sick disease that eat everything that is healthy and all that is left in the end, is but a former shell of herself._

The march warden stared at her. _You are insinuating that she is the darkness._

_Everyone has a darkness within them, but it is how you tend to face that fear and eliminate it without fear of what the cost is going to be in the end. All I know right now is that the enemy can sense the power it seeks is within Amy and not in Alexandria, so it is using every tactic it can against us to pinpoint where she is exactly, which is why Erynion is pressing Amy to leave here before the enemy finds her. _

Haldir sat down in a chair and buried his face in his hands. This was starting to be too much for him to bear on his own shoulders. Looking up Laura, he could see that she wasn't being deceitful in her own opinion, but at the same time, he couldn't believe all the lies that she had to keep hidden from Amy for her own protection and for the sake of herself and that of her own daughter, were spilling out left and right until there wasn't nothing left believe in.

He stared down at his hands. At what lengths was he willing to go to protect the one he loved the most above all? Was it the same route as her mother and father had been taking? Or would he be strong enough to withstand everything with his love for her and help break through the darkness to help Amy see the light in her dimming soul?

Halidr jumped up from the table and hurried upstairs towards their bedroom. Upon arriving, he shut and locked the door behind him before he began going through her drawers. What he was looking for, he didn't' know, but he could sense the room itself held the answer to his question that he had kept in his mind. He looked under the bed and between the mattresses before he started moving the pillows.

As he did so, something large dropped from the pillowcase that he was holding at his feet. Bending over, he found that it was sketch book. He opened it and found hundreds of well drawn pictures of battles, landscapes, and people that he recognized were not apart of this world, but that of his own. She would have never known what they were unless someone told her stories as a child about them, but it was impossible because Alex never did tell her at all about Middle Earth. Haldir looked up towards the closet next to him.

His own reflection was starting back at him. He did look human to mortals, but his own elven eyes could see his true form. Jaw tightening, he opened the closet and found almost what looked like ten large plastic bins sitting towards the back in a neat stack. Haldir took the top one down and sat down on the edge of the bed with it. He opened the lid. Within the bin, there were more then twenty or more sketchbooks mixed with personal journals that he didn't bother to touch for the time being. His main focus was the drawing and he wasn't going to stop until he found the one that began all the others. Looking back up at the rest of the bins, Haldir found that it was going to take time for him to do so. He closed the lid and set the bin back in its place. That was when he found something on each one that picked up his interest even more so.

Each one had a number mark on the front of the bin. In elven script. The first one he came across was one marked with the number 1. Carefully looking, he found that each one went up ten, but each one was mark with also the English numbers of the years. The years of her life growing up into adulthood with 10 being the latest year for her. Biting his cheek, Haldir slowly withdrew the box marked 1 and retreated to the bed. It was going to take him at least an hour or more to see everything, but if he could pinpoint the beginning mark of her dreams and foresight, he might be able to also read the issues that happened in her mind between her and her own mother as she grew up into adulthood.


	33. Chapter 33

**~Ladystarlet09~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **:

**_*Mela en' coiamin _**_"My love"_

*_**Erulissë,** "__Fairest Elven child"_

**__*****Vanlanthiriel **_"Beautiful waterfall."_

_***Vandui**_ _"Greetings."_

* * *

**_~Sorry for taking so long on updating, guys. I am back in college now and I can only spare time writing whenever I don't have any homework, and also, wait for the reviews from those who haven't yet read the next chapters that I post. Continue to support my writing by leaving your reviews for they are the key reason why I am kept encourage to continue on giving to you my work as a dedicated writer~_**

* * *

Galadriel walked among her garden with a feeling of heaviness in her heart. It was getting close to the winter season and the golden leaves were falling to the ground amid the forest floor, and still no sign from her mirror that gave hints of when Haldir was going to return with the two strangers in company.

Every morning at dawn and upon the hour of when the twilight would fall upon her realm, she looked into her mirror to see if the fog had been lifted from her sight. But sadly, nothing changed and as time continues to lengthen, she began to wonder if perhaps a much greater power beyond that of the Valar were perhaps responsible for this.

Ever since Haldir had been taken from them by an unknown force, that perhaps only she knew who it was, things have not been the same. The other higher rank march wardens had taken over his duties as captain for the time being as their warriors healed under her care and that of her most skilled healers before departing for the boarders of her realm against the raiding Orcs. Some still firmly believed that he was dead and his spirit had departed for the eternal halls of Mandos, while others still had hope that someday soon, the strong and valiant elf march warden would appear suddenly as he went and help lead them once more.

She could feel the wind becoming crisper and colder to the skin, the leaves changing from golden to a dusky orange and red hue as the season slowly prepped itself for the coming winter. Even though her mirror had predicted his eventual return back to Middle Earth and to his beloved elven home, would he still be the same Haldir as they all knew and most importantly, if he had been changed by the world of which Alexandria lived in, would he also find out the truth that had been stripped from his elven memory of his own biological mother by Valar?

She knew of his mother and had greatly favored her when she was in service to them until she had been forced by the Valar to cast her out from her realm or face a possibility of never seeing her beloved elven home again in the undying lands beyond the waters of the west. Great sadness was within her heart and mind when she did that deed, and ever was the feeling of regret when she had learned Laura had left behind a young son behind as a final sealing price for rebelling with Alexandria.

But Galadriel took pity upon Haldir when she saw potential within him as a young elfling after his memory of his mother was wiped from his mind by the Valar. She and Celeborn took the time to teach him everything there was to know of what it took to become the greatest march warden of his time until there was no more to teach once he had finally reached the higher mark in his elven life where no one, not even her fairest hand, most skillful with her bow, could match him when it came to taking down a moving target or hand to hand combat.

Haldir was the greatest march warden in all the history of the elves and now, he was gone and only she could hope for his safe return as they continued fighting the battle against Sauron's lust for the ring of power. As long as Nenya laid upon her finger, she would go to far lengths to protect her people and lands from his invading shadow.

Lifting her clear blue eyes to the starry heavens, she sought for the brightest star in the sky and made a wish in her heart before departing from the garden and mirror to join her husband for the evening meal and perhaps something a little more to help bring comfort to her troubled mind for the time being.

* * *

Haldir awoke with a start in the middle of the night in his own room with a feeling of someone's voice calling his name. He brushed his sweaty brow with the back of his hand while he reaching within his mind towards Amy's before withdrawing with a sigh of relief to find her mind only a sleep for the time being with no dark dreams.

Pushing back the covers, he slipping his feet into his deer skin boots and quietly made his way through the house until he came to the backdoor that led to the back yard. He found Tobbie smoking a long pipe as he sat on the wooden stairs, gazing in deep thought. By the heavyset of the dwarf's shoulders, Haldir could only guess that perhaps he was wondering how they were going to manage to get home and if they were be able to get back in time to help their own kin. Haldir opened the door and made a slight couphing noise to alert the dwarf of his presence.

Throbbi turned around slightly and looked up at him. "Ah, master elf. I would be glad of some company from the fair folk at this time." He greeted warmly with a smile and a motion with his pipe towards the night sky. "There are so many stars in this world that I find it really hard to count them." He added with a chuckle while Haldir came over and sat down beside him. "What brings you out here at this hour of the night?"

Haldir shrugged. "I was awakened by someone calling my name within my dreams." He replied softly. "It was like someone needed my help but I am beyond the boundaries to help whoever needs me right now."

Throbbi coughed a few times and leaned over to tap his pip against the stair. He took a deep breath and slowly let the smoke form several rings within each one before they disappeared after a moment. "One might call it craziness in my kin, but for your own kin, the elves would heed the call at a moment's notice. They are a strange folk, beside that of us dwarves, and other free folk amid Middle Earth. And perhaps it is because they had the gift of immortality and beauty that is beyond that of mere mortal men that is both great and terrible at the same time." His eyes became sad all of a sudden as a thought passed in his mind. "Then again, everyone who lives in our world is at war with the Dark Lord and his evil minions. A war that had torn many a people, families, great kingly kingdoms and realms apart for well over four and half ages of the wide world. It is no wonder that can't be put blame that your high kindred have taken ship into the west while they still can and depart of eastern shores Middle Earth forever as the darkness continues to spread."

"But there are still some who still stand firm in the wake of the coming darkness, Throbbi." Haldir gave comfort. "My people of Lothlorien still give aid to those whom seek it. I am sure they are alright, just keep having a little hope in your heart."

The dwarf bowed his head in respect towards him. "Your fair words do give me hope, master elf, but alas, deep down, I still fear for our realm in the misty mountains. Too many sieges have taken place since the foul Orcs and Trolls from the east have invaded our territory and too many of fallen to either an Orc blade or death by hunger." He shook his head with a deep sigh. "If only we can return quickly before it is much too late."

Haldir didn't say anything more. Throbbi eventually mentioned that he was going to go back inside and get some sleep before his wife found his away from their sleeping bag. He gave a blessing of sleep to the march warden before he left him alone. Haldir stared up at the stars, wondering the same question as the dwarf, how much longer before it was time for them to return back home where in every corner of Middle Earth, there was a war going on over the lands.

And even more so, was the Halfling, Frodo, strong enough to withstand the power of the One Ring as he drew ever closer to the fires of Mount Doom and destroy it forever?

Haldir brushed a lock of hair out of his face as he stood up. After spending over an hour of examining the childish drawings of Amy's dreams from when her vision started to come to her when she was only a little child, he began to have a strange feeling that things were going to get a lot worse as more secrets were brought back into the light before anything could get possibly better.

All the drawings gave him the conclusion, even though he hadn't even made a dent in looking at the others in the other bins that were in the closet, she was indeed not only gifted in foresight alone, she was also truly not meant to even be in this world that she was born into. Too much of her secret kept pointing back towards the imaginings of her mind at that time of growing up, of a world that was filled with dragons, hobbits, great kings of men, dwarfs and of course, the immortal elves whom she shares blood with through his fellow elven kinsmen, Erynion, her father.

Haldir cursed under his breath before quietly reentering the house after locking the sliding door behind him. Everything was quiet, save the deep snoring of the four dwarves in the living room, but that little bothered him since he had quickly grown used to them in a mere matter of hours. He checked the fireplace and put in a few more logs to keep the fire burning for them since the night was still cool before he decided to go back upstairs to his room.

Once there, Haldir closed the door behind him, firmly locking it. He walked towards his closet and opened the double doors as his keen elven eyes sought for what he was seeking. After a few minutes of looking, he found his elven daggers and sword. Taking them, he brought them out into the room and busied himself for the next several hours of prepping and sharping for whatever would come next.

One would have to take care to not fully trust those whom are closest, unless one was to know for sure that they were true of heart and mind. For Haldir, his ability to see into the hearts of those around him, had seen a growing darkness within Amy's mother's heart and he feared for his beloved's safety as each passing day, her mother grew more and more violent towards her own daughter.

If anything, Haldir was willing in a blink of an eye, draw his sword against her if she were to ever hurt Amy in any way to prevent her from leaving. Erynion had perhaps seen it as well for himself, and perhaps that is why he is pushing for Amy to leave as soon as an open opportunity presented itself in due time.

Haldir stared at his own reflection in the brightness of the elven sword in his hand. "At what cost are you willing to go for her in the end, Haldir?" He asked his reflection before he placed it back in its sheath with coldness touching his clear grey elven eyes and fair face.

It was only a matter of time before it happens and they would have to go, leaving this world forever to the world that is growing in darkness as the Dark Lord grows ever stronger. Haldir just prayed in his heart that Amy would be strong enough to see past her mother's fair lies and half-truths to see the truth within them all before she depart with him and Erynion forever.


	34. Chapter 34

**~Ladystarlet09~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **:

**_*Mela en' coiamin _**_"My love"_

*_**Erulissë,** "__Fairest Elven child"_

**__*****Vanlanthiriel **_"Beautiful waterfall."_

_***Vandui**_ _"Greetings."_

* * *

**_~Ladystarlet09 here, I am glad that you readers are greatly enjoying the updates of The Gift of Love. Keep reviewing and reading as always!_**

* * *

"What do you think you are doing snooping in my personal business?" Amy suddenly spoke sharply from the doorway of her bedroom. Haldir looked up at her, his face not betraying any outward emotions as he stood up straight from one of the bins he had been exploring. Dropping a drawing he was studying a moment ago back into the bin, he merely frowned at the angry look in her eyes.

Amy rushed over past him and slammed the lid on the bin before shoving it back into the closet before turning on him. "I said what do you think are doing looking through my things that I didn't give you permission to have access to in the first place, Haldir."

"I was trying to better understand your dreams and what they might mean since they are starting to get worse as time goes on." He replied quietly, gesturing towards the closet. "Why are you hiding the secret knowledge from everyone in the first place?" He countered, making her completely speechless. "Everyone is trying to protect you from the darkness, but little do they know that it has already resided within your mind all these years of your young life." Haldir tapped the side of his forehead with a shake of despair. "How are we going to know what is going on exactly if you are just going to hide the truth from even me, your own husband and life-mate, and what about your ada? How do you think he is going to feel once he hears about all of this?"

"He isn't supposed to know anything about this at all because all of you are going to die!" Amy cried suddenly before she let out a strangled sob and covered her mouth with a hand as tears started to fall from her eyes, a painful squeeze of her heart took ahold of her, making it almost impossible to draw a breath. "I am sorry, Haldir." She put up a hand forestalling him from coming forward towards her as she started to tremble from head to toe. Amy forced herself to sit down on the edge of the bed. "I don't even know what I am dream nowadays are either real things that are about to happen or perhaps just mere dreams of my own mind. Nothing seems the same anymore." She added in a lower voice.

Haldir's cellphone buzzed suddenly, breaking the silence between her. He kept his piercing gaze on her while he picked up the call without looking to see who it is.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Haldir?" Erynion's concern voice spoke on the other line. "I am sensing a distress from my daughter, is something wrong? Is she alright?"

The march warden's lips thinned. He tried to think of a way to explain to her ada what exactly was going on, but by the paling of her face, he thought it was perhaps best to have Erynion find out for himself. "Why don't you come over, Erynion. I think it is best that you should perhaps see this for yourself." Haldir finally answered. Amy head shot up with a blanched look and she shook her head at him, but he only glared at her until her shoulders fell in defeat. "It's something that I feel is the key to what has been going on with your daughter for the last ten and half years."

"I'm on my way now." Erynion said as the roar of his car engine could be heard in the background. "I'll be there in less than fifteen minutes." He added before hanging up the line.

Haldir put away his phone in his pocket before he calmly went over to her and sat down next to her with a weary expression in his eyes. "How long have you had these dreams, Amy?" He asked very gently like she was a small child. Amy's chin trembled as he caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. "It's alright, _Mela en' coiamin, no_ one is going to hurt you just as long as you tell me the truth about how you came to have the foresight. If you prefer, I won't say anything to your mother unless your ada consents to it."

"It began when I had my first dream of my mother dressed strange silver armor from head to toe with a gleaming weapon in her hand that was covered in blood." Amy whispered. She wrapped her arms around her legs and started to rock back and forth on the bed. Haldir didn't say anything as he gently kissed her forehead. She looked up at him and for the very first time, he saw the pure fear within her doe brown eyes that set alarm bells off in his own mind. "She looked beautiful and terrible like the elves that were surrounding her with their arrows pointed towards an unseen enemy. When I tried to call out to her, it was like my voice wasn't working and all I could do in my dream is just stand there and watch her cut down the coming darkness as it flowed over them."

"How old were you when you had that first dream?" He asked softly, even though he had already seen the very first drawing for himself and known already her age.

"I was only less than five years old."

"And did you ever tell your mother about it?"

"Yes." Amy replied quickly. "I even showed her my drawing of what I could remember at that time. But mom grew strangely quiet and told me that it was only a silly dream that I shouldn't be concern about. That all children of my own age have them from time to time of their parents being a great hero and I should just dismiss it as so."

Haldir again shook his head. How could her mother, not acknowledge that her own daughter had a gift that shouldn't have been dismissed so easily? Didn't she even know the consequences of her own actions when it came to her daughter's well-being? Amy had been having her gift of foresight from a very young age and she didn't even know it, except her mother.

"Tell me what happened over the years as you grew up, _Mela en' coiamin_." He encouraged her. "Why don't you try showing me instead if you prefer that is a safer way."

Amy shook her head no. "I'd rather not show you. I don't remember much of them unless I look at my sketchbooks that I have filled with drawings of them, but its been so long since I even opened them."

A soft knock on the door interrupted her. They looked towards the door as it opened. Erynion entered the room. "What is going on, my child?" He asked Amy as he walked up to her and enveloped her in a tight embrace. "Are you hurt?"

"No, ada, I'm alright." She assured him.

Erynion didn't look convinced as he exchanged looks with Haldir who nodded towards the open closet. He looked behind himself with a confused look. "What are you indicating, Haldir?"

"She has kept containers that hold the secrets to her gift of foresight and dreams over the years since she was less than five years old. I am afraid that her mother failed to acknowledge the fact that her daughter had an exceptional gift for seeing into the future though her dreams. She merely allowed her to think that they were just dreams of a young child's imagination, but Amy, here." Haldir caressed her face lovingly as her father looked back at her with concern. "But she dreamed of a world that was not of her own. Filled with magic, dragons, hobbits and other free folk of Middle Earth. Things that she didn't understand at the time until now since my arrival to this world."

Erynion closed his eyes for a moment as a pained expression crossed his fair face. "I think it is time for me to delve into her mind and see for myself what she has been kept locked within her mind all these years." He said after a moment had passed. Amy's body tensed. He smiled reassuringly to her. "Its not going to hurt, my child." He soothed. "I am merely going to probe your mind with my ability."

"It won't hurt, ada?" She asked him in a small, frail voice.

Erynion knelt at her feet and took a hold of her hands into his warm ones. "I promise, it won't hurt. I will cast a spell of sleep over you that will allow your mind to open to my own. You trust your ada, don't you?"

Amy bite her bottom lip with uncertainty. "But what about mother? Won't she know what you did to me?"

Erynion's face darken with a hint of anger at the mention of Alexandria, but it cleared as quickly as it came. He kissed both of her hands and touched her forehead for a moment. "She will not hurt you as long as I and Haldir are around to protect you." He promised her firmly. "Now just close your eyes and count to ten as you breath slow and deep breaths."

Haldir watched Amy worryingly as she did as she was told. Once her eyes were closed, he saw a soft glow around Erynion's body as he started to chant in an lost elven tongue of their kin. The light from within her father slowly drifted onto her until they were both enveloped within its softness.

Once Amy counted to ten, Haldir helped her lie down on her back on the bed with a soft pillow cushioning her head. Erynion opened his eyes, the blue orbs glowing brightly. Looking upon his daughter's sleeping form, he placed a small kiss upon her brow."Don't let the darkness touch your pure light, my child." He whispered the elven tongue. "I am here beside you with Haldir. Don't be afraid to open your mind to mine."

"What about the mother?" Hadlir spoke up his main concern. "Has something happened to her that I should be aware of?"

Erynion nodded. "She is in so much denial right now about acknowledge her past and the darkness that has touched her mind, that with my presence being around our only daughter as of late, has greatly added more fuel to the fire to the point she is almost jealous of the love that we cannot have anymore. I only want what is best for the daughter that I was denied the right to father and raise when she was born. But I will not tolerate a mother who is turning abusive towards her own flesh and blood just because she refused to face her demons head on."

"So that is why you want your daughter to come with us back home. You are afraid that her mother_ is_ the enemy."

"I didn't say that she is the darkness, Hadlir." Erynion corrected. "I am saying that I am afraid that the darkness has already touched her in some way a long time before my Erulissë was even born. How, I do not know right now, but if what I am guessing in my own mind is correct of what happened before she came back home from battling the enemy, then I must get Amy away from here and from her own mother as soon as possible before the enemy finds where she has kept her hidden all this time."

Haldir was confused, but he greatly trusted Erynion and his wise decisions. If they had to leave with Amy, even going as far as forcing her, then what other choice did they even have since the mother has increasingly become unstable in both mind and emotions when it all came down to Amy's overall well being.

"When do we leave for home, Erynion?" Haldir asked softly in their own tongue.

"As soon as the snow starts to fall. Laura and her sister are aware of what I have been planning of late and are willing to help us as much as possible within the boundaries that the Valar has set for them. Mary might be coming with us as well to keep give Amy support and companionship during the long journey back."

"And of the mother?" Haldir asked without any emotions. "What will happen to her?"

Erynion looked down at Amy. "I will deal with her myself. You just continue protecting Erulissë as you are doing right now. The dwarfs will help if need be if I ask them nicely enough since it seems that Throbbi has gotten used to being around you in such a short period of time." He said after a silent moment. Touching Amy's forehead again with both of his hands, he closed his eyes and concentrated all of his senses unto her, working past the locks that she had created within with great care as of to not cause harm to her already fragile light within her soul.

It was going to be a long night for them all. Loud thunder and lighting suddenly flashed outside her bedroom window as a torrent of rain and wind started to pelt the window like tiny stones being caste upon it. Only the glowing of the two elves within the room was the only light as Amy continue to lie in a deep sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

**~Ladystarlet09~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **:

**_*Mela en' coiamin _**_"My love"_

*_**Erulissë,** "__Fairest Elven child"_

**__*****Vanlanthiriel **_"Beautiful waterfall."_

_***Vandui**_ _"Greetings."_

* * *

**_~Ladystarlet09 here, I am glad that you readers are greatly enjoying the updates of The Gift of Love. Keep reviewing and reading as always! What do you think is going to happen next and how is the progression of the story itself?_**

* * *

Erynion gasped sharply at the brightness of his daughter's mind. The eternal light of her soul showing itself in its purest form of innocent thoughts and feelings in the form of good deeds towards other's while having compassion for those who are weary or hurt. But those things seemed to dwindle slowly as he carefully explored every memory, every thought, moment and her life from the moment she was born, chocked by an inner tiny darkness that was kept hidden deep within her own mind.

A darkness that he could not even put a name to since it left a strange bitter taste upon his own mind, making it seem as if he had done something that he shouldn't have done, and yet he did. Prodding her further, he came to a strange mechanism that was entwined with many locks and mental defenses that would not yield to his power. It was like it was the inner most sacred sanctum that she had kept carefully hidden even from her own self behind something far darker and more powerful that no one could possibly gain entrance to without her consent.

Even as he touched the delicate pattern with a light caress, he could feel the painful spark from her defenses hit him full on in the mind until he had to hastily retreat back a little to regain his composer and strength.

Could this be a protective warding spell that she had unconsciously created out of fear of her mother's feelings towards what she dreamed at night as a child to help cope with the pain of being gifted?

Intrigued, he gently caressed the defenses around her mind with a soothing song of strength and calm until one by one, each patter lowered itself into something that he could only recall later, in what resembled something close to that of a sphere shaped object that was filled with images of dreams past and future.

_My child let me see into what you have locked within your mind all these years. I must find the answers that I seek so that I and your friends can help you better when the time comes for us to leave this world and go into the one you have long since dreamt since you were very young. I promise I will only see what you want me to see._

Amy's mind felt uncertain and scared as she slowly allowed all her defenses down before him. Erynion smiled encouragingly to her as a door opened up and he suddenly found himself within a familiar forest with golden leaves fallen around his feet. Looking around, he saw that it was dark, with only the moon and stars in the sky as the only celestial light. His keen eyes soon picked up shapes moving swiftly amid the trees.

They soon gave form to that of his kindred, the march wardens of Lothlorien and with them, was her mother, all dressed in silver armor over a white dress and a crimson cloak flowing around her shoulders as she held a keen elven sword in one hand, and a bow in the other. He followed them for a few yards as they pursued a large group of Orcs.

He knew that it was only a image of her mother's past, but what disturbed him the most, was the fact that it was something that was very real and had happened long ago before she had been even born into this world.

So the question was, where or how was she even able to have such a dream of her mother battling in the past even if their daughter hadn't been born yet during that time? Did the events of what had happened to Alex before he was able to get to her become surreal to the point she was able to pass them off to their unborn daughter when he impregnated her after they had fled to her own world?

The scene quickly changed and now Erynion found himself seeing flashing images of his kindred's and other people of Middle Earth as they tried to carve out a peaceful life amide the sleeping darkness surrounding them from the east. Many kings of men, great and terrible in their lust for greed and power, the dwarves and their own kingdoms, mining into the depths of the earth for the beauty and secrets it was willing to yield to them, the other free folk, building and producing from the earth with good harvest.

But the one thing that seemed to stick to his mind as he continued to allow the images flow over him, was a scene that gave him a long pause.

Seagulls cried loudly as they flew over a harbor where a tall white tower stood guard over a single white ship made from the finest and fairest wood grown in the eastern shores of Middle Earth. It was anchored to a bridge, but there were no occupants yet. The sun itself was setting low in the horizon. Then he saw the water flew past him and white shores against dark green islands stood before his eyes, a city made entirely of jewels and seashells that was filled with elven fair song and voice.

The undying lands of the west for those who were wearied from the world of pain and great sorrow and only sought comfort of which only eternal peace of mind can bring to the weary soul or body.

Erynion felt something akin to sorrow touch his mind from his daughter's. "_I have felt this image locked in my mind for a very long time ever since I had dream one night when I was about eight years old of this strange city and shores. It wasn't until I read the books, did I understand what I had seen, ada. _She explained softly_. "Because of mom's ways towards what I had often imagined along the years, I just allowed it to come to my mind whenever I was sad and it was only then, did I truly feel at peace from time to time."_

_"The shores and its memories are that of my own kin. I have never told your mother of them when I had first met her before I bonded with her, nor does she know of how they look like. Only those who have already been to them and came forth during the burning of our fairest ships that sailed from Valinor to Middle Earth, do they remember of what they look like from the land of their birth. I have not yet seen them myself, since only my mother is one of those exiled from the west long ago in a different age when the earth was still in its prime."_

_"Then why do I have these dreams?" _Amy asked with a tone tinged with slight bitterness._ "Why me, of all people who just had to be a daughter of two worlds that was chosen to be born in strife and pain. Isn't it bad enough that my own mother rejected who I really am all these years by lying to me and deceiving you while she stabbed you in the back and not allowed you to be who you were meant to by as my only and real father?"_

_"Alas, my sweet and fairest child!"_ He cried as his heart nearly broke from all the pain of her emotions. _"If only I had been strong enough for you when you were born, none of this would even be happening to you and perhaps your life would have been much better and filled with fairness and love from both her and me as a family. But the reality is that I cannot provide that properly to you unless you agree to come back to your real home with your people where your elven heart truly lies. It isn't meant for you to live a mortal life amide a world of men and their grievances and pain of a short mortal lifespan. You deserve so much more that only my kindred can provide to you. The Valar has granted you access to seeing for your own eyes in your mind, of what the inner most islands of the west can provide to those who seek nothing more but lasting peace from the pain of existing in a world filled with sorrow and great burdens."_

Amy didn't say anything more and soon, Erynion suddenly found himself standing amide a dark place with no form or being. The air itself was heavy with dread and despair to the point he almost felt like it was suffocating him with long, invisible fingers around his slender neck. There was a sobbing noise of a woman coming from within the darkness. He tried to break through with his elven eyes, but nothing seems to form into shapes that he could see. Only the blackness of eternity stretched before him like a long hand that didn't allow any form of light to enter its domain.

"Tell me where you have hidden the last gem, my little one and perhaps I might be fair in allowing you to have your pitiful mortal life." A seductive, yet evil male voice spoke from within the shadows.

The sobbing that Erynion had heard, died down a little, but she was still crying when a loud sound of hand connected to flesh broke out and she let out a scream of pain and outrage.

"Tell me now!"

"I won't tell you anything, you son of a bitch!" She screamed back before another slap could be heard.

Erynion's mind almost blew as he instantly recognized the woman's voice belong to that of Alexandria. He tried to pierce the darkness, to see past the shadows so that he could gazed upon the one part of her past that he didn't know.

The fact that somehow, in some shape or form, the enemy that they had long fought against and almost died from, had gotten a hold of her and tried to torture information out of her for the lost gem that held her remaining powers.

"If you don't tell me, I will have to take extreme measures to get it out of you, Alexandria. And I am most sure that given your _delicate_...situation, you surely don't want that to happen to you." The evil voice laughed. "What would your bond mate think of you then? Hmm? Tell me, I am just dying to hear it."

"I won't tell you anything." Alex spat back defiantly. "I'd rather kill myself then give to you the last information to the whereabouts of the lost gem. It is mine and only mine alone, can I wield such a power without sacrificing life as the bitter cost."

"Even if it meant losing your _unborn_ half immortal and half mortal child in the process?"

Erynion cried out, but his throat couldn't produce a voice as the unknown enemy laughed at her dead silence. This couldn't be happening! Is this the dark secret she had been keeping to herself all these years? Why didn't she just trust him and allowed him to heal her if this is what she had suffered in the hands of the enemy!

"Even if it did cost me something in the end, nameless one," Alex spoke in a strong, but shaky voice. "I will ensure that you won't have her or the gem in the end."

"You know nothing of what I can do to make you bow down to my power!"

"Then I better suggest you try to hurt me, lest you should feel small in your own puny ways. But I'll be damned to the ends of hell, will you ever get a hold of anything precious to me. I will see you in the deepest pits of hell when my time comes to destroy you once and for all!"

A deafening roar filled Erynion's ears and the sound of Alex being slapped echoed soon after. Silence fell once more, but he could hear the heavy breathing of the nameless one as she called the enemy, and the sound of him dragging her body across a floor to something else with a heavy thud!

"We shall see about that, mortal woman." He snarled before Erynion's felt his mind cringe with horror at the familer sound of fabric being ripped and the evil laugh that soon came after when he heard her gasp sharply with a cry of pain. "When I spill my seed within your womb that carries your unborn child, I swear there will be no way that I won't be able to find her in this world or the next. My power stretches over all and no one, not even a powerful sorceress such as yourself, can withhold my darkness for long."

Alex's screams echoed around the darkness as the nameless one took her forcefully and painfully. How long Erynion had to listen to her cries for the Valar to give her baby mercy and spare her the pain of which her body was being submitted to by the enemy's raping, he did not know until his eyes flew open and he found himself staring into Haldir's grey orbs that were filled with both alarm and fear.

"What happened, Erynion?" He asked as he helped the swaying elf towards the ground before he fell onto his face. "Everything seemed alright until a minute ago when your face broke out in sweat and your skin paled beyond that of a wraith."

"How...is my daughter?" Erynion whispered faintly, his eyes closed as the sounds of what his vision had held still echoing within his shocked mind.

"She is alright, still sleeping soundly." Haldir replied as he watched his kinsmen struggle to get to his feet. "Here, let me help you to the bathroom. You look like you are going to get sick."

Erynion allowed the march warden to guide him towards his daughter's adjoined bathroom, barely making it to the toilet where he noisily threw up for several minutes as Haldir watched him with open concern. He stayed just outside the door to give Erynion a little respectful space, but not too far lest his kinsmen should suddenly faint and accidentally hurt himself in the process.

The father carefully rinsed his mouth out and splashed cold water over his pale face. Looking up at his haggard expression, he wished at this very moment that he didn't met Alexandria when he had encountered her lost amide their woods all those years ago. But such a mere wish from an immortal elf was uncalled for since he had live a good amount of elven years to know that past regrets were not meant to be dwelt upon, but rather moved forward in life.

"What did you see in her mind? Did she yield any possible answers that may answer the puzzle of what is going on around us?" Hadlir asked him quietly after sparing a backward glance towards Amy's sleeping form.

Erynion felt bile rise in his throat once more, but he force himself to not throw up again. He took several deep breaths, letting them out slowly before he turned and made his way back into the room towards his daughter's bed where he collapsed beside her from fatigue and shock. The march warden, alarmed, instantly sprung forward towards him. "Erynion!"

The elf held out a hand towads him. "No, let me rest for now until the sun come up. I have used up too much of my strength tonight and need my rest before I can even explain fully what I have seen and heard in my daughter's mind. Let me rest, Haldir." He tried to take another deep breath, tried to calm his already over-shocked and pain filled mind before sorrow took a hold of him and his inner light dies from personal grief. He need to keep himself alive to protect his only daughter from her mother who is tainted by the touch of the nameless one.

He closed his eyes with weariness settling in his bones and body while Haldir stood helplessly by, unable to decide if he should either carry Erynion downstairs where Laura could better attend to him spiritually with her healing powers, or just allow him to lie next to Amy for comfort. He decided the latter one since once Erynion awakes the next morning, he could draw comfort from just seeing his daughter's face. Haldir gently pulled up the blankets over the both of them before resigning himself to the nearby chair next to the bed where he just watched the father and daughter sleep with a deep feeling of concern.

Hadlir forced himself to fall asleep after a hour or so had passed, but not before he sent a mental request to Laura to come upstairs at the first light of dawn to come attend to Erynion since his strength was depleted and he needed elven healing.

What did Erynion see in her mind that made him react so violently suddenly to the point he came ill?


	36. Chapter 36

**~Ladystarlet09~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **:

**_*Mela en' coiamin _**_"My love"_

*_**Erulissë,** "__Fairest Elven child"_

**__*****Vanlanthiriel **_"Beautiful waterfall."_

_***Vandui**_ _"Greetings."_

* * *

**_~Ladystarlet09 here, I am glad that you readers are greatly enjoying the updates of The Gift of Love. Keep reviewing and reading as always! _**

* * *

"Erynion?" A soft female voice called into his dreams. "Its time for you to awake now."

The father opened his eyes and found Laura bending over him with a concern look on her face. She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank the Valar, I was starting to become scared there for a second when you didn't respond right away to my healing touch." She said as he gingerly sat up and looked at his side for his daughter, whom wasn't in bed at the moment. "Oh, she's downstairs eating with the others." Laura informed him when he started to ask where his daughter was. "I thought that perhaps it was best that we had her cook breakfast since the dwarfs were starting to get a little antsy and she needed a hour or so of distraction after what you two went through last night. Why didn't you call me upstairs to monitor the both of you?"

"Because Vanlanthiriel, I have already had past experiences with this type of soul searching before into the mind." Erynion replied while he slowly swung his legs to the side of the bed and sat there for a moment, motionless as he stared hard at the closet that contained all of Amy's inner secret. "I just didn't expect my vision to turn into something more so." He said very softly, more to himself then to Laura, who threw him a sharp look.

"Whatever can you mean by those words, Erynion?" She demanded. "Did you see something in your vision that has to do with your child?"

He shook his head. "No, Erulissë's mind is pure, if not well guarded by the intrusion of another mind, even for one that is strong as I, she still puts up a rather hard fight with her mental defenses." He half lied. It wasn't his place to tell Alexandria's best friend of what he had seen happen to her by the enemy. It hurt him even just thinking of her being hurt in such a way, but at the same time, she had to be the one to tell him personally. How Amy was even able to see such a traumatizing memory that wasn't her own and which had taken place before she was even born, was beyond his own ability to comprehend right now.

Laura, or Vanlanthiriel, which is her elven birth name, didn't seemed very convinced by his reply to her question concerning his vision searching. She frowned deeply to herself as she pondered what his words could possibly be hiding from her. If it was one thing for a elf to lie to another, then all hell would have broken out in the golden woods long before the Lord and his lady had established themselves there. But for as long as she had known Erynion most of her life, it wasn't like for him to hid anything of importance unless there was great need to do so.

Still, it bothered her that he was being secretive with her when so much had been happening in a matter of a few months, if not weeks. Laura bit her tongue to prevent herself from probing his mind with her own and instead, forced herself to just stand by in case he might needed her help. Erynion slowly got up onto shaky legs. She reached out a hand to help steady him from behind as he walked slowly towards the open bedroom door.

"Its not like for you to be in such a drained condition, Erynion." She said with a shake of her head. "How much more pain are you willing to suffer to help those you love the most?"

The elf snorted at her. "Whatever it takes or requires of me." He replied before he walked off without her help towards one of the upstairs bathroom to freshen up for the day.

Laura lifted her eyes and found Amy's mother staring at her with an unreadable look in her eyes across the way from her master bedroom before she turned around and closed the door behind her. Laura bit a nail for a moment while in thought. Could it be that perhaps he had seen a vision that was linked to Alex?

Strong hearty, deep laughter could be heard mingling with that of her sister and Haldir's as Amy told them a funny story about herself at the breakfast table. Saddened, Laura felt that time seem to be slipping away from under them all as they waited for the right moment to take Amy away to a new world that was on the brink of being either saved or destroyed and conquered by the Dark Lord himself.

If Amy indeed went with Erynion, her sister, Haldir and even her own daughter, it would be only a matter of time before the other enemy got wind of her stepping into Middle Earth and would start sending his evil minions to capture her for the power that rested within her soul.

"Mom!" Mary yelled up from the bottom stairwell. "The pancakes are done!"

"I'm coming, child." Laura called back as she straighten her long hair and hurried towards the stairs. Mary waited for her mother with a smile as Laura reached the bottom step. "If your lungs isn't as bad as Amy's, child." She lightly reprimanded after placing a kiss upon her daughter's forehead. "One would think that you would somehow manage to snag a troll or two with that voice."

"Oh, Mom." Mary swatted her shoulder with an oven mitt. "Tis, nothing much then a little yelling that doesn't hurt anyone."

"Hmm, that's what you think when your throat becomes sore and your nana has to take care of it for you." Laura replied with a pat on Mary's cheek as she passed her by.

Haldir and Gaerien both stood up as she walked into the dining room amide Throbbi being hit behind the head with a piece of fruit from Finn.

"_Quel amrun, Vanlanthiriel." _[Good morning] They both greeted her formally as she took a seat next Gaerien's right.

"Did you sleep well?" Haldir asked politely as she started to fill her plate up with fruit and meadow cream, which the dwarfs seem to strangely like so much.

"Yes, and did you, march warden?"

He gave a slight grunt and shrug. "As seen fit by one of our own kin." He replied before returning to finishing up his morning meal.

Laura turned her gaze upon Amy who was in the process of helping Throbbi clean the back of his head up with a napkin as his wife scolded him for not keeping an sharp on eye on the manners of Finn's mischievous behavior around their hosts.

_"Iire lye auta, _[When do we leave?]_ Vanlanthiriel_?" Her sister asked softly in an undertone so that the other's didn't overhear. "Already, the winter is starting to bite at the leaves and the cold air is sharp with the coming snow."

Laura pretended to not hear her for a moment as she took a bit of fruit and slowly chewed. Looking Amy's daily interactions with her normal life and friends, made it really hard for her to possibly think of setting a date for them to start secretly pack and prepare for the long journey home. It would be a warm welcome homecoming for those going, a new and unknown experience for Amy and heartbreaking for herself and Alexandria since they were still forbidden to return to Middle Earth without invoking the wrath of the Valar.

Even knowing that she was going against her own best friend's worse fears of losing her daughter was almost like slicing her wrist with her blade and letting it bleed until all her blood was split on the floor or she was dead. She didn't want to hurt Alex this way, but she had to because it was the right decision for both her and Amy to finally let go and move on with their lives. Erynion was right in commenting that this life was never meant for Amy. Her true home was with her life mate, Haldir and possibly finally finding peace of heart and soul in the far seas of the undying lands of the west.

As if sensing unease withing their mother daughter bond, Mary looked over at her mother beside her and gave her a sudden tight hug as if to say that everything was going to be ok and that they were together still. Laura held her tight for a moment before letting go with a small tear in her eye. She quickly turned her head and wiped the tear away with her napkin as she resumed eating her belated meal as the dwarfs continued to scrabbling among themselves, oblivious of what was going on across the table.

"_Mankoi lle irma sint? _[why do you want to know]_?'" _She finally replied to her sister question."Does it bother you that you haven't return sooner home?"

"Nay, but I am greatly concern about the girl's mother's strange behavior as of late." Gaerien whispered out of the corner of her mouth as they continued eating their meal slowly. "The longer we wait to leave, the harder it will be for the mother to let go once she finds out that her daughter is no longer here in this world. Valar only knows, what the heck she could possibly do on this side if we don't think of a plan B once that happens. And plus, didn't you ever think that perhaps Amy's feelings on this very sensitive matter is just as important as when she found out who her ada really was?"

Before Laura could reply, Erynion walked into the room normally and gracefully as it was with the elven kin. Not single look or possible slouching of his slender shoulders betrayed any of his mental and emotional weariness, face or physically, from the night before as he went over to bless his daughter and give her a kiss on the forehead before politely greeting the dwarfs in their own tongue.

"How are you and your kin enjoying your stay here, Throbbie?"

The leader smiled broadly up at him and clapped him on the side of the upper arm in dwaven fashion of showing humor. "As long as there is good food, fine people such as yourself, Amy here," Throbbi nodded his head towards Amy who colored instantly in the cheeks. "And your kin, I think we shall be ok until it is time for us to go home." He smiled further.

Erynion nodded in approval. "Good." He clapped him on the shoulder before he took a seat at the end of the table. "Its seems that my stomach is rather growling loud this morning." He said lightly as Amy handed him some of the breakfast platters that still had food on them. "But one cannot say no the hospitality of the elves when one is fortunate enough to be invited by our kin to a seasonal feast or great event during the year."

"That I can contest to that instantly." Gaerien pipped up as she held up her glass filled with orange juice and stood up from her seat. "May Elbreth and Yavanna look well upon to you all in good health and well being as we learn to bond our ties together in ever lasting friendship and family ties until the end of the earth's song has ended."

Everyone raised their glasses and clinked them all together as they responded in kind to each other before draining their cups in silence. Laura felt Erynion staring at her from his seat and lifted her eyes slight up at his piercing gaze for a moment.

_Lúmë mana telina? _[how much longer?] She heard him ask in her mind as he shifted his seat and continued eating.

_Tevu Erynion. Tevu. _[soon]

Haldir gave Amy a kiss upon the lips in front of everyone, unashamed to show his affections towards his wife for a brief moment before Amy laughed once he pulled away and she managed to stand up with her empty plate in hand. He spanked her on the rump, making everyone, including her father laugh with amusement when she let out a loud yelp of surprise and glared at him, but didn't say anything to scold him as she worked on gathering the empty plates for washing.

_Then I will start prepping the spell soon and make a list of what my daughter and her companions need for the journey to Middle Earth. Something tells me that it should be soon and that the leaves of the golden forest are to soon fall before it is time. _

_And of her mother? You make it seem as if you are not going with your daughter back home._

Erynion stared out the open backdoor for a moment as a pain look came into his eyes for a brief second before it was replace behind a unemotional mask that not even Laura could read.

_No, I am not going back home until I can help fix and heal what has happened to Alex thanks to my past negligence at a time when she needed me the most._

_What are you possibly talking about, Erynion?_

_Its nothing of your personal concern. _He replied darkly_. But it doesn't mean that I won't be going home. It will just be a little more later then I had originally expected. But don't worry, my daughter is in the best of hands since we have a merry band of dwarfs warriors, two elves and your daughter for companionship until I manage to meet up with them in the golden forest once more._

With that said, he stood up with his plate and hurried into the kitchen to help his daughter clean up before Laura could press him more about his mysterious reason of staying behind in this world. She shook her head slightly when her sister gave her a questioning look. "Its nothing, he just wanted to ask me about something concerning a few things that Amy needs for her school project." She lied smoothly. "Well," She spoke out loud. "I better get going to work soon. I have to stay over time for the day, so don't be expecting me back home in time for supper."

Not wanting to linger in case someone should start asking questions, she quickly left the house with a feeling of unease and deep rooted dread about what Erynion's grim words. If he isn't going back, then something must have happened to him emotionally during his probing into his daughter's mind and she had a feeling that whatever he had seen in her mind, it wasn't a very good vision that had left him with a peace of mind as it should have.


	37. Chapter 37

**~Ladystarlet09~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **:

**_*Mela en' coiamin _**_"My love"_

*_**Erulissë,** "__Fairest Elven child"_

**__*****Vanlanthiriel **_"Beautiful waterfall."_

_***Vandui**_ _"Greetings."_

* * *

**_~Ladystarlet09 here, I am glad that you readers are greatly enjoying the updates of The Gift of Love. Keep reviewing and reading as always! Sorry that I have been taking so long in updating. Been very, very busy with college and getting my homework done on time. Here is the newest update. Hope you like this one._**

"I can't believe that we are getting all of this, mother." Mary said with wide eyes as they walked down a aisle at the local target store. "And this isn't even mine stuff to begin with!"

Laura tossed several pairs of socks into her over filled cart with a small snort. "Do you have a problem, my child?" She asked briskly. "Because I would like to put in a way that its necessitates that your best friend will be needed in the near future when she feel like needing something familiar and normal to wear." She finished with a dark glare at her daughter.

Mary's face colored with embarrassment. "Of course not, mom. But don't you think that perhaps this is a _tiny_ bit too much?"

"Not even. Wait until you start missing your own things here in this world and tell me how it went for you when you come back home."

Mary didn't need to be warned further as she fell silent. Things back at the house had seemed to jump to a level of high tensions between Alex and her daughter. And if it wasn't directed towards her, it was directed towards everyone else, despite her slightly cold, yet polite demeanor. Even Erynion could't bear it for more than perhaps an hour within his daughter's presence before he would excuse himself and say that he had work to take care of at the hotel he was staying at.

Mary would often wonder in her mind if Haldir had never shown up that fateful night, how would things be as of now? Would everything be normal for only the Valar would know how long before something else started to happen?

"Nana?" Mary said softly as she continued to push the laden cart behind her tall mother. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything you want, child."

"Why does Amy's mom act so strangely now? Did something happen between the two of you that you can't seem to resolve anything and she ends up taking it out on everyone?"

Laura paused in the act of picking up a leather jacket from a winter rack. She eyed her daughter with an expressionless face. "Why do you ask such a question?"

With a slight shrug, Mary made a slight face. "Because, its very obvious that she is always in a pissed off state since master Erynion stepped in the picture. I don't even think she even wanted him to be in Amy's life in the first place."

Her mother stared at her for a full moment with the all-too-familiar piercing look that Mary dreaded seeing every time she would get into trouble with her. "Well, perhaps I put it the wrong way, mom." She re-stated defensively. "Perhaps she is just being harsh on everyone then and is scared deep down."

"For all that I know, Mary." Laura replied as she came up to stand next to her. "I don't know what is going on in Alex's mind as of late. All that I do know that anything that you hear or see when she is the presence of Erynion, is none of your business or mine. Do you fully understand me?" She shook a finger under Mary's nose.

Satisfied once her daughter silently nodded her head quickly, she straighten up to her full height. "All that I ask of you right now, is to protect and watch over your best friend, no matter what happens to anyone of us. It's an honorable duty that shouldn't be all that hard for you to do and you two will be able to be together as friends until the time comes that either you come back home here, or perhaps chose to go into the west if Middle Earth wins the war against the Dark Lord and the one ring is forever destroyed."

"What about perhaps sending them to Lord Elrond in Rivendell, instead of the Golden woods? It would be a good way to prevent the future that Amy saw in her dreams from coming true."

"You are one to change one topic to the other, Mary." Laura murmured with a dismal shake of her head as she pushed the cart forward. "I will consult with Eryion on that suggestion, but if I were to guess correctly, even if we did send them to Rivendell first, eventually, our people's home will soon call out to Amy and she will have no other choice but to travel to them. Now, enough of this talk. I have gotten everything, if not most of what Amy will need clothing wise. Why don't you get another cart and we shall see what we can get for you, my child."

Mary could barely suppress a moan as she did as she was told by her mother. If anything, she would prefer traveling light, but such is not the case when you have a mother who is very rich and can afford the whole store if she wanted to. It looked like they wouldn't be checking out anytime soon anyway before dinner time came around if she kept this pace up.

"Mary! Hurry up! We don 't have all day!" Laura called to her from the aisle she was going down in.

"Yes, mother!" Mary yelled back as she speed walked towards the cart area. "I'm getting it right now!"

Laura's phone buzzed as she waited for her daughter to catch up with her. Looking at the caller ID, she picked it up immediately. "Yes, sister?" She answered.

A loud constant clanging noise could be heard in the background, along with many deep dwarfish cursing and what sounded like something hitting something very hard with a stick. "What is going one back there?" Laura asked as she held the phone a little away from her ear.

"Oh, do get home soon. Throbbie got into his head to have a sparing match with his kin and Haldir and now they are turning the whole backyard upside down!" Gaerien moaned. "How much longer are you going to take before Alex decides to kill me for allowing them to ruin her garden?"

"Well, it depends on how fast Mary can come back her with a cart for her clothes and how fast I check out. I am sure you will be fine. Just make sure that the boys don't take inside the house. Then you will be really wishing you were back home, far away from Alex and her...inhumanly rage, I should say." Laura laughed. "I'll try to finish up here as soon as possible and then we can go home for the night and rest."

"You better keep your promise or else you will be seeing all that hair turn to pink." Gaerien grumbled before she hung up the line. Luara put away her phone and smiled brightly when she caught sight of her daughter hurrying through the crowd with a empty cart. "Finally! I was beginning to wonder if Orcs had taken you away from here." She joked as she motioned for her daughter to follow from behind.

"Yeah, Yeah." Mary said with a roll of her eyes. "Lets just get this done and over with while I am still in a good mood."

Her mother snorted unladylike, but didn't bother to reprimand her as they continued with their huge shopping spree. Once they got home and picked up her sister from Amy's house, the only problem that they would have to deal with, is figuring out where everything was going and how they were going to packed for the journey homeward before they to the next step of planning when Erynion was going to_ send_ them to Middle Earth.

* * *

"My lady?"

Looking up from a book she had been reading, Galadriel found one of her handmaidens standing at her office doorway with a small scroll. The handmaiden bowed her head as she was allowed inside and presented it to her.

"A message from Lord Elrond. His messenger only said that this was to be given to you and for only your eyes to see." She explained as Galadriel accepted it from her.

"Thank you, Finera. You may leave me now." The lady of light smiled softly. The handmaiden smiled back and quickly withdrew to give her lady her privacy. Looking down at the neatly tied scroll, she wondered what would have her son-in-law send such a message in a fashion. The last time such a thing had taken place, was when they had been given word of the last surviving heir of Isildur had been taken to Rivendell for safekeeping after his parents had been violently killed by a vicious orc raid upon their village.

She carefully untied the red bow and opened the scroll to read what was inside. A few moments later, the scroll was dropped to the wooden floor as Galadriel rushed from her office in search of her husband. '

"CELEBORN!" She called out, using the full force of her voice to emphasis her urgency. "Celeborn! Where are you?"

The tall lord appeared suddenly from one of the rooms that they use for visitors who were in need of his wise council. Seeing the shocked look on his wife's face, the elf rushed to her side with worry suddenly darkening his fair face. "What is it, my love? Are you hurt in anyway?"

"Erynion is alive!" She breathed as she clutched both of his hands in hers. "He is alive and has made contact with Elrond as of this very day. He urges us to quickly have some of our best soldiers travel to Rivendell as soon as we receive word from him so to help guide his daughter and Haldir back home. Valar! I can't believe that this whole time, I had give up that he had managed to survive that battle between him and those wargs."

"Are you sure that it was from our son-in-law, my beloved?" Celeborn asked her, still very much wary. "Even the enemy's words can be as fair as his when it comes to expanding his power over the lands of Middle Earth."

"It is Elrond, I know his unique handwriting anywhere. Come see for yourself." Galadriel pulled her husband behind her as she hurried back into her office. Picking up the fallen scroll, she presented it to him with a wide smile. "See?"

Celeborn took it from her and read it carefully for several moments before a small smile crossed his own lips. "I believe you then, my love. Thank the Valar and any whom may also take pity on your beloved march warden that he had survived his scars and is alive and well." He glanced down at the letter. "And strangely, I didn't know that he had a daughter as well."

"I was just as surprised as you are when I read that." Galadriel agreed with a nod of her head. "He said that her name is Erulissë and she will be in the company of Haldir and a few other traveling companions who happened to have fallen into their world somehow."

"It doesn't say when the company would be coming thought, love." Celeborn said softly as he tilted the letter into the soft glow of the fireplace. "Just to wait for word of their coming is all it is written. Other then that, it seems that life must go on until then." He looked up at his wife as he rolled up the letter.

Galadriel walked over to the high balcony that overlooked the many _talans_ and elven lights of the city down far below. Leaning her hands upon the white wood, she stared up at the night sky that could be seen through the golden trees for a moment, lost in deep thought as she remembered her first favorite march warden's undying loyalty to both her and their people.

"I would have never dreamed that not one, but two march wardens would finally be able to return home where they belong until it is time for us to fade into the west, Celeborn." She spoke up after remembering that she wasn't alone in the room. Celeborn went and stood by her side, caressing the soft gold strands of hair between his slender fingers.

Smiling upon her when she regarded him with her blue eyes, he bent his head and silently kissed her deeply in answer as small, friendly night birds took up a song and sang it to the night sky above. He only lived for her happiness and if seeing Erynion return to them finally, along side of Haldir would add to that, then he would remain content as he continued to stand by her side until the very end of time.

It was just a mere matter of time before Elrond would send word to them of the two march warden's arrival back to the world of where they truely belong.


	38. Chapter 38

**~Ladystarlet09~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **:

**_*Mela en' coiamin _**_"My love"_

*_**Erulissë,** "__Fairest Elven child"_

**__*****Vanlanthiriel **_"Beautiful waterfall."_

_***Vandui**_ _"Greetings."_

* * *

**_~Ladystarlet09 here, I am glad that you readers are greatly enjoying the updates of The Gift of Love. Keep reviewing and reading as always! Sorry that I have been taking so long in updating. Been very, very busy with college and getting my homework done on time. Here is the newest update. Hope you like this one._**

* * *

"My lord, word has arrived from the golden realm of the lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn." Glorfindel announced as he walked into the study room where the said lord was currently sitting at his desk amid tall stacks of papers that seemed to conceal his form.

"Thank you, Glorfindel," Elrond's voice answered in reply from behind the tall stacks. "It is always good to hear from the in-laws when you least expect it."

The blond elf had to crane his head to one side so he could get a good view of the lord of Rivendell. With pursed lips, he tapped the scroll between his fair hands as silence fell between them for a long moment, with only the soft scratching noise of Elrond's quill upon paper as the only noise within the room.

"Er," Coughed Glorfindel abruptly. "Do you wish for me to put it someplace where you will take the time to read it?"

The quill stopped for a moment mid-stroke. "That would be fine. Just put it on the mantle piece and I will read it once I am done with this blasted paperwork."

Trying not to laugh, the barlog slayer did as he was asked and softly left Elrond to his work. It wasn't really sure what was going on right now, but it seemed as of late, his dear friend was more and more busier then normal with paperwork and running his household at the same time. Ever since the ring-bearer had left with the other eight walkers, things had seemed to somehow slowed down here and there as they waited for the final outcome of Frodo's success.

Arwen had come back to her home after receiving a vision of her future and made her father reforge the ancient blade of the king of Gondor once more. Her twin brothers were busy right now, heading northward to intercept the army of Rohan and cast Aragorn onto the dreaded path of the dead so that the prophesies of his forefathers would come true.

So many things were happening and all of their hope and desperation laid on a single halfling from the Shire who carried the One ring around his neck. So easily he can at anytime submit to the power of the ring, so easily can he turn away from his single mission and allow the Dark Lord to find him and take it from him for his own evil devises.

So easily-

"Ah, there you are, Lord Glorfindel! I was just looking for you." Bilbo's cheery voice suddenly broke through the elf lord's deep thoughts. Looking down at the old hobbit, more bent with age, whiter hair and a little more slower, Glorfindel couldn't help but be marveled by Bilbo's still energetic moods and his ways of speech when it came to general talk of home and the life of living in such a wonderful place such as the hidden valleys of Rivendell itself.

He still remembered the very night the hobbit had suddenly arrived, much out of breath because he had said that he was late for supper and had missed two of his in-between-meals along the way, before promptly passing out on a bed in one of the guest rooms after Elrond had a servant show him to the room for the night.

Gandalf wasn't kidding around at all when he said hobbits were the most remarkable creatures ever set upon Middle Earth and that they were very hardy indeed when it came down to food, good ale, song and don't forget the weed of to everyone's shock, Bilbo was the one running out of smoke weed almost every week because he smoked so much.

"Is there something wrong, my lord?" Bilbo asked tentatively while he took a couple of wobbly steps forward with the aid of his cane. "Perhaps a nice talk next to warm fire and perhaps some wine will help get your busy mind off for a little bit?"

Glorfindel smiled warmly upon the kind hobbit and shook his golden head. "No, I was just remembering that it didn't seem that long ago when you first had entered this land so many lives ago." He replied softly. "If I might add," He chuckled as he helped steadied him with a guiding hand on his shoulder. "You looked rather at home amide the company of dwarfs and a lone wizard."

"It wasn't a nice ride out in the park, if I might add to that note, Glorfindel." Bilbo snorted indigently. "I had to endure rainy days and nights, biting insects that would drink and eat your skin off your very bones if they could, bickering dwarfs and trolls. If you are calling that a good thing, I assure you that wasn't the case when I first started out!"

Meanwhile back at Elrond's office, the dark haired elven lord let out a small sigh as he rolled up the parchment paper and put it in a box on top of the mantle piece. It looked like they were going to be playing the waiting game for the time being until he got more word from Erynion. It felt strange hearing from the former march warden after eighteen years and Elrond didn't know at the time of how to take until Erynion had made mention of returning home finally after all this time.

Even more surprising is the fact that he had sired a daughter with Alexandria, but that they were not currently together because of unknown circumstances of which he didn't want to speak of yet. Nonetheless, Elrond, being relived, quickly offered his assistance in the aid of helping him readjust to being back home.

"If only we weren't in this war right now, he would be returning home to a world in peace." Elrond said softly to himself as he walked outside to his balcony and gazed at the bright stars above. "So many things have changed or have faded into mere memory. How will you adjust when our people have taken the white ships into the west? Is your heart still lingering in that world of which you followed your life mate?"

Things were going to be very interesting once Erynion and Haldir returned home. Even more so with the fact that his half-elven child was going to be in his company as well. What her purpose was in Middle Earth, Elrond couldn't see her future right now because he hadn't yet been acquainted with her. But something told his wise mind that she was the_ main_ reason why her father had decided to return.

For good or for bad, both father and daughter were leaving and arriving to a new world that was fighting for control and freedom and will eventually have to decide at what point does regrets start playing a big role when you see death everywhere amid war and darkness?

Would Erynion's daughter be strong enough to face it on her own?

Elrond closed his eyes and prayed to the Valar that they would at least take pity upon them both, because bittersweet love was the ultimate price to pay for being an immortal being.

_ "Valar, those who watch over the people whom you have created into song and from those songs, you have breathed the light and air. Please watch over Erynion as he comes back home to this world that has been greatly changed. I know not of what has happened since he left Middle Earth, but something tells me that he is full of pain and heartbreak. I beg of you to find someway of forgiving Erynion for whatever it is that he offended you and allow him some sort of peace into the Undying lands of our people. And as for his daughter, I can only ask that you too bless her with the same grace for she will undergo great changes that will effect her decision of which race does she choose to live the rest of her life. I don't want him to having to bear the heartbreak of what I am going through with my beloved Evenstar. No father, immortal or not, should be sundered from their child amid war and turmoil." _

Even for him, letting go of Arwen so that she could be with Aragorn, was heartbreaking in that of itself. But even if he fought against her decisions, the only ending result would be that neither would be able to stay together and she would end up dying from a broken heart and her spirit would fade into the halls of Mandos for all eternity until the end of time, and he, Lord Elrond, would have to live with that for his own eternal life.

"Ada?"

Elrond looked up to find his daughter standing under the doorway with a sadden look. She came over to him and embraced him tightly as she laid her fair head upon his breast. "Don't let your heart be filled with sadness, ada." She said softly as he embraced her back. "It was my choice to become a mortal for the love that I hold for Aragorn within my heart."

"But it still very much a bitter cup that I must endure either way, my Arwen." Elrond replied as he kissed her brow. "We will be forever sundered by the waters of the western shores of Middle Earth and that of the west."

Arwen smiled. "But you will forever be in my heart, even when I begin to fade once Aragorn's spirit has passed into the halls of Mandos to await for me there. My love for you, ada, will be just as strong and powerful as the love I bear for him."

She looked up with him at the bright stars in silence for a moment before continuing on. "I know that also Erynion's heart has been dealt a rather hard blow as of late, but think of the joy he has right now of the Valar allowing him to return back home after so long. And even his daughter is being allowed to come as well."

Elrond let out a tired sigh. "If only I could foresee the future for them both, only then will I be able to relax my mind with the knowledge he will no longer suffer with emotional pain."

Arwen bowed her head. "Even the best of our people who have the gift of foresight, ada, cannot always foresee everything." With that said, she withdrew from the room to continue on working on the secret gift that she hoped would be put into use, should the ring-bearer be successful on his quest.

Taking a deep breath, Elrond turned back to his desk littered with the paperwork that he had to get done before that call would come again to his mind. Better to occupy the waiting period until then. Going back to his seat, he smiled to himself and quickly continued on with his private affairs as the early evening slowly passed into night, leaving only the sound of falling waterfalls and the fair voices of his people who dwelt in his household, rising to meet the stars and mood with song and cheer.


	39. Chapter 39

**~Ladystarlet09~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **:

**_*Mela en' coiamin _**_"My love"_

*_**Erulissë,** "__Fairest Elven child"_

**__*****Vanlanthiriel **_"Beautiful waterfall."_

_***Vandui**_ _"Greetings."_

* * *

**_~Ladystarlet09 here, I am glad that you readers are greatly enjoying the updates of The Gift of Love. Keep reviewing and reading as always! Sorry that I have been taking so long in updating. Been very, very busy with college and getting my homework done on time. Here is the newest update. Hope you like this one._**

* * *

"Amy, _Mela en' coiamin_, just try to throw the dagger." Haldir gently coaxed his beloved while they were training in a secluded glade out in the countryside with the dwarfs on a sunny day.

Amy made a chagrin look at the thin elven dagger he was holding out towards her with the handle pointed at her as he casually held the razer sharp tip within his palm. "I would rather not touch that thing." She said with a visible shiver. "Can't I just continuing on using the bow? I have been getting good at it with my accuracy."

The march warden shook his blond head. "No, if you use a bow, _Mela en' coiamin,_ you have to learn how to use other weapons that are disposed when your arrows run out. It will be key to your survival in our world."

The four dwarfs let out deep laughs of amusement and spoke among themselves as he cast a dark glare towards their way. Amy's cheek went total red as a black car slowly pulled up behind her a little ways off.

Turning as one, the driver door opened and out stepped Erynion, dressed in a black T-shirt, dark blue jeans and leather boots, which looked like the one that Haldiir was wearing currently. He walked gracefully to the back of his trunk and withdrew a silver bow and a quiver full of arrows from it before slamming it shut.

Haldir bowed his head with a hand over his heart as the father walked over to the group and set his weapons down by a tree where they had left theirs by. _"Vandui, Erynion."_ He greeted him.

"_Vandui, Haldir." _Erynion replied with a warm smile before he greeted the dwarfs who bowed their heads respectfully. Amy hurried forth and embraced her father tightly. "And my fairest child, what is this I heard that you don't wish to learn the art of swordsmanship?" He asked her with a small kiss upon her brow before placing a blessing hand upon her head.

"Ada, I can't seem to want to handle the sword or dagger without it feeling heavy in my hands." She defended herself. Erynion raised an eyebrow for a second before he swiftly walked back to his car and opened the backseat door. He spent a minute looking around in the back before he came back with a medium velvet box in his hands. He held it out towards her with a expressionless face. "Try these and see if they are suitable for your hands, my child." He said as Amy slowly took the box from him.

He turned to Haldir. "How are you holding up with my daughter?"

The other march warden shook his head with weariness. "I can't seem to convince her that using other weapons besides the bow will greatly increase her skills in other areas."

"Well, do remember that she isn't familiar with our people's way of battle." Erynion reminded him. He watched his daughter withdraw a slender butterfly dagger from the box. She seemed enamored by the jewels that were intertwined into the hilt as she twirled it in her hand without a thought. "It seems that some of her instincts are genetically in her blood." He finished with a small smile as he walked over to teach her how to properly handle the daggers.

"Erulissë, try throwing it at that tree a few yards away." Eryion pointed at a high oak tree that was about four yards away from them. Amy threw him a look of disbelief.

"Seriously, ada?" She cried. "I can't even see that far!"

Throbbi and his wife chuckled as Haldir rolled his eyes up to the heavens. If only she was full blooded elleth, they wouldn't be going through any of these problems. As if hearing the march warden's silent thoughts, Erynion reached a hand up and placed it upon his daughter's brow, muttering a few words in Sindarian before dropping his hand. "Close your eyes for a moment and then try when you re-open them, Erulissë" He suggested before taking a step back to lean his back against a tree.

Taking several deep breaths, Amy closed her eyes as a strange energy seemed to fill her body. Opening her eyes, she gasped at the sharp clarity she was seeing of everything around her. Objects that were far away from them, seemed almost close-by that it appeared that they were sitting near her. She wordlessly lifted a hand and took aim towards the oak tree that her father wanted her to pierce.

Swift, fair, and deadly, it flew at the tree before it embedded itself deeply in the center of the truck without a sound of the impact. Finn whistled with approval as he and his kin clapped their hands. "She seems to have gift with anything that is small, master elf." Throbbi said with a deep chuckle.

Not hearing the compliments because she was still trying to adjust to the change in her vision, Amy shook her head. "Wow, this is something that is going to get used to, ada." She said upon turning to her father. Erynion pushed away from the tree he had been leaning against, running swiftly to retrieve his dagger from the oak tree.

"Does all of you guys have this strange vision?" She asked Haldir. He handed her a bottle of cold water from the cooler.

"Yes, but we are born with this sight. I am not sure if you were born with it, but it doesn't matter since he lifted the ward from your eyes so that you can see what it is like for us, elves." He replied while taking a long drink from his water bottle.

"Seems like I will be the one teaching you from now on, my child, on hand-to-hand combat." Erynion told her as he came back without any signs of having to run four yards without being tired or breathless. "Haldir will teach you how to battle with a sword against one of our dwarfs companions here."He motioned towards Throbbi who gave a slight grunt in response.

Staring hard at her for a long moment, a breeze picked up and his long hair flowed for moment with it before the wind passed. "Come to think of it, I believe one of my swords will fit your hand." He mused. Amy shook her head at him at the suggestion, but he silenced her with one of his hard stares that made her speechless.

_Ni, you need to learn or else you won't be able to survive for a second if an Orc raid were to come upon us. What would happen if I or Haldir weren't able to pick up our swords when you are in dire danger? Don't fight me on this. I know what is best for you and your overall well-being._

She lowered her eyes in shame._ I am sorry, ada. I am just scared about touching something so cold._

Erynion gently lifted her chin towards him._ Don't let fear become your defense, Erulissë. _He firmly said in their joined bond._ The enemy will find you if you allow fear to get hold of your mind and spirit. I know you are much stronger then anyone here right now, and I can't afford for you to become still as stone in the heat of battle. That is how lives are lost forever and war are lost to the darkness._

Amy's eyes filled up with un-shed tears, but she firmly nodded her head silently. Erynion wiped her eyes with his fingers before speaking soothing words in elven as he hugged her tightly. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, my child, but you have to know the real extent of what we are dealing with right now. Death will be surrounding you from all sides, but you have to remain strong for yourself." He said gently as he placed a hand over her beating heart. "Your inner light is still very much covered by the protective wards that your mother has placed upon you, but once they are lifted, I cannot always be there to protect you in your true form. Do you understand what I am trying to say to you?"

"Yes, ada." She whispered before taking a shaky breath. "I fully understand."

Throbbi suddenly let out a loud coughing noise and stood up from the ground as he brushed off his pants. "When are we going to eat lunch?" He said with a small irritable grumbled as to distract the slight discord between the father and daughter. "Erynion, why don't you have her and Haldir take a small walk as we set up for lunch?" He suggested while kicking his two other dosing kinsmen with his booted foot.

Haldir quickly caught on and took a hold of Amy's hand in his own. "That is a good idea, Throbbi." He agreed while Erynion stared up at his eyes for a brief moment before turning away. "I think we all need a break, given that we all have been working so hard this afternoon with hardly any rest."

_Lets go someplace quite where you can let out those tensions for a little while. _He smiled upon her when she looked up at him with a questioning stare before her cheeks became bright pink. _I know you well enough to sense when you want to let out some steam, __Mela en' coiamin._ _Besides, I saw a waterfall that isn't far from here. We can go for a quick swim since you are wearing a bathing suit underneath those clothes._

"Haldir." Erynion suddenly spoke up. He handed him his weapons. "Don't go too far and never leave yourself defenseless without taking your daggers. They are your life line even in times of peace."

Haldir gave him a slight look of exasperation, but didn't challenge him as he took the weapons and slipped them into their hiding spots. "Of course, Erynion. We don't be too long." He replied as he steered Amy by the arm towards the area that led down to the said waterfall. Erynion silently watched the couple walk away from the group with a worried look in his eyes.

Throbbi stared up him and towards them as he stood next to the father. "I will follow them a little ways, if you are concern about them being open to possible attack." He said firmly before motioning for Arag to follow him. Together, the two dwarfs kept a discreet distance out of sight and hearing of Haldir and Amy as they made their way downwards.

Throbbi's wife and Finn quietly worked the late lunch as Erynion went off a little ways to practice his bow. It seemed to them that since their arrival, things have gone up and down between the girl and her family. But because that they were stuck themselves, there wasn't very much that they could do but just wait for the day when they would be able to return back home and to their waiting and worried kinsmen.

"The girl seems as stubborn like a dwarf, Helda." Finn said with a small grin as he handed her some sausages to grill. The dwarf woman grunted deeply, but smiled back.

"Aye and she will be more so once we go home." She replied in their own lauguage. "Then everyone will have to deal with it big time."

"At least her friend is coming with us to keep Amy company." Finn shrugged his stout shoulders. "I would be lonely too if I didn't have a friend with me as a traveling companion."

"But what can she do in the heat of battle if all of her loved ones are in danger, Finn?" Helda quietly spoke with a slight nod towards Erynion's tall form. "He isn't coming with us and she doesn't know it."

Finn didn't know how to respond as he could only shake his head and pull at his beard. "The elves are particular people with strange ways of dealing with earthly things. When it comes to people that they are bonded to, I still find it strange that they can easily enter the halls of Mandos if someone that they love, dies. If she is immortal, or rather half immortal, then how will she be able to deal with heartbreak?"

Helda rolled the sausages in the pan for a long moment. "In the only way that both mortal and immortals can. They either fight for what they lost, or they just let their life force leave their body at will and fade away slowly."

A bird suddenly landed nearby under the tree that they were cooking under and took a beautiful song for a few minutes before it flew off south. Finn let out a sad sigh and continued to busy himself on sharpening the knives. "If anything, I feel she will still be strong enough to survive what is coming, be it good or bad." He said more to himself then to Helda. "I saw the light in her eyes. Its not as bright yet, but it will grow brighter in due time."


	40. Chapter 40

**~Ladystarlet09~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **:

**_*Mela en' coiamin _**_"My love"_

*_**Erulissë,** "__Fairest Elven child"_

**__*****Vanlanthiriel **_"Beautiful waterfall."_

_***Vandui**_ _"Greetings."_

* * *

**_~Ladystarlet09 here. I am really loving the reviews here! Tell me what you think about this chapter and feel free to pass around the word about this story so that others can have the opportunity to read and review themselves. Love you guys!_**

* * *

The mighty roar of falling water filled Amy's ears as she and and Haldir slowly made their way down a narrow path that led to a large poplar swimming area for families and couples to take a dip.

She hadn't been to this place for years since her and Mary first were introduced to learning how to swim by their insistent mothers and just seeing it again for the second time after so long...well it was like looking at it for the very first time with new eyes. Trees that she had never seen before along the grove, stood like silent sentries as many birds of different species flew above their heads, calling to each other.

"You know that for some reason, even in winter, the water isn't that cold." She spoke as Haldir walked to the edge of the water and dipped his hands into the clear water and rinsed off his face. Amy took a deep breath of the clear air and let it out slowly as she savored the crisp taste of pine, oak, honey suckle and clean air in her lungs.

Haldir smiled in agreement. "Wait until you see how Middle Earth looks like. It would make this place seem small compared to the endless beauty that it holds to the free people of our world."

"You seem homesick as of late, Haldir." She pointed out to him. "At least you will not be going alone."

"But nonetheless, I am worried how you will take the sudden change from the comfortable life that you have been born and bred in, to that of a harsh world that is filled with a uncertain future with me." Haldir broke in, grabbing her shoulders with both his hands. "I want to make sure that _you_ are the one deciding this decision, not your ada."

A brief feeling fear touched her mind as she gazed into his clear eyes for a moment. She shifted her gaze to his chest as she laid a hand over the one tightly gripping her shoulder with a small smile. "Don't let that worry you. I have already told my father that I am ready for the day he says it time for me to go."

"And what of your mother?" He prompted her. His jaw harden as he waited for the one he knew she couldn't answer at the moment. When Amy couldn't seem to form a coherent answer to his question, Haldir hugged her against his warm body, closing his eyes as he inhaled the strawberry scent of her hair. "Don't answer that right now. I just want it to be just the two of us right now. No Erynion, not dwarfs, though i really enjoy their company, no one that knows us." He said firmly as he cupped her face in his palm. "I only want you right here with me in this very moment."

Before Amy could say anything, he captured her lips and kissed her ruthlessly with a burning passion that left her gasping for air as she fought against the unexpected invasion of feeling wide open to her husband as they stood there beside the still waters amide a quite forest area with no one in sight. She moaned against his lips as he pressed his tongue against her lips, urging her silently to yield to him as his skillful hands roamed over the fine shape of her curves and breasts.

"Haldir." Amy groaned as he pulled back for a moment to catch his breath. Eyes dark with burning male disire, she couldn't help but shiver under the intensity of his gaze as he stared down at her. Not sure what she was doing in that single moment, she silently lifted the bottom of her shirt as she kept her gaze upon him and took it off and tossed it beside her feet.

Haldir's chest was rising fast and steady as he watched her remove each piece of clothing from her body until she was only clad in her bikini bottoms. The upper top, she took off and discarded it into the pile before slowly walking off towards the water where she bent over and splashed some onto her legs and arms to get her body used to the unexpected cold temperature, thus, giving Haldir a instant hard-on the point he was only seeing stars and her shapely ass cheeks.

"Why don't you come join me, Haldir?" Amy called to him as she entered the water and swam around. She turned to face him as he remained on the shore with both of his hands tightly balled at his sides and the front of his jeans bulging out with his obvious need for her. Amy gave a sly smile up at him as she shoved a little wave towards his way, splashing him a little bit. "Come on! Its fun! I know that you have swimming trunks on underneath those jeans." She teased playfully as her boobs floated.

He felt his ears grow warm as he silently stripped out of his clothing before slowly entering the cold water. It did nothing to diminish his harden penis as he swam around Amy gracefully several times before reaching out his arms towards her to join him.

Shy for some reason, she entered his warmth and threw hers around his neck as he captured her lips once more. Nothing could compare the feeling she kept getting every time he kissed, touched, or just merely gave her that single look that turned her insides to jelly. Haldir smile against her skin. Cupping a breast in both of his palms, he suckled both hard nipples until she gasped his name sharply and rubbed herself against his pelvis with pleasure as shooting heat filled her womb and pooled downwards towards her legs.

Damn. She must the most luckiest girl alive right now to have such a...well immortal that knows his stuff when it comes to foreplay and making love. Amy kept moaning his name over and over as he altered the rhythem of his suckling upon her breasts, the heat of her body rising with each new touch and kiss that he placed upon her as he slowly built the secret fire within her mind, body and soul.

"Haldir, if you keep this up..." She tried to say teasingly between moans and gasps when he nipped her skin. "I think I will be pregnant before we even get started on thinking about making a family."

"So I intend to do in the near future, _Mela en' coiamin_." He replied as he let go of her for a moment. Amy didn't know why she felt strange at the mention of him wanting to have children, but kicking it to the back of her mind for the time being as to not ruin the current mood, she wordlessly swam off a little ways with a laugh.

Haldir quickly followed her and splashed water over her head as he passed her up with a strong laugh. "Do you play racing games when you swim?" He asked as she caught up to him. Amy nodded her head and ducked underneath the water without a single splash or noise.

_Race you! _He heard her chuckle in his mind. _I am the fastest one on my swim team right now. _She added boastfully.

_I would like to see you try against this season swimmer who happens to be an elf if I have to constantly remind you._ He replied with a grunt as he went after her.

* * *

Meanwhile back on shore, Throbbi and Azram were sitting several yards away, respectfully to give them the privacy that the couple needed, but not too far in case that trouble would suddenly rise. Azram let out a deep sigh as he sat down next to his leader by a over hanging rock. "And tell me again why we are following them like this?" He asked with a slight grumbled that made Throbbi kick him in the shin.

"What? I don't have a problem if it wasn't for the fact that they are...well _pillowing_ in the water in this time of the year!" Azra defended his injured pride. "What right human or _elf_, for that matter, decide to make love in such cold waters in such an open area where anything can happen? If this was perhaps back home, maybe this would be a much different scene, but really? Here?"

"Are you complaining again, Azram?" Throbbi snapped as he thew down his axe beside him and tried to adjust his position into something a little more comfortable. "Master Erynion wouldn't have asked me to keep an eye on her for nothing, if there wasn't going to be any problems."

Azram mummbled something under his breath, but didn't challenge his opinion, least they should start getting into a physical fight that would draw attention to their presence and he was sure that if that march warden was to have any idea that two dwarfs were nearby, their skin would be up and hanging somewhere with the word 'spy' written on it.

"Besides, looks like we are going to be here for a little while." Throbbi commented as he laid his head back and closed his eyes. "Keep your eyes peeled. If you can't do that, then keep your ears open while I take a small nap."

"Yes, sir." Azram replied with a sigh as he prepared himself for the long wait. "I just hope they realize what time it is right now. Night is coming soon and I don't feel right being out in the woods during the night."

A long snore was the only reply he got as he turned his head and found Throbbi fast asleep with a bearded mouth wide open. Shaking his head, Azram leaned his back against the stone and kept his ax readied as he closed his eyes for a little while.

* * *

Haldir and Amy had almost exhausted themselves with playing water games and racing back and forth when he took notice of the slight dimming of the sunlight in the sky. Looking up, he found that twilight was soon to fall upon them and it would that he and Amy would need to start heading back to grove where her father and the other two dwarfs were waiting for them.

"I think we need to start winding down our play session,_Mela en' coiamin._" He said as they both swam underneath the nearby waterfall, hidden by the outside world for a little while. Amy had managed to find a small rock shelf that was big enough to fit two people and climbed upon it as he swam over.

"Can't we just wait a little longer, Haldir?" She complained a little down frown. "Since when did you and I were actually alone like this?" She motioned between him and herself. "Just a little bit longer and then we can go."

Haldir smiled, something that he had been seeming to do more so around her. His life-mate looked so cute with her wet hair framing her small face as she gazed down at him with those deep brown doe eyes.

Pulling himself up, he forced her to lie back on the rock as he silently covered her with his heated body and entered her in a single smooth movement that had them both gasping with pleasure. Kissing deeply, he began to move with in her warm tightness as she held onto his damp shoulder blades with her hands, nails digging into his skin as she cried out with the building pleasure of feeling his hardness within her.

"Haldir! God, you are going to kill me here!" She cried as he supported his weight on his palms and moved faster, harder within her until she was literally lifting his hips to meet his fast rhythm with a equal raging desire that left him breathless.

_Mela en' coiamin, wrap your legs around my waist. _He commanded her in his joined mind as he got into a sitting position with her sitting on top as he supported her butt in his palms as he continued to move her up and down him until the whole cavern was filled with her increasing loud cries of pleasure. _Valar, I can't hold back much longer._ He bite out as he felt his stomach muscles clinch and tighten with the need of releasing his sperm within her womb. "Dammit!" He growled darkly when a single battle horn sounded suddenly outside.

"What was that?" Amy asked in surprise in mid- motion as another one, small, but just as strong, answered back. "I swear the second one sounds really close."

Haldir leaned his forehead against her sweat covered chest as he felt his heart beating wildly within his chest and hers as well. "That is Erynion's horn. We have special battle horns that we use to signal who we are or where we are at." He explained as he grabbed her waist with both hands and began moving her again. "By the sound of the second one," He managed to say between clinched teeth as she instantly continued on riding him with more egarness. "We have protectors watching over our clothes and are nearby to keep an eye on your safety."

Amy screamed when he pounded her harder this time, stroking her G-spot until she felt it become sensitive to the hard stimulation. "Hadlir, I am so close now! God, I want your cum inside me!"

"I am close, _Mela en' coiamin." _He groaned as he sped up until she was nodding her head back and forth as the fire ragged within her. Haldir suddenly stiffened, his strong arms tightening around her as he held her down and let go off his seed, shooting it deep within her as she milked him with a vice-grip that made him gasp her name.

Amy dropped her head upon his shoulder with a deep sigh of fulfilled pleasure. Smiling lazily up at him, she brushed some sweat from his brow with her fingers she felt his cock pulse more seed into until there wasn't any more to release. "Not bad after hearing ada's horn." She laughed softly as he helped her slowly disengaged from his still hard member. Almost immediately, she squirted all over his lap, his seed slowly dripping down her legs she let it all out.

Haldir chuckled. "Well, we have a short swim that will surely clean us both up from our fast lovemaking before we have to face the dwarfs that are waiting for us on the other side of shore."

Amy made a pretend horrified face before jumping into the water with him close behind. They swam several laps before going to shore where their clothes still lay as they left them earlier and got dressed. It was after Hadlir had put on his weapons, that Throbbi and Azram choose this moment to come out from their hidding spot and reaveal themselves to Amy and him.

Her face became red instantly as they gaze upon her with amused expressions upon their bearded face. Azram chuckled under his breath but was rudely kick in the angle by Throbbi as he bowed his head at Haldir. "March Warden. Sorry if we seem to have been spying on, which I can quickly assure you we didn't." He said with a dark glare at his companion. "We were only following you just in case. One mustn't lower his or her guard down, even in this world where we don't know when the enemy is going to strike."

"Of course." Was all Haldir said as he took Amy's hand into his own and led her back onto the path that would lean them back to the rest of the group. "I am driving." He said with a growl as he heard Throbbi chuckle behind them again. "I dont want someone to accidentally kill us because we were a little late when we get home."

Amy smiled to herself. So far, she managed to summon the courage to try something different with the help of her father, get Haldir to loosen up after not being able to for so long and she felt so satisfied, despite the sudden interruption of hearing Ada's horn. She could only hope that perhaps she could be carrying Haldir's child within her womb right now.

Something that she wouldn't have been dreaming off a few months ago before he arrived.

_Please let my light grow stronger as you guide my unknown path through the darkness, Valar._ She prayed to herself. _I need it more for him and my family, then for myself._

Upon arriving back, Erynion gave her a small hug, not questioning the long absence of their presence for so long, but rather just asking if the water was good for swimming this year. Amy told it was before helping Helda cleaning up and getting a quick plate of her late meal before she started nagging poor Throbbi again.

_I heard her prayer, Haldir._ Erynion spoke silently as he watched her interactions with the playful dwarfs. _She knows that something is going to happen to one of us and isn't sure if perhaps relenting to my plea for her to depart with you is the best idea since she has already foreseen the future through her dreams._

Haldir slammed the back trunk of Amy's car and leaned his hand for moment on the car as he heard her laugh at a joke that Finn was making. _Is that why you are not going with us?_

Erynion eyes filled with tears but he forced them back_. I have my own reason of why I need to stay behind for a little while. I don't know if what she saw is something that is going to happen or not. I only know that whatever choice she makes as time goes on and she travels deeper into our world, experiencing what it is like and everyone, including the enemies of the dark lord and the nameless one._

He paused for a long moment as a single tear fell down his cheek. Looking up at the coming night sky, he found the moon already shining brightly as a single star rose in the west of the heavens. _I fear that perhaps her future around me will not be long and that even if I am successful in returning back to Middle Earth and see her again, there is something that I still must do that I cannot have her be around to witness._

_And what is that task that you must do? _Haldir asked with confusion._ I don't understand._

Erynion only remained silent before he replied with a single word: _Revenge._


	41. Chapter 41

**~Ladystarlet09~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **:

**_*Mela en' coiamin _**_"My love"_

*_**Erulissë,** "__Fairest Elven child"_

**__*****Vanlanthiriel **_"Beautiful waterfall."_

_***Vandui**_ _"Greetings."_

* * *

**_~Ladystarlet09 here. I am really loving the reviews here! Tell me what you think about this chapter and feel free to pass around the word about this story so that others can have the opportunity to read and review themselves. Love you guys!_**

* * *

"Erynion, we need to have a big talk," Haldir said severely once Amy had gone inside to take a hot shower and it was only the two of them by Erynion's car. "What the heck do you mean that you are staying behind for revenge?"

The other march warder closed his eyes as he leaned his hands on the car. "I can't give you the reason why I have decided to stay behind once I have sent you guys back home. But I can assure you that I will be following as soon as I am permitted."

Haldir threw up his hands in the air. "This doesn't make any sense!" He cast him a look that summoned how he felt at the current moment. "She has been thinking this whole time that you are coming back home with us! You can't just suddenly tell her on the moment that we are going to cross over the threshold between these worlds that you aren't going. What kind of ada are you if you are going to say such a heartbreaking thing to your own daughter?"

"Listen, I don't need to hear this from you!" Erynion snapped, his eyes flashing for a moment with suppressed anger. "I have lived a lot longer then you and seen horrible things that you wouldn't even dream of seeing. If I could turn back time and restart from the time that I was pushed back from Amy's life on the moment that she was born into this world, I would do anything to achieve that. But I can't, so I need to live with that regret and move on."

Haldir kicked a foot at a tire before looking up at the other elf with a thin frown. "Just make sure to stay alive so that she can see you again." He said before turning around and stalked towards the house without a backward glance.

A cold wind blew around Erynion, making him shiver despite his thick leather jacket that he had on. The longer he was around his daughter, the harder it seemed for him to keep to his resolution of staying behind to help out Alex.

_So this is the feeling that immortals feel when they are joined to someone who mortal._ Erynion reached into his shirt and withdrew that ring that Alex hand left behind the morning after a steamy night of love making. He still loved her with his whole heart since she was his chosen life-mate, but he couldn't bear himself to tear his soul from their bond so he could return back home without her.

If he did, she wouldn't ever see him and he would end up dying from a broken heart if he wasn't killed in battle first. Then again, after seeing her secret in their daughter's mind, he had to try at least forcing her to acknowledge what happened to her and helping her come with him so she can find healing after seeking forgiveness from the Valar. Even when he found out from Laura that Alex had married a mortal man to keep up a normal image, he still continued to love her from afar.

The sound of the front door opening and closing drew him out from his troubled thoughts. He turned his head slightly to find Throbbi standing there with a lite pipe. The dwarf motioned him to join him as he walked towards one of the nearby front trees and took a seat on the grass.

"Beautiful evening, master Erynion, isn't it?" He spoke in a cheery voice as the elf took a seat next to him. "Not as bad as the nights back home. Noisier with this strange technology, but at least it's a little more peaceful without having to worry constantly about ambushing Orcs and Wargs." He blew several deep puffs on his pipe before blowing smoke through his nose.

Erynion played with a blade of grass between his fingers. "Yeah, it's nice." He said softly. "I just wish sometimes that life wasn't so hard."

Throbbi regarded him out the corner of his eye. "Come now, laddie," He chided gently like he would with a dwarf child. "We can't always seem so glum. I couldn't but overhear the conversation between you and Haldir of you staying behind. You just need to do what you need to do and leave it at that." He snorted shortly before coughing loudly when he accidentally inhaled too much from his pipe. "Hmm, mind you though, he does have a point about you staying alive." He added with a lifted finger in the air.

"Like I said to him, I have every intension of making it back home, but I don't intend of going alone." Erynion spoke up in a flat voice. "Why do you guys have to make it seem as if I am going to my death with my decision?"

"Because you just might if you stay around your daughter's mother long enough." Throbbi cut in abruptly. "We have seen the growing tension between the two of you as of late. Don't deny any of it, master elf." He raised his voice gruffly when Erynion tried to protest. "That woman is full of trouble and only the Valar any other gods that exist in this world and the next would be able to see it very easily. Why do you even handle her if she is going to be treating you and Amy so harshly?"

"Because I care and love her." Erynion replied softly as he stared up at the starry sky. "I chose her to be my wife and mother of my children, hoping that someday, we could raise them in peace and prosperity." Clinching his hands into tight fists, he tried not allow the pain within his heart take ahold of his mind. "I have to try and see if I can heal her mental and emotional wounds, Throbbi. You don't know what happened to her while we were fighting the enemy before Amy was born." He sighed. "No one does except me."

Throbbi nodded his head thoughtfully. "Well," He said, standing up and taking a deep breath as he stretched his short arms over his head. "None of us are permitted to know your secrets and if that is how you like to keep it, then I respect you. Just keep in mind of Amy's feelings when it is time." He patted Erynion on the shoulder before heading inside to get some food and possible sleep.

Turning his gaze upon the heavens, Erynion wished with his heart that he would be able to find the strength to face Alex head on since he wasn't sure how she would take him once he confronts her with her darkest secret.

"If only my lady was here to help me and guide my decisions, this wouldn't be so hard upon my wearied mind." He whispered in Sindarian as he walked to his car to go back to his hotel. Too much pain had greatly burdens his soul and heart, but he was forcing himself to remain alive instead of fading for the sole sake of his only child and possible hope of regaining his lost love before it was too late.

* * *

The lady Galadriel awoke from a deep sleep with a sharp gasp. She quickly looked for her husband at her side to assure herself that he was alright. Celeborn was asleep peacefully, a small smile touching the corner of his lips. Letting out a sigh of relief, she slowly moved out of the bed to not disturb him awake and grabbed a robe before she went outside.

The city was asleep and the night was still very much young as she made her way to her secret glade where her mirror stood silent and clear with only the night stars shining in the reflection of the water.

Galadriel moved her hand over the water and closed her eyes. "Show me what you know." She said softly before opening them to gaze deeply into the water. At first, there was only the stars from the sky above before the water rippled with a vision of a all-too-familiar face. "Erynion." She whispered to herself in shock. "How wearied you seem."

The image of her first beloved march warden shifted to him sitting in a room, a book open in his hands as he stared at it with a blank look. His shoulders were slumped as if he had been defeated by something far more powerful then him. She felt her heart squeeze into two as he closed his eyes and wordlessly spoke of a name that she could't read. The image of him faded and was replaced another of him fighting a pack of Orcs with his sword and full armor.

One managed to stab him in the side, but he valiantly fought the Orc and cut off his head before he went down on one knee. Erynion seemed to be starting at something up ahead as he shouted in elven before forcing himself to get up to his feet and continuing on fighting the Orcs that had him surround at all sides. From what she could see with what the mirror was showing her, a young girl who face wasn't be shown seemed to be running towards her forest, only to turn around and go back for Erynion who cried for to run for her life before he was savagely kicked in the ribs by an Orc.

Galadriel's eyes filled with tears and she had to turn her head away for moment to calm her already overwhelmed mind before bravely looking back to find the same faceless girl crying out his name again and again as she reluctantly did as he told her. A strong wind blew into the grove, whipping her hair back as the waters were violently disturbed. She didn't know why the mirror had called out to her in her dreams, but her heart told her that these images were of a unknown future that was soon to come to past. If she wanted to prevent anything from happening to Erynion and Haldir once they managed to return home, she had to set something in place that could possibly prevent his set fate.

It wasn't very wise to disturb the pattern that the Valar had set for everyone's lives upon Middle Earth. But it didn't mean that there were greatly somethings that you could alter with small steps.

Galandriel bowed her head and whispered a prayer of thanks to the Valar for permitting her sight to be lifted for a brief moment. Erynion still had a role to play in Middle Earth's history as they had shown her, but it was up to her and her powers that her ring held to prevent his untimely death if she wanted to find out what that role exactly was.

For now, she left the glade with the image secretly protected in her wise mind as she returned to her husband and their marriage bed for the remainder of the night. There was still much time left for them to await for Elrond's word, but until then, they were still very much at war with Sauron and his armies as the ring-bearer fought to complete his quest.

_Have faith, Frodo Baggins. You are not alone in this world._ She thought, hoping that her message would carry over to his mind, even though they were separated by thousands of miles apart between her realm and the dark land of Mordor. _Even the smallest of hearts, carry the most bravery above all else. _She fell sleep as a single tear fell down her fair face and crystallized into a single, perfectly shaped tear drop onto her breast as fair dreams took a hold of her waking mind.


	42. Chapter 42

**~Ladystarlet09~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **:

**_*Mela en' coiamin _**_"My love"_

*_**Erulissë,** "__Fairest Elven child"_

**__*****Vanlanthiriel **_"Beautiful waterfall."_

_***Vandui**_ _"Greetings."_

* * *

**_~Ladystarlet09 here. I am really loving the reviews here! Tell me what you think about this chapter and feel free to pass around the word about this story so that others can have the opportunity to read and review themselves. Love you guys!_**

* * *

"Celeborn! Wake up!"

The said lord made a small muffled sound in his sleep and turned over onto his side. "Just let me sleep a little longer, love. I had a rough night after our crazy sex session." He mumbled back to her with a small snore.

"Celeborn! You need to wake up right now! This is imperative!" Galadriel's voice spoke with such an urgency, his eyes flew open and he immediately sat up, only to hit his head onto something hard. "Ow! what the heck is that?" He cried, holding onto the hurt area with on hand.

His wife, paler then her fairest skin, motioned of him to be silent as she indicated that somehow, they were no longer inside their royal _talan_, but rather outside in an unfamiliar place where it was heavily wooded with unknown trees and plants. Celeborn jumped to his feet, but winced when he realized that he didn't have his boots on and was bare footed at the moment. "Where in the Valar, are we?" He exclaimed as he helped her to her own feet.

"I think that we might be in Alex's world." She replied in a sober voice. He cast her a doubtful look. "And how do you know this?' He asked while he touched a tree nearest to his hand. Dropping it, he put an protective arm around her waist as he tried to get his bearings. "This is completely impossible, unless you did something last night when I was asleep."

"Are you accusing me of something that I did wrong?" Galandriel snapped angrily. "I didn't do anything wrong at all, Celeborn."

"No, you have it all wrong!" He said defensively with his hands up in the air. "I was just thinking out loud. Speaking of which, can you still use your abilities of your ring of power?"

Galadriel closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again. "Yes, I can still use my powers. And." She reached down beside her and withdrew a leather backpack. "It seems whoever sent us here, left us with some basic necessities that would help us survive." She unclasped the front flap and withdrew two pairs of sued boots. Handing one to her husband, she put on hers and continued to rummage through it as he watched her, his feelings still very much in utter confusion.

In the backpack, there was a heavy blanket that was big enough for the two of them, four sharp daggers that were handcrafted by the blacksmiths of their kindred, elven rope, two pairs of change of clothes that looked rather strange to him, but he was sure that they would figure it out how to put them on in a little bit as she produces several packs of _lembas_ and two empty water skins.

"I am sure whoever did this to us, was really thinking ahead of what we needed for traveling." Galandriel spoke as she broke half a_ lemba_ and handed it to her husband. "When I awoke, I found us lying here in this place." she indicated the grassy spot upon which she and he had been sleeping soundly a little while ago.

"You didn't answer my question when I ask you how do you know that we are in Alexandria's world?" He repeated as he grabbed the clothing that looked male to him. She didn't avert her gaze from him as he started to strip out of his night clothing and carefully folded them nicely before putting them in the backpack before turning his attention on figuring out how to put on the clothes.

"Well the clothes tell me that they are somewhat similar to what she was wearing before when we first encountered her. Secondly, I heard a strange roaring noise int the sky above and saw a object that I recalled she named a 'airplane' that can travel the skies magically. Third, I can't hear any thoughts of anyone nearby save your own, my dearest husband." She folded her arms over her breasts as he managed to get himself into what appeared to be jeans and buttoned it up before reaching for a blue plaid shirt. "That looks rather nice on you." She complimented him. "I should follow your cue."

"Indeed." He murmured as he watched her and looked out for any possible any danger that may be nearby. "This world is strange." He said to himself as he stared around their surroundings of the trees, hear the birds singing and if he heard correctly with his keen elven hearing, there was water nearby where they could fill up their empty water-skins. "But I think we need to see where we are and go from there." He suggested. "It seems the sun is high in the sky and I don't even know where we are supposed be going in the first place."

"Well, it seems we have something called a map, compass and our battle horn." She held it up for him to see with a small smile. "But we can't use it unless we are in dire need or in danger."

"Yes, but we are far from any near civilization that could help us. Plus," Celeborn raised a finger in the air as he helped his wife to her feet and took the backpack from her to carry. "Can you read the strange writing and speak it still? Its been a very long time since you last spoke Alex's language of the common tongue of her world."

"I can still speak it, even though its slightly rough." Galadriel replied as she started walking a little ahead of him. "Perhaps we are in a place where we could find our lost kinsmen."

Celborn started to follow but he stepped on something hard underneath his boot. Looking down at the dirt, he found a clear crystal that was tear-shaped that lay in the dirt. Bending over, he picked it up and brushed the dirt from it with the edge of his shirt and held it up underneath the sunlight where it brightly shown in his hand like the star of Elendil.

"Celeborn!" Galandriel called from a few yards to him. "Let's go!"

"I'm coming, love." He called back as he placed it within the safety of his pants pocket and hurried after her at a swift pace.

* * *

Meanwhile back at their realm, the elves were in a uproar as they searched fruitlessly for their lord and Lady.

"What do you mean that they suddenly just disappeared?" Demanded Rumil as he and several of her handmaidens stood in the empty bedchambers of the lord and lady. "They can't just disappear like that?" He snapped his fingers at the guard who was on duty the night before. "And you didn't see them leave this bedchamber at all during the night?"

The guard sent the handmaidens a bewildered look as he answered the march warden truthfully. "The lady only left for a little while during the middle of the night before coming back to sleep again. After that, she never came out and nither did Lord Celeborn. I swear upon my light, that they were as safe as can be."

Rumil blew out a harsh breath. "Is there anything missing from their personal belongings that would indicate them leaving." He asked one of the handmaidens.

"No, march warden." One replied with a shake of her fair head. "But the only that is gone, belongs to the lady."

He paced several times as he tried to sort out what had just happened. "And what is that?"

"Her set of daggers that she keeps within her keeping. The ones that Celeborn had given to her as a begetting gift several centuries ago." She indicated a empty box near the rumpled bed. "There wasn't any signs of struggle or possible kidnapping." She added in a helpful tone.

Rumil closed his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "You may go now. Send word to Gandalf and Elrond about this right away." He ordered them. "But only if you can and be quick with it." He cautioned as the small group left him alone. This didn't make any sense to him. First his brother during the battle of Helms Deep and now their people's most wise and powerful leaders had now vanished without a trace during the night.

The elf warrior looked around the room until his gaze fell upon a rolled scroll that sat upon one of the nightstands. Hurrying over, he picked it up and tore off the ribbon that held it together before unrolling it and reading the contents within. Inside it wrote in an fine elven script that wasn't of his lady's or lord's handwriting:

_** Please don't be afraid when you read this. I have sent Galadriel and Celeborn to the other world to help aide Haldir and Erynion in their quest of returning back home. They are safe and we are watching over them constantly from afar. I can only hope and pray that what we did will help alter possible foreseen events that aren't meant to happen once they come back to Middle Earth. This is the only way we can play a hand against the other enemy whom they have been fighting against long ago. Burn this once **__Olórion, whom you have named **Mithrandir, and Elrond has seen this message. Only you can give it to him personally.**_

___-Manwë and Varda, king and lady of the valar_

Rumil hastily place the scroll within the safety of his side pouch and straighten when the door suddenly opened and his remaining older brother, Orophin , entered with a scared expression within his eyes as his face remain emotionless. "Did you find anything else here that may give us clues to what happened to them, little brother?" he asked as he looked around them.

"No, I didn't find anything. I'm still trying to figure it out myself." Rumil lied evenly as he pretended to shift through some papers on Galandriel's desk. "I am sure that Gandalf will be able to give us the answers once he hears of this news." He added while he walked towards the door. "Lets see what we can tell our people for the time being until then." Orophin didn't looked convinced, but he agreed and hastily went to meet with the other councilors as Rumil took the bedroom key from one of the guards and firmly locked the _talan_ before placing the key with the scroll in his pouch.

If indeed the Valar had somehow sent Galandriel and Celeborn to the other world to help guide Erynion and his older brother back, then he could only do as they ask and trust their higher powers above his better judgment until they returned or Gandalf and Lord Elrond could give council on what they should do in the Lady and Lord's absence.

He could only hope in his heart that they would be truly save from danger until they return back to Middle Earth, hopefully not alone as he continued on with his duty as temporary march warden in place of Haldir.

* * *

"Mother, I sensed another portal had been opened last night, but this time it felt different." Mary spoke up as she greeted her mother coming in through the door from work the night before. "It was as if someone had _delicately opened_ it and _locked_ it afterwards."

"That's impossible, Mary." Laura objected with a dark look as she thew her purse onto couch and felt back onto it with a deep, tired sigh. "I would have sensed it easily myself if such was the case."

Her daughter closed her eyes for a moment. "But I sense someone powerful right now. Someone that I can't seem to put my finger upon is coming this way towards us." She insisted, opening her eyes to find her mother starting at her as she sat upright in her seat. "They aren't the enemy though. Its someone else who brings a strange light with him or her and its filled with a power that overpowers my sense."

Laura stood up abruptly, grabbing her phone from her purse before she hurried outside in the backyard and dialed the number of Erynion. It rang several times before he finaly picked it up with a tired hello. "Erynion, get to my house right away. Something has happened and we need to find the source before the enemy finds out." She spoke in elven before he could even say anything else. "Don't even ask me right now, just get your ass here to my house." Laura added before snapping the phone shut.

She took a deep breath and reached her inner senses far beyond the city and allowed it to travel before something caught her attention. It was a power that seemed pure and untainted as it traveled over rocky hills and along riversides at a slow, but untried pace. Focusing her mind, she strengthen herself further as she gently touched the power source, only to be sharply bounced back as she gasped sharply and opened her eyes wide.

Trembling, she could barely stand on her two legs as she realized that this power was very familiar and that there was only one person that she knew that had that strength, pureness, power and feeling that could easily overwhelm both mortal and immortal minds to the barest lie or truth. "That is impossible." Laura whispered as she covered her mouth with one hand. "It can't possibly be her."

"Who is 'her', Vanlanthiriel?" Erynion spoke quietly from behind her.

Whirling around with a shocked look on her fair face, she found him standing there by the doorway with a tired face. "Its her, Erynion." She dumbly replied as if that sentance could explain it to him simply. When he didn't immeditely respond, she grabbed his hand and threw what she had felt into his mind until he had to pull his hand away quickly from hers with a sharp cry of surprise.

"Ai! How can this be?" He cried. "What madness would cause her to come through our world to this one?"

Laura shook her head at him as tears fell from her eyes. "I don't know, Erynion, but perhaps the Valar are still indeed watching out for us more then we had expected after all these years." She replied tearfully. "Lets go find them before the night falls. I think I will need to bring my sword just in case something happens while we are out there in the forest."

Erynion grabbed her upper arm for a moment as he passed him. "How can you be so _sure_ that its Galandriel?" He demanded.

"You _felt_ her power for yourself and had been in her service for most of your immortal life. You tell me and _try_ to deny that feeling that I just transferred to your mind. Its her and no one else that can reduce us to mere babies that have just been born." She replied before she went inside, leaving him staring after her with a gleam of hope in his elven eyes.

"Valar, you have given me more then what I have asked for." He whispered before he followed her to gather weapons and supplies for the travel. _I can only thank you and hope that you will continue to see us in your endless grace as we maneuver amide unseen paths and futures._

If it was indeed the lady of light, then everyone else was going to be in total shock once he and Laura managed to pinpoint her and whoever is with her and get them home before nightfall and take Galandriel's council on the matter concerning his Erulissë and Alexandria.


	43. Chapter 43

**~Ladystarlet09~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **:

**_*Mela en' coiamin _**_"My love"_

*_**Erulissë,** "__Fairest Elven child"_

**__*****Vanlanthiriel **_"Beautiful waterfall."_

_***Vandui**_ _"Greetings."_

* * *

**_~Ladystarlet09 here. I am really loving the reviews here! Tell me what you think about this chapter and feel free to pass around the word about this story so that others can have the opportunity to read and review themselves. Love you guys!_**

* * *

It was close to nightfall when Celeborn, tired and wearied to the unfamiliar rough terrain, called a for a halt as he sat down near a low stream and took a sip of water. Galandriel, still very much curious and needing to find shelter for the coming night, insisted that they had to continue moving on until they found something suitable to camp for the night.

"My dearest love, even if I traveled the very ends of the earth, I still need some rest for a few hours." Celeborn complained with a tired sigh as he got to his feet with her help. To make up for it, he gently kissed her on the lips. "But lets make it quick before it gets darker. I should look for some wood for a fire as we go along." He suggested once they continued on forward.

"I'm not sure if we would find game to eat, but I did see some edible berries back over near the main trail." She said helpfully. "But if I had a bow and some arrows, it would help us greatly for the time being."

He nodded in agreement. "Its not easy to be without one." They eventually soon came to a small campsite that looked like it had been used not too long ago, but the occupants were no longer in the area at the time. Celeborn crouched down near the fire-pit. "Looks like a suitable place for the night. But I still have to find wood." He looked up at her face for a moment. "Will you be alright if I leave you for a little while to search for some?"

She raised an eyebrow at him as she lifted her hand that held the Naya upon her fair finger. "Since when am I not able to defend myself?" She smiled in response.

Celeborn laughed as he stood up and brushed the dirt from his pants knees. "Only when you are in my presence, do you seem to revert back to your defenseless days, my love." He grabbed two daggers and slipped them into his boots before kissing again upon the lips. "I won't be long." He whispered as she rested her forehead against his chest.

Galandriel nodded and took a seat on one of the longs, wrapping the blanket from the backpack around her shoulders as she listened to the softy swaying of the trees and the night creatures of the woods. Looking down at her hands, she wondered what or whom it was that sent her and Celeborn the the world that Alexandria was from.

Was because of the visions she had seen in her mirror that sparked them to be somehow transported through time and space to this strange land?

She shivered and rubbed at her arms to help keep them warm as she waited for her husband to return with the wood. She could feel her powers still and at least could still use them, but she didn't have the power to transport them back home. That feeling of helplessness made her feel almost valuable and exposed alone.

A twig snapped suddenly nearby and she grabbed a dagger from her side and stood up before sighing with realization when Celeborn re-appeared with a pile of wood in his arms. "You scared me for a moment, love." She said as he went about setting up a fire for them.

"Sorry, Galadriel." He replied. He withdrew a flint and stone from the backpack and struck it several times before a small spark lite the wood and soon it was burning merrily away. Sitting back against the log with his head resting against her knees, he yawned softly and closed his eyes wearily. "I have marched many leagues, fought countless of battles against Orcs and others, but I have never dreamed that I would be feeling this tired physically after a simple thing of walking." He commented as she ran her fingers through his silver hair lovingly.

"So it would seem to us." She murmured as she joined him beside and covered them both the with blanket. "Its odd for my mind to be silent, save for your thoughts alone." Galandriel said with a touch of sadness as she gazed into the burning flames. "Its like I'm empty."

"Shh," He shushed her with a finger upon her lips as he ran them over her cheekbones. "At least you are not alone since I am here besides you."

She didn't say anything further as she allowed him to touch her skin with his gentle caress' as the night began to darken and her inner light shown around the both of them. This was enough for her feeling of security. As long as she had her husband beside her, nothing could possibly come to harm her for he alone, was her unbreakable fortress and foundation of strengths when she needed him the most in her darkest hours and waking moments.

_What would I do if you hadn't chosen me all those lifetimes ago, Celeborn?_

_Probably still single while others are fighting over your endless beauty and tresses. _He chuckled softly in her mind as she pressed herself against him more. _And I would still be lonely and waiting for you to relent to my skilled charms of love._

_Of course you would be. _She laughed merrily before slowly unbuttoning her shirt a little to give him better access to her heavy breasts.

Celeborn, despite being wary of being in a unknown surroundings, couldn't help himself as he became aroused by his wife's scent and warmth. _I don't think this is a good idea for us to be doing this right now. _

_Since when did you listen to your own council, Lord Celeborn? _

_Never when it comes to your light and beautiful body, love._

"Hey, I think I found them, Erynion!" A voice called out in Sindarian.

Galandriel scrambled to button up her shirt as Celeborn jumped to his feet in a protective position in front of her. A few crashing noises came from within the trees before Laura came into view with Erynion hurrying behind. They came to a full stop at the sight of the lord and lady. Laura bowed her head in respect as Galandriel peeked over her husband's shoulder.

"My lady_, Nae saian luume'_ _**(It has been too long.)**_ since I was graced with your presence." Laura said. Erynion slowly walked up beside her as he gazed for the first time in a long while upon the beauty and eternal light of the lady of light.

Celeborn lowered his arm that he was using to hold his wife back and took a step forward with a warm smile_. "Mae govannen, Erynion ni __Vanlanthiriel_ **(well met)**" He greeted them both with an warm embrace. "Indeed it has been too long, but you havn't changed much, save you look mortal." He gazed curiously at their ears.

Laura touched hers self consciously. "Its a spell that we use to make us appear human to the mortals in this world." She explained with a side glanced upon Galandriel's keen stare. She respectfully lowered her eyes. "My daughter had sensed your presence earlier and it took us much longer then we had expected to find the both of you."

Celeborn nodded. "Its alright. We had just begun to settle down for the night when we heard your voice." He said as Galandriel came over and stood next to him. Taking her hand into his, he return his attention to their two former loyal wardens. "This is a strange world and I am not sure why we were sent here, but I am sure you can possibly explain it to us in a more...suitable place where we could have warmth and possible food."

Erynion, feeling the slight pressure of his mind being probed by hers, gently waved it aside for the time being and smiled when she raised a questioning eyebrow at him but didn't say anything.

_In good time, my lady._ He assured her. Out loud, he said cordially. "I think it will be safe for them to come with me back to the house."

Laura cast him a small look out the corner of her eye. "Its that a good idea, Erynion?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he withdrew his car keys from his jacket. "It would be more good for those who have been waiting to see her then myself." Was all he said before he turned around to started walking off towards the trees. Laura shook her head, mummbling something under her breath as she quickly doused the firepit and motioned for Galandriel and her husband to follow them.

"So where are we exactly, Vanlanthiriel?" Celeborn asked while they trekked over small hills and trails.

"You are in a place called southern California, to be more exact if you want, my lord, you guys are in Beverly Hills. Its where I and my daughter have made our life since we left Middle Earth." She replied.

"I see." He nodded. Galandriel had remained strangely silent as they managed to leave the forest and come to a empty parking lot where Erynion's car stood in a parking spot. The elf beeped his car, unlocking the doors as he directed who was going to sit where.

Celeborn being taller, sat up front with him in the passenger side while Laura and Galandriel took the backseats. After making sure that everyone was safely buckled in, he started the car, which startled the two other elves, but calmed down a moment later when they saw it wasn't something to be alarmed about.

The car ride was very quite. Celeborn wanted to say something to ease the silence in the car, but thinking about how long it had been since they had last seen their subject, it was wiser to remain silent and allow them to speak their story in good time when they were ready. He was in total awe as they passed the many strange lights of the city, seeing the fast pace of how these mortals lived in their world.

It wasn't until they eventually pulled into a driveway of a two story home that had a single light in the living-room, he realized how truly alone and far they were from their beloved home and people.

_This is going to be hard to adjust for the time we are here, love._ He said as Galandriel got out of the car and gazed around her surroundings with her quite and calm reserve.

_It will be alright. We are in good hands since we are once more with Erynion and Vanlanthiriel. She assured him with a small smile._

"My lady and lord?" Erynion spoke up softly as he waved a hand towards the front door. "This way please."

Exchanging looks, they wordlessly followed him with Laura coming from behind as he produced a key and unlocked the door. Opening it, they were greeted with a might snore that could only belong to a dwarf. Celeborn's forehead wrinkled as they crossed the threshold into a nicely designed home. Erynion tossed the house-key into a bowl that was on a table near the door as he led them towards the living-room where Throbbi sat amide his sleeping companions, smoking his pipe as he gazed up and dropped his pip in shock when he instantly recongized who it was that just entered the room with Erynion and Laura.

"Dear lords of Middle Earth!" He cried before coughing sharply and wheezing when a smoke got stuck in his lungs. "Excuse me for a moment." He said turning his head and hacked hard before clearing his throat as Erynion motioned for Celeborn and Galandriel to take a seat in the couch. "Ahem, I am surprised to see the two of you here." Throbbi said as he gingerly stood up and bowed deeply in dwarfish fashion to them. "Its a honor to see you again, my lady after you had sent some resources to our people in the Misty Mountains long ago."

"It was alright with me, Throbbi, son of Vadurin." She replied with her smile that turned his face redder then his beard. The dwarf stuttered several times before he settled for mumbling in his kin's language as he stared at his stocking feet. Galandriel looked around, taking in everything in full detail as she sat back with a small sigh of relief. "Tis good to finally have some padding and warmth." She nodded with apporval.

Laura, still trying to absorb seeing her and Lord Celeborn before her very eyes, took a seat across from them. "May I ask how it is that you came here?" She asked softly.

Celeborn looked over at his wife with a frown before turning back to her. "I don't know." He replied honestly with a shrug. "I only know that we were sent here for some unknown reason."

"Have you seen Haldir?" Galandriel spoke up with the most pressing thought in her mind. "Ever are my thought are with him and his safety."

Erynion nodded. "Aye, he is in fact, sleeping upstairs." He sighed and slipped his hands in his pockets as he paced for a few minutes before stopping midway. "I would hate to wake him up at this hour, but it would be good for him to see you in the morning."

"Of course." They both said together. "We wouldn't want to give him a terrible _shock_ and perhaps a early death by our presence alone." Celeborn smiled with a twinkled in his eye.

"But there is a person that I would like for you to meet." Erynion said solemnly. Before they could possibly object, he hurried upstairs as Laura and Throbbi both shrugged and went about to focusing their attention to whatever was near to them.

"I wonder who it is that he wished for us to meet, my love." Celeborn whispered in his wife's ear. Galandriel, perhaps guessing correctly of whom Erynion was speaking of, remained silent as she studied her ring.

"I wonder what happened to his life mate." Was all she said in reply as the sound of voices and footsteps met her keen hearing.

"But ada, I'm really tired and I want to sleep." A fair, female voice complained as the footsteps came downstairs.

"It will only take a moment of your time, Amy." Erynion could be heard saying softly. "I promise you that this is something that you won't regret taking a moment out of your fair sleep to see for yourself."

Galandriel nudged her husband in the rib as she stood up, nodding her head backwards as Erynion came back, pushing forth before him a small, petite young woman with long brown hair and doe eyes that looked all too familer to Galandriel as she gazed upon her with an expressionless face. Celeborn gasped in shock as Amy, who's one eyes were wider then his, jaw dropped for a moment as she soaked in the majestic beauty of of the two elves standing before her.

"Ada," She said in an uncertian voice as she reached up to lay her hand upon his arm. "Who are they?"

Erynion smiled warmly and guided her to stand before the two beings who seemed to radiate a aura and power that made her heart beat faster and fast with each passing moment. "This is the great Lady Galandriel and her wise and mightiest of all of Middle Earth, her husband, Lord Celeborn." Turning to them, he bowed his head down at Amy. "My lord and Lady, this is my daughter, Amy, also known by her elven name that I graced her with, Erulissë, which means 'fairest child' in our language."

Galandriel instantly recognized her as the one whom she owed a debt for saving her march warden from death and came forth, embracing the frozen girl with a warm hug as she mentally caressed her mind with her own for a moment. It was then, she felt a strange connection between Erulissë and Haldir that could only be felt between two joined people for life. "_Saesa omentien lle, **(Pleasure to meet you.) **_ May the Valar bless your joining to my march warden." Galandriel spoke for the first time with the warmest sincerity as she briefly touched Amy's cheek for a moment with her hand.

Erynion smiled at Celeborn who seemed to brush a small tear from his eye with his shirt sleeve as Amy's face redden with mixed awe and shock as she tried to find a proper reply to address the most fairest elf woman who had the power to tear down the very wall of her home with a single word. "T-t-thank you v-v-very much, my l-l-lady." She stuttered finaly before turning her face into her father's chest. Erynion chuckled as he held her close to him.

"I deeply apologized. My little Erulissë is still very much in shock right now to be in such a graced presence as yourselves." He apologized for her. Galndriel let out a tinkling laugh as Celeborn joined in. Laura and Throbbi chuckled to themselves, relived that Amy's introduction had gone a lot better then they had hoped for.

"You have your mother's eyes and powerful aura, Erulissë." Galandriel commented as she gazed deeply upon her. "May it serve you well when the darkest moments fall upon you." Her gaze fell upon the necklaces that hung around the girl's neck. Smiling, she touched her cheek again. "I see that Erynion and your mother have given you the finest of gifts that a _Perelda **(Quenya for half elven) **_that could be graced."

"She kind of got them a little late in her life, my lady." Erynion hastily explained. "But, yes, she is very much graced with both my power and that of her mother."

The lady of light looked up into his eyes at that moment and saw the raw anguish within them before she looked back down at his daughter. "I see." Was all she said before she went back to sit down on the couch. Celeborn cast her a bewildered look as he joined her, but she firmly shook her head when he touched her hand for a moment.

Erynion nodded silently at Laura who stood up. "Why don't you take her back upstairs. I promised that I wouldn't keep her long from her bed." He said softly in Sindarian. Amy, still feeling overwhelmed from the unexpected introduction of the lest two people she thought she would see in her entire life, remembered her manners and gracefully curtsied to Galandriel and her husband with a soft goodnight before Laura led her away.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, my dear march warden." Galandriel spoke softly without looking to see the elf's reaction as he stood by a window with his back towards them.

"I know, my lady." He replied softly. "There is a lot that I have to say about my daughter. Especially Alex." He added as an afterthought. "I fear that a lot has happened between us that I wish not to speak under the cover of darkness as the night lingers."

"Of course." Celeborn quickly intervened when his wife started to speak. "We are very much tired from what happened to us and wish to sleep for a while until morning. Perhaps you can take our council then, Erynion." He suggested.

"Is _she_ here right now?" Galandriel asked firmly when the father of Erulissë started to show them to a guest room on the same floor.

He shook his head. "No, she is at work for the night and won't be back until morning. If you wish to see her, I would suggest perhaps rising early for breakfast before anyone else wakes. I'll be sleeping here for the night since you two are now here and will need to learn how to live and accommodate yourself until I can-" He abruptly cut himself off when he realized what he was about to say. "Until I can help further." Was all he finished saying as he showed them to a small bedroom with a joined bathroom. "Sleep well and may Elbereth watch over your dreams." Erynion bowed deeply as they wished him well in return before they went in for the night.

Celeborn closed the door behind him as his wife began unbuttoning her shirt and rummaging through their backpack for their night clothes. "I have a feeling he isn't say much out loud, love." He sighed as he did the same. "We should take a bath." He added with a nod towards the bathroom door.

Still pondering Erynion's words, Galandriel silently stripped off her clothes before padding into the bathroom and turning on the water without finding with the unfamiliar knobs. "It can wait until morning, Celeborn." She firmly said as she stepped into the water and sat down to wash off the dirt and grime from her body. "I would rather perfer resting my mind until then."

"Yes, love." Celeborn meekly replied as he waited his turn for the bath. It still greatly bothered him to see the drastic change in his wife's first march warden and it made him wonder what Erynion had been going through since he passed through the portal to follow his mortal life mate.

It was obvious that they had produced a half immortal child in their bonding, but somehow it didn't feel right that Erynion was distracting his thoughts from both him and Galandriel's probing by avoiding answering her questions about Alexandria. "I guess only morning will bring forth the secrets of the night." Celeborn sighed deeply to himself before he went to the bathroom to watch his wife bath.


	44. Chapter 44

**~Ladystarlet09~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **:

**_*Mela en' coiamin _**_"My love"_

*_**Erulissë,** "__Fairest Elven child"_

**__*****Vanlanthiriel **_"Beautiful waterfall."_

_***Vandui**_ _"Greetings."_

* * *

**_~Ladystarlet09 here. I am really loving the reviews here! Tell me what you think about this chapter and feel free to pass around the word about this story so that others can have the opportunity to read and review themselves. Love you guys!_**

* * *

The very next morning, Erynion came over early before Alexandria got home from her overnight shift at the vet office to caution Galandriel and her husband about their welcome into her home. "I only brought you here last night because it was nearest thing that I could give you a warm place to sleep and rest your wearied minds for the night." He was explaining to them over a warm cup of coffee and tea at the breakfast table. "As for Alex," He sighed deeply before looking up at their solemn faces, he shrugged. "I don't know how she is going to react upon seeing your faces again."

"Then perhaps another time would be more optional for us to meet her again." Galandriel advised gently with a side look at her husband who had remained quite since he woke up. "I don't want to be the cause of any argument or family conflict that might arise from us being here. Like I said earlier, we were safe within our own world during the night when we suddenly found ourselves here."

Erynion's face became troubled. He tapped the table with his fingers rhythmically for a moment. "Then I suppose it would be good to allow you two to stay with Laura then." He said finally. Glancing up at the wall clock in the living room, Erynion stood up with his empty coffee cup. "I'll see if Haldir is awake."

Once he was out of earshot, Celeborn faced his wife with a look of deep concern. "Are you sure that this will be a good idea?" He whispered. Galandriel shrugged. He almost rolled his eyes up at her slightly careless reply to his serious question, but instead kept his face neatural. "If my mind tells me correctly, something bad has happened to the bond between Erynion and Alexandria. What is it exactly, I cannot tell yet. But given how he seems to tense up when we even mention or give indication of the woman, I can only conclude that he is no longer tied to her as her husband."

"Your wise mind serves you well, Celeborn." Galandriel replied evenly as she took a sip of her tea. "I have seen the pain as well within both his mind and his soul. You are correct in your assumptions that they are no longer husband and wife, but rather two estranged people who are fighting over their daughter's well-being. As you have pointed out, Erynion is in conflict with her as of late and is planning on sending Amy away with us, if it is possible, to Middle Earth without the knowledge of the mother."

"But why?" Celeborn asked with confusion written allover his face. "Why such a sneaky maneuver? It isn't like him to act like that in the first place. I'v known him since he was a little child and not once, has he even tried to go behind the backs of others for his own devise."

"But you seem to forget, husband," Galandriel gently cut in. "Erynion doesn't do anything out of the box unless there is a particular reason or danger. Lets just see how she takes to the news of our presence first from Erynion or Haldir before we do anything else. Like I mentioned to Erynion, I don't wish for a uncessary conflict to arise and she grows to resent our presence then rather welcome it." She paused for a moment, looking over Celeborn's shoulder at the radient sight of Haldir's surprised and very shocked face as he came into the dining room.

Standing up from her seat, she inclined her head slighty as he came to a stop before them. _"Mae g'ovannen, Haldir."_ She greeted him with her warmest elf warden bowed deeply to her in response. _"Mae g'ovannen ni Cormamin lindua ele lle **(My heart sings to see thee)** , Galandriel ni Celeborn."_ He replied softly. "How is it that you two came to be here?" He asked while taking a seat across from them. Erynion leaned himself against the kitchen counter while pouring himself a fresh cup of coffee.

"Its a mystery to us, but we feel that we were sent here to do something. What it is exactly, I am not sure yet." Celeborn spoke softly. "It seems that perhaps other powers have seen something within the future that surrounds everyone that have been involved with Alexandria perhaps?"

Galandriel refused to meet Haldir's question look. Gazing upon the different patterns, she silently traced them with her finger tip. "I owe a lot to your life-mate for saving your life when you were suddenly torn from us in a blink of an eye." She said without looking up at the three pairs of eyes that were staring at her. "But it seems that more is being hidden from my mind then what is being said out loud."

Haldir, thanks to his years of practice and rigorous training as a march warden, didn't react to her blunt words. Erynion on the other hand, nearly spit up his coffee and had to grab a napkin to clean up a small spill on his casual shirt. Everyone fell into awkward silence for what felt like an eternity before the garage door suddenly opened and Alexandriea unexpectedly walked inside with a short laugh while on the phone.

"Yeah, I got the movie tickets for tonight, honey." She was saying as she closed the door with her foot, unaware of the sudden tensity in the room as Galandriel and Celeborn froze in their seats. Erynion cursed under his breath while Haldir threw him a silent warning with his eyes to remain quite as she rounded the corner and stop dead cold at the sight of the four elves.

Except, her eyes weren't trained on Erynion or Haldir. They were staring directly at Celeborn and his wife as the cell phone slipped from her frozen fingers to the wooden floor.

"_Alex? Hello?"_ Jessie's worried voice could be heard on the other line. _"Are you alright? Is there something wrong?"_

Erynion raised a eyebrow at her as she stood there dumbly staring at them with wide eyes and a open mouth. _Tell him that everything is fine and that you will get back to him later. _He said firmly in her mind._ We have important guests here, as you can see for yourself. If you don't wish to cause a scene, the I suggest that you do as I say and not fight in front of the Lady Galandriel and her husband. Now._

Alex slowly knelt down to pick up her dropped cell phone._ "I have to go now." _She said in a monotone voice.

_"But what about tonight?"_ Jessie asked._ "We haven't had a single night alone since the arrival of your friends and I really think it would be good for the both of us to just spend time together as husband and wife."_

"We will, its just I have to go. I have an important matter to take care of right now that needs my immediate attention."She replied slightly irritably.

_"Ok, I love you, honey."_

Alex looked up at Erynion's cold eyes and shivered at what she saw within them. What was making it worse for her even more so, was the knowledge of previous experience in the past when she felt bare naked under the direct stare of Galandriel and her mind probing. Though she wasn't feeling her touch within her subconscious right now, she knew that the elleth was taking in everything that she was seeing and hearing with her keen ears.

"Love you too." Was the only reply Alex could give before she hung up and dropped her hand at her side. "Look who decided to drop by." She said as she tossed her purse onto the kitchen counter.

"Alex, mind your manners." Erynion snapped with a flash of anger in his eyes. "You forget whom you are standing before."

"Erynion, please." Galandriel raised her hand in silence. He gave her a look, but she only smiled fondly up at him as she returned her gaze upon the mortal woman who stumbled upon her forest all those years ago. "My dear Alex, its been a very long time." She greeted her politely, but cordially. "How often time seems to pass so swiftly for you mortal beings. Age has seemed to have _graced_ you well, given that you are still _very much tied_ to your former life mate, Erynion here." She inclined her head slightly towards Erynion who stiffened at the meaning behind her words. "Do you care to explain why it is that you two have become separated from each other and estranged in such as way that I can almost taste the bitterness within this very room?"

Alex opened her mouth but abruptly shut it as she cast the lady a dark stare that almost made Celeborn what to hit her, much to his inner surprise. "I don't have to say a word to you about what happened to us." She finally spat venomously. Still glaring, but more so towards Erynion, she balled up her fists at her sides. "There was a brief time that I was very much happy and in love with him. But something happened that changed my views about us being together. Once I found out that I was carrying his seed within my womb, I couldn't allow my child to be touched with the ultimate sorrow that I was touched with."

"And what would that be exactly, Alex?" Haldir demanded angrily as he sat up straighter in his chair. She gave him a small smirk. "What is happening right now between you and my daughter." She replied bitterly. "I have to deal with her being forever separated from me while you go on, back to your damn world with her by your side, as I am left behind with a _death sentence_ hanging over my head by your damn fucken gods. What kind of pain do I have to continue to endure to see my only child be happy? I wanted a normal life for her! And you couldn't do that by staying away, Erynion! No, you just _had_ to come back into her life and ruin everything that I worked so hard for her to have." Alexandria turned upon him, her eye makeup smearing where the tears were flowing from her eyes, almost giving her a more sinister look as he gazed upon her with a cold frown.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Erynion smirked in dark amusement. "You brought this upon yourself, not I." He replied coldly. He pointed a finger at her as deep rooted, built up anger began to pour from him like a wild fire that refused to be put out. "It was you who pushed me away the moment I came to your aid to help heal your mind and body." He pushed away from the counter and started walked towards her, forcing Alex to back way from him as his anger showed itself fully. " It was you who lied to our daughter about her real father existing her whole life. You not only lied about me, telling her that I left her for another woman, but you decided to take it further. _Much further_ that I almost died of heartbreak once Laura had come to me with news of your new husband."

He sneered when she began to tremble from head to toe. "Yeah, you think your afraid now, woman? What was going through your brain the moment you and Jessie got together and started to fuck? What were you thinking when you married him and said yes to your wedding vows, knowing damn well, that the moment that I sensed the severing in our bond, it was going to either kill me or make me insane? Tell me!" He yelled at her, not caring of the shocked faces behind him as they could only sit there in stunned silence at the amount of anger and bitterness what was emitting from his very being against this woman.

In all the years that she had known him since he was first brought before her to be trained as a march warden, Galandriel had never, ever seen him this angry before over something like this. He was well known to keep control of his emotions and mind when faced with conflict, but something told her gut that whatever had happened to him all these years, she, herself, had almost lost a person whom she deeply cared for as a friend and brother.

"Erynion, that's enough." Galandriel commanded with a hard edge to her voice. "I am sure I will be able to hear her end of the story in due time, just not right now when the morning is still young and your daughter is listening to this from her room as we speak."

Erynion forced himself to not lose control of his pent up emotions. Instead, he punched the wall beside Alex's head with his fist, causing her to flinch in fear as it left a deep dent in the wall itself. "You have done enough damage to both me and our daughter." He whispered in Sindarian as her lips trembled. "You make me sick to my stomach."

She forced herself to stare up at his cold green eyes as her lips set in a defiant line. "You know nothing about me." She hissed back with all the hatred that she could summon at him. "Nothing at all."

Smiling very slightly, he shook his head as he back away slowly from her. "That is where you are completely wrong, Alex." He shook his finger at her. "I know _everything_ that happened to you and more so." With that, he turned and walked upstairs to comfort his crying duaghter, whom he could hear Laura speaking to her soothingly from within her bedroom.

Haldir shook his head in disgust as he got up as well and followed the other elf from behind. But not before pausing for a moment when he passed Alex's still form. "_Nadorhuan_._** (cowardly dog)**_" He spat before walking away with balled up fists.

All that was left in the room was Alex, Galandriel and Celeborn, the latter two, still reeling from what they had just witnessed and heard from Erynion's bitter words that were laced with pain and deep anger towards this woman who he had deeply loved at one point.

Celeborn didn't even know what to think much less say out loud, fearing that whatever he said to Alex, would sound very similar to the elven insult that Haldir had just said. Instead, he turned his head towards Galandriel beside him, trusting with the thousands of years that he had been married to her, she would somehow find a way to sort though this terrible family feud. If it wasn't for the fact that they were even there, Alex would have somehow managed to stab Erynion right there and then for his angry words towards her.

Galandriel cocked her head slightly as if it would better help her figure out who this woman, who she had once had great respect and honor for, diminish so quickly under a heavy fog of rooted hatred and bitter thoughts. "You carry a great and terrible dark secret within your own mind that will threaten the well-being and unity of this family." She spoke softly. Alex raised her eyes, startled by the utterly calm demeanor of the powerful elleth before her. Galandriel shook her head, more in sorrow then anger.

"Why you let it gnaw at your very soul all this time instead of accepting Erynion's gift of healing when the moment it was critical, it can only be left for the more wiser minds beyond this world." She continued on. "But he is right in saying that in the end, all of this pain and turmoil that has been building and building up over the passing years, is indeed your fault. Only by your own hand, can there be possibly glimpse of hope, redemption and healing. But if you don't choose to do so," She paused to allow the full meaning of her words to sink into Alex's already numbed brain. "Then I am sure you know which path will solve all your problems in the end."

Alex took several deep breaths as she gathered her things from the kitchen counter with trembling fingers. "That may be the case, with all do respect." She replied in a calm voice that was opposite of what she was feeling currently. "But I am still in control of my own destiny." She said, looking up bravely into the elleth's eyes. "No one, not even one as powerful as you are, is going to control what or how I choose to live my own life and that of my daughter."

"But your forget that she isn't only your daughter, Alex." Celeborn cut in with a sever voice. "She is Erynion's and only through him, can she truly be happy and safe when all you are feeding her is misery and lies."

The mortal woman didn't say anything as she straighten her back and calmly left them with her head held high. Celeborn groaned and covered his face with his hands as his wife sighed deeply with a tired look on her face. "I think I know why we were sent here now." She said softly as she rubbed his shoulders with one hand. "Who would have known the pain and sorrow that would greet us after what we had to go through when we were forced to cast her and Vanlanthiriel from our lands."

"And this means more trouble then helping if we decide to go through with this." He pointed out, shoulders slumping when he saw the determined expression in his beloved's eyes. "But if you are going to attempt to go though with whatever it is you have in that mind of yours. Just know that I am always by your side no matter what."

She gave him a small kiss before hugging him. "I know that I could count on you, my might husband."

Celeborn embraced tightly as he heard Erynion's soft elven words of comfort reach his ears and Amy's crying died eventually ebbed to only small hiccups and sniffles.

"Lets just hope we can do more then just save this family. Erynion is hurting bad inside and I don't know how much longer he can hold on the longer he stays in this world and allows Alex to run him over with her past like that." He said finally. "If not for his sake, then for that of his daughter's then."


	45. Chapter 45

**~Ladystarlet09~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **:

**_*Mela en' coiamin _**_"My love"_

*_**Erulissë,** "__Fairest Elven child"_

**__*****Vanlanthiriel **_"Beautiful waterfall."_

_***Vandui**_ _"Greetings."_

* * *

**_~Ladystarlet09 here. I am really loving the reviews here! I can only wish that they were longer and that there was more then one person reviewing._**

* * *

Erynion emerged from Amy's room with a very tired expression on his face. He slowly descended downstairs and found the kitchen and living room empty of anyone.

"Where is everyone?" He said out loud as he looked around with his hands on his hips.

"Are you looking for us, Erynion?" Celeborn called from the guest room he was sharing with his wife. Erynion turned his head. The lord beckoned him with his hand to come inside. "We want to speak with you privately so I asked Laura to take the dwarfs out for a bit so that we don't get overheard while we are talking."

Erynion didn't say anything as he entered the guest room and found Galandriel sitting by an open window in a cushioned chair, the sun shining behind her that gave her an more celestial feeling to her. "_Arwenamin"_** (My lady)** He bowed from the waist for a moment before straightening. "You wished to speak to me?"

The elleth nodded her head once before lifting her ringed hand up before her. "I did." She replied. She looked up at him, her eyes trying to pierce his mind as he stood there under her penetrating stare. "As I have seen for myself, Alex has seemed to have drifted away from you for another person."

"Yes, its true."

She indicated with her head for him to take a seat before her as Celeborn sat down on the edge of the bed. Erynion's lips thinned but he did as he was asked and sat down, crossing one leg over the other.

"So tell me everything that that has happened to you since we last saw any of you in Middle Earth." She commanded. "Especially explain to me what is going in between you and Alexandria as well." She raised a finger in the air for a moment.

Erynion took a deep breath and let it out. He pushed his hair back from his eyes with a hand, his eyes starting at his lap as they waited to hear what he had to say to them. "I don't even know where to begin the story." He shook his head in despair. "Too much heartache and too much regrets of the past has greatly burdened my soul to the point that I almost went back home on my own accord at one point."

"And why didn't you?" Celeborn cut in curiously. "You were the only one whom the ban of the Valar doesn't apply to."

"Because I had a responsibility to watch over the most precious thing that was given to me." Erynion replied. "Even though her mother refused my help and right as a father to our child, I just could't up and leave without knowing that she was going to be alright and had_ some_ knowledge of my presence or existence at least."

"But at the same time, as we saw earlier, the mother seems to hold a great gruge against you being here." Galandriel spoke up. She sighed. "I thought you two loved each other deeply and were going to be happy for however long she had remaining in her life as a mortal before you came back home."

"We were, until something happened to her when I wasn't around to help her." Erynion insisted.

"And what was that exactly?"

He fell silent. He know that she had somehow seen the secret in Alexandria's mind for herself, but it wasn't his place yet to tell her unless he faced Alex with it for himself.

The lady of light drew herself up, standing to her full height and walked around the room as everyone else watched her. "I cannot tell you how much it deeply pains me to see this going on between you and Alex." She looked up at him, her deep blue eyes brimming with un-shed tears. "I will do what I can to help heal the mother, but I feel that because of her long influence over you daughter's beliefs of the world around her and who she really is, it would be only wise to say that we must quickly remove your daughter from her once the opportunity reveals itself to us."

Celeborn nodded in agreement. "I side with my wife on this matter, Erynion. Amy needs to be protected at all costs from those who aren't truthful to her. I fear that she is conflicted within herself when you two are arguing. She doesn't know what to do and since you decided prior to us coming here, of staying behind after sending Amy away with Haldir, I don't think that is a good idea considering how much anger and hatred the mother has towards you in particular."

"And if you let her stay here instead of being sent to your people's home, what will you do if her mother continues to do what she is doing to her now?" Galandriel asked Erynion with concern. "Plus, the more you stay here, the heartbreak you will end up enduring from the mother's out of control emotions."

"So what do you expect me to do?" Erynion demanded angrily as he stood up. "Go away without my daughter and expect me to live on while I have to deal with a past filled with the guilty feeling of not being able to be there for her mother when she needed me the most? I can't do any of that and it's not fair if I don't give Alexandria the healing she deserves."

Celeborn almost threw up his hands in the air from frustration while Galandriel merely stared at her former march warden with calm eyes. She came over to where he was standing and stared deeply into his mind, pushing hers against his as he tried to keep her out. A eternity seemed to have passed before she finally looked away from him with a deep frown.

"What you saw in your mind probing of your daughter seems to have me baffled." She spoke again, this time in a more tense tone of voice. Turning gracefully, she pointed at the area of his heart. "Are you still in love enough with the woman to lay down your very life, _even if_ she perhaps betrayed all of us in the end?"

"I know Alexandria, my lady." He quickly defended Alex's name. "She loves her own daughter too much to allow him to find her and use her as his own tool. It would destroy everything that I, Laura, her sister and Alex herself had worked years to try and defeat. I know that we have been estranged for too long, but as a father, deep down in my very heart," He pressed one hand to his breast. "Alex won't betray anyone, not even I. She knows what will happen to her if I were to find out."

_"Lle naa belegohtar, Erynion,_ **_(You have a heart of a warrior)_** but you are too soft to allow your love for the mother of your child to blind you at some point. It _will_ betray you in the end if you are not careful around her." She warned him firmly. "Don't let your love lead you down the path that she is traveling. Erulissë need her father more then her mother right now to help make up for the lost years that she didn't have or rather, was forbidden to have."

_"Lle tela? (**Are you done?**)_" Erynion asked very softly.

Celeborn started to reprimand him for his lack of tactfulness, but his wife shot him a death glare, silencing him. "_Lle rangwa amin?_ **_(Do you understand me?)"_** She countered. "I have known you for a very, very long time, Erynion, since you were a very young child and we would hate to see your life diminish from a** _hea_**rtbreak that could have easily been averted or possibly healed in the correct way."

"_ Ed' i'ear ar' elenea! **(By the sea and stars!)**_, No matter what I end up doing, I will have to face the heartbreak and pain. But it does't mean that I am giving up on Alexandria_ despite_ how she has been treating everyone, including Amy in particular." He replied defiantly. "I will gain her back somehow, but if it means that the only way I am going to do it is by seeing her in the Halls of Mandos himself, then so be it." With that said bitterly, Erynion bowed curtly to them both and left the room, slamming the door hard on his way out.

"He feels too much pain to actually have the ability to acknowledge it himself, my love." Celeborn exhaled deeply as he laid himself back on the bed. "In a lot of ways, I the moment I had first seen his attachment to that woman, I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen eventually to them, if it wasn't the gift of death that would forever part them."

_"Amin weera yassen lle" **( I hate to say it, but I agree with you.) **_Galandriel joined her husband on the bed and laid her head upon his chest where she could hear the soothing noise of his heartbeat. She spread her hand over his breast, closing her eyes wearily as he gently ran his fingers through her long hair with the of tender love in it. _"Amin dele ten' ho." **(I am just worried about him)**_.

"I know, my love." He said softly, kissing her brow. "I know how it feels sometimes. We always want what is best for those who we love, but in due time, they are the ones who have to learn how it is to feel either happiness or unhappiness." He scooted himself more comfortably against the pillows as he looked up at the white ceiling above them. _"Amin n'rangwa edanea."** (Sometimes, I don't understand these humans)**_

Galandriel chuckled softly at his comment but shushed him with a finger, lest someone of their own kin would hear him. "We just have to do what we can while we are here to help this family heal while they still have time. Alex was really hurt beyond what our people or mortal could possibly heal. And the only way that she could have repaired the damage that was done to her was to rebuild her own life as if nothing happened. A life that didn't involve Erynion and his role as the rightful father to Amy, who could possibly live a very normal life without even knowing her true heritage as a _Perelda."_

"But the fact of the matter is that he didn't stay away at all. He had been looking over them both since the very day he was pushed to the wayside by Alexandria. Erynion is a good person with a good heart, but I fear that someday it will be his ultimate downfall, as you had told him earlier, if he isn't careful." Celebron turned his head to look down at his wife's head. "We can only do so much right now since the mother holds us in such bad contempt."

"Alex, yes, but her daughter," She shook her head. "I refuse to let her eyes be kept blind by her mother's lies. She_ needs_ to learn her people's way and need to see them for her own eyes so that she can realize that she hasn't been totally alone all this time. Amy is a gifted young girl and I had seen it for myself the moment I first laid eyes upon seeing her for the first in person. Amy needs our full protection right now and I need to see what I can do the help."

"Even if you have to kill the mother to defend her daughter from herself? Are you willing to kill Alexandria?" Celeborn asked softly while caressing her cheek with his fingertips.

"Only if I were to find out that she betrayed her own daughter in the end to the enemy." Galandriel replied without looking up at his grave face. "But if I was willing to? No, its only Erynion's place to give her the final blow."

His heart ached at his wife's grave words, but he know that she only spoke out of centuries of wisdom and similar experiences of her own past life, especially with the betrayal of their kinsmen when they burned the white ships of the west and nearly left everyone behind to starve, freeze or struggle on without them. If he didn't know Middle Earth andh ow the land was, previously to him knowing his beloved wife, she would have surely perished along with her loved ones in the burning and he would have never been there to help her create the great power that she harbored within herself.

"The only appropriate name that I could possibly give Alexandria for what she is going though with herself right now, is _Nwalmaer, _the tormented one." He said after a time had passed by. "Until then, that is what I will continue to call her until she is either healed by your hand or that of Erynion's, or she ends up submitting to the enemy's powers and perishes by her own hand or that of another."

Galandriel wiped tears from her eyes with her hand. "Then so be it." She concented."_Nwalmaer_, it is."


	46. Chapter 46

**~Ladystarlet09~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **

*_**Erulissë,** "__Fairest Elven child"_

* * *

**_~Ladystarlet09 here. I am really loving the reviews here! I can only wish that they were longer and that there was more then one person reviewing._**

* * *

The days that followed after the arrival of Galadrial and Celeborn seemed to be filled with mixed moments of tension and anxiety as the others who had adapted quickly to the new environment of which they had to temperately lived in, helped the two accommodate and become acclimated with the additional help from Erynion and Laura.

Gerian took turns with her sister of couching Galandriel on how to learn the various technologies in the modern world while Amy and her father took their time, showing Celeborn the various ways of educational wisdom through books and educational programing on TV. He was far quicker to pick up in all the levels of educations, particularly when it came down to math and science. It seems to hold his interest more so than anything else as he spent many hours of pouring over the various books that they had around the house.

Once he had practically finished all of the encyclopedias that Amy and her mother had in their home, Laura would often emerge from her house with a stack full in her arms before going off to the local library before he could possibly run out at the end of the week. As for Alexandria, she seemed to have up and down moods, depending on what was going on in the house, but often remained very quiet, especially when Jessie was home with them. She didn't look really at Galandriel when she felt the piercing blue eyes staring at her back from behind, nor did she acknowledge the lady of light's presence either when she entered a occupied room, save with a silent node of her head.

"I am starting to wonder if she prefers on kicking us out from her home, my love." Celeborn brought up the tension feeling to his wife as they got ready for bed one stormy night. He slipped on a blue silk night shirt and buttoned it up. "Besides, she isn't making matters worse by hardly interacting with anyone in the home. The only thing that woman seems to do nowadays is just work all day and most of the night, come home, eat and then lock herself up in her room for the rest of the evening."

"It's painful to be around, I know husband," Galandriel replied from her vanity where she sat before a mirror, brushing her long, golden hair with a brush. "But remember that Nwalmaer is acting in this fashion because she sees you and everyone else, save for her daughter, as a threat to what she has built so far. I can only continue to be nice to her and see what I can do to help in the meantime until Erynion decides to confront her with the past."

"Yes, but what about in the meantime?" Celeborn asked with a yawn as he got into bed. "Wouldn't be wiser to perhaps interact more with the daughter so that she can learn our culture and ways? I think it would be a good idea since Erynion doesn't have much time nowadays to educate the girl properly as it should have been from the moment she was old enough to speak her first word."

Galadriel nodded at him through the mirror while continuing to stroke her hair with the brush. She had given it much thought of perhaps learning more about Erynion's fascinating daughter on a more face to face level, but since the girl was just as busy as everyone else with school, work, husband, fighting parents, going out sometimes with Mary and dealing with the ferocious appetite of the dwarfs, there wasn't really much of spare time to do so. Galadriel could only hope perhaps within the next week or so, she could possibly catch Amy alone for a little while and ask a few harmless questions. She put down the brush and turned around in her seat to look over at him with a small smile.

"You seem to be rather well occupied with your books, Celeborn." She said with a tinkling laugh. "I am sure with what you are learning right now, may come in handy in the near future for everyone involved in the plans of going back home."

The lord snorted with a frown as he laid down. "Sure, it will." He said sarcasticly. "My brain is just hurting with it all." He added gruffly when she came over and planted a kiss upon his lips.

Brushing the silver strands from his face, Galadriel looked lovingly upon him before bestowing another deep kiss that almost made him ready to push the covers aside and pull her against him. But as it always does when something important comes to her mind, she pulled away from him and retrieving a night robe from the closet.

"I am going downstairs to make myself a cup of tea before I join you in bed, husband." She said while trying the stashes together in a neat bow. "I won't be long." She promised as she walked out the door with him quickly snoring away occasionally as he fell into elven sleep.

Galadriel softly padded into the kitchen and grabbed the empty tea kennel on the stove, filling it up and setting it back down after turning on the gas stove to medium low heat. The whole house was very quiet; the dwarfs had been given separate rooms to themselves in the various guestrooms after an exasperated Haldir told them that he could no longer handle their loud snoring echoing throughout the house through the night. Erynion had went to Laura's house to spend the night until morning when he had to catch a plane back to San Francisco for a unexpected business meeting that required his presence.

"Oh!" She heard a soft female voice exclaim from the bottom of the stairwell. "I didn't expect to find anyone awake down here."

Galandriel looked up and found it was only Amy who had walked into the kitchen area. She found the taller woman, or "_elleth_", she mentally corrected herself quickly, had some water boiling in the teapot. "May I join you?" She asked shyly with a small nod towards the pot.

"Of course, young one." Galndriel replied with a feeling of delight of finally being alone with the one person she had been talking about with her husband not too long ago. "I'll get you a cup." She insisted, stopping Amy with a node towards one of the bar stool as she reached into one of the cabinets. "So, you can't sleep?" She asked politely as she set the cup down on the kitchen counter.

Amy made a slight face as she leaned her elbows on the edge of the counter. "No, in fact I can't seem to have decent sleep anymore since everyone arrived." She half joked as she watched Galandriel go into the fridge and withdrew a small bowl of berries and medow cream. "I just have lots of bad dreams sometimes when I am under tons of stress." Amy said out loud.

Galandriel nodded her head with understanding. "Dreams sometimes have ways of telling us what is going on in our minds." She spoke softly as she handed Amy the bowls as she waited for the water to boil. "What kind of tea do you like?" She asked while opening up a small wooden box that contained mixed tea bags.

"Some that will knock me out cold." Amy laughed softly. "Just kidding, I prefer raspberry tea."

"You have your ada's unique personal preferences."

Amy looked up at her in surprise. "Really? How so?"

"Just by what you do normally without thinking twice. If you want to me to put it more point-blank, Amy," Galadriel shrugged as she set the teabags in the cups. "I see more of your father in you then your mother."

"Oh." Was the only possibly response Amy could come up with. Looking down at her hands, she wondered if that is why her mother would be acting so hostile towards her. It was so hard to not cry openly in front of everyone, especially Haldir whenever her mother refused to talk to her about her feelings or when she acted sharp at her for something that was so small. It was during those times, Amy wished deep down that her life was back to normal before all of this out-of-the-world events happened.

But then again, if none of it had happened as it did, she would have never found out the truth about her real father and the real reason behind all the missed years of not being around and she herself, would have been blindly accepting the lies that her mother had been telling her since she was a little girl and not knowing that her Ada had very much loved and honored her as his daughter.

"What are you thinking about, child?" Galadriel asked gently as she reached a hand out and lightly laid it upon Amy's cold hand. She could barely suppress the sharp gasp that was in her throat the moment her skin came into contact with the iciness of Amy's. Surely since she was half elven and human, her veins wouldn't be so cold from the light that she carried within herself?

Galadriel forced herself to smile warmly when Amy's forehead puckered slightly. "I hope that I am not offending you by asking such a personal question." She quickly withdrew her hand as the sharp sound of the whistling tea kennel drew her attention for the moment. "I often have an effect on those who can allow my mind to see into theirs." She continued on while pouring the hot water into the waiting cups. Turning back to Amy, she handed her cup before settling down in a seat next to her.

Amy blew several times at her hot drink before taking a hasty sip. Setting it down, she let out a small, tired sigh, which only Galadriel could describe as wearied. She stared at the rising steam from her cup for a long time before she looked up at the beautiful elf beside her. She let out a short laugh. "Of all the stories that I had read about you and heard from Haldir and my father, you really surprise me that you seem…well…almost abnormal."

"Well, that depends on what you deem _abnormal_ about me." Galadriel said with a small smirk as she took a sip.

Amy's face grew red. "Er, well abnormal doesn't seem to be the right word I should have used." She hastily corrected herself. When the elf laughed in amusement, she occupied herself by eating the berries for a few minutes while gathering her scattered thoughts. "I meant, you are almost to the level of a goddess."

"It could be." Galadriel nodded thoughtfully. She took a bite of a berry and swallowed. "But if such was the case when back home in Valinor, I would have never crossed into Middle Earth in the white ships, nor would I have been married to Celeborn." She let out a sigh of her own. "No, I was meant to cross the sea and build a realm of my own for a time. One that I could bring forth endless, unstained lands with the power of my ring until I grew weary of my task and wish to pass back into the west once more."

Amy chewed the inside of her cheek. "Why didn't my father go back home since he isn't under the ban of the Valar?" She asked hesitantly. "He had every chance to do so. So how come he didn't?"

"I am not really sure, child. But perhaps_ you_ are the real reason why he couldn't find the heart to leave you behind and not your mother." Galandriel replied sorrowfully.

"So he hates her and rather loves me instead." Amy stated bluntly with a hint of bitterness in her voice. Tears began to form in her eyes and she had to turn away from Galandriel to hid them since her pride refused for the powerful lady to see them.

"Ni, child." She surprised her by taking Amy into her arms like a mother and holding her close as she rubbed her back soothingly. "He loves the both of you, but the pain that your mother had brought upon them both before you were even born, was too much for him to bear to try and beg her to let him back into her life. Alex sees him less of the person he is and more of the person that could't save her, in her own mind, from the demons of the past. You have to understand that what he is trying to do and is going through amid the fights and arguments and bitter, past resentments that he is getting from her," She pushed Amy back a little bit so she can look into her eyes. "Its all for you, not him, not your mother, just you alone. He has too much pride within himself, just like you do when you didn't want me to see your tears a few moments ago. But you are a very special person and just remember that no matter what happens, both Erynion and Alexandria will _always_ love you despite all of that."

Amy let out a shaky laugh as she accepted another tight, warm embrace from her before taking a sip from her hot tea. "I guess I should be grateful then for that." She admitted. "I just wish my mother hadn't lied to me all these years though. It hurt still just thinking of all the horrible things that she said about Ada and him leaving us for another woman, only to find out years later that it wasn't true at all and she had just tossed him away like disposable garbage for mortal man."

"Do you like your step father?" Galandriel asked curiously, not really sure about the strange cultures of the humans in this world yet. "He seems really nice, given that there are so many people who are not from his world."

"I like him a lot and I am very happy that he is taking everything just fine."

"But?"

Letting out deep sigh, she shook her head several times. "It isn't right that me and everyone else knows that she is being above unfaithful to my ada since she is still tied to him, bonding wise. If she really didn't want to be with him, couldn't she just get a divorce or something like that?"

"No, because in our culture, he would need the permission of the people who consented to the marriage after he represented her to everyone during their courtship, which would be your grandparents, whom are still alive with our people and that of me and Celeborn, who officially married the both of them."

"I see." Amy replied in a small voice. "That sounds about right anyway and could fully explain why they didn't."

"Would you want them to be divorced since I had the power to consent to one, given that I and my husband are here?"

"I don't know." Amy said uncertainly. "Its not my life when it comes down to the both of them and what they want from each other. She married Jessie to keep up her life normally as possibly and keep away the bad memories, and I don't even know what ada wants. I haven't, or rather, wasn't allowed to see him all my life until less than a month ago or so." She sipped the rest of tea and got up with her empty cup to go wash it in the sink.

Galadriel watched her carefully with a slight frown, but didn't say anything of what she was currently thinking inside for the time being. "Perhaps, child, after some time has passed of where your mother is more at ease with my presence being here with you guys, I will see what council I can give to her and Erynion concerning the status of their relationship. I would greatly hate for what feeling of animosity that they have between them, end up effecting you and your personal decisions and life commitment as a wife to my march warden." She said once Amy was done drying her hands on a towel.

"And while I am thinking of it right now," She added smiling upon her to the point Amy was almost speechless. "I can foster you under my care as my foster daughter. I always it for those who are going to be trained or brought up under my husband and I as a way to provide extra nurturing and love. And I feel in my heart and soul, that is something that you have greatly missed out from both of your parents all these years. Am I not correct in assuming that?"

"You don't have to do that, my lady!" Amy cried as her heart squeezed at the very thought of being watched over by the most powerful being on earth that she least expected to hear such a crazy idea. Well, not that it wasn't a good idea, but she could't help but think of what her mother would think or say if she were to find out.

_Don't worry about your mother, Erulissë. I'll deal with her on this matter. _She heard the voice of Galadriel in her mind._ It is the only thing that I can do for you in the meantime in place of your parents until it is time to go home. Perhaps once we are with the safety of my lands, would my abilities be better suited of teaching you everything that you need to learn about adapting to your new life in Middle Earth for a time before it is time to take a ship into the west._

Not quite sure how she should even take the offer, Amy could only silently hug her tightly with a soft thank you before she told her that she must return to bed for the night. Turning back around before she walked upstairs, Amy looked over at where the elven woman still sat and thought that perhaps it wouldn't be so bad after all to get a little TMI from her since that was all she wanted right now from her own mother. Swollowing thickly at the sad thought, she hurried back upstairs to the warm bed of where Haldir peacefully slept.

Galadriel in the meantime, took her time sipping her tea before getting up and washing the empty dishes and retiring to bed with a small ray of hope in her heart. With any luck on her side, she would be able to heal Amy's fears for the future while she learned to better understand the strange gift of foresight that Erynion spoke of in concerning of his daughter. It was at least an hour later close to three in the morning, that she was finally able to drift her waking mind into elven dreams with the sound of crashing waves of the sea and hundreds of seagulls calling her and her kin home into the undying lands of the west.


	47. Chapter 47

**~Ladystarlet09~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **

*_**Erulissë,** "__Fairest Elven child"_

* * *

**_~Ladystarlet09 here. I am really loving the reviews here! Sorry that I havn't been updating lately, college really has me tied down this semester._**

* * *

"I didn't ask for you to take my daughter away from me like that, Galadriel!" Alexandria yelled one morning while Amy stood next to the tall elleth. Galadriel's deep frown was the only thing that was betraying what she was feeling as she looked upon Alexandria.

"I am only looking out for her, Alex." She defended herself firmly. "You have already done your duty as a mother to watch and nurture her, but there is more that she still is yet to learn about the other missing side of herself."

Alex smirked and crossed her arms over her chest as she could only glare at Galadriel. "So you are going to steal her from me as well?" She spat. "You are just like Erynion and everyone else in this damn house!" She said, slamming her hand on the kitchen counter. "I wish with all of my heart that I never, ever met any of you or else my life would have been just fine."

Amy flinched visibly and turned her face away as tears began to fill her eyes. "Mother." She said softly. "Please don't say such things."

"Shut the hell up, Amy." Alex snapped as she turned upon her. "I trusted you up to this very moment that you wouldn't forget who raised you all these years. But if you want to turn your back upon your own mother like that, then that is just fucken fine with me."

"Alexandria!" Galadriel stepped between them, her blue eyes flashing with held back anger. "Don't you dare talk to her like that. Whatever happened to you is all on your shoulders, not Amy. She has_ nothing_ at all do to do with your past regressions."

Erynion, sensing deep distress in his daughter while out, came through the front door and strode into the room with the darkest look of anger on his fair face. Laying his eyes on the scene before him, the distraught expression on Amy's face, the look of anger in Galadriel's eyes as she seemed to loom over the smaller profile of Alex who glared back with all defiance. "What the hell is going on here!" He demanded as he quickly went to Amy's side and took her into his arms. "What did you say to our daughter this time, woman?"

"Nothing that she hasn't heard before, Erynion." Alexandria said scathingly before she quickly walked out of the room without another word.

"You can't keep running forever from the situation, Alexandria."Erynion yelled after her. "Its your own responsibility as a mother to love Amy, not hate her because of what others do."

Amy gently pushed herself out of her father's arms and made her way to the kitchen sink where she began to wash the dished with mechanical movements. The other two elves watched her with worry coloring everywhere on their faces before Erynion turned his eyes downward in disgust.

"I don't know how much I can take of this from Alex with her behavior. If she didn't want me here, then why doesn't she just come out with it and say so to my face instead of being a cowardly dog and running away?" He slammed his hand against the dinning table before walking out into the back patio for a few minutes of solitary to himself.

Galadriel sadly shook her head as her shoulders slightly slumped with great weariness. He had a point of the mother continued to act so hard upon everyone in the house no one, not even Amy, would be able to stand to be around her anymore. She was pushing everyone away and it got the point that even her husband, Jessie was starting to see it, but being the kind person that he was, he didn't say anything in disapproval towards Alex.

"It seems to be getting worse, M'lady." Erynion said to her upon re-entering the house. He shoved one hand into his pants pocket. "Further more, I have been thinking that it would be fair to me as her ada, to bring her with me to San Francisco until it is time for her to depart."

"And what about Haldir? He wouldn't want to be far from her for long periods of time." Galadriel raised an eyebrow as she slightly nodded her head in the general direction of Amy. "If you are planning on being away from here for long period of time, I'd advise you to be aware of Alex's feelings should she start thinking the wrong way."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, M'lady, but it wouldn't be the first time someone else said that about her." He replied. Looking over at his daughter, his hard eyes became soft. "I just never really got to spend quality time with her since she was born. I deserve to do as I see fit with teaching her everything that she needs to know without fearing of losing her mother's love and approval in the process."

"Why don't you take a walk with me outside for a while, Erynion?" Galadriel suggested lightly as she stood up from her seat. "It would do you some good to get some fresh air and you would be able to talk more freely with whats on your young mind."

"What about my daughter?"

Galadriel smiled as her husband walked in from doing some archery practice in the backyard. "Celeborn, will you mind if I left Erulissë in your care for little while?" She asked brightly. "We are just going for a little walk and some fresh air."

"I would never mind, my love." Celeborn replied with warmth as he kissed her upon the lips. "Just as long as I get something in return later one."

"Of course you will, husband." She tapped the tip of his nose with her finger.

Erynion blushed with embarrassment of the royal couple's open display of affection. He turned his gaze elsewhere as he scratched the back of his neck. Coughing loudly into his fist, Erynion excused himself mentally as the two gazed upon each other for a long while. He went over by Amy's side and took up a dish cloth to dry the dishes in the dish-rack.

_Erulissë, how would you like to come with me to my home for a while with Haldir and Mary?_

Amy looked up at him in surprise._ To San Fransico, Ada? Really? With you?_

Erynion smirked with a little shake of his head._ Well who else would take you there? I just thought it would be a good way for you to spend some long needed quality time with your old Ada for a bit until things settle down here in the house. Laura already knows of my plans and is willing to stay here with your mother until I bring you back home._

Amy glanced down at her soapy hands with a frown._ But mom will get mad at me again._

"And since when did that stop you since I came into your life?" He said sharply. "Listen, my fairest child," He put down the plate that he was drying and touched her brow with the back of his fingers. "I need to spend as much time with you as I can." He gazed into her eyes deeply and saw the hidden hurt and pain of what he and her mother had put her through. It made him feel so guilty inside to see that it was mostly his fault for not taking full responsibility sooner. "We still have much to learn about one another and by coming to stay at my place for a while isn't going to hurt either you or her. The both of you need the separation anyway so that each one of us can think about what we are going to do in the coming days. You are going to have to think about saying goodbye to everyone you have known all your life as well as saying goodbye to the world that you have grown accustomed to."

Amy took a deep breath and slowly let it out before continuing on with the remaining dishes. "I suppose, Ada." Was all she said in reply.

Erynion gave her a small side hug. "Don't let your fears of the unknown determine what you are going to be, little one. You are way too smart to let that happen to you." He told her confidently. "Besides, thanks to me, you have most of my strong characteristics anyway that will come in handy someday."

"Ada, you are making it seem as if you aren't coming back with me." Amy said without thought.

Galadriel and Celeborn both turned around to look at Erynion who froze midway of putting up at dish in the upper cabinet. He slowly forced himself to breath as normal as possible. He smiled slightly at Amy's innocent face and gently chucked her chin playfully. "Don't be silly, Erulissë." He replied in a false light voice. "I would never leave you hanging."

The other elves didn't say anything as they quietly spoke to each other in soft voice as Amy and Erynion talked about watching a movie coming out with Haldir and Mary.

"Why didn't you tell me that he wasn't returning with us?" Celeborn whispered sharply to his wife.

"Because he didn't want anyone, save for me, to know."

"Then lets pray to the Valar that Erulissë doesn't become weaker once she finds out that her Ada won't be with her in the long journey home." Celeborn replied with a side look at the father and daughter. "She will need all the help she can get from us all and our people once we are safely home."

"Nowhere in Middle Earth is safe as long as the Dark Lord lives and searches for the One ring. I can only promise Erynion that I will guard and watch over his only daughter as long as I have the power to do so." Galadriel said gravely as her sad eyes stared at them. "But I still need to get past her mother's emotional state first before I can do anything of that sort."


	48. Chapter 48

**~Ladystarlet09~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **

*_**Erulissë,** "__Fairest Elven child"_

* * *

**_~Ladystarlet09 here. I am really loving the reviews here! Sorry that I havn't been updating lately, college really has me tied down this semester._**

* * *

"So you are deciding to go with him?" Haldir asked his wife as they packed up luggages' for the visit. "I mean, its not a bad idea at all, given what all has gone on between you and your mother since he stepped in as your Ada." He hastily explained when she shot him a side glare. "But what about her? Is she going to take it well?"

Amy bite her inner cheek with a slight shrug. "I don't know anymore, love." She replied sadly. She smoothed her long hair back with one hand as she surveyed her room with mixed feelings of what the future held for her once she left behind everything for good. "I'm still scared for myself and mom. She has been the strong person all my life and it deeply hurts me emotionally to see her acting this way towards me because she feels that everyone is against her. I don't know what she did in the past, but I can only say that she is still very much my mother and I love her always, no matter what bad things she says to me."

Haldir placed a comforting arm around her waist as he kissed her for a moment. "Its going to be alright, _Mela en' coiamin_." He whispered softly. "Just trust those who are looking out for you and everything will be alright in the end."

Amy didn't say anything to him as he hugged her tightly withing his arms. She looked out the bedroom window and wondered how long could she remain silent with the knowledge of what her mother was feeling deep down. Could she be brave enough to openly say what she needed to say before it was too late for either one of them?

Just then, her cellphone on the dresser went off and she pulled herself reluctantly out of his arms to answer it. Haldir frowned but didn't say anything as he went back to packing up their stuff.

"Hello?" She answered upon taking a quick glance at the caller id. It was a unknown number. Silence only met her ear as she waited to hear someone else answer on the other line. "Hello? Who's this?"

Still nothing. Amy gave a slight curse under her breath and snapped her phone shut before tossing it back on the dresser. Haldir looked up in the mist of folding a pair of jeans. "Who's that that just called you?"

"I think it was only a dropped call because I didn't hear anyone on the other end of the line." Amy said briskly. Going to her closet, she pulled down some casual dresses and a few jackets. "I really hate calls like that. Don't know whoever is on the other side of the line." She muttered to herself.

* * *

The tall man smiled darkly to himself as he put away his cell phone and looked down at his watch. It was close to almost eight in the evening and he needed to be someplace fast. Looking around him to make sure that no one was watching, he snapped his fingers and instantly he disappeared without a flash. A few minutes later, he re-appeared in a small motel room where four other bigger, rough looking men were sitting around in a lazy fashion.

When they realized that they weren't alone, they shot up into standing positions when he dropped a bloodied black bag onto the wooden floor. "Better eat up or else you four won't have the strength to even take out the father." He said in a smooth, deep voice. "I'd prefer my kills to be taken out with strong force." He continued on casually as he watched them snarl and fight amid each other to get to the bag. "So pathetic you Orcs are sometimes, but you serve my purposes in good time." He said to himself as he went to the window to watch for any passerby's.

_Everything was going to plan._ He thought to himself. _Soon I will have her under my full power and nothing will even stop me this time from finishing where we left off all those years ago._ Laughing to himself, he took out a small elven dagger from within his overcoat and ran a finger over the cool steel with almost loving caress. "Alexandria, I am coming for the both of you." He whispered to the blade. "And no one will be there this time to save you when I take back what is rightfully mine." He licked the blade with a almost crazed smirk as the night lengthened and the disguised Orcs behind him fought on for the human remains that laid on the floor.

* * *

By the time the couple came downstairs to join everyone else for dinner, Amy was surprised to find her mother sitting at the head of the table in a calm state of mind.

Erynion was also there, but sitting more further down the table to give Jessie his space. Looking up to find the shocked look upon his daughter's face, he patted a seat to his left while indicating for Haldir to sit on his right. "Amy, why don't you come eat before the dinner gets eaten up by all these hungry dwarfs." He said brightly as she did as he asked.

"Is mom alright?" She whispered out the corner of her mouth as she scooted herself forward. Erynion gave her a slight node as he handed her a plate full of green beans with carrots.

"Yes, my child. I talked extensively with her in privet and seems that she has calmed down enough to listen to both my reasoning and that of Galadriel's" He gave a slight node with his head towards the tall Elleth across the way. Galadriel smiled warmly when Amy looked up at her before turning to her husband to whisper something in his ear.

"And may I ask why you decided to join us for dinner?"

"What's wrong with your Ada joining you?" Erynion asked with a frown. "Better for me to be here, then be alone in my hotel room. Now eat your vegetables while I ask Throbbi to pass the chicken.

"Yes, Ada."

Alex watched her daughter talk with everyone at the table. She resented herself for allowing her personal feelings of what happened to her in the past get in the way of allowing Amy to have a equal opportunity with her real father. Alex smiled warmly when Jessie gently took her hand and kissed it fondly before turning back to listening to what Azram was saying about a funny story of a dwarf trying to outsmart a donkey.

She had been for weeks allowing herself to lash out towards everyone, including her own child, not knowing what she should do or say with her inner understanding that she had to savor each moment that she was with Amy before Erynion took her way to his own world. She could already feel her heartbreaking under the stress of physically not being able to do anything about soothing the passing of time, but she knew in her hearts of hearts, that this was going to eventually happen.

Erynion was going to have to come back someday if she didn't say anything, and eventually, as Galadriel had venomously pointed it out, Amy would have found out the real truth and only the Valar themselves would have known what she would have done or said to her about everything that she thought she knew since childhood.

_You have been real brave to accept what my council could bring to you, Alex._

Lifting her eyes, she found the tall elleth looking straight into her eyes for a moment as she took a long sip of wine._ This is, but the first step towards releasing all of your pent up emotions, thoughts, feelings, and the past itself. There is still much for me to say and learn from you while I am permited to remain in this world until it is time for me and the others to journey home with our foster daughter._

_Promise me that you will keep her safe at least?_ Alex begged Galadriel._ I don't know what I would do if I didn't know that she was protected properly in the hands of those who care and love her._

Galadriel turned her gazed upon Amy as she talked excitedly to her father about the trip to his home. _We will protect her as if she was our own blood relation, Alex. Have no fear, she is in the very best of hands considering that she among her people._

Alex withdrew her mind from her as she brought herself back to reality. Laura, sitting nearby looked at her with a questioning stare, but with a shake of her head and small laugh, went back to discussing business with Celeborn. Alex felt almost alienated from the whole conversation and went on to listening intently and finishing up her meal with a small feeling of apprehension in her gut. Something was going to happen and she didn't know what it was, but whenever she got this feeling, it was mostly correct when she acknowledged it.

Amy let out a tinkling laugh that matched her father's when he laughed with her at a small joke Haldir made. It sadden her that everything was starting to drift away from her, but Alex couldn't really do much since it was her own hand that allowed Erynion to return back into both of their lives, despite the fact that she didn't remain faithful to him in the end, and pick up the pieces of where they left off when Amy was born.

Erynion caught her gazing up at him for a brief moment. At first, she saw a hint of anger in his green elven eyes, but they quickly seem to soften and once more, in that brief moment, she saw the love and tenderness of what he held for her before he looked quickly away. She felt the hot pricking of tears in her eyes. Quickly excusing herself for a breath of fresh air, she went outside onto the back patio and closed the door behind her.

Alex took a deep breath to steady her trembling body, forcing herself to take a seat on a nearby chair, least she should collapse under the emotional stress of her own mind and think.

Gazing up at the clear night sky, she remembered another time of when Erynion had proposed to her on a night like this in another world, far away from all the busy lights, cars, cities and stores that she was used to living under. Everything was quite and still when she accepted him into her heart and mind. Alex rubbed her middle ring finger where the marriage ring she gave back to him once laid upon. She could still feel the weight even to this day upon it.

She took another deep breath and held it. At first, she didn't know if she was feeling things correctly, but it was as if someone was watching her from afar with dark intentions. She stood up instantly, her hand going to her side automatically, but finding no sword as she walked off the patio and into the garden. The dark feeling kept growing and growing as a old hidden deep rooted fear began to take grow in her mind.

"It can't be." She whispered to herself. All the blood drained from her face and it became as white as snow.

"Alex?" Erynion spoke up suddenly from the patio. "Is everything alright out here? I saw you become alarmed and needed to see if anything was amiss."

Forcing her mind to think of other thoughts, she calmly turned around with a fake smile. "Yeah, I was just feeling a bit dizzy so I thought perhaps a good walk would be nice." She said with forced enthusiasm while walking back to the patio. "Its such a nice night, Erynion." She pointed out. "Kinda reminds you of another night like this before."

Erynion didn't say anything as she patted him on the arm as she passed by to go back inside. He wasn't convinces by her words. He saw the fear within her eyes when he had seen her stand up like she was going to be attacked. He knew from hundred of years of exspriance, the difference between being calm and serene against being scared and defensive. She had sensed something out there.

Looking back inside, Erynion's lips thinned as he caught her once more looking back at him with a shielded expression on her face. The woman was hiding something from him and he had a bad feeling that it wasn't good at all. The sooner he could get Amy out of there to spend some quality time with him in San Francisco for a while, the sooner Galadriel, her husband and Laura can spend their strength upon seeking the reasoning behind everything she had been hiding from all these years and somehow, just make sense of what is going on.

He placed a protective barrier spell around the surrounding area to keep out unwanted danger before going back inside. He didn't say anything mentally to Alex as he passed by her while she was on her way to the kitchen with some plates, but he stopped her momentarily and placed something in her free hand before going back to his seat.

Alex looked down at her hand and found her marriage ring on the fine sliver necklace within. Looking up at him, she found Erynion firmly not looking up at her direction. Not wanting Jessie to see it, she placed it around her neck and under her shirt before continuing her way into the kitchen.

What was going on in that mind of Erynion?


	49. Chapter 49

**~Ladystarlet09~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **

*_**Erulissë,** "__Fairest Elven child"_

* * *

**_~Ladystarlet09 here. I am really loving the reviews here! Sorry that I havn't been updating lately, college really has me tied down this semester._**

* * *

"Is that the last one, child?" Alex asked while she stood by Erynion's open car trunk a few early mornings later. Worry was etched all over her face as Amy, Haldir and Mary made last minute checks of any belongings that they might be missing for the trip.

"You shouldn't worry so much, Alex." Erynion said in passing as he stuffed a duffle bag in. Mary hurried over with two pillows in her arms. "Besides," He raised an eyebrow at her as he followed the young woman. "Amy is in good company, given that Haldir and Mary are coming with us."

"I still can't help it, Erynion." Alex protested while rubbing her cold arms. "I'm her mother, if I don't worry, I am not doing my job."

"Yeah, should have thought of that a long time ago, woman." He said under his breath as he slammed his trunk and pulled out his car keys.

Alex sensed his deep disapproval of her in her mind, but she wisely kept her thoughts to herself as she went over to Amy and hugged her warmly. Smiling, she smoothed some stray hairs from Amy's face. "Don't party too hard in San Francisco, sweetie." She half-joked. "You won't be able to go sightseeing if you do."

"Mom, I am not the partying type to begin with." Amy moaned as she hugged her back tightly. "I'll miss you, mommy." She said with tears coming to her eyes as the older woman held her close. "I hate to leave you like this even if its only for half a month."

"Well, its not going to be too bad. I have Laura, Galadriel and her husband to keep me company until you guys come back home." Alex said with a wobbly smile as she pulled back. "Besides, the dwarfs will be working me up a storm in the kitchen the whole time so I'll be too busy to notice much."

Jessie stepped forward and handed Amy a small sealed envelop. "This is for you." He said simply as he hugged his step-daughter fondly. "Just a little something for you." He whispered in her ear before stepping back, a shadow of fatherly concern lingering in his young face as she shyly thanked him while placing it in her shoulder purse.

Erynion had noticed the exchanged between Jessie and his daughter as he stood by the driver's side of his car, pretending to be texting on his iPhone. It still bothered him that the man was married to _his _woman, but he couldn't really hate the guy since he was treating Amy right and wasn't abusing her or doing anything that would require him to kill him.

He clicked his phone shut and placed it in its holster as he casually came around the car. "Are we ready to go?" He asked Amy as she hastily stood by his side. Jessie blushed to the roots of his hairline, but he gave the tall father a polite smile.

"It looks like it." Jessie said good-naturally before enveloping Alex with one arm. It was a good thing that Erynion had put on his dark shades earlier or else he would be seeing all the mixed emotions within them.

Haldir had been quietly talking to Galadriel and Celeborn off to one side when he looked up to give Amy a warm smiled that had her blushing like a red tomato from across the way.

She scrubbed her cheeks with the palms of her hands. Throobi and his kinsmen all came over to see her off with half jokes and big hugs that left her breathless, considering that she was twice their height .

Hilda handed her a medium leather pouch with beaded fringe. "Its some medicine that the elves use when they are sick, injured or ill." She explained in broken English as Amy took it from her. "I heard that your man still hurts from his injuries from time to time. So I thought it would come in handy should anything happen to you while you are with your father."

"Thank you, Hilda, you didn't have to do this." Amy said sincerely as she added it to her purse. "I hope that I wouldn't have to use it anytime. I am still not all that familiar with the healing from your world."

"Now, now, Mary. You promised to not drink yourself under the table." Laura was saying to her own daughter by Erynion's car.

"Mooom, I didn't say that. I said that I _wasn't_ going to drink." Mary complained.

"Sister, if she doesn't get to the red wine, it will make fine story back home." Garien whispered in Sindarien in Laura's ear with a smirk. "Never heard of anyone in our family of line who can resist a good bottle of red wine anyway."

"Hmmm," Was all Laura replied as she stared at her daughter who had already was fighting with her pillow. "Just as you promise to be sober enough to keep an eye on Amy while you two are out and about." She reached into her leather jacket and pulled out a small flat pink purse. "Use this, but don't spend everything." She said, handing it to Laura. "You will need to have some leftover in case of emergency."

"Yes, Nana." Mary replied meekly.

Galadriel placed a hand on Haldir's shoulder. "May the Valar watch over all of you." She blessed. "And don't worry about us, we know well of how to defend ourselves should anything happen." She smiled.

Haldir bowed his head deeply to her. "And may the Valar watch over you and Lord Celeborn, fairest lady of light."

Straightening, he found Celeborn starting at him intently. "Is something wrong, my lord?" He asked with a open shrug.

The tall sliver haired lord shook his head with a small smile. "I wouldn't have known that you would be in this situation, my fine march warden." Celeborn let out a sigh as he reached into his pocket and withdrew something in his closed fist. "This may come in handy for you, March warden." He said as he placed within Haldir's palm. "Protect her with your life as well as Erynion." He ordered him in a firm voice. "I don't know what would happen to either one of us, should something happen to any of you while you are away from us."

"You don't have to worry. I will not let any harm come to my wife and her Ada." Haldir bowed once more before walking away from the royal couple.

"What did you give to him, husband?" Galandriel asked with curiosity as they watched him say goodbye to Alex and the others.

"Just a little something that I found on our first day here." Celeborn said lightly as he placed an arm around her waist. "They make a nice couple, don't they, darling?"

"As always." She replied dryly as she let out tinkling laughter when he began tickling her sides.

"Ready to go, child?" Erynion asked Amy once more. "We have a long drive to the city and I want to be at least get several miles behind us before sundown."

"Yes, Ada." She and Alex hugged once more before she got into the front passenger side as he held open the door.

"Oh, Amy, hold a sec!" Alex remembered. She quickly ran into the house as everyone turned to watch her. She emerged a few minutes later with a small light brown teddy bear with a red bow around its neck. "Just something to remind you of your mommy while you are gone." Alex explained as she put into Amy's lap. She stepped back as Erynion shut the door and called for Haldir to get in in elven.

"Bye, mom." Amy said with a small smile as she reached a hand out the window for hers.

"Take good care of yourself, Amy." Alex replied softly as she gave her a small squeeze before letting go when Erynion started the car.

He bent his head forward to look over at her face. "I have her, Alexandria." He told her softly. "Don't worry."

_"Namaarie,_**(fairwell)**_ Erynion." Alex nodded._

_Namaarie, Tenna' ento lye omenta _**(Until we next meet)**_" _He replied before putting the car in reverse as she stepped back and watched him drive slowly drive off.

Once the group could no longer see the car, everyone went off to their various tasks for the day. Galadriel remained behind as Celeborn and Jessie went off to go some place for clothes.

"I pray that someday, in your heart, Alex." She said in her deep voice. "You will forgive him and forgive the past before you can move on."

Alex hugged herself tightly as a cold wind suddenly blew her hair around her face. "That someday may be too soon for me, Galadriel." She looked at the elleth as a shadow of pain and anger passed her face before it suddenly disappeared as quickly as it came. "No, its not time yet." She whispered.

Galadriel watched her head towards the house, shoulders slumped in seemingly as if she had been defeated by a great host of unknown power. A sad, empty shell of her former self that was once all powerful and knowing until someone else took it all away from her in a single heartbeat.

"You do understand that once she is gone from this world and your life, there _won't_ be a next time." Galadriel spoke once more in elven. Alex stopped midway. " He already knows that where you are. Are you going to linger like this for what life you have remain inside, broken down and scared? Or are you going to find someway to give it your all in order to protect Amy's life?"

Alex didn't say anything as she stood with her back to Galadriel. Time seemed to stand still as either woman refused to back down from each other.

"Its your own choice that will shape the future of your daughter and Erynion, your husband." Galadriel finished before walking past her into the house.

Alex followed silently suit, but not before casting a fearful glance about her before closing and firmly locking the front door behind her.

A black crow with red eyes cawed several times from a high oak tree before taking flight into the morning sky in the general direction that Erynion's car had gone.


	50. Chapter 50

**~Ladystarlet09~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **

*_**Erulissë,** "__Fairest Elven child"_

* * *

**_~Ladystarlet09 here. I am really loving the reviews here! Sorry that I havn't been updating lately, college really has me tied down this semester._**

* * *

It was a good eight to ten hour drive to San Francisco and Erynion felt that it was best that he get at least five hour of driving out of the way before they stopped somewhere to rest for the night.

Mary and Amy both kept themselves busy on their iPads while Haldir either looked out the scenery out the car window or read a book. One would think by the way everyone looked, it was more of vacation, which it was in Amy's case since she desperately needed some well earned alone time with her father.

"Ada, can I ask you a personally question?" Amy suddenly popped up a conversation while he was pumping gas into his car at a side road gas-stop.

Erynion swiped his credit card before turning around to put the gas pump in the open gas tank. "Sure,Erulissë ." He shrugged.

Amy leaned herself against the car. She looked up at him with a small frown. "Why didn't you find anyone after what happened between you and mom?"

The question caught him off guard. "I beg your pardon?" He looked up at her sharply.

She waved a hand at him. "Why didn't you move one if she hurt you this badly?"

The father let out a sharp sigh. He silently pulled out the gas pump and replaced the gas cap on. Of all the questions that his daughter would ask him, she was asking why he was hurting emotionally.

Slamming the tank closed, he leaned one hand on the trunk. "I didn't feel that I could move on, given that my heart is still hers to this very day." He replied flatly. Erynion turned his gaze upward at the sunny sky, thinking of the first time he had seen Amy's mother and had fallen head over ears in love with the mortal woman from the other world. "There was too many memories that we made between the two of us, Amy." He continued after a moment had passed. "Too many that I couldn't' bring myself to see another female to replace the pain and hurt."

Feeling sorry for her ada, Amy walked up to him and tightly hugged him for a moment. She buried her cheek against his warm chest as he instantly responded in kind by caressing her back with his free hand. "I could't abandoned the one thing that I'd give my very life for." He added softly. "You are what is keeping me alive and moving on as I deal with the shadows of your mother's and I past transgressions. Things would have been much different for all three of us if she hadn't forsaken me."

"And you don't hate her for that?" Amy looked up at him, brows knitted tightly as her eyes steadily looked up into his.

Erynion shook his head. "No, I don't hate her, child. Rather, I pity everything that she did to herself, then to me. In our world, hate is something that can fester into unknown darkness that can't be controlled, even if they wished it. But I can 't hate a person that loved me enough to allow me to come into _your_ life." He touched her beating heart with his finger. "If you were in my shoes, do you think you could feel that way towards her?"

His daughter was silent before she slowly shook her head no. "I can't do it either."

Erynion nodded his head approvingly at her reply. "Then don't worry yourself about her and I. We will eventually be able to work things out between us but that isn't what this vacation is about right now. I need to spend alone time with you as your father, and you in turn," He ruffled her hair playfully. "Need to learn all you can from me about the culture of your people and other very important matters."

"You are making it seem as if we are on a business trip, and not a vacation, Ada." Amy giggled as she walked to the passenger side door and got in. Erynion grinned as his cell phone went off. Excusing himself, he walked a little ways off to take the call just as Mary walked out of the little gas store with snacks and water in her arms.

"Here you go, Amy." She beamed as she handed her a cold bottle of water and some potato chips. "Always got to keep your strength up if you are going to be yacking all night to your dad and playing games."

"Yeah, looks who's talking." Amy laughed as she accepted the food from her best friend. "By the way," She added as she looked around the surrounding area. "Where is my husband?"

Mary swallowed a sip she was taking from her own drink and pointed a finger in the general direction of the public bathrooms. "Oh, him? He said that he had to go to the men's room."

"Well he is taking a long time to just go pee." Amy said worryingly.

"Oh, he's fine. Perhaps he needed to take a small crap. You know that Elves are no different from us humans." Mary waved her off as she got in the backseat behind her friend.

"But he is still very much recovering from his back wounds. It did heal up, but I have recently noticed that sometimes Haldir still has a hard time coping with the pain that he feels. Its like he needs more than just mundane healing that I was able to give him."

"You do have a good point on that." Mary agreed soberly as she looked towards the restrooms. "Perhaps someone should go check on him."

"I'll go check on him, girls." Erynion suddenly said as he tuck his cell phone away in his pants pocket. He had overhead their conversation while he was on the phone with his boss about some new shipments that had just arrived at work. "Erulissë, why don't you hand me that medicine pouch that Hilda gave to you back home."

Amy wordlessly did as he asked. "I hope he didn't have another dizzy spell, Ada." She told him softly. Erynion frowned. "He has dizzy spells?" He asked her. She wordlessly nodded as he let out an low curse. "Lock the doors after I am gone. Hopefully, I will not need to use any of this." He said grimly as he beeped his car alarm and began walking away to see about Haldir.

Erynion slowly approached the men's restroom and loudly knocked on the door with his fist. "Haldir?" He called. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just have a small cut that I am dealing with right now." Haldir's voice could be heard within. "I'll be out in a minute."

Erynion noted the slight pained edge in the march warden's voice and bit his cheek. _Something must be wrong with the young elf that none of us are aware of._ He thought to himself. He took a deep breath and whispered a few words before laying his hand on the doorknob. "_Lle tyava quel_?" **(Are you well?)** He asked one more time.

"Ni." Came the slow reluctant reply.

"As I figured, Haldir." Erynion said as he opened the door and stopped cold. The march warden was hunched over his knees, holding his midsection with his hands as he looked up at the older elf with clear pain within them. Erynion cursed several times in both Sindarian and Dwarfish as he hastily shut the door behind him and went forward to his aid.

"_Mani nae lle umien?_" **(what happened to you?)** Erynion asked as he slowly took a hold of Haldir's hand and lifted it away from the area that he had been holding down. A flow of blood instantly pooled through Haldir's shirt and onto the floor. Beads of sweat was pouring down his face as he forced himself to breath as normal as possible.

"M_ani nae lle umien, Haldir?_" Erynion repeated his question more forcefully as he lifted the shirt to take a closer look.

"A old wound of mine suddenly opened up while I was washing my hands." Haldir explained, wincing as Erynion gently pushed his fingertips against his bloodied skin. "Whatever Amy did to heal me while I was recovering from my battle wounds, it seems that she had missed this particular one."

"When did you notice this,?" Erynion looked up at him with a deep frown. Halidir shrugged his shoulder's slightly. "Perhaps a few weeks ago but I didn't think much of it at the time."

Erynion lowerd his eyes at the small wound, wondering as he noticed small, thin purple lines flaring outward from the wound itself. It didn't look deep to him, but upon closer inspection, much to the discomfort of Halidr's end, he could feel something small lodged deep within the wound itself. He didn't have the proper medical tools or herbs to tend to it in the custom of elven healing, but he could probably cast a spell that would allow Haldir to be conformable enough to where he would be dead at the end of the trip from blood loss.

_"Kwara sina ten'amin" _**(Hold this for me)**He ordered Haldir as he handed him the leather pouch he had taken from Amy. He opened it and found carefully preserved bundled of the elven herb, _Athelas_, or kingsfoil, as it is known in the common tongue. "Thank the Valar that we have this on us, or else I don't know what I would for you without having a screaming daughter of mine trying to kill me if you die on us suddenly."

"Please don't tell any of this to her, Erynion." Haldir begged. He let out a sharp breath when the other elf took some of the herbs that he had ran under hot water and applied it direction to the gaping wound. "I don't want my suffering to be the ruin of this trip." He managed to say between his teeth as Erynion continued to apply the herbs.

"Well, I would say on one hand that thought is stupid, but if that is what you want until I can properly care for you at my house, then so be it." Erynion replied businesslike as he withdrew a rolled up sterilized bandaged from his pocket. "I always keep one of these guys on me just in case." He explained as he started to wrap it around Haldir's torso.

"_Diola lle_" **(Thank you)** Haldir said gratefully as he bowed his head formally to him. Erynion shook his head as he helped the march warden stand to his feet.

"_Uuner uma, n'dela no'ta, Haldir._" (My pleasure) Erynion replied. "Let me cast a cleaning spell on your shirt and we will be good to go. We don't want her to be asking you questions and demanding me to turn the car around."

Amy looked up from her phone to find Haldir and Erynion casually walking back to the car, talking and laughing as they got in. "What was that all about?" She asked Haldir as he buckled himself in.

"It was a joke I made about the two of us being hard headed, if you get my drift." He said with a side glance at Erynion's direction as he started the car and drove out of the gas station. "Basically in your human's mortal terms, man talk."

"Oh, ok then." Amy said with some confusion. She looked at her father beside her, but she could see what he was thinking since he had put on his tinted eyeglasses. "So how much longer until dinner and perhaps bedtime, Ada?"

Erynion cleared his throat as he tossed the medical bag into her lap. "About four more hours to go until the next stop and then we can rest for the night, child." He replied as he drove a little faster. "I know a good hotel on the way over that we can go for the night before continuing the last leg of the road. We will be there before eight tonight."

Haldir grabbed a pillow at his feet and placed it over his chest to hid himself from everyone's eyes of him holding onto his middle. With a small temporary healing spell, he would be able to last long enough without passing out in front of Amy and Mary. The last thing that he needed right now on his hands was hysteric women crying and arguing amide themselves as he lay bleeding at their feet.

Wanting to distract his mind, he looked out the window and mentally noted a black speck flying a little ways off behind him. It seemed to be far away, but not far enough for him to not notice that it was a crow.

A crow that had red eyes.

Haldir silently signaled Erynion with his eyes to look into his rear view mirror without alarming the girls about the strange bird.

_It seems that we are being followed by something unwanted._

_Yes, I have taken notice since I first saw it at the beginning of the drive._ Erynion replied in their minds as he switched his eyes back to the road in front of him. _Don't give any indication that you notice. I'll take care of it once we get to our destination._

Haldir let out a small grunt, but did as he was ordered. He kept his eyes on the bird and prayed that it didn't have anything to do with them.


	51. Chapter 51

**~Ladystarlet09~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **

*_**Erulissë,** "__Fairest Elven child"_

* * *

**_~Ladystarlet09 here. I am really loving the reviews here! Sorry that I havn't been updating lately, college really has me tied down this semester._**

* * *

They finally made it to a neat little motel inn that Erynion had earlier mentioned in the day close to about nine-thirty-five in the evening. Everyone, including Erynion himself, given that he had been the one driving all day, was relived that at least they would have someplace to eat and sleep properly before continuing that last part of the ride to San Francisco.

"Amy, come take your luggage out of the trunk." Erynion said as he beeped it open upon getting out the car. "I am not take a chance of having everyone's things stolen on this trip."

Mary smirked as she helped her in handing her things. "I noted that its a little hotter out in this area, Erynion." She said with a wave of her hand over her perspiring forehead. "And I mean hot!"

"Expect it to get cooler though as we get closer to the bay area." Erynion grinned while he reached in to pull out his own bags before slamming the trunk shut. "You will be pulling out your blankets by the time we arrive."

Haldir felt the pain come back in his midsection but he kept a tightly controlled calm manner as he waited for Amy to catch up to him by the main entry. Amy frowned. She touched his face for a moment with the back of her hand. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked him. Haldir smiled down at her. "I'm ok, just it was a long drive with little bathroom breaks." He lied with a small joke. Amy didn't look very convinced, but she didn't press the matter further for her father had pushed her from behind towards the front door.

"Hurry up, I need to see if there is still enough rooms available for the four of us." He said as Mary and Haldir followed him into a nicely kept front lobby area. "We will be lucky if I can get two rooms instead of one for the night."

There were a few tourists that were sitting by a burning fireplace in quite conversation and some were further down a hallway where sounds of laughter, TV and the aroma of fresh cooked food drifted into the check-in lobby.

"Erynion pointed towards a large brown leather couch. "Go sit over there while I get the arrangements." Mary barely suppressed a amused laugh at the slightly offend look that Amy had on her face. Covering her grin, she linked her arm into her best friends and steered her towards the waiting couch. "Hey, he _is_ paying you know." She said with another laugh.

"Ada didn't have to say like all of us are two years old, Mary." She complained. Dropping into the couch, she let out a deep sigh of relief. "Ahh, but this does feel like heaven to me right now."

Haldir could say the same himself if it wasn't for the pain he was feeling right at that moment. It was really had to keep a straight face when two women can easily read your facial expression and figure out what each one meant in a heartbeat. He muttered to himself in elven while he checked to see what time it was.

Erynion took the keys from the front receptionist with a smile and nod before joining everyone else at the couch. "Well it looks like we are going to have two rooms, but under the condition that you girls share one room and Haldir and I, the other one."

"This is a nice place." Amy looked around her at the warm scenery. "But can we at least hurry up to our rooms so we can change into something more comfortable and eat, Ada?" She begged while tugging at his leather jacket sleeve.

"Alright, we will." He laughed as he stood up. He held his hand out towards her to help her to her feet. "Just don't take too long getting ready, girls."

"What take you five minutes," Mary chuckled as they followed him to the second floor and down a short corridor. "Takes us women at least a half an hour."

"Haldir? How long does it take you male lelves to get ready for the day?" Amy asked the march warden beside her.

"You would be surprised if I told you." He smiled.

"I dare you to tell me." She ran a finger down his arm with a sly smile.

Haldir looked up Erynion. "How long does it take us?" He grinned at the back of his head.

"Less than two minutes." Erynion replied without a laugh. "That also includes strapping on weapons and such."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Erynion repeated her reply back as he unlocked a door and held it open. "Oh is right. This will be your girls room for the night."

Amy and Mary were greeted by an old English/ modern style room with an adjoined bathroom. There were two twin sided beds with warm cream colored comforters and goose-down feathered pillows with soft thrown rugs on the floor. The walls were a soft white color with hints of cream as well that help give the place a nice at-home feel, a small fire place, a writing desk on one side of the room with a Flat screen TV handing above the fire mantle piece, two black wood nightstands and a large closet where they would put their suitcases.

The bathroom itself was much close to what Amy was used to back home with a walk-in shower, white porcelain toilet and black marble counter and sink. The girls were mouth dropped for several moments, much to the amusement of the males as they stood back to watch their reactions. Mary was the first to walk into the room where she dropped her bags in the middle of the room.

"This is so cool." She finally cried while jumping up and down. She ran straight for the bed and dropped herself onto it. "I can get used to this for a while."

Amy laughed. "Remember that its only for tonight." She reminded her as she stepped inside. Erynion silently nudged Haldir in the arm with a node towards their own shared room two doors down. "We will be waiting for you girls in the lobby area when you are ready for dinner." He said as he closed the door behind them.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as they walked a few feet to the door.

Haldir finally grimaced as he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "It starting to hurt now."

Erynion opened the door and headed inside, tossing his suitcase on one of the beds as he gracefully shurgged out of his jacket. "Why don't you take a shower first before I see what I can do about stitching it up." He suggested. Haldir nodded silently as he shut the door behind him with his booted foot.

"Did you see that damn bird still when we arrived?" He asked while he put down his luggage and opened it to get his basic toiletries from within. "Its pretty persistent on following us. One would think that it was perhaps one of Saruman's _crebin_ at first glance."

Erynion walked over to the window and looked out into the dark night. "No, I didn't see it, but I can still sense its presence nearby."

"Do you think it has anything to do with us?" Haldir asked one his way to the bathroom. Switching on the light, he started the shower and walked back into the bedroom. "Did you bring any weapons with you?"

Erynion smirked darkly as he sharply shut the heavy curtains with a loud snap. "Of course, we have been long trained to never go anywhere without one unless you don't actually need it."

"I left my sword at the house." Haldir shook his head. "But at least I have my bow and arrows."

"I'll keep an eye out for that bird and see if I can capture or kill it if anything bad starts happening." Erynion replied. He turned on the TV to a football channel and sat down on the edge of his bed.

Haldir silently took out a black sweator and grey dress pants from his suitcase. He was worried inside but he didn't want his worry to ruin the major reason why Erynion took them out on this vacation. Things needed to be said and done back home, but the father needed to enjoy what time he had left with his daughter here in this world before it was time for them to journey back home to Middle Earth and find their people.

"Do you think that there is still hope for our people in Middle Earth?" Haldir asked Erynion unexpectedly as he undressed. "The ring-bearer came to our boarder's with the ring of power and left for a journey that holds many uncertain fates for all of us left behind. I didn't even want him coming to the Golden Forest to begin with as soon as I sensed the great evil he brought with him. But after Lord Estel's insistence, he left me no other choice."

"And do you regret that decision to this day, march warden?" Erynion asked, looking up at him with his piercing green eyes. Crossing one leg over the other, he continued to star up at the other elf. "If you wondering, I would have allowed him to pass if I were in your shoes at that time. Three ages have passed our world, Haldir. No one is safe from what the darkness brings in its wake. When I had left Middle Earth years ago, I felt the growing power of the returning dark lord and feared greatly for those whom I was leaving. But I didn't let it deter my original decision of following Alex here."

Haldir wrapped a towel around his lower half. "I don't regreat anything of what actions I took that day when the company came to our boarders." He replied. "My only regreat is the heavy loss my kinsmen took at Helm Deep before I was taken from them. I don't even know if we won the battle."

"Something that you should have asked Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel before we left." Erynion pointed out. "From what I heard, we did win the battle with the unexpected help from Gandalf the white. Saruman's whole army has been defeated and what kinsmen are left, injured or still worthy of battle, are recovering back home."

"But with the removal of Galadriel's protective power over our lands and boarders, doesn't that leave our people open for possible attack from the outside world?"

Erynion thought for a moment before replying in uncertain voice. "I honestly don't know, but if I am correct in my thinking, as long as she is still alive, her power still very much holds over the golden woods, even if she is in another world. Remember, she still can use her powers if she wanted to in this world, so that tells me that the Valar are allowing her to have influence with the unstained power of the Naya upon her finger."

"I just pray that at least with her here with us, we have a chance to figure things out better with the combined wisdom of her and Lord Celeborn." Haldir admitted as he headed towards the bathroom. "We really need it for the storm that is coming."

Erynion didn't say anything. Instead, he looked straight at the TV screen with unseeing eyes as his inner thoughts drifted elsewhere. The march-warden was right, they did need her wisdom, but was it enough to help everyone go through with the coming pain of what the new future of his daughter's new life holds? Once they return home and he remained behind, he knew deep down that he was taking a huge calculation with the adjoined events of what he was going to go through with Alex and their hidden enemy and the current events of what his beloved home of Middle Earth was fighting for against the dark power of eye of Mordor.

Everyone's life hangs in the balance upon the shoulders of little hobbit named Frodo Baggins from the Shire. Erynion pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, closing his eyes as he remembered well the first battle that the Last Alliance fought bravely for the freedom of all the free creatures of Middle Earth.

It was only a matter of time before the first one strikes unexpected behind the darkness.

And even then, Erynion wouldn't be able to withhold the dark powers to save his daughter's life and that of his people if the Dark Lord prevailed in reclaiming his ring of power.

So was he even making the right decision of having her join their people in a time of turmoil and war?

Would he had truly been able to do the same things that Haldir did for the company when they crossed over with the ring in plain sight?

Not wanting to trust himself with even answering his own question, he busied himself with getting dressed comfortably for dinner while he waited for Haldir to get out of the shower so he could tend to his wound.

Meanwhile outside several yards away from the inn, the crow waited patiently on a dead tree branch. Its master was still waiting for its return with what it had seen so far, but it deemed it not right just yet. It still needed more time to gather information before going back to the master.

So it just continued to wait as its crimson colored eyes took in everything it saw with uncanny intelligence.


	52. Chapter 52

**~Ladystarlet09~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **

*_**Erulissë,** "__Fairest Elven child"_

* * *

**_~Ladystarlet09 here. I am really loving the reviews here! Sorry that I havn't been updating lately, college really has me tied down this semester._**

* * *

Mary stared.

Hard.

"Dear Lord"

Erynion let out a small laugh as he pressed a button on a side panel in the three story condo that he stayed in the upper part of San Francisco near the financial district. Automatic blinds slowly rolled upwards where the windows were, revealing the black and white interior and obviously comfortable furniture throughout the whole place.

"THIS IS SO FREAKING AWESOME!" Mary squealed as she ran inside the living room and crash on a soft black sofa. "I can really get use to this for a whole month" She beamed brightly.

Everywhere one looked, every detail that was pain in design, placement of a particular object or furniture, one could get a sense of something along the lines of peacefulness away from a world that was always busy.

Yes, one could still hear the cars and pedestrians outside, but inside, let just say that Amy was really having a hard time right now mentally trying to envision her dad who didn't have this kind of luxury back in Middle Earth, to this, where he was very much a rich...elf.

"Why don't I show you young people up to the rooms where you will be staying at for the month." Erynion suggested as he lead them up to a long, winding staircase. Amy almost groaned at the stairs as she looked upwards to the other two levels of the condo.

"Ada, can I just stay downstairs instead?" She begged with her hands clasped together in the air. "I really hate stairs after dealing with it back home."

He shook his head at her. "No, you are sleeping on the top floor next to my bedroom and Haldir will be sleeping on the second floor in his own room."

Haldir smirked at the surprised expression on his life-mate's face. "Gonna have to get adjusted to stairs sooner then later since our homeland is nothing _but stairs_. Isn't that right, Erynion?" He grinned widely.

"Yeah, what he said." Erynion replied with a tilt of his silver head. "Up you guys go."

Mary was the first as usual, to bounce ahead with a happy laugh while Haldir followed behind at a slower pace, taking care to mind his tightly stitched wound as he mounted them after her.

Amy however, remained grounded to the floor with a dark scowl. "Ada, I want to sleep downstairs." She pouted feebly. "Pleeeaase?"

"Like I said before a moment ago, Amy," Erynion repeated himself with a deep sigh. "You are not going to sleep on the couch and that is final. Unless you prefer sleeping with me in my room for the rest of the stay, I suggest you get used to the extra exercise your body is getting from being on the top floor."

Amy pondered on the latter half of this sentance for a moment before giving a short shrug of the shoulders. "That doesn't sound so bad." She agreed. She stared up the winding stairwell. "I hate stairs."

"AMY!" Mary yelled, coming down the hall on the second floor. "You got to see this!"

Erynion nodded as he took his daughter's suitcases from her. "I'll take these up to your room." He told her with wink and a smile. "Looks like she found something pretty interesting in her room."

"C'mon." Mary exclaimed as she grabbed her best friend's hand and pulled her behind. Amy wondered what it was that Mary saw in her room and then squealed when she spied two tuxedo cats laying on the double bed in the middle of the room.

One of the cats, a lean, tough looking one by the small hiss it gave when it saw the two unknown humans enter its domain, lightly jumped down from the bed and slowly sundered over to them. The cat sat down at their feet and looked up with its topaz colored eyes and let out a long, plaintive meow. The other cat, smaller with white tipped ears, just let out a small yawn and closed her eyes as she purred with happy content that there was humans once more in the house.

Well, half and half, we shall say.

"I see that you found Bimbo and his sister, Lana." Erynion said as he suddenly appeared behind him. Bimbo, as Amy rightly guessed who sat her feet, let out several happy meows as he went straight for his master and began purring very loud as he slithered in and out from between Erynion's legs. The elf laughed, bending over to pick the cat up. "I see that you missed me terribly, little fella." He chuckled while tickling it underneath it's chin. "Sorry that I was gone for a long time, I had some important things to take care of with Amy here."

Bimbo let out loud sneeze, much to the amusement of everyone as he glared directly at Amy's direction for a moment before closing his eyes contently under the gentle petting he had been waiting for weeks.

"This is a really nice place to live in, Ada." Amy said while petting Bimbo over the head. The cat playfully swatted her finger with one paw before mewing a few times at her. "I didn't know that you are a cat person."

"Yeah, well when things start getting a little lonely, one can always turn to animals for companionship and comfort." Erynion explained. He set the cat down and turned to Mary with a small smile. "So how do you like your guestroom?"

She gave him the thumbs up. "Its totally awesome! Especially since you can do like a million things in here. I mean, my mom, don't get me wrong, like to keep things up-to-date back our house, but seriously? A freaking target practice in a bedroom? So AWESOME!" With that, she quickly turned her attention to unpacking her stuff. Erynion motioned for Amy to give her friend some privacy while he lead her upstairs to her room. They passed Haldir's on the way down the hallway. He was sitting on the edge of a queen sized bed, seemingly in deep meditation since he didn't move a single muscle as they paused to look.

Erynion softly closed his door, but not before allowing Bimbo, who had sniffed the air when he paused in following his master and the strange, yet kind lady down the hallway, inside the room with a grin. "Just to keep him company." Erynion winked when he saw Amy's surprised face. "Everyone, especially us elves, need it from time to time."

"I hope that non of you girls are allergic to cats at least." He said as he guided her upstairs.

Amy smiled fondly. "No, I actually love cats." She told him. Erynion nodded. Once they reached the third floor, Amy found herself looking outwards through a high window that overlooked the busy streets below. It kinda made her dizzy to think that her own father, who was from the mythical world of Middle Earth and was an elf for that matter, was able to adjust and thrive in her own world just as easily.

_Ok, maybe no easy at first. _She mentally reminded herself._ He went through a lot of shit I bet to get this far in life._

"And this is going to be your room for the whole visit." Erynion announced. He reached for the door knob and opened it slowly. Amy gasped at the beauty that her eyes saw. Everything was a very soft purple and green color, the bed, walls, window curtains, rugs, everything appealed to the human eye in a smooth transition from one thing to the next. The only other color that stood out the most, was the cherry oak vanity, night-stands, office desk and a full length mirror by a walk-in-closet.

"Ada, I don't even know what to say." She cried. Erynion laughed a deep husky chuckle as he gently tossled her hair. "This is like..." She was at a loss of words to describe even what she was feeling at that moment. "Awsome is the only word that is coming to mind." She finally threw up her hands heplessly. "How can I event hank you for allowing to come with you here?"

"Well, for starters." He coughed. "You can give your ada a hug before you unpack and take a much needed nap before dinner." He replied mildly. Amy immedietly did as he asked, wrapping her arms tightly around his middle as she buried her face into his chest. "Thank you, daddy." She whispered. Erynion smiled with a feeling of happiness in his mind as he savored this private moment of bonding between father and daughter. There wasn't going to be much of this if he didn't pay attention to their interaction during this vacation. And with so much to teach, learn and share, he felt that a month wasn't going to even be enough to scratch the surface.

Seventeen long years. That was the amount that he had to make up for in such a short time.

"I better go feed the cats and check my voice mail and such." He said when she finally let go. "Why don't you just take a nap for now and unpack later? I am sure that you are very much tired and need a few hours of shut eye.'

Amy smiled brightly, reminding him painfully of both himself and her mother's. "Sure. That sound rather nice.

"Ok, then. Sleep well, little one." He said as he started to close the door. "I'll see you guys in a little bit."

Yawning wide, Amy gave him several nods before he closed the door and made his way downstairs to check his voice mail. It was good to be back home finally for a little while. But it was even better to finally be able to come home with his daughter and get the chance that he had always dreamed, but never came true until now. Erynion went to his fridge and pulled out a cold water bottle. Uncapping it and take a swig, he walked slowly to his phone and pressed the voice mail button.

"You have one message. Beep._ Hey, Erynion," _A female's voice said cheerfully._ "I just wanted to see if you were home yet from your business trip. I know that its been rather long since we last went on our date, but I was wondering- _Deleted."

Erynion rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He didn't need to see or hear from her right now. He had more important things to do that involved his daughter and Haldir and Mary. The last thing he even wanted right now, was his personal life getting in the way with what he was hoping to achieve in such short time. A loud cawing noise drew his attention from his thoughts towards the front window where he saw a black crow with red eyes staring directly at him.

It let out several caws when it noticed him looking and flapped its wings. Cursing under his breath, Erynion immediately grabbed one of his bows that he kept near the couch and strung it as he hurried to the window. The bird cawed more loudly and flew up higher into the evergreen tree that it was perched on. Several other crows nearby responded in kind, but flew off once Erynion slammed open the window and took direct aim without thinking twice.

The arrow hit its intended mark dead on in the bird's throat where it preceded to fall to the ground, dead. Erynion wove a protective spell to keep unwanted guests out as he went to retrieve the dead bird.

Upon touching the bird, it suddenly turned into dark ash once he made contact, leaving behind a single strange silver symbol on the green grass. Curious, yet very worried, Erynion pulled out a small cloth from his pocket and picked the sliver thing up. He held it up to the sunlight and found that it was shaped into a interwoven triangle with a single dagger piercing the middle half.

"What in Middle Earth is this?"He whispered as he continued to study it. He looked around for more birds of its kind but sense nothing amiss or evil nearby. He couldn't let his guard down if they were being watched by someone. Erynion hastily covered the silver rune in the cloth and stuffed it into his pants pocket as he hurried back inside. He needed his proper rest for the time being so he could regain his energy to study further and figure out a plan just in case things got out of hand while Amy stayed in his home.

Meanwhile on the blacken spot where the dead crow fell, the grass around it turned black and brown as the ashes rose into the wind and blew eastward towards an unknown location.

The crow may be dead but there would be others who would take its place soon enough.


	53. Chapter 53

**~Ladystarlet09~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **

*_**Erulissë,** "__Fairest Elven child"_

* * *

**_~Ladystarlet09 here. I am really loving the reviews here! Sorry that I havn't been updating lately, college really has me tied down this semester._**

* * *

"If dwarfs had one thing in common," Celeborn said with a slight curl of his lip as he and Galandriel sat at the dinner table amid the noise and rough jokes from Throbbi and his clan. "It can only be drink and food." He finished with a shudder before taking a small bit of his salad.

Galandriel comforted her husband with a gentle pat on the shoulder. "Just think of how good allies they make on the journey."

"Humph." He snorted.

It had been two days since Amy had gone with her father to San Franciso and already, it seemed that the house was half empty without her bright presence. It made Galadriel feel really warm inside whenever she was around her foster daughter. Something that she greatly missed since the departure of their own daughter, Celebrian. What had been done to her during the unsuspecting orc ambush still left a bitter taste in the powerful elleth's mouth. But the past was the past and at least with her own daughter being alive and well in the Undying lands, she could be content for the time being of teaching and watching over Erynion's daughter.

Alex had been absent from the dinner table that night, saying that she wasn't feeling that well since she had been working overtime at the vet due to large amounts of pets that needed to be tended to. Galadriel took a sip of her wine. Things seemed to be a lot more quieter around the mortal woman these days. She would often interact with her husband whenever he came around to show her affection, but once he was gone, she seemed to change into someone who always had that yearning in her eyes.

And Galadriel knew that yearning pointed to her former march warden, Erynion. Who else in this world would bring out that hidden smile on Alex's face whenever she was thinking of something, or perhaps a single touch of his hand would make her frazzled mind calm down enough to where she could talk things out.

"You have been worried about her, my love." Celeborn gently broke her thoughts. She turned her head to look at him with her clear blue eyes. His shoulders rose and fell as if a great feeling of weight had suddenly settled on them. "It will have to be soon that we must talk with her." He said gravely. "I fear that putting it off later and later would only making the situation much more worse then necessary."

"If only she would be open about the truth instead of hiding it from herself, Celeborn." Said Galadriel as she stole a side glance towards Laura's way. "It pains even her best friend and comrade to see the former shell of the woman she once knew."

"Does she knew the truth?" He asked softly.

Galadriel's lips thinned. "I think only part of it, but not all." She shook her head before taking another sip. "If she did, would you think that she'd allow Erynion to be far away from the one thing that kept him here in this world?"

"Erulissë is a strange child to begin with, love." Celeborn raised his glace and stared at its contents with a thoughtful look. "She continues to love her mother, despite all the hurtful words that is said to her, is willing to live a life that is uncertain in a world that is completely different from hers to the point that she will have to learn how to be dependent on the people around her, a long-forgotten father who returns upon sensing the danger that lurks around his daughter, and yet she still find strength to somehow accept everything that she believed to be true all her life with the same grace as that of her kin. Its absolutely amazing to not witness her have a complete breakdown."

"But having mortal blood running through one's veins," Galadriel cut in. "Brings out the vulnerable side of her. She is yet to show that side of herself, but given of what she had already learned from both parents, plus who knows how she will take of finding out that Erynion won't be coming back home with us. All half-bloods of the two races are given a choice of which one they are going to stand beside. Amy is no different from that held choice. In the end, she will have to make that choice, but if it is for herself or for those around her, I cannot foresee her final decision."

"Then perhaps you would prefer talking with Alex about it." Celeborn suggested with a nod towards the backdoor. Looking in the general direction, Galadriel saw Alex quietly slip outside.

"I think I will." She replied, standing up. "I'll be back in a little bit."

She silently walked out into the cold night air. Alex was sitting on one of the chairs, staring up at the stars. "Beautiful, aren't they?" Galadriel suddenly spoke.

Alex's head snapped around. She saw it was only the tall elleth watching her. "Oh, I didn't hear you come out." She gave her a small smile before turning her face upwards once more. "I remember how they looked on my first night of staying in your city. They were burning so brightly I swore that if perhaps I reached up with my hand, I could easily grab one and hold on to it." A small shadow passed over her face for moment before she shook her head quickly. "But it was a long time ago in another life." She added in a lower tone. "I don't even remember much."

"Or you just choose to not remember the past so that you can carve a life that doesn't hold what you are longing deep within your heart of hearts." Galadriel corrected her as she took a seat next to Alex. Her deep blue eyes searched the star covered sky for a moment. "Why do you run from your past like this?" She quietly asked in a gentle, but firm voice when she looked back at the mortal woman beside her. "There is no shame in acknowledging what happened to you. Yes, it was horrible and I should have done more for you when he took you, but that doesn't mean that you should end up hating everyone who helped you get back to your real home."

Alex laughed a bitter laugh. "Even when I came home after all was said and done, I still didn't feel right." She reached into her shirt and withdrew the wedding ring that Erynion had given back to her. "I was scared of telling him about the rap after telling him that I was pregnant with his child before it hall happened. The pain of seeing his anger and turmoil, all but killed me inside, Galadriel. I couldn't bear seeing his fair, immortal face everyday with my secret and know that perhaps my unborn child had been tainted with the enemy's seed."

"So you hid her from the truth, going as far as lying about her Ada's exsitance as you hid yourself from it as well." Galadriel pointed out. "Didn't you think that perhaps one day, he would come back and learn it all somehow, if not now, then later?"

The woman shrugged. "Erynion is a kind of being who can see into the minds, hearts and feeling of those close to him. If I had allowed him to stay around our daughter, I am certain he would have found her tainted."

"But you don't know if she had been really touched by the darkness of the enemy. How can you, Alex, if you haven't lifted the warding spells off of her?"

Alex seemed to age before her very eyes for a moment. The young looking face no longer as young as she once was. It seemed lined with constant worry and fear.

Fear for what? Galadriel had been asking herself over and over again since she arrived to this world with Celeborn. What was Alex really afraid of?

Then all seemed to fit into place when Alex opened her mouth and spoke in a hollow voice. "He isn't dead, you know. I could bring myself to kill the bastard even after what he had brutally violated my body over and over again." She broke down crying, her hands covering her face as Galadriel could only sit there in stunned silence and shock. "I saw something within his mind that made me stop when I had my chance and because of it, he is alive still and is now looking for Amy so that he can use her for his own evil devises."

"Why didn't you tell anyone about what happened to you once you had been safely rescued by my people? Why allow this to harbor in your mind until you are almost driven insane?"

Wiping her eyes, Alex stood up and walked over to lean herself against the patio balcony. She was silent for a moment or two before replying in such a low voice, Galadriel had to strain her keen elven ears to catch the whisper of words.

"Because I was scared of what he could have done to me if I had told them. I spared his life because I saw the impact it would have had on both worlds that you and I live in. Would you have been willing to do the same if you saw what my visions held for me?" Alex asked the elleth as she slowly turned around to face her. "Would you be willing to spare the world ten thousand years of death and darkness for the sake of a single life? A life that longs, even if it is evil and twisted, for love and companionship."

Galadriel was at a loss of words. She didn't' even know what she was feeling or thinking in her mind as she could only stare at the older version of the young woman she had once seen life and youthful promises filled with joy and happiness.

"I don't think I can possibly answer that question right now." She somehow managed to say when her throat finally found a way to work.

"Then you have no right of asking my why I did what I did for the well-being of _everyone_, including Erynion and our daughter." Alex said harshly. "So spare me the pity and let me deal with the ramifications of what is to come." She turned her back upon her, shoulders rigid.

Galadriel slowly got to her feet. Now that she had learned what she need to know, it was up to her to try and figure out what it is she was going to do to help in anyway that she can. "Call it pity as you may, Alexandria," Said she while starting to walk away from Alex. "But in the eyes of the Valar, you have committed a terrible crime that will determine the fates of_ all_ who had been involved with your battle since the beginning. Lets pray that at least with their divine grace, Erulissë will be spared the same fate that you have had to live with all these years."

"Then so be it. I will not fight my fate if it means that I will have to face the person responsible for all of this"

Heart heavy, Galadriel left her to the silence of the night, not seeing three pairs of ruby red eyes that hid themselves within the darkness of the trees in the house next door. The eyes took shape of black crows as they silently lifted into the night air and flew in the direction of the east. They had seen and head enough to give plenty of information to their master. He would be the only one who would know what the next step would be in the concern of the mortal woman.

He was coming for her.

And she would not be spared as he allowed the last time.

Nor would _his_ child.


	54. Chapter 54

**~Ladystarlet09~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **

*_**Erulissë,** "__Fairest Elven child"_

* * *

**_~Ladystarlet09 here. I am really loving the reviews here! This is just something funny I thought about while working on my homework. Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Ada, since when could you cook?" Amy asked one evening over dinner as she and the others sat around a small dinner table, eating Italian pasta with warm _lembas_ bread and salad.

Erynion raised an eyebrow at her while taking a bit of salad. He chewed slowly before swallowing and taking a sip of wine. "Are you saying that elves can't learn how to cook for themselves?" He replied mildly.

Her ears started to turn bright red, a sure sign that her protective wards were starting to wear off. And a not so good sign for Erynion because he didn't have any wards that he could place upon if needed. Amy mumbled to herself about having to keep her mouth shut more often as she stabbed madly at her plate.

"I just don't think she is really familer yet with how one can adapt to a given environment so quickly, Erynion." Haldir pipped in casually as he sat back in his chair with a glass of wine sitting between his slender fingers. "In fact," He turned his grey eyes upon the older elf. "I feel that it is time for lessons to be taught and minds to grow." Adding with a small smile before he sipped his drink.

Mary hid a smile behind a choking cough while Amy let out a dismay groan. "But Ada, I thought the reason for this trip was to spend more bonding time with you." She cried with a feeble child-like kick.

"Doesnt meant that we won't, child." Erynion replied as he stood up to pour himself another glass. "Mary? More wine?"

The other girl beamed very brightly as she hastily held up her empty glass to him. "Of course! How could I possibly pass such a kind offer?" She laughed. Amy rolled her eyes upwards with a silent prayer.

"And I wondered how wood-elves took to wine more easily then us." Haldir said while he watched her let out another tiny giggle. "Apparently, you let the wine get to your head before it even hits your stomach."

Mary shrugged as Erynion handed her half-filled wine glass. "So? What about it?" She challenged him with another giggle. "Its not like I get to drink like this often back home."

"You are completely drunk!" Amy cried. She reached over to grab her best friend's glass away from her, but Mary was much too fast and was up and out of her seat swiftly before Amy could even blink. "Hey!"

"Slightly drunk, Amy." The slightly older girl corrected with a small wiggle of her left forefinger. "But not too drunk to not hit a marked target."

"Oh boy." Erynion whistled. "You shouldn't have said that, Mary."

"And pray, why not, my lord?" She turned around with wide eyes.

Haldir allowed the smuggest smile to touch his lips as Erynion answered for him in a very low tone. "Because you just openly challenged the most well-known elven archer who is the best of the best. No one can beat him."

Mary's eyes slowly blinked three times before she finally replied in a slightly thick voice. "Who may that be?" She asked stupidly. Amy could barely suppress her obvious groan of utter dismay, hiding her eyes behind her hands as Erynion lifted a slender hand and pointed.

Directly at Haldir himself who was sitting with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Him. You just challenged Haldir to a contest of who could shoot the fastest without missing his or her mark in a span of sixty seconds."

"Mary, Mary, Mary." Amy said over and over again without lifting her face from her hands. "Why do you do this to yourself? This _always_ happens whenever you get yourself drunk."

"Oh shut up, Amy. I can easily out beat this..." She sized him up for moment. "This captain/master archer easily with a bow."

Erynion took away the glass from Mary. "I think that only way you are going to prove yourself is in a match against the march-warden himself. I will be the one to judge for myself if whether or not you are able to reach the caliber of Haldir's experience when it comes to a bow and arrow. Forget the swords, that will come another time when you are less drunk and less risky of cutting off your own foot instead of your opponent."

"But Ada!" Amy protested loudly as she followed them down a long corridor that lead to the main exercise room with Haldir quickly catching up from behind. "She will put an arrow in someone's ass in the current state that she is in. You can't possibly expect her to handle a weapon!"

"Amy, you will find someday that not all elves work good sober." Erynion sighed as he switched on the lights, momentarily blinding everyone for second until their eyes were able to adjust to the brightness.

"Damn Ada, you have one of hell of a workout gym in here."

Erynion couldn't help but smile smugly himself while leaning a shoulder against an ab workout equipment. "What can I say? I like to workout and keep in fit. Elves are rather vain creatures as Haldir and Mary's mother might tell you one day, but we prefer being athletic so we don't lose precious naturally honed skills that are vital to our overall survival in battle."

"So where do you practice your archer, Erynion?" Asked Haldir as he looked around the spacious room filled with various workout stations. "I know that is _one_ skill you wouldn't dare leave idle."

"Why don't you guys follow me and see for yourselves?" The former march warden smiled widely.

They did as he asked and followed him into a different room that looked like a dance studio without any windows. On one side, there was a whole mirror wall and the other, stood a big blue target painted into the wood with yellow center for the bulls eyes. There were many holes in the wall itself, showing that someone had been practicing on a daily basis down here for a very long time.

Erynion grinned. "So, how about it?"

Mary shrugged as she tossed her hands in the air. "Sure, I don't give a damn nation hell."

He turned his gaze at the other male elf. "And you?" He asked quietly. "Do you feel good to accept her challenge?"

Haldir snorted, indigent that the question had even been asked. "Are you kidding me? With her being like that, I can bet my whole wallet she will be fully passed out before I even get my tenth arrow in the damn mark."

"Haldir, that isn't really nice of you to say that." Amy chided him with a elbow to his rib. Haldir grunted slightly at the pain he felt when she did, but he kept his face from showing it as he looked around the empty room.

"So, where do you keep your equipment?"

Erynion went over the light switch panel and pressed a concealed button beside it. "Where one is least expecting to find such prized possessions." He replied as one of the mirrors slowly turned around, revealing a hidden weapon holder that contained two sliver bows with embedded rubies and opals along the hilts, handmade arrows, a set of elven daggers that were similar to the ones Haldir had and a long curved sword that matched his that laid hidden in his guest closet.

Amy swallowed as her round eyes took in the unmatched beauty and craftsmanship of her father's people. Yes, not a single soul in her world would be able to match that of the elves of Middle Earth.

Erynion walked over to them and reached for the two bows, tossing them expertly in the air. Haldir caught the one closet to him while Mary just barely caught hers with a clumsy backwards step towards the wall. Erynion didn't say anything as he handed them both ten arrows each.

"I will expect no cheating out of this challenge." He warned the both of them as they accepted the arrows from him. "Play fair and whoever wins this will be allowed a sword lesson from me while the loser gets to cook all of next week's three meals a day."

Amy swallowed hard. If it was one thing that Mary couldn't' do, it was cooking. She hated cooking for as long as she could remember and just thinking of Mary losing to Haldir made Amy feel very ill suddenly. "I just think I will go sit myself down by the wall over here, Ada." Amy said in a very small voice. "I don't want to get in the way of all the arrows that will be suddenly flying around the room."

Erynion gave a short node as he waited for the two to prepare themselves for the challenge. It was hard since they weren't allow to hold a quiver for the ten arrows that they were given, but it seemed that Haldir had a easier time since his hands were bigger and they fitted just fine in it.

But Mary on the other hand...

She gave a impatient grumble as they fell repeatedly onto the floor. "Shit, if only I had a damn quiver." Somehow, she was bright enough to stuff them into her pants belt, but it would be more difficult for her to pull them out with ease since they were lodged between the leather belt and her jeans.

"So are we ready to start, guys?" Erynion stepped forward. Haldir have him a nod while Mary cursed under her breath after picking up an arrow and fitting into her bow.

"Yeah, lets get this done." She told him with a spark in her eye. "Just don't let my slight drunk state fool you, Haldir." She smiled sweetly to him.

The current march warden smirked as he focused his eyes on the target. "Whatever you say."

"Get ready." Erynion kept his eyes on the level of their bows as they slowly drew back the string.

"Fire."

What Amy saw next in a span of less than ten seconds had her completely floored. Haldir's body movements seemed to smoothly move as one with his bow as he shot arrow after arrow towards the marked target, his eyes intent as his fair face remained completely emotionless, body rigid and straight.

Mary as well seemed to changed before her very eyes as well. She too was graceful but with small hints slight human traits that came from living in a world that had didn't have what her mother grew up around back in Middle Earth. She was two second a little slower then Halidr, but nonetheless deadly with a bow as her arrows when straight into each other down the middle. Amy watched her hand reach without pause for her next arrow without looking down at her side.

"Stop."

The two combatants let out sighs and took several steps back as Erynion went over their separate marks and studies the spent arrows in complete silence.

Haldir grinned over at Amy. "I think I have this on in the bag." He chuckled while putting away his bow. When she didn't respond to him, his grin got bigger._ "Malia ten'fion?"_ **_(care for some more wine?)_**

_"Auta miqula orqu." **(****Go kiss an Orc)** _Mary sneered before slightly tripping over herself in going to putting down her bow.

"Enough with the insults you too." Erynion cut in suddenly in a hard voice that froze the two of them in place. He looked back and forth between Haldir and Mary, his lips thinned for a moment. "Mary, how long have you held a bow in your hands?" He asked her in a serious voice that broken no joking.

"Uh, since I can learn how to walk, why?"

Erynion pointed at her side of the wall. "Because it seems that you mother must have taught you advanced lessons that are at the level of a march-warden-in-training."

Both Haldir and Mary stared at him in shock and surprise.

_"Erynion, Lle lakwenien?" **(You'r joking right?)**_ Haldir asked incredulously. "That's impossible. No one in the history of our people's race have allowed a female to be trained to the level of march-warden. Yes, greatly encouraged to know how to battle with weapons but not to be a march warden."

"Then you go look for yourself and tell me what your elven eyes see that I cannot." Erynon snapped, turning on him with flashing green eyes. Haldir swiftly walked to the wall for a moment and stared before coming back over slowly with a calculating look in his own eyes. Amy came over just in case something broke out into a fight between her best friend and her husband. "Is it true?' He demanded quietly.

Mary shrugged. "Like it was ever going to happen in my lifetime, buddy." She replied in a boring voice. "Sure, mother had me practice all the levels and ways of how to deal with a bow and arrow, but I knew that I'd never reach any possible level that Erynion or any other elf for that matter." She angrily crossed her arms over her chest, face slightly red. "If I was _ever_ asked if I'd take the position by Galadriel herself, I'd just tell her that I'd rather go kiss an warg or an ugly orc then become one of you." Not waiting for anyone to respond to her sudden venom of words, Mary ran out of the room with Amy calling after her to wait up.

"She has a hidden talent, Erynion." Haldir said out the side of his mouth as they watched them leave. Erynion glanced at him out the side of his eye. "And what makes you say that?"

Haldir slowly inhaled and exhaled as he turned back around to face the where his arrows and her's stood silently in the wall on either side of each other. "Because she has the exact same technique as I use to take down a target. The signatures match each other to the perfect T."

Erynion walked up to his side and gave him a rough clap on the shoulder. "Lets just say that she has a good potential of becoming of us." He said before nodding towards the open door. "I suggest we go join them back in the living room before bedtime. I am sure she will want to another glass to help heal her injured female pride before sleeping the effect of the wine off for the rest of the night. Besides, the worst that she could do to you for this, is take a dagger and plunge it into your side during the night and leave her best friend a early widow."

"You know that you are a complete sucker for jokes, Erynion." Haldir said mid-way.

_"Amin uuma malia en Tanya nae sai eina. " **(I don't care & that was very funny)**_


	55. Chapter 55

**~Ladystarlet09~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **

*_**Erulissë,** "__Fairest Elven child"_

* * *

The nightmare came to her again, but this time everything was much more vivid than ever before. Amy tried hard to scream for help as blood around her feet poured from the earth itself, but her voice seemed to refuse to obey her mental command and instead, she remained silent.

"Ada!" She cried to the darkness that surrounded her. A deep sense of fear had already taken ahold of her. Crows with red eyes flew above with the vultures in wide circles, filling the air with harsh cries. Amy waded in the growing blood around her ankles, trying hard to reach the ever present pole that held her dead husband.

It was always the same scenario every time she had this dream. He would be there, dead with hundreds of dead Orcs, man and elf surrounding the mound that he was skewered to. She could smell the sweet sickly smell of death and always that despair would fill her mind.

There was no hope in the end for Middle Earth.

"Ada!" Amy called again.

"Amy, I'm over here!" Erynion's voice called out of nowhere. Amy looked for his face, but everything seemed to blend with the grim, blood and gore.

"Where are you?" She cried as she stumbled forward, tripping amide various bodies, not caring if her battle dress tore among the sharp weapons. She had to get to him. She had to find her father and be reassured with the hope of at least having one person she cared for alive.

Erynion was nowhere to be seen. Amy's already sorrow filled heart began to falter as she continued with grim determination to find him. She called and called loudly, his voice always responding in kind, but in way that it seemed that he was drifting further away from her.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she found him lying against a tall white tree, his immortal face scrunched in pain as he withdrew a long orc dagger from his side. Amy's vision blurred as she saw blood pore forth from his wound before it cleared and she forced herself to walk forward. "Ada, what happened to you?" She cried as Erynion took a hold of his red cloak and tore a long strip to bind himself with.

"I was battling a large orc when I accidentally tripped and took his weapon to his side. But I was able to at least kill him before he got to me." He replied with a grimace of pain.

A mixture of relief and fear took its root in her shattered mind. Amy knelled beside him, tears falling from her luminous eyes. "Ada, Haldir is dead." She told him quietly. Erynion's green eyes flickered with a shadow, but otherwise he kept oddly quite.

"I'm sincerely sorry for your lost, child." He said softly. "At least he's in a better place."

Amy looked up at him in surprise. Those words seemed odd coming from her father. One would think that he'd be breaking down or at least saying along the lines that Haldir was brave in battle. "What do you mean, Ada?" She asked him.

Erynion gingerly picked up the orc blade and inspected it for a long moment. "What I meant is that better that he died than you." He looked up at her, his eyes hard. "Because at least I will be the one to kill you myself."

Before Amy could possibly speak, much less flee as she realized the danger that she was in, Erynion swiftly swirled the dagger in his palm and sliced open her throat. Amy stood motionless with her life's blood pouring from her neck, arms unable to reach up and stem the flow as Erynion slowly stood up to his feet and smiled slightly at the shocked expression in her eyes. "I told you that I would be able to find you at last, my child." He whispered in her ear in a low voice that no longer sounded like her father. "And with your blood, I will finally be able to finish off what I wasn't able to do in the making of Middle Earth."

He reached out a hand and pushed Amy backwards. She fell onto the ground, still struggling to breath as her vision began to blacken around the edges. The red sky above filled her eyes before Erynion, or who pretended to be him, stooped over her. "You and your mother are mine now forever." He said with a triumphed laugh.

Amy awoke screaming at the top of her voice.

Erynion immediately came running into her room, sword in hand as Haldir and Mary slammed into him. "Amy!" Erynion cried as he realized that there was no danger in the room.

His daughter, covered in sweat, broke down crying as she childlike held out her arms for him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Ada!" She wailed. The father grabbed her arms and held her tightly against his body as she trembled violently. "What happened, my child?" He gently asked her. "Was it another bad dream again?"

She nodded several times, burying her face into his silk pajama shirt. Haldir exchanged concern looks with Mary before walking forward to sit on the bed beside her. He placed a gentle hand on her back. "Can you tell us what it was this time?" He asked her softly.

"It was the same dream, but this time someone pretending to my father, killed me." Amy said, her voice breaking at the end before another assault of tears racked her body.

Mary gasped sharply, her hands covering her mouth. Erynion looked sharply at Haldir, his fair face filled with fear. "I would never hurt my daughter." He said in defense of himself. "Whoever she saw in her nightmare, was obviously a pretender who used my image to lure her mind."

"Do you think that perhaps that it could be the enemy, Erynion?" Mary asked in a low voice. "After all, why would she even be having these nightmares to begin with?"

"I don't know, Mary." Erynion replied helplessly as he continued to comfort his crying daughter. "But this is starting to worry me about her mental and emotional state if this continues on."

He tried to gently pull himself away from her to get a cup of cold water but Amy only held onto him tighter, digging her nails into his arms until he thought they would break though. "Amy, let ada, get you some water." He told her softly.

"No, don't leave me!" She screamed. Amy threw her arms around his neck, refusing even Haldir's pleas to calm down and let go. Her crying became more distressed by the passing seconds until her breathing became irregular.

"Haldir, Mary." Erynion looked up. "Go back to bed. I will deal with her tonight."

"Are you sure that is such a good thing, considering that she might actually lash out at you?" Mary asked as she hesitantly turned for the door. Haldir didn't say anything, but the distress in his grey eyes spoke everything that he was thinking.

Erynion waved his free hand at his still crying daughter. "I can't just allow the two of you to always be there for her when I am around. She needs my help and guidance with these nightmares. The sooner I can get to the bottom of this, the sooner Amy will get better."

Haldir kissed Amy's damp hair before standing up. "I hope you know what you are doing, Erynion."

The other elf raised an eyebrow at him. "She is my daughter. What else would a father not know?"

The march warden didn't reply in kind as he followed Mary out into the hallway. He looked back behind him and found Erynion softly speaking elvish to her while she still tightly held on to his arm as it was the only thing that could reassure her mind that it was really him and not the person in her dream. Haldir felt a hand on his arm and looked down to find Mary quietly nodding for them to go and leave the father and daughter to their privacy.

_Erulissë, why don't you come with me and sleep in my bed for the rest of the night? At least with me by your side, I can watch over you and keep the darkness away from your dreams. _He silently spoke in her mind. Amy nodded, sniffling as he gently helped her to her feet and guided her towards the doorway. They entered his own master bedroom the next room over. Erynion swiftly turned down the bright lights to a low dim and guided her to his king sized bed.

"Which side do you want to sleep on?"

"The right side."

"Ok then."

After pulling back the covers, Erynion patted the bed. "Just lie down and try to close your eyes."

Amy climbed into the bed and allowed her father to pull the covers over her still trembling body. "Ada, why would someone try to impersonate you in my dream?" She asked him suddenly.

Erynion paused midway of tucking her in and looked up at her face. He could feel his hidden fear growing in his heart, but he pushed it back, needing to focus on comforting his daughter. "Shh, I would never, ever hurt you, Erulissë." He assured her with a finger over her lips. "Now just close your eyes and think about happy things."

Amy did as he told her, closing them as he placed a warm hand over her forehead. She felt something akin to invisible energy pour into her body, making it seem as if her body was completely relaxed as the warmth slowly spread throughout her system.

"Just sleep, my little one." He told her in a soothing voice. "I am here and no one will be able to touch your pure mind." He waited for a few minutes for her breathing to slow down before lifting his hand away from her forehead. He grimly put away his sword and climbed next to her on the other side, rolling onto his side so he could face her. He placed a protective arm over her stomach.

Who exactly did she see in her dreams and what did the enemy what from her of all people?

Erynion weaved another protective spell over her mind before allowing his dreams to take a hold of him and drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile, outside the the perimeter of the house, a evergreen tree silently stood across the street with hundreds of red eyes peering out from it before they took form of crows who silently flew off into the night in search for their master.

It was only a matter of time before he is able to capture the girl and finally complete what he wasn't able to years ago.


	56. Chapter 56

**~Ladystarlet09~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **

*_**Erulissë,** "__Fairest Elven child"_

* * *

"So, have you done what I asked you?" A low, fair sounding male voice spoke as three Orcs stood within a darken room. "I what to make sure that nothing is left unfinished in anyway shape or form."

The largest of the three Orcs bowed his head as he saluted the speaker with a arm over his chest. "Everything has been prepared as you requested Lord Melkor. I have even sent a large flock of _crebin_ to the girl's home to watch over the mother as we speak. Your time will come soon, master."

The shadow of his master stood up slowly from a high seat and went forth to stand under the moonlight, revealing a tall, majestic elf with long black hair, fair of face and slender body.

Only the golden eyes with the darkness swirling withing the orbs betrayed his true intentions of doing evil. A corner of his lips curled into a smirk as he came to stand before them. "Than I would highly suggest that you go for the mother first when she is lest expecting any danger to appear." Melkor suggested softly. "I will take care of the girl myself since this is a personal matter that must be dealt only by my hand alone."

"As you wish, master." The leader replied meekly. "And what about the elves? Do you want us to slay them?"

Melkor walked away with his hands behind his back, looking around the vast room with amusement as he thought of what to do with the elves that were keeping watch over the mother and daughter. The only one who was really irking him the most at the moment, was that blasted sorcerer elf, Erynion. He was the reason that all of his plans were ruined after he had taken his life-mate and implanted her with his own seed. But in dicey situations often requires one to take a step back in retreat and plan for another time.

No, the time was starting to become just right for him. "Don't do anything to harm them. They will have their own parts to play out in good time, my friend." Said Melkor as he turned around to face them. "I just want the human mother for now and later on we can figure out what to do with them. Now go!"

The three orcs bowed to their master and swiftly shifted into crows, flying off through the window towards the night sky. Melkor glanced behind him to find a tall woman standing within the shadows. "Are you happy now, love? You should be considering that I'm willing to be merciful towards your kinsmen."

"As I have said before. To predict what is going to happen with your downfall, is to not allow outsiders who are not part of the game to interfere with the main players."

"And you think that perhaps allowing them to live is an important aspect?" He challenged her. "You were the one who betrayed them all in the end by turning your back on everyone you loved."

"And you didn't do the same with your former apprentice who is now fighting the free-folk over Middle Earth?"

Melkor opened his mouth to defend himself but nothing could come out. After trying several times, he threw up his hands in defeat. "I did, but little did I, or the valar foresee what destruction he was going to unleash."

"So what right does it give to accuse me of being disloyal? I am merely a pawn in your schemes."

"For my eventual downfall." He shot back.

"That is the way you wish to go,not I." The woman bowed her head slightly before retreating backwards to go on her own way. "As long as you don't kill my best friend, I will not bother to stop you." Melkor heard her fair voice drift towards him before all was silent.

He couldn't help but feel a little remorse touch his black heart for what he was about to unleash, but what could he do now since too many pieces had been moved on the board at once?

He still couldn't understand to this very day, why the human woman whom he had viciously raped and poured himself in, had allowed him to live after all of that. What did she see within his soul that was worth saving when she held his own dagger above his heart?

Melkor's face harden. It didn't matter anymore to him what the reason was. The main thing that he needed to focus on the task at hand and not allow such little thoughts to divert his mind elsewhere. Melkor swiftly left the room and headed to the upstairs master bedroom. Let the pieces fall into their own places. As long as he was able to achieve what he wanted, the world could go screw themselves.


	57. Chapter 57

**~Ladystarlet09~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **

*_**Erulissë,** "__Fairest Elven child"_

* * *

Galadriel slowly approached the office of where her husband was reading a book. Knocking on the door softly before entering when he responded, she smiled warmly at the sight of him sitting in a armchair with a large volume in his hands. "I see that you have been rather busy with that book, husband." Said she while taking a seat at his feet.

Celeborn put aside the book on a nearby table and drew his wife into his lap, wrapping his arms protectively around her slender waist. "Yes, but not so busy as to not enjoy the sweetness of your company, my love." He replied lovingly. Galadriel blushed like a young elleth who just hit becoming a woman in her prime. She played absently with the corner of his outer robe between her slender fingers as she recalled the reason of her need of council from her wise husband and lord.

"There is something of great importance that I must speak with you, husband." She told him, going straight to the point. Sitting up straighter in his lap, she stared at the burning fire in the fireplace. "Its concerning Alex." She added. "I believe that it is time for you and I to try and council with her over the past. She has held everything inside her all these years and I have seen the damage of what her actions of done to both her and the child."

"But you mustn't forget Erynion as well, love." Celeborn gently reminded her. "He has suffered just as much, if not more for being married for life to a mortal woman. I would have objected to the marriage if it wasn't for his parent's full consent at the time. He was far too in love with Alexandria to listen to my council when I gave strong warning of what will happen should he follow this path."

"And yet we did, and so the end result is this whole issue surrounding the truth of what happened before they came to this world."

"What do you want to do about it then, my love?" Celeborn asked his wife gently, caressing her fair cheek with a finger. "What can _you_ do for her most importantly since you have taken the child under your wing as our foster daughter?"

Galadriel stood up from his lap and began pacing before him with a look of agitation on her face. "I don't know, Celeborn." She replied with a shake of her head. "When we agreed to help this family, I didn't realize the full extent the emotional and mental damage she had taken prior to return home. It's as if she is but, a former shadow of her younger self when we first met. A woman who has lost everything that she had and been forced to reject what her former life once held. I fear that Alex has been far too long tarrying in the darkness from which we rescued her from."

"And to this very day, we know not of which the evil that accosted her during the journey back home." Celeborn sighed deeply. "She refuses to speak even to me about the matter, preferring to hid her mind from me in fear of possible rejection and spite."

"Which is the very reason I refuse to sit back and allow her to linger in that darkness." Galadriel turned around to face him. "I can't allow her mind to fear it any longer. She must face it and somehow gain healing from it or end up continuing to fad her soul away until there is nothing physically left of her in this world or the next to salvage."

"Which brings us back to my original question, love." Celeborn cut in with a slashing movement of his hand. "What are we to do to achive this possible turnaround? She all but practically hates us for kicking her out from our world. If you can't do anything about healing her mind, then at least allow yourself to give pity for her soul and pray that somehow one way or another, the Valar will give her mercy in the end."

The powerful elleth didn't say anything as she went to stand before one of the windows looking out into the clear night sky. Gazing at the twinkling stars, she wondered what it was like to be loved by a mortal while carrying the burdens of two worlds. If she was in Alex's shoes, would she have done the same things to protect whatever was left of her humanity at any cost?

"I don't know if I could do it." She whispered softly to herself. "Time just seems to flow so fast for me that I can't never fully bring myself to fully understand what it is like for the mortals that we watch over."

A hurried knock on the office door prevented anything reply Celeborn was going to say. It opened, revealing Laura. She was breathing fast and quick beckon the two. "Galadriel, Celeborn!" She cried at they went forward at her side. "You must come with me quickly to my house. Its Alexandria. She's injured gravely from an orc dagger to the side and I do not have enough power to prevent the poison from spreading throughout her body."

"What happened?" Celeborn demanded as he and his wife instantly followed Laura down the stairs and out front. She shook her head as tears began to brim. "I don't know. She was just getting out of work when these two Orcs ambushed her and tried to carry her off. They would have been successful, but she bravely fought them off with only a hidden dagger that she keeps inside her shirt. I was just returning home when I saw her drive into the driveway and slump onto the steering wheel."

She opened the front door to her house and led them upstairs to one of the guestrooms where they found Alex, pale as a ghost and covered in black blood and her own. A wide gaping slash in her side showed the two older elves the full extent of the damage she had taken. Galadriel swiftly drew to her side and placed a hand upon the damp brow before withdrawing a short while. "I will need everything that you have, Laura." She commanded as she took a hold of her dress and tore long strips from it. "If you have human medicine that you know how to use, bring them, but first see if you happen to have _kings foil_ in your backyard."

Laura gave her a short nod before running off to see what she could find. Meanwhile, Celeborn went downstairs to heat up hot water while loudi dwarfish cursing alerted Galadriel of the dwarves arrival. They must have seen them running to Laura's home and followed to see what was the matter.

"What is gong on here?" Throbbie called as he entered the room with his kin following close behind, only to barge into him when he came to an abrupt stop at the sight of a bleeding Alex and Galadriel's torn dress. "What in Durin's beard happened to her?" He somehow managed to say as they slowly entered.

"She was attacked by Orcs somehow while getting off from work and has sustained the poison into her body from an Orc dagger. I will try to drew out at much as possible but it will have to be swift if I am to be successful at all." Galadriel replied as she tied the strips around Alex's middle. The blood immediately began to heavily seep through, making it much more difficult for her to stop the bleeding from becoming worse.

Throbbi ordered his kinsmen to go help Celeborn and Laura prepare the necessary medical supplies before turning back with a grave face. "You will need more than just your elvish power to save her, my lady." He said softly as he helped her stem the flow. "She will need to have a will to live if she is to not pass into the shadows."

Alex's face was growing paler by the minute and her breathing was starting to become heavily labored. Galadriel called for her husband to hurry with the hot water just as Laura reappeared with armfuls of kingsfoil. She broke them swiftly into threes as Celeborn hurried in with a pot full of hot water. She put them into the water which created a aromic sweet smell to start drifting from the scented water.

Handing Galadrield a wet towel after dipping it into the water, she watched Celeborn and his wife studied the wound. "Is there a chance that she will somehow survive?" Laura spoke up softly.

"I don't know. If I saw the blade that she took to the side, I'd have a better idea of what kind of poison she took in." Galadriel replied tightly while pulling back the makeshift bandages. Blood pooled onto her hand and onto the bed. She swiftly pushed them back onto the gap and looked up at her. "Bring me a hot knife. I will need to open this wound further and see if I can find a fragment of the blade. Most Orc blades that are laced with poison will have a small piece break off. I need to find it as soon as possible or she will beyond any of our help and power."

Laura quickly bowed her head and hurried back downstairs. Celeborn looked up at his wife's face, his eyes very grave with worry. "Her life is already starting to slip, perhaps you should call Erynion and have him teleport here. He is the best healer outside of you who could possibly save her life. You can't exhaust your powers too much."

"No," Galadriel shook her head as she grabbed more towels to pick up the blood. "He cannot be here right now. I will do this and if anything comes down to her slipping further beyound my reach, only then shall I call for him." She said firmly. She turned to Throbbi who started at the sharp sound of a dagger being removed from a sheath. "Can I trust you, master dwarf, of holding your hand steady while I operate on Alex?" She asked him.

Nodding dumbly, he took a small looking dagger from her bloodied hand and came to stand beside her. "Er, what do you want me to do?" He asked in a trembling voice.

She lifted one of Alex's arms and turned it over until the crook of her elbow stood out. "I need for you to cut here while I place a needle in the vein." Galadriel replied without looking up. "This will allow me to draw some blood without adding further damage to her system as I test her blood. Without the orc blade I cannot fully determine what she took, but this will allow for the poison to flow out before it reaches her heart."

Celeborn's lips thinned but he did nothing to stop Throbbi as he did as he was told. Alex moaned after the dwarf made the cut, but nothing else happen as the crimson blood slowly started to turn pitch black upon spilling onto the floor. "It was as I feared." Celeborn said to his wife as more poured out from Alex's arm. "She has taken the most deadliest poison of all of Middle Earth. _Tarkcrenel,_ a very deadly flower that is found only in the deep, deep depths Mordor and beyond the world. None has been found since the days of when Melkor was chained for eternity. There is no cure for this."

Galadriel's shoulder's slumped slightly but she determinedly wrapped a sterile gauze around Alex's arm to stop the black blood. "I will find a way to save her life, even if I exhaust my own power doing so, Celeborn." She told him in a hard voice. "She will not die while I am capable of saving her."

Outside the window, six pairs of red eyes watched from across the street as an unusual darkness began to settle in the night sky. It spread across the sky, blocking out all the stars and the moon until it was pitch black. The Orcs that had attacked the woman had been killed by her hand, but the damage had already been done. It was only a matter of time before she would subcome to the darkness and their master's will, utterly alone.


	58. Chapter 58

**~Ladystarlet09~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **

*_**Erulissë,** "__Fairest Elven child"_

* * *

Erynion went outside onto his back patio, gazing up at the bright stars above as his mind turned towards matters at hand. His daughter had seemed to return back to her normal self after that exspriance of her latest nightmare but despite all of that, he still had a deep foreboding sense of danger lurking amide the edges of his home. They never talked about what she had been dreaming about, nor did he reveal to her what he had discovered from within the confidences of her mind.

"Such as quiet night such as this can often make an elf such as you miss our home." He heard Haldir speak by the open doorway. "My heart is often thinking of home and what my brothers may be doing in my stead." He continued as he joined Erynion on the porch. Leaning his hands upon the smooth wooden balcony, the marchwarden's keen eyes lifted upwards to the heavens. "Does it ever make you wonder if indeed our world is the same as these mortals in theirs?" He asked after a long pause.

The other elf smiled and shrugged his slender shoulders. "Perhaps." He replied. "But its very different from ours. Its more machinery and technological advancements that our world doesn't have. Sometimes I still long for the simple life of being a warden such as yourself, Haldir. But I choose to live this life and so until I choose to go back, I will continue with what I have to do here."

Haldir turned his head to look directly at Erynion's face. "Does your heart long for the undying lands?"

Erynion's eyes seemed to darken with sadness as he pondered the question in his mind for a moment. "I had the calling of the see long ago during the second age of the world, young elfling." He said softly in their native tongue. "But it died when I first laid my eyes on my daughter's mother. So I never thought of the grey havens since then."

"But?" Haldir gently pressed.

"But I feel that its rightly for my Erulissë to set sail for the grey havens when the time is right should the free people of Middle Earth be able to defeat the dark lord and destroy the one ring of power."

"And you don't think that the Valar will allow you passage for healing and comfort just because of your ties to the mother?" Haldir shook his head and smirked. "You shouldn't even be thinking that way, Erynion. You have lived more years and centuries then I and have seen the world change. Why do you keep beating yourself up like this?"

Erynion's shoulder straightened as he stared hard at the marchwarden with steel eyes, his face not showing any emotion of anger towards the boldness of his words. "I made a firm promise to Alex that I would protect her with my life if need be." He said in a firm voice. He raised a finger and pointed directly at Haldir's chest. "Would you be willing to do the same if you were ever in the same situation that I'm in for your own lifemate?"

"Of course I would do anything for Amy." Haldir quickly said.

"Then don't question why I do things the way I do, marchwarden." Erynion warned. "Just watch over Amy and I will do the same for her mother." With that being said, he left Haldir to retire to bed, slamming the back door behind him. Haldir sighed. If things kept getting from bad to worse, he would just be willing to pack all of his and Amy's things and bring her back to her mother's just so that he didn't have to deal with the lectures from her Ada.

Turning his back upon the stars, he quickly went inside and locked the door behind him before making his way upstairs to his guest bedroom. Passing Erynion's room, he heard him speaking rapidly on the phone with someone and paused within the shadows of the hallway to listen.

"I already told you that I can't see you right now. I have been busy with personal issues that require my time to be at home." Erynion was saying in a seemly irritated manner. He paused for a minute to allow whoever he was speaking to talk before replying, "Like I said, I know that its been a while since I had seen you, but you need to understand that I'm not trying to avoid you at all. You are a beautiful woman and I appreciate your company, but I'm just too busy with work to even have the spare time to see you."

Erynion seemed to sense that someone was in the hallway because he looked up at the slightly ajar door and quickly strode over to close it. Haldir didn't bother to stay to listen to the rest, but it was apparent that Amy's father had a female lover in his life, not that he could blame him for seeking the company of another female, but it just seemed wrong in his opinion that the older elf would go to such lengths to keep seeing Amy's mother after finding out that she was married to another man.

Entering his room, he stopped cold in his tracks when he spied Amy sleeping soundly within his bed. Dressed in a simple white silk shift and her long hair spread across the pillow that she was lying on, Haldir couldn't help but wish that he could see her true form within that moment. Such simple beauty didn't deserve to be hidden under spells of protection. It needed to be seen and loved by all, including himself since his heart chose her to be his wife.

Haldir softly shut the door behind him and quickly undressed, being careful to not wake her as he did. Amy mumbled something in her sleep before turning onto her side with a small smile upon her fair lips. He smiled to himself as he slipping into the bed next to her and wrapped one arm over her waist, drawing her into his warmth as he inhaled the sweetness of her hair and kissed her brow.

"I will always be there for you, my love." He whispered to her sleeping face. "No matter what darkness may come into your waking or sleeping dreams, I will always be the light at the end of the tunnel for you. All you need to do is close your eyes and use your mind to call out to me and I promise that I will come for you in any way that I can." He caressed her soft cheek before allowing his body to fall into the sleeping realm as they lay side by side, immortal and mortal, but their heart intertwined as one beating soul.


	59. Chapter 59

**~Ladystarlet09~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **

*_**Erulissë,** "__Fairest Elven child"_

* * *

"My Galandriel, you need to call for Erynion to come and heal her. We have done everything that we can for her." Celeborn told his wife gently as they sat beside the bed where Alex was still had the Orc poison running in her system. It had been a whole day and half since she had been ambushed by the orcs and despite everything that Galadriel poured forth into her with the power of her own ring, Alex's wound refused to heal.

The powerful elleth shook her head stubbornly. "I can't do it, Celeborn. I don't want to see the pain and horror in his eyes if he see's the extent of her wounds." She replied between clinched teeth. She raised a hand and placed it upon the sweat covered brow of the mortal woman.

"My love, you know deep down in your heart that he is the only one who can save her at this point. Laura, her sister and the others have done their best to help us, but there isn't anything more that you or I can do to save her from dying this way."

Throbbi choose this moment to come inside with a rough couph. Bowing his head to them both, he held something small within his hand. "I found this in her car when we where cleaning off the blood stains." He said quietly as he came forth and placed it in Galadriel's. "We believe that it's part of the blade that was used to stab her."

The small piece was crudely made of iron-steel but Galadriel could still see the traces of poison on the edges that were starting to turn dark from Alex's blood upon it. She gave the dwarf a small smile of appreciation as she passed it to her husband for further inspection. "Thank you for being diligent about helping me and my husband this whole time. I don't know what we would have done if it wasn't for you and your kinsmen's help."

"Its nothing, my lady." Thorbbi said with red cheeks. "Just as long as she pulls through in the end, that's the only thing we want." He hastily excused himself, saying that he had to get back to cleaning out the car before supper as he shut the door behind him.

"What does it look like to you?" She asked without looking up.

Celeborn turned the blade this way and that underneath the lamp light. "It looks to be that of a Uruki-Orc blade, if I'm not mistaken." He replied. He set the piece down on the table and stared at it for a long time in silence. "The only thing that I need to say right now is thank the Valar that it's not one of the blades of the Nine ring-wraiths."

"Hush." Galadriel commanded severely in a whispered voice. "Don't say such things here. You never know if the shadows of our world has extended into this realm as well."

Alex' let out a low moan of pain as her head tossed side to side. Her already white face as starting to become paler and more hot to the touch as the poison slowly made its way through her body. Celeborn whispered a few soft elven words of comfort to her as he laid a hand over hers before starting up at the pain look in his wife's eyes. "We must call for him. Its the only way she can be saved." He said very firmly. "If you can't do it, then only the power of healing from Erynion can."

"But what if she doesn't make it, Celeborn?" She cried. "What then? What can we do to try and validate what had happened to her when we tell Amy?"

"We don't know that if we just at least try, love." Celeborn replied with a shake of his sliver head. "Just summon him and we shall see what we can do next."

"But that will leave Amy unprotected and wide open."

"You forget that Mary is just as powerful as her mother in both spell and weapons." Celeborn reminded her as he shook a finger in the air. "She will be alright. Besides, if Erynion comes to our aid, it will only be for a few ours and he does know how to transport himself from place to place if he wished to."

Shoulder's sagging, she reluctantly nodded her head. "So be it then. I will give him a call." She walked over to one of the bedroom windows and stared up at the stars, her ancient eyes searching for something familiar within the night sky as she prayed for Alex's life to be spared. As much as the mortal woman had been suffering for so long since she was held captive in the enemy's hands, she didn't deserve to die like this all alone without any hope in sight.

"Here, I dialed his number." Celeborn spoke behind her, holding up his cellphone out towards her. Taking it from him, she went into the adjoined bathroom and shut the door behind her as she waited for Erynion to pick up on the other line.

After what seemed like an eternity to her was only mere minutes before she finally heard his sleepy voice on the other end. "Hello?" He answered with a yawn. "Its kind of weird to be called at this time of the night, considering that its only like two-thirty five in the morning."

"Erynion, you need to transport yourself to Laura's house." Galadriel said, not wasting her breath on formalities.

"Wha-what?" Erynion's sleepy voice instantly turned to surprise. "What's going on over there?"

Taking a deep breath to steady her beating heart, Galadriel prayed that he didn't blow up his house. "Its your life-mate. She's fighting for her life after taking an poisoned orc blade to her side two days ago. I have done everything that I know about dealing with such wounds, but her body for some reason is rejecting my healing power and the kingsfoil."

Loud slamming of drawers and cursing could be heard on the other line as Erynion tried to make sense of what was happening. "Do you still have the blade at least?" He asked in a tightly controlled voice.

"Yes, Throbbi found a fragment of it in the car not too long ago and gave it to me." Galadriel said instantly. She turned on the faucet and rinsed her face with cold water to help calm her worried mind. "Erynion, I didn't want to tell you, but I can't do anything more. I know that you are very powerful in the arts of healing. You are the only hope left."

"Don't worry, my lady."Erynion said. "I will be there in a little bit. I just have to get a few things and set a protective warding spell over the house before I transport myself to the house."

_"Diola lle, Erynion." **(Thank you)**  
_

_"Lle creoso, Arwenamin". _**(You'r welcome, my lady.) **He said before hanging up. Galadriel snapped the phone shut and stared at herself in the mirror. Her light still burned brightly about her, but it was slightly dim with the stress and feeling of tiredness in her body and soul. How much longer can she last in the growing world of men when her heart longed to part the shores and sail into the west? Forcing herself to move, she re-entered the bedroom and found her husband bent over Alex as he wiped a soaked cloth across her brow.

"Erynion will come before the night is over, love." She told him as she sanked herself into one of the chairs, physically wearied from using her powers this long. Last time she had done such a thing, was with their own daughter after she had been assaulted by orcs while traveling to their lands from Rivendell on her annual trip more than an age ago. Since then, Celebrian had long departed for the west, healed in body, but not in soul. Celeborn, sensing the thoughts of his wife, went over to her and wrapped his arms around her slender form as he held her tightly to him.

"Its alright,_ Mela en' coiamin_." He whispered in her ear while cupping her face within his palm. "She will be alright."

"All I want for her is to be happy." She said as tears filled her blue eyes,spilling upon her fair cheeks onto his hand. Celeborn quickly bent his head and kissed her to silence her words of pain. She instantly responded, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss as he brushed away her tears with his fingers before reaching behind her neck to cup it for support.

A sudden sound of a small couph at the door pulled them apart a second later. Throbbi's face was red since he had opened the door and found them in an intimate moment. "Er, my lady and lord." He said as he opened the door revealing that he wasn't alone. "Erynion has arrived."

The tall elf thanked the dwarf kindly as he stepped inside and stopped dead at the sight of his dying life mate. "Alexandria." He said finally in a pain-laced voice that they barely recognized. "What happened to you."

Galandriel felt the firm pressure of her husband's hand upon her arm as they both straighten to their feet. Erynion tossed a leather brown bag that he had with him at his feet as he pulled back the blanket to see the full extent of her wound. By now it was nothing but full of ugly deep purple veins that were twisted and started to turn black in parts where it was effecting her the most, her heart.

It seemed like forever before Erynion finally closed his eyes as he pulled the blanket back into place and turned to face his lord and lady. "We will have to purge her the ancient way of our kin. Its the only way that we can save her." He told them as he rolled up his sleeves and reached for the cloth that Celeborn was using to cool her hot brow. "I have everything that we will need in that bag, but it will take a lot more of our energy to survive this one out."

"Such a purge will take at least two to three days for the poison to full cleanse itself out of her body." Celeborn said with a hint of fear in his fair voice. "Plus, you forget that she is mortal, no on the history of man has ever been able to survive this long."

"But she did with all do respect, Celeborn." Erynion snapped with a flash of anger in his eyes before realizing to whom it was that he was addressing. He bowed his head with one hand over his heart. "_Heruamin_,_** (my lord)**_ please forgive me. I only spoke out of fear." He quickly apologized.

"We are all scared for her life, but you have the power to heal her, Erynion." Galadriel spoke calmly. "We will help in the process as well."

He nodded as he reached into his bag and started to put small vials of liquid and herbs onto the night table. "We need more kingsfoil and hot water." He said while taking a look at the blade fragment for a moment. "Make it a lot more." He added as his lips thinned.

"I will see to it while my wife help you set up." Celeborn said as he gave her a small hug before departing from the room.

Erynion looked back upon the pale face of his life mate, heart tight with the pain and fear that he hadn't felt since the time he had discovered that she was captured and held captive by the enemy. "Please hold on, _Lirimaer._" He begged her softly. "I am here beside you."

Galandriel continued to look over the things that he had brought with him as she kept an eye on her former march warden. The elf was often reckless in times such as this, but at least with her being there to help and guide him if need be, there wasn't much that she needed to fear in her mind of his work.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked him out loud. "There isn't much time left if we are to follow through with this purging."


	60. Chapter 60

**~Ladystarlet09~ I don't own any of the LOR, Amy is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews of what you think on the story's progression and be sure to check out my other fanfics that I am currently writing! Enjoy!**

**~Translation from Elven to English: **

*_**Erulissë,** "__Fairest Elven child"_

* * *

The purging itself was the most exhausting healing that the elven kind could do to anyone who came into contact with poison of Saroun's servants and their weapons. To anyone who was able to survive taking an Orc blade to their body, the work of the poison took time to work its way through the body. The damage done by the weapon depended greatly on where it struck the body and how close to the organ tissues before it eventually entered the blood stream.

For Alex, she was brutally stabbed in the side to the point it made it impossible to be able to seal it closed with stitches alone. When Erynion had first taken a glance to the extent of the damage, he found only webs of ugly, twisted veins of where the poison was making its way around the wound. But a few hours into the purging, they were starting to find this battle of being able to heal her without losing her life in the process was going to be a lot harder then anyone of the could possibly imagine.

Meanwhile downstairs, the dwarves were quietly talking amide themselves with Laura and her sister sitting by the burning fireside, always bring up basins of hot water that contained the kingfoil every twenty minutes when Galadriel would appear over the banister. The starting point of the purging started off quietly for a while before they all started to hear the painful screaming of Alex's voice before being drowned out by both Galadriel and Erynion's elven chanting of healing.

At one point of the purge, Throbbi had started to cry because he couldn't bear listening to the terror and fear in Alex's screams as they continued well into the night. He had gotten out his ax and went into the backyard to hack away at one of the trees while his kinsmen remained behind, ever watchful as they heard loud cursing and things flying in every direction that the high elves had locked themselves in the room with Alex. No one, not even Laura and her sister were allowed to witness the purge because they didn't have any exspriance with this very ancient art of healing. If they were perhaps older in age of Erynion, then they could have been allowed to participate and channel more energy into the other's without risking their lives.

"How much longer do we have until this finally breaks, Galadriel?" Celeborn asked as he tried to hold down Alex's legs so she wouldn't kick him. Four and half hours of purging the poison and it still didn't seem enough to at least get some break to where she wouldn't be turning into on of enemies, or worse, die from choking on the poison itself. "We have poured every last effort of what we know about this, what is it that we are missing?"

Alexandria' whole body no longer looked her own. It was almost bloated in a way that it looked grotesque and ugly to the sight with deep purple and blue lines of her veins where they popped upwards through her skin. Her damp skin was covered with sweat and pus from where Galadriel had cut her open in order to extract the poison via bloodletting. Another scream rose from Alex's lips as Erynion firmly pressed his hand over her forehead, chanting swiftly before she tried to blindly swipe at his eyes.

"Erynion, be careful!" Galandriel cried as she caught Alex's hand in time before it made contact. "She can pass this onto one of us if she manages to cut our skin."

"I know what the hell I"m doing." Erynion defended himself as he grabbed several buckles from the closet and came back. "Tie her down with these as tightly as you can. I will take over from here."

Celeborn and Galadriel did as he ordered as Erynion started down at Alex's pitch black eyes. They were so dark and wide that not even her pupils could be seen when he shine the lamplight in front of her. "Alex, come back to us." He told her in sindarian. "I know you can hear me, _Melamin_. Come towards the sound of my voice." A light slowly poured forth from his body, casting the whole room with it until it looked like it was daytime.

"Come towards me and let me heal your body and soul with my touch." Erynion continued to say in trance-like voice while pushing some of her damp hair from her face. "_Amin sinta thaliolle e dagor,_ (I know your strength in battle) You can fight this easily, Alexandria if you only follow my light and push away the darkness that is looming before you."

"_Mani ume lle quena?_ (What are you doing?)" Galadriel asked him quietly as she slowly approached the bed to stare down at the mortal woman's stilled form. She was still very much breathing, but in shallow gasps for air as he ran the kingsfoil laced cloth over her naked body, taking very much care to squeeze most of it into the gaping wound in her side.

"I'm trying to guide her spirit toward my soul's light before the darkness claims her fully." Erynion replied. "But she is still very much shaken by what happened to her. She's afraid of the darkness, yet longs for it as its her only savior."

"How do you know this, Erynion?" Celeborn asked wearily from his chair.

"Alex's mind is still linked with my own. I can still communicate telepathically with her, but its kind of fuzzy between our connections."

Galadriel's face became worried as she touched a cool hand over Alex's beating heart. "Shes starting to turn. We don't have much time if you are going to be the one to heal her."

"I know." Erynion said softly. "Which is the reason I'm going to pour everything that I have in me to save her life. Even if there is a price to pay in the end."

He firmly took a hold of Alex's face between his hands and closed his eyes as he concentrated on finding the connection between them. At first there was only a sense of panic as she tried to fight back his presence, but he wouldn't let her overpower his mind. Instead, he pushed forth his inner power as a web of thin black lines surrounded his mind, blocking them out with his light as he search for her's. The darkness grew around him until he could only make out a tiny sliver of light that shown through a darker web of an unknown source.

_"Alex, don't turn towards the darkness, come to me and I will guide you out of here." He called to her. "You can do it, I know in my heart that you are much stronger than this poison that has filled your mind with only fear and pain. Come take my hand." Erynion held out his hand towards her light as it began to show a little more brighter. "I'm here for you."_

_"Erynion?" He heard her weak voice call out to him. "Is it truly you?"_

_"Yes, Mela en' coiamin. Its me."_

_A small hand appeared before him and he immediately grabbed it pulling with all of his strength as Alex's soul appeared before him. She seemed smaller and more valuable in his eyes as she stared up at him. "Why are you saving me, Erynion? What worth am I to you?" She asked him with tears flowing down her face. _

_"Because you are worth above everything that Middle Earth could provide to me in my own life, Mela en' coiamin." He replied softly. "You are worth my life."_

_"I'm scared." She said with as a small shiver ran though her body. "I want to live."_

_"Then fight the darkness and allow the light to fill your soul." Erynion replied as his inner light grew around them both. "Take in as much as possible to we can heal your body from the wounds that you have been inflicted upon."Alex' gave a small node before they were rushed up in a tornado of flying lights._

Erynion's body gave a shudder as he came back to the present. Alex's hand was tightly holding onto his, but already her skin was starting to no longer appear the sickly color it once had a few minutes ago. Galadriel gave him a small nod of approval as she took over the healing. "You did well, Erynion, healer of life." She said softly. "She's going to be alright."

"I"ll have Throbbi help me stitch her wound up once the swelling calms down in a few hours." Celeborn spoke up from beside Erynion. He clapped hand over the elf's shoulder. "Go back home and get some proper rest." He ordered him quietly. "You have already finished what you came here to do."

Erynion nodded his head in silence and slowly pulled his hand away from Alex, but her grip became tighter when she slowly opened her eyes and saw his face for the first time. "Alex." He breathed with relief flooding both his face and voice. "How are you feeling?"

She tried to say something, but coughed due to her dry throat. _I survived didn't i?_ She said in his mind instead.

The other elves smiled upon her and told her to rest since much of her strength was needed in order for her whole body and mind to heal together.

Erynion pressed a firm kiss upon her brown before caressing her slightly rosy cheeks. "Its good to see you alive, _Mela en' coiamin_." He whispered before gently pulling away as he watched her eyes fall closed and sleep envelope her wearied body. Looking out the bedroom window, he found that the morning sun was just starting to peek over the horizon to welcome the new dawn. "Thank you for sparing her life, Valar." He whispered.

An hour or so later back in California, Amy peeked into his bedroom to find him fast asleep, his body and mind spent beyond measure from the power that he threw into healing her mother. She smiled softly while closing the door behind her, not knowing just how close she had come to losing her mother during the night of sleeping dreams.


	61. Author's Note

**Ladystarlet09 here, Sorry about the mistake posting of the wrong chapter for 60. I've been sick so my head is kinda iffy as of late. But otherwise, that was meant for another fanfiction story that I'm writing on the movie "Red Eye". So here is chapter 60. Gonna have to go back one after you see this post. Sorry about that and don't worry about any mistakes on future posting. Love all of you guys!**

**Special thanks to sweetserenity11 for letting me know about this. **


	62. Chapter 62

**Hello readers! Sorry for the lack of updates, I normal wait to update when I get new reviews from my readers before continuing on. But since its been a while and college is about to start next week for my again, I just wanted to take a chance to add a new update while I have the time to so you can enjoy it. I will update when I have the free time, so don't worry, guys. You can always turn to my other works on my page to read and follow and review. Love you guys and see ya soon! - Ladystarlet09 **

* * *

"Ada, you look really tired these last few days. Have you been sleeping very well at all?" Amy asked over archery practice. It had been about two weeks since Eynion had healed her mother of her wounds with his powers and yet, still to this day, the elf was still very much drained from overusing his energy.

"I'm fine, little one." He smiled wanly from his chair. "Just keep practicing your targets. I want to see you abilities surpass even Haldir's skills at the bow." His smile slowly disappeared once her back was turned to him. After he had regain consciousness from a full days rest, Erynion couldn't bring himself to tell his daughter what had taken place twenty-four hours earlier. Mary had asked him upon seeing his pale face what had happened, but he just shook his head and told her that he was fine.

Haldir on the other had, was another matter to handle. He had sensed the other's inner thoughts and later one when Erynion was practicing his swordsmanship in the workout room, sought him out in quiet council.

_"So, Erynion." Halidr had said after spending a few minutes of rest after a sparing match. "How come you won't tell Amy about what happened? Are you afraid of what she would say or think of the situation or of you?"_

_"I don't want her to be worrying too much about that when she should be more focused on what needs to be taught and learned through me, her father."_

_Haldir let out a fustrated sigh before tossing up a hand in the air. "Erynion, she's going to find out about this one of these days, mark my words. If you don't tell her at some point, then another person will and I'm sure you know of whom I speak of." He wiggled his finger at the elf's chest. "Galadriel will remain quit but for a little while until she deems that Amy is strong enough to accept what had happened to Alex and find some way to comfort her mother's mind with her presence. Time is running out fast for all of us. The longer we wait for things to go on the wayside, the longer and harder it will be for either side to let go of the other when its time to leave for home. Are you willing to let her go with only regrets lingering on your ancient mind when too much pain has already been dealt upon your soul over the thousands of years you have lived?"_

_"Ada?"_

_"Ada? Are you ok?"_

Erynion's thoughts snapped back to reality as he found Amy standing in front of him with concern in her brown eyes. "I'm sorry, little one. Just have a lot on my mind right now." He got up from his seat and grabbed his main bow and quiver. "Let's see how you fare against your own father, shall we?" He said cheerfully while making his way over to stand on the far end of the wall.

Amy frowned while following him. "You been too quite, ada." She told him quietly. "Whats been going on?"

"Nothing," He replied while strining an arrow and raising the bow to eye level. "Nothing that you should make yourself concern about. Just focus on your weapon practice and then we can move on to the book lessons later one. You have a lot to learn during the remainder of this trip before returning home so I can't afford for you to be distracted by anything else." Erynion let go of the arrow and it flew swiftly at the target, hitting the bull's eye point blank in the middle.

Amy made a face as she strung hers. "I don't think I can do that well yet. I'm barely even grazing the surface." She complained.

He shrugged as he watched her take aim and fire. "Its all about daily practice and honing your skills whenever you get a chance to learn new tricks of how to take down your targets at various angles. Remember this, sometimes its harder to take one down while on a horse or when the enemy is running hither and there, so you always must learn that killing is a necessary thing as long as they are around."

"But sometimes when I think about it, killing seems so wrong, ada." Amy turned to him. "Why can't there be a truce or something of that sort?"

"Erulissë, there is no such thing as peace or truce as long as the Dark Lord rules in Mordor and seeks to overthrow the world of Middle Earth into darkness and despair." Erynion replied in a serious voice. He raised his bow again and shot another arrow that split the one he had fired earlier down the middle. "You can't show mercy to no one who holds your life in their hands." He looked up at her, his green eyes dark with an inner emotion that caused her to shiver in fear in spite of the fact that it was only her ada that she was standing before her.

"I'm scared about going to a place to where I have no one that I know and don't have any of what I'm used to having in this world." Amy confessed. She put down her bow and slid herself down against the wall. "How will I fit in a world that I only knew through books that turns out to be a very real world?"

"You will learn in time, Erulissë. Trust me." Erynion sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders while bringing her in so she can lean her head against his chest. "My people will learn to accept you well as one of their own since you carry my elven blood as well in your veins and as an added bonus, you are the foster daughter of Lord Celeborn and the lady Galadriel."

"As well as the wife of the most famous marchwarden alive." Amy laughed with a small smile.

"See? There is nothing to fear as long as you are well protected and kept safe." Erynion nodded in agreement. "Besides, you won't be returning home looking human anymore once I lift all the protective wards spells that your mother placed over when you were a baby." He reached up and pulled a stray lock out of her eyes. "I'm sure you a very beautiful _Perelda _and all who see you in their presence will see the light that you carry within yourself." He touched her heart for a moment. "Other's than myself have already seen the power you carry within you. It's nothing to be afraid about, little one. Just think of it like an extra piece of an arm or leg."

"Do I have powers like you, ada?" She asked him suddenly. "Like having powers of elements or something of that sort? It would be kinda cool."

Erynion paused to think for a moment. No one, not even her mother, was exactly sure what kind of powers her body was harboring underneath the sealed spells that was holding them locked. He knew for sure that she had the powerful gift of foresight in both dreams and in waking, but if his instincts served him right, that foresight cam from her mother, who was a seer, and not him. As for the other half of him, that needed to be left to be seen. He didn't want to take a chance of releasing all of the spells and cause a accident to ensue if Amy was quickly taught to control them, so he figured the only other person other than himself that could possible teach her control and use would be Galadriel's wise mind. Only she could stop Amy if anything bad was to happen.

"I'ms sure you have some of my powers, but that will come when the time is right for us to reveal what it is you have, Erulissë.' Erynion finally replied ruefully while ruffling her hair. "But for now, you have much more important things to learn and do in the mean time when it comes down to your lessons."_  
_

"Oh, ada." Amy groan. She clapped a hand over her eyes while kicking at the floor with one of her legs. "Must it be all work and no fun? What happened to your promise of taking us out shopping? I haven't been outside since we arrived here and I'm already starting to get bored from being coped up in this place."

Erynion raised an eyebrow at her. "Your complaining about being bored?"

Amy's face became red with embarrassment. She rubbed the bridge of her nose with her finger and stared at the floor. "No, I was, er, just making a side comment." She replied cheeky. She sneaked a side glance out of the corner of her eye and found him steadily looking down at her with those sharp green eyes. She hastily averted her gaze from his. A long silence lingered in the air, making her feel tense before she eventually heard his tired sigh.

"I think we are done for the time being, Erulissë." He said standing up to his feet. "Go read those books I have you yesterday afternoon and see what you can memorize. If you get most of it down by this evening, I don't see the problem of perhaps taking you and the others out on Saturday to the mall."

"Thank you, Ada!" She cried, throwing her arms around his neck before scrambling out of the room as fast as her legs could carry her. Erynion chuckled to himself as he watched her go. Seventeen long years and yet it still felt to him that she had always been in his life spiritually, if not physically. His little one had grown up too fast for him to even keep up but...

His eyes grew sad for a moment as he remembered the day he had left the hospital after she had been born, broken and grieving in his soul for allowing himself to be pushed away so easily. He had prayed that someday Alex would listen to reason and come to realize that she couldn't always hid Amy from the truth as she grew. But as time went on and he learned to adjust to living on his own, finding work, keep in contact secretly with Laura, he knew that his presence and being the father to their only daughter; the need to tell the truth was the only way that was going to bring them back together, if only it meant that he must learn how to make up for loss time with Amy.

"You will be alright, my child." Erynion whispered to himself. "You have to be. For my sake, if not your own."

"Erynion?" Halir called from the doorway of the outer workout room. "There is a woman at the front door that is asking for you. She said it's important that she must speak with you."

"I'll be right there, Haldir." Erynion called back while swiftly putting away his bow and quiver in the secret hidden wall. He set the lock code in place before walking out of the room to find the march warden standing there with his arms folded over his chest. "Not a word, young one.' Erynion snapped as he walked past him. "I'll deal with her in private."

"I have no doubt you will." Haldir muttered under his breath as he followed him up to the living room where they found Amy and Mary starting at a tall, young blond woman who was dressed in a light pink business suit and heels. She was pretty with the long wavy hair and didn't seem to wear very much make up, but her lips were set in a thin line as she sat back on the leather couch, tapping one of her heel impatiently against the wooden floor.

"Well, I'm afraid Erynion didn't tell me anything about having_ guests_ in his house, much less_ two women_ that I have no idea he was having over." She said rudely with a thin smile.

Mary started to say something, but Amy's tight grip over her hand prevent her to do so. Instead, she glared down at the blond with full force until the other woman began to squirm uncomfortably under her scrutiny and had to turn her gaze elsewhere. "So when did you two come in the picture, if you don't mind me asking?"

Erynion felt Haldir stiffen at the very rudeness of this mortal woman's words, but a single glare from him was all that kept the marchwarden silent as they made their presence known. "Hello Cara." Erynion greeted coolly. "I see that you have met my daughter, Amy and her friend Mary here."

"Your daughter!?" Cara cried in dis-belief. "You never told me that you have a daughter!"

"Well I do and she is staying with me for a while on vacation before her schooling is back in session." He smiled back with a very mocking smile. "And I'd greatly appreciate it if you treat _all_ of them, especially Amy with the utmost respect or else you will not like what I'd have to say to those who upset my family." He warned darkly as a look of anger passed over his face for a brief second. "Now why are you here?"

Cara smoothed back her hair and cleared her throat while batting her eyelashes up at him with a sly smile that made everyone except Erynion, roll their eyes up at the ceiling. "I haven't been seeing you too often and was beginning to wonder if you had perhaps forgotten all about me while you took care of "personal business" as you put it on my voice mail. So I thought why not drop by and see whats going on for myself and since you just told me that you have your daughter and her friends-"

"Husband and friend." Erynion corrected with a node at Haldir's direction. "She's visiting with her husband and friend."

"Husband." Cara agreed with a look of disdain towards Amy. "Why don't you and I go to my place for the night? I'll be sure to make it your while." She smiled seductively while getting to her feet.

"Slut." Mary whispered in Sindarian.

"Mary! Watch your mouth." Amy hissed in her ear. "She's leery of us since she didn't know what was going on here."

"I know, but does it mean she must act like a-a-a _edainme? **(Wolf)** I_t just makes me sick to my stomach looking at her." Mary stomped upstairs, dragging Amy behind her by the hand for her book lessons. Amy cast a backwards glance to find her father's back rigid and tense. So he had a lover over the years, but because his love for her mother was too great, it would have only killed him if had had tried to establish another bond with his lover.

"I'll leave the two of you in private" Hadlir said solomly as he bowed his head slightly to Erynion. _"Amin n'rangwa edanea, Erynion. Thaurerea" _** (I can never understand these humans/Abominable one.) **He cast her a open look of disgust before leaving the room to go meditate outside in the backyard. Erynion and Cara stared at each other for a long moment before Erynion motioned her to take a seat on the couch. "can I get you anything to drink?" He asked while going up to the side bar to pour himself a cup of strong brandy. A headache was already starting to bother him, but he didn't let it show as he took his time drinking it all down.

"No, I'm quit alright on drinks. I have a few last night at a office party at work, so no interested right now, thank you very much." She replied. Crossing her ankles over each other, she stared up at him. "So how old is she? Your daughter?"

"Seventeen."

"You make it seem as if you haven't been much in her life." Cara said with a toss of her hair. "Must be hard on you to bring such a girl into your life when you have so much ahead of your right now with the company and all."

"And that the hell is that supposed to mean?" Erynion suddenly snapped, slamming his empty cup on the bar counter and turning upon her with eyes flashing with anger. "That I can't have a life of my own as a father and be able to do what I do at work? My God, Cara, one would think that you have no heart or feelings if anyone else were to hear you right now."

"What? I'm just saying." She cried in defense. "You could have told me at least that you had guests over instead of leaving that message that you left on my answering machine. You may as well have been giving me the cold shoulder."

"Get out." Erynion told her very quietly.

"Excuse me?" Cara got to her feet and put her hands over her hips. "Now listen to me, Erynion. I just wanted to check up on you, not cause a argument or any misunderstandings between us. I mean come one, I'v known you for almost two years at work and we just now started to date recently. You have to understand my feelings as well as the other person in this relationship."

"Cara, please just leave or else you will not like what will come out of my mouth next." He warned her. "I like you and all, but after witnessing how you treated my daughter and her friend before I came into the room, I cannot allow for your rudeness to go unchecked. So I'm telling you again, leave now while I'm still feeling merciful or face my wrath as a father."

The woman stared up at him with wide eyes before hastily collecting her purse and keys from the coffee table. "I can see that we are not getting anywhere this way. I'll just let myself out and be on my way then since that it what you wish." She replied without any emotion. "Good luck with your new addition. I'm sure you will be calling me soon, begging for me to take your mind away from your world of stress and being a father."

Erynion allowed his coldest smile to appear on his lips. "I don't think I will be any time soon, Cara." He replied smoothly. "I'll see you at work soon."

Cara gave him a return cold smile before making her way out the front door. He walked up to the front window and watched her get into her car and drive away. That was the problem with mortal women, they always lusted for the body but never really understood the values and moral of what it was like to be other than just a reproductive body. Cara is a nice woman and all with great personality, but after seeing how she was with his daughter, he couldn't bring himself to allow her to be around Amy and see her get emotionally hurt just because he left a little detail out of the picture.

It wasn't anyone business unless he made it their business. Erynion turned away and went to pour himself another glass of brandy before crashing down on the couch to nurse his headache. He silently increased the protective barrier around the perimeter of the house before drifting off to sleep away the pain and the day's unforeseen drama, unaware that his daughter was secretly watching him from the stairwell with tears running down her cheeks. She stared at him for another moment longer before rushing up to her bedroom and locking herself in to prevent anyone else from coming inside as he cried herself on the bed to an exhausted sleep, too worn out to care anymore about what was going on in a world that was no longer her own.


	63. Chapter 63

**Hello readers! Sorry for the lack of updates, I normal wait to update when I get new reviews from my readers before continuing on. But since its been a while and college is about to start next week for my again, I just wanted to take a chance to add a new update while I have the time to so you can enjoy it. I will update when I have the free time, so don't worry, guys. You can always turn to my other works on my page to read and follow and review. Love you guys and see ya soon! - Ladystarlet09 **

* * *

Galadriel peeked in on Alex while bringing up her breakfast. The woman looked much better, but her skin was still very much pale from the purging and her wound still needed constant tending and application of _kingsfoil_ and other medications. The elleth quietly entered the room since Alex appeared to be asleep. "How's she?" Galadriel asked Throbbi who was sitting bedside with a book in hand. "Any improvements other than her mouth?" She half-joked while placing the tray of food on the nightstand.

"Alex's been complaining of some slight discomfort due to the high dosage of pain meds we've been administering, but I don't see anything out of the ordinary that it would put us in grave concern." The dwarf replied as Galadriel took her customary seat on the other side. "How's your marchwarden? I heard he completely exhausted himself almost to death just trying to help you two out."

"Erynion is the most powerful healer that has ever lived upon both Middle Earth and in the west. I had complete faith in his skills and abilities to be able to help her see the light before it was too late to save her beyond the darkness of her wounds. Its just I have been wondering these last few weeks if perhaps he hasn't really given up on her completely."

"What do you mean by that, my lady?" Throbbi asked confused. "Given up how?"

"When you look upon your wife each morning, master dwarf, what or how do you feel inside?" She asked him while turning her wise eyes upon him. "I'm sure you don't have any personal problems outside of the normal everyday issues that comes up in a married relationship."

The dwarf had good sense to blush with embarrassment as he stuttered for a response."Er, Uh, well, my dear wee wife has always been the one to wear the pants in our married relationship and even before I proposed to her years and years ago, she had me in a headlock during a dwarf tournament festival." He chuckled at the fond memory. "And that's when she discovered that I had a uncanny knack for cooking and she instantly fell in love due to the large amounts of food and ale I kept sending to her house."

Galadriel let out a tinkling laughter that awoke Alex from her sleep. "Oh, I'm sorry, little one." She apologized when she saw the woman yawning. "Did we wake you up?"

"I was already starting to come out of my sleep." Alex replied while rubbing her eyes. "Good morning, Throbbi, how's the arm?"

Galadriel glanced over at him as he let out a chuckle. "Nothing that you can't possible break of a dwarf warrior such as myself. Its going to take a lot more than just a arm lock to get me to hold you down when giving you your medicine." He pointed at the tray of food. "I'm sure that you are hungry and thoroughly famished. Why don't you eat up? You are all skin and bones."

"How is Erynion, my lady?" Alex asked while she was helped into a sitting position.

"He is doing just fine." Galadriel told her while handing her a bowl of wheat and cream. "Celeborn just got of the phone with him last night and he's been resting for two days to recover his strength. I'm sure you will hear from him in due time when you are a lot stronger and better."

"I still don't know what happened when I was attacked." The other woman frowned before taking a small bit of her food. "Everything was kind of hazy in my mind and I didn't much time to react except to fight and kill upon instinct."

Throbbi's face grew concern but he hide it behind a bright smile. "Don't worry yourself to death. I'm sure you will remember in good time." He said gruffly while patting her leg. "Just focus on getting better." He bowed his head to Galadriel before leaving the bedroom in search of some nourishment himself. Two nights of watching a human had exhausted his mind and body, but it was worth it seeing Alex alive at least and not suffering anymore in agony.

He was just about to pass one of the main bedrooms when something flashing caught the corner of his eye. Curious on what it could be, he quickly tiptoed towards the source and looked in through the small crack of the doorway. Laura was sitting before a tall mirror, apparently trapped in a trance as she softly chanted undistinguishable words in the elven tongue. Craning his eyes towards her back, he saw something dark and cold lying within her fair hands. It glowed for a quick second before winking out into thin air.

"What in the world?" He said to himself as he blinked his eyes several times in shock. "How can that be?" He looked again and sure enough, there was nothing in her hands anymore except black ash that spilled onto the floor. Suppressing a need to shudder, the dwarf slowly backed away from the door and hurried down towards the stairs.

There was something not right going on around here since they had arrived to Laura's house. She had been oddly quiet. Perhaps too quiet as she did what was asked of her, keeping always downstairs in her study or locked within her bedroom while her sister kept a eye on things around the house.

"I was beginning to wonder if the lady Galadriel had you fried or tied down in the bedroom, husband." Said Helda while placing several dished heaped with food on the dining room table. "Cat go your pants and tongue?" She glared up at him for a moment before breaking into her most winning smile. "Don't think about it. Better come eat before your kinsmen beat you to it."

"My dear, have you noticed anything out of the ordinary while being around Laura?" Throbbi thought of asking as he took a seat besides Finn. Celeborn joined them from the living room and sat down across the table. "She just seems...preoccupied since she brought Alex here."

"Don't we all seem that way, brother." Azram replied while chewing a small block of cheese between two pieces of bread. Grabbing a few grapes from a bowl, he remembered his manners and quickly passed it to his brother-in-law. "Why do you ask?" He said between burps, much to Celeborn's discomfort as he wrinkled his nose slightly.

"Its nothing." Throbbi waved him off. "I must be just really tired and all."

His comment didn't leave Celeborn unawares as he was starting up at him for a long moment, his face unreadable before looking up towards the empty stairwell. He had been having the strange feeling as well, but had kept brushing it off due to their being tired from spending a whole night working on Alex.

But still, he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in his gut as he started to eat his breakfast. Perhaps he should talk to his Galadriel in private at Alex's house where they cannot be overheard. Only she would know what to say and do in a situation such as this. Keeping his thoughts concealed, Celeborn worked up a conversation about the goings of the blue mountain dwarfs with Throbbi, hoping to keep the leader's mind of their shared feelings until a better time was more presentable.


	64. Chapter 64

**Hello readers! Sorry for the lack of updates, I normal wait to update when I get new reviews from my readers before continuing on. But since its been a while and college is about to start next week for my again, I just wanted to take a chance to add a new update while I have the time to so you can enjoy it. I will update when I have the free time, so don't worry, guys. You can always turn to my other works on my page to read and follow and review. Love you guys and see ya soon! - Ladystarlet09 **

* * *

Amy lifted her face against the pouring rain, palm facing upward as the droplets caressed her skin with its coolness. Ever since she had seen her Ada's lover, she was beginning to doubt everything she had believed him to be in her eyes. Ever since she was a little girl, she always believed her daddy would someday walk through her front door with open arms and tell every detail about his life of what she missed. But nothing really prepared her to find a another woman sitting in his living room as if she owned the place and treat her as if she was the most dirtiest trash.

Amy felt her eyes fill with tears. _Why?_

She shivered from the cold air. Rubbing at her arms she stared up at the dark sky. "Why was I even born?" She yelled. "I didn't ask for any of this! I didn't ask to have my parents fight amide themselves and lie to me all my life!" Her life was falling apart inside from everything. Nothing seemed to no longer fit together anymore. The world was totally different in her eyes since Haldir came magically into her life. Amy wasn't who she thought she was anymore. She was a nobody in a world where she didn't belong at all.

Her vision swayed for a moment. She stumbled a few steps backwards, blinking rapidly as the ground suddenly rushed up at her. Her ears roared as she collapsed onto the ground and her vision suddenly went black. Thunder rumbled in the nearby distance like thousands of horses trampling the heavens with their heavy footfalls until the sky trembled with the force of the impact. Amy's skin began to glow with a inner light as sparks started to fly around her whole body. They slowly circled around and around, casting various colors as she continued to lie there unconscious without any idea of what was happening.

* * *

Erynion looked up at the clock on the fireplace mantle, his eyes worried. It was already two-thirty in the afternoon and still no sign of his daughter. He grabbed his phone and dialed Mary's cellphone.

"Hello?" She answered after the first ring. "Whats up?"

"Mary, do you know how long Amy's jogs takes?" He asked calmly. "Its two-thirty and she hasn't yet come home."

"Really? Her runs usually last around an hour to two hours before she comes home to rest and eat."

Erynion felt a cold panic begin to fill his gut as he ran to the window and found it raining hard outside. "I'll call you back." He said before snapping his phone shut. Hurrying upstairs to his room, he grabbed his medical bag and a grey cloak from the closet before running back downstairs while pulling his car keys from his pant's pocket.

Mary and Haldir had gone out to the store to get some groceries and supplies after Amy had left for her run. He rushed to his car and got inside. He had told her not to stray too far from the neighborhood while on her run. She had never really but up to this parts of California, but it was very easy to get lost in a city where one wasn't too familiar with the places.

"Where are you, Erulissë?" He whispered as he drove around. The storm seemed to be getting worse with each passing minute and with each one, his heart was already pounding to the point he feared he was going to have a heart attack. "Come one, child." He prayed to the Valar to watch over her as he took a different route towards the nearby parks. If it was one thing he had learned, she had a passion for the woods and anything related to nature. The parks would be a perfect place for her to take a jog around since there were plenty of running paths that a person could take and still make it through without getting lost.

He headed towards the San Francisco natural park. It was the closest one to his house that she could have managed to reach without getting off track. Erynion tried to keep his breathing even as his parental instincts kicked in. It would be his worse nightmare ever if something bad happened to her while being separated from him. Parking his car in the public parking area, he quickly got out after grabbing his cloak and looked around as the heavy rain continue to fall. The wind was cold and no one seemed to be around today since the parking area was completely empty except for his own car.

He looked around for a moment to make sure that no one was around to witness anything unusual. He closed his eyes and muttered a few word in elvish and then opened as a glow of blue surrounded him. He pushed the spell towards the park forest, opening all of his elven sense as he listened for a heartbeat. It was going to drain him later on but he had to find his daughter before it got worse.

Erynion took an unused, forgotten path. The trees rustled gently as he passed by them, some bending their branches to caress his face or hair with them in recognition of the one who awoken their inner spirits. Yes, even though this world was very much different from Middle Earth, nature was still the same with the inner life-force that all good creatures inhabit. He strained his keen ears as he forced himself to tune out all the city's everyday sounds, trying to pinpoint any unusual aura that was his daughter.

Nothing.

_She's here, tree-friend. _The trees whispered in their quite voices._ Near the highest hill, you will find her there. Something happened to her while she was meditating._

_Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha, Mellon.(May the leaves of your life tree never turn brown, friend.) _Erynion reached out in relief to tall oak tree. He could feel its life-force within his palm as they came into contact for a brief moment. If it was thing that he could still do that was traditional of his people, it was being able to speak with the sleeping trees after waking them up. The trees were his friends everywhere he went and were always dependable for information or just idle talk whenever he was able to walk among them.

_Tenna' telwan san', Hodoer. (Until then, wise one.) _They replied before going back into deep sleep. Erynion swiftly ran down the unmarked path. He knew where to find Amy and he prayed that she wasn't hurt. He had to use his sword that he had hidden in his coat to cut his way through the thick brush, making sure to not touch the trees as he did since they were living things with feeling and sensations. Erynion eventually came to a grassy area and gasped sharply before yelling Amy's elven name when he spied her collapsed form on the grassy hill that the trees had spoken of.

He fell to his knees as he saw the lights surrounding her. They gave off a sharp spark that stung his hand when he reached out to touch her face. "Erulissë? Its Ada, can you hear me?" Erynion cried as he tried again only to get the same result. Obviously her mother's warding spells had begun to weaken due to Amy's age and as ending result, the spells were starting to make themselves a cocoon around her as a protective barrier to ward off outside danger.

Amy stirred but didn't open her eyes. Erynion drew forth a counter spell and placed his hand over her body not touching at all as he worked past the barriers of the warding spells. The time came that he had to break them down before they turned on her. Protective spells that elves cast over their children weren't meant to last for long periods of time and were only temporary fixes until a powerful mage or healer were able to break them down once the child reached puberty.

Alex hadn't thought of using Laura for the breaking the warding spell once Amy had reached womanhood. Erynion felt them turn on him as they sensed his power and tried to attack him, but he was ready.

He always was since he had been waiting for this moment for a very long time.

_"Kshonna, wanya! (dispel)" _The lights and sparks instantly fell away from him and disappeared into thin air, leaving Amy free from their power. Erynion grabbed her and held her in his arms while he brushed away her wet hair. "_Selde?_ "(Child) Erynion tapped her face but she was unresponsive as she remained unconsciousness. He checked her vitals signs. They were strong which was a good thing, but he had to get her home to complete the other task. Erynion covered her with the elven cloak and hoisted her into his arms before swiftly running back towards the car. He beeped his car to unlock the doors before putting her in the front passenger car seat.

_"Esta sinome, Erulissë."_ (Rest here.) He whispered to her while securing her seat belt. Amy mumbled something in her sleep but he couldn't understand the words. His lips thinned when he noticed her lips were starting to turn blue. Amy must have collapse a long time ago if her body was starting to go into hypothermia. He shivered at the thought of what would have happened if the tree hadn't told him where to find find his daughter. He shut the door and got inside the driver's seat, starting up the car as he set the heater to full blast heat. She had to be kept warm as he made the drive back.

His phone rang at his hip. Grabbing it as he pulled out of the parking lot, he saw it was Mary's number. "I have her." He said with a tinge of worry. "Where are you guys?"

"I just drove up into the driveway." Mary replied. He heard the sound of the car doors slamming shut. "Is she ok?"

"I don't know. I found her unconscious in the park. Set the tub with hot water. I'll be there in five minutes." He didn't wait for her reply as he snapped his phone shut and tossed it on the dashboard. Amy mumbled in her sleep, calling out for her mother before she switched to calling out for him.

"Ada! Ada!" She cried out feebly. Erynion reach over with one hand and took hers tightly.

"Ada is right here, my little one." He said softly. "I have you now, Erulissë. Your safe with Ada."

"Don't leave me. I'm scared of the dark." Amy moaned, tossing her head side to side while her breathing came fast. "Ada!" She screamed. Erynion stepped on the gas to speed up the car while not going over the speeding limit.

"We are almost there." He bit out while squeezing her hand harder. His condo came into view and he side drifted into the driveway before cutting off the engine and hurrying over to the passenger door.

Haldir came running out of the house, his fair face worried as he spied her in his father-in-law's arms. "What happened to her!" He cried while following the other elf into the house. "Amy!"

"Haldir, keep it together!" Erynion ordered in a cold voice that broke no disobeying. The march warden instinctively bite his tongue back as he heard the familiar order from a higher rank. Erynion fixed him with a hard stare before he walked upstairs to the bathroom where Mary had already drawn a hot bath. She rushed forward to help him ease Amy into the water, taking care to keep her head above water as he called Haldir to bring his cell phone and medicine bag from the car.

"Is she going to be alright, Erynion?" Mary said tearfully. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have suggested for her to go out if I had known that this would have happened to her."

Erynion began the process of stripping her wet clothes from her body. "Its not your fault, Mary. This would have eventually happen, whether or not any of us had been around when it did."

She looked up at him confused. "I don't understand. What do you mean by it would have happened anyway, Erynion?"

Haldir came back with the older elf's things. He silently handed him the medicine bag. Erynion pointed to Amy'sweet clothes on the floor. "Take these to the laundry room to be washed. And when you are done with that, I need four large pots of boiled _kingsfoil_ water. You will find them growing beside my bedroom window."

"Is my wife going to be OK?" He asked uncertainly. "What happened to her?"

"Her mother's warding spells had been starting to wear off on Amy's body. If I hadn't gotten to her in time, they would have turned on her." Erynion replied tightly. "Surely you are aware in our culture there is always a master healer or sorcerer such as myself that are handpicked to be the spell breakers when its time for the person reach puberty."

"I have heard of something like that but I've never really witness or experienced such a thing." Haldir replied while picking up Amy's clothes. "I'll set the pots in her bedroom when you are done getting her temperature back to normal."

Erynion checked her forehead. It was cool to his touch, but he knew it was going to take time for her body to get back to normal once again.

His lips thinned. Mary frowned when she caught the uncertain look in his eyes. "What's wrong, Erynion?"

"How much do you know about assisting in transformations?" He asked her directly. "Since the spells are no longer hiding her true form, its going to be very hard for her to appear normal to other people. I need to see if there is a spell that will allow her to switch back and forth between her human and elven form at will. If you are willing to help me, I'll be sure to give a reward in return of your assistance."

She shook her head. "I can't. I mean, I'd love to but my mother would know how to deal with that particular thing then I. I didn't really complete my training after reaching age sixteen."

"But you must know something of some sort of what I'm talking about." He insisted. Erynion grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly for a moment. "I can't do this alone, little one. It would drain me beyond my past efforts since I"m dealing with something much more greater then anything that I'v done. This is my daughter who isn't supposed to_ even_ look human, but rather of our elven kin. But what choice do I have if I want to protect her in the only way I know. You cast the transformation spell on her husband, what makes you think you can't do it again with Amy? Yes, it takes a little more effort, but with my guidance, I think you are quite capable of achieving the end result."

Mary hesitated while staring down at Amy's unconscious form. "I don't know." She said slowly. "But I guess it wouldn't hurt if I tried at least."

Erynion smiled while grabbing a towel. "Good, now help me get her out and dried up so we can get her into her bed. This is going to take some time since we willing casting more then just one spell on her body."

"How many are you planning on doing, if you don't mind me asking?" Asked Mary while she helped take a hold of her best friend's legs. "Isn't two enough?"

"No, the one that I have in mind is to open up all of her elven sense while putting a slight damper spell over her spell abilities for the time being until Gladriel is able to help teach her better control. I don't want to be the one responsible should anything go askew before I reach home."

Mary caught the last part of the sentence with surprise. "You're not coming back with us?"

Erynion took a deep breath and slowly let it out before fixing her with a stern glare. "Yes, I won't be returning home just yet with you and the others." He confirmed. "And I don't want to hear that you said something to your mother or aunt about my decision. Its of my personal affairs that doesn't need outside interference. So," He continued while lifting Amy into his arms. "I'd appreciate it that you keep this a secret between you and I. Haldir is the only other person who is aware of it for the time being."

"As you wish." Mary replied softly with a small gesture of secrecy. "I won't tell a soul, not even Amy."

"Good." He kicked the open bathroom door with his foot. "Now lets get started. We have a long night ahead of us."

"And what about her mother, what are you going to tell her? I'm sure she was aware that her spells were bound to wear off after certain point of time."

"Leave that to me. She may be powerful here, but she didn't really know what she was dealing with once our child was born. You can hid all the flaws and errors of a human being, but never that of a elf. We are more then just living, breathing creatures. We are all born with certain ablilites from both parents, not just one. In Amy's case, she has the best of two powerful sorcerers of both worlds."

Mary didn't really say anything after that as she followed him from behind to her friend's bedroom. Haldir appeared soon after with one large stainless steel pot that contained the hot water and kingsfoil. He placed them beside the bed on the right hand side, taking care to make sure that it wasn't in the way should someone need to walk or stand beside the bed.

"I'm still waiting for the others to boil on the stove, Erynion." He said in a low voice. Amy stirred under his touch but still didn't open up her eyes. "Is she aware of whats going on around her?" Haldir looked up at Erynion who was in the process of breaking the kingsfoil in the pot with his bare hands.

"No, and that will remain that way until we are done with the task at hand. You in the mean time, will have to stay outside the room. I can't have any distractions from my work."

Mary gave Haldir a sympathtic look as his face harden for a moment. His shoulder's became very tense. "Haldir, please." She begged him. "She's in the very best of hands between me and her Ada. Just trust us, ok? Nothing bad is going to happen to her, I promise over my life." She crossed her fingers over her heart.

Haldir gave Erynion a cold star that didn't seem to faze the older elf as he returned in kind, but with more authority. "Father-in-law or not, if something happens to her while I'm away from this room, you will have to answer to me." He warned him. "Not even the Lady Galadriel will be able to step in should you mess up."

"Since when does a four thousand and half year old silvan elf such as I, _ever_ failed at quest, mission or job, march warden?" He replied very slowly. Haldir's face instantly flair with embarrassment when he realized he had overstepped himself with the last person, or more of one of several people, by making a threat. Erynion angrily pointed towards the door. "You are to remain outside this room unless needed. Mary can bring in the vats of water herself while I tend to my daughter. Now go!"

"Erynion, please, I didn't mean it." Haldir tried to explain to him. "Its just naturally as her life-mate, she my main overall concern."

"You, of all people, as the captain of the march wardens of Caras Galadhon, know that your duty to your people and anything else that may be, comes first before the ones you care for. Yes, my daughter is very important, but you really outdid yourself by doubting my abilities as both a father and as a master healer. Now leave before I lose my temper and you end up becoming my first victim of it!"

Haldir bowed his head as he swiftly existed the room with a backward glance at his wife. He lifted his eyes to Erynion's and shivered at what he saw. No elf should have so much turmoil and anger within as he saw in Amy's Ada that night. "I'll see you in the morning." Was all he said before he closed the door firmly behind him.

"Was that really necessary?" Mary bravely spoke up when she felt the tension had passed. "He's very scared for her."

"Yes, well I don't take things lightly when insulted or threatened." Erynion replied while continuing to bruise the herbs in the pot. "And her mother can tell you about it if you are to ever ask her what happens when I lose complete control of my emotions."

"I don't think I'll ever want to nor witness such a scene in my life or any other lifetime." Mary mumbled under her breath. "I've seen enough anger and hurt with Amy alone to be enough for me to take in."


	65. Chapter 65

**Hello readers! Sorry for the lack of updates, . But since its been a while , I just wanted to take a chance to add a new update while I have the time to so you can enjoy it. I will update when I have the free time, so don't worry, guys. You can always turn to my other works on my page to read and follow and review. Love you guys and see ya soon! - Ladystarlet09 **

**P.S. If you like this story, check out my newest LOTR addition "Lost but never Forgotten"**

* * *

Erynion was by his daughter's bedside when she finally awoke from her deep slumber. He gently caressed her brow while smiling down upon her as she looked up at him in confusion. "Ada, what happened? Why am I in bed?" She asked him. Erynion laid a finger on her lips to silence her.

"Shh, my little one." He replied softly. "You have been really sick for the past week. I found you at the park on the morning you had gone out for a jog. Do you remember that?"

Amy frowned while she laid a hand to her head. "Only a few hazy things. I must have blanked out." She looked up at her father's face. "Where's Haldir and Mary?"

"Mary is out doing some grocery shopping and Haldir is downstairs with the cats. I'll go get him a little while to see you but first, there is something important that I need to show you in the bathroom." Erynion told her in a grave voice while he helped move her legs over the edge of the bed. "Easy now, you're body is still very weak from being asleep for so long."

"I don't understand, Ada. Show me what?" Amy asked while she slowly stood onto very wobbly legs. She almost collapsed to her knees, but her father held her fast against him with one arm wrapped around her waist and the other holding on tight with on of her hands. Erynion wished that he didn't have to show her so soon, but since Mary was unable to assist him in casting the re-transformation spell due the lack of skill, he had to keep Amy in her true form for the whole time she was sleep while keeping Haldir at bay for the time being.

"Its just a little something new, Erulissë for you to see." He replied while guiding her to his open bathroom door. "Just close your eyes and trust me completely, my child."

"Ok, Ada, but is this really necessary?" Amy pressed while she shut her eyes. She heard the sharp sound of the bathroom light snapping on as her father guided her until she felt the cool marble bathroom counter underneath her palms.

"Are you alright, Erulissë?"

"Yeah, I suppose, Ada." She replied. Erynion brushed some hair from her brow while placing a kiss upon head. "Ada?" She suddenly grabbed his hand, holding it tightly for a moment. "What am I supposed to be seeing?" She asked fearfully.

"The new you, Amy." Erynion replied while he took a step back from her. "Open your eyes."

Amy's eyes flew open and she inhaled sharply at what she was seeing in the mirror. If words could describe the first thing that came to her mind, she probably wouldn't be able to recall since her mind had been blown to bits of her own image. No longer recognizable of the old Amy, the young woman pressed a hand against the flawless white skin. Her eyes were the same, but that was the only thing she could recognize in the mirror since the rest had been altered. Her cheekbones were a tad higher like her fathers, she found when she glance over at him in the mirror and her lips were a little more fuller while the rest of her was more slender and taller too. Amy reached up and parted her hair were her ears were hiding before dropping it a second later upon seeing them pointed. There was even a very faint halo of light surrounding her as well that the florescent light couldn't not overshadow with all its brightness within the bathroom.

Erynion laid a hand on her shoulder. "This is the real you, Amy." He spoke softly while they both stared at her reflection. "No magic, no barriers, no more illusions to hid your true linage of being apart of the eldar." Erynion smiled. "This is what you are, Erulissë. A _Perelda, _a child born of two worlds and two halves of the Elven and mortal race. you deserve more then what your mother is willing to offer you here. So much more that I don't think it would do you any good to remain here after all the stories, seeing the legends of the most powerful high-elves for your own eyes and being tied to a Silvan elf warden through bonding. The world of Middle Earth is calling for you, Erulissë. Our people is calling for you."_  
_

"But I always have a choice to make, am I not right, Ada?" Amy spoke up quietly. She looked up into his green eyes. "My choice hasn't been made yet of what I want to do, but perhaps once I have gone through the portal and seen the vast beauty of Middle Earth, perhaps then I'd might be able to make a better choice for myself then." She glanced back at herself. "But in the meantime, we are still here on Earth and I still have a problem of hiding this from everyone in the outside world."

"It can be easily fixed once I find the spell that Mary had used on Haldir." Erynion assured her. "Once that is done, we can proceed with casting it into a stronger spell that will allow you to shift back and forth between your mortal and immortal form as needed. You never know when camouflaging your true identity can be the key to your own survival if you come into danger in Middle Earth. Many evil things lurk in various forms that is sometimes invisible to the naked eye while others make themselves apparent. But you will be in safe hands as long as you remain among my people and as long as Mary remain's by your side, no harm will befall upon you."

Amy felt her sway slightly on her feet. She grabbed on her father's arms for support. "I think I need to lay back down, Ada." She told him while closing her eyes for a moment. "I don't feel too well."

Erynion wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Come, lets get you back into bed first and then I can go back downstairs and fix you something hot to eat. Your body is still trying to accept the sudden changes so its going to take some more time until you have fully adjusted to your new body." He told her as they slowly made their way back to her bed. Amy silently nodded as she laid back down. Erynion pulled the covers over her and tucked her in snug before placing a small kiss on her forehead. "Just rest for a little bit while I send for Haldir. He put a worn out trail in my throw carpet in the hallways ever since you fell ill and heard my refusal of allowing him to see the transformation ritual."

"Why did you do that, Ada?" Amy asked curiously. "What harm it is in watching you perform it?"

The father bend over and picked up a teddy bear that fell from her side and placed it by her head. "Because there are somethings that shouldn't been witnesses by those who don't understand the full power of a sorcerer such as myself. If perhaps he had seen it, or heard of it from Mary, which I swore her to secrecy on this, Valar only knows what would happen if he were to be captured by the enemy and tortured until he was forced into telling them all he knows. My powers are close the power you felt while being around Lady Galadriel. She has the power of Nenya upon her finger while I have many lifetimes of dedication and study behind mine." Erynion's face became slightly troubled. "Sometimes its better to be alone then risk losing a love one in the name of one's duty." He whispered softly to himself before looking up to find his daughter watching him intently. "Don't mind my words,Erulissë." He told her lightly. "Just rest and I'll be up in a little bit with some lunch."

He hurried out into the hallway and found Haldir coming up the stairs. "Ah, there you are." Erynion beamed as the march warden walked up to him. "She's awake now. You can see her while I cook a meal for her to eat."

Haldir frowned upon noticing the tired look within the older elf's eyes. "Are you feeling well enough, Erynion? You kept yourself almost locked up in her room for the past week."

"I'm fine, just go see her right now before she fall asleep again." Erynion waved him off irritably. "I don't like it when people ask me such stupid questions."

Haldir watched him go downstairs, his gait slightly more slower then usual. Frowning, Haldir shook his head. He must have used more energy then necessary to help speed up the healing process, on top of breaking past the last warding spell so her true form could take place. Haldir quietly made his way into the bedroom to find her dozing a little bit underneath the sun's warm rays. He gasped softly at her enhanced beauty. Amy was more beautiful then words could possibly be described in the Sindarin language.

She opened her eyes upon sensing someone was within the room with her. Seeing it was only Haldir, she wordlessly opened her arms for him to embrace her. Haldir quickly closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her while tears of relief and joy fell down his cheeks. Words weren't needed in that shared tender moment. All what was needed was the beating of two hearts as they just sat there and quietly held each other tightly. Amy was the first to draw back so she could look upon the tired face of her husband. "I heard you almost tore the door off its hinges." She half-joked with a laugh. "Good thing my father had thought of at least allowing you to keep on the door so you could feel like you were doing something progressive."

"I had better mind of chewing him out, but I had already done something of that sort and almost got turned into a chicken for it." Haldir grunted with a roll of his eyes. "If he hand't served longer then I to Lady Galadriel, perhaps it could have been done, but not with him having higher seniority over me as my elder."

Amy laid her head against his chest while he leaned backward against the headboard. Haldir caressed her long hair between his fingers while gazing outside at the bright, sunny day. "It was very cloudy and depressive while you were in your slumber." He told her softly. He glanced down. "But then this morning when I saw the sun rising this morning in the distance horizon, I knew in my heart I'd be able to finally see you awake." Amy ran her fingers over his stomach with sigh.

"I feel so strange like this." She told him."It feels like my body but a the same time, it doesn't."

"You'll get used to it. It just takes time and learning how to adjust to keener senses."

"Yeah, like my ears." She smirked. "I can hear my father mumbling and grumbling about Mary not doing the dishes this morning all the way from up here."

"As he can hear you say those words from downstairs." Haldir chuckled. "We elves are very well known for our hearing as well as being able to see into the minds of others with only a single glance. But I'm boring you with today's lesson, so why don't you just close your eyes and sleep until your Ada returns with food." He told her while pulling her blanket over her body. "You need to fully recover first before he deems you well enough to move on your own."

"Typical of fathers." Amy yawned widely while stretching her hands over her head. "I'd like to see how you are if we ever have children in the future."

If Haldir had replied to her comment, she didn't hear it for he was staring down at himself in deep thought as a troubled look appeared on his face. As much as he loved Amy, he hand't given much thought to the prospect of having any offspring. Times were uncertain and turning rapidly darker back in Middle Earth. The ring-bearer was still struggling with his quest of destroying the ring of power while the rest of inhabitants fought against the endless armies of Orcs from Mordor. And his people, who had grown weary of what was happening and the time of the elves was ending, they had already begun to take the white ships into the west forever. Those who refused to pass, stayed behind and continued to fight for what was left of the light and freedom against the coming darkness. If Haldir wanted children, he wanted them to be born in the time of peace and plenty. Not during the time where an ancient war brewed always at hand's length, people of all the free race, fought and died, protecting those they cared for, never to see their loved ones again until they passed through Mandos' halls of eternity.l

No, he couldn't allow her to become pregnant with his child until he was certain they had won the war and the ring of power had been destroyed forever and he could raise however many children she wished to have in peace among his kin. Haldir lifted his face towards the window. But there was still the call of the sea in his heart of hearts that still lingered ever stronger.

Would Amy be willing to abandoned the shores of men and her own world and live with him forever among the green grass of the undying lands and song of Valinor? Was she strong enough within her heart and mind to accept what destiny had in store for her own life's story, despite being a child of two worlds and two powerful bloodlines of the two races. Haldir prayed she would, but he fully understood that whatever choice Amy made for her own self-good, bitter-sweetness laid ever closer then love itself.


	66. Chapter 66

**Hello readers! Its been quite a wile since I last updated, when was that? back in late February or something like that? Anyway here is a much needed update and filler towards the next chapter that I'll be writing up...whenever that will be. :) Please leave a review as always! - Ladystarlet09 **

**P.S. If you like this story, check out my newest LOTR addition "Lost but never Forgotten"**

**chapter 34**

**(Erynion's POV)**

I sat back in my favorite chair with a glass of much needed red wide in one hand, thinking about my daughter's unexpected break from the protective barriers that Alex had placed upon her when she was a baby. So much had changed within the short time I have been around my child. Our long forgotten bonds as father and daughter, reestablished with gentle coaxing on my behalf.

I found myself smirking with the thought of what kind of feelings of animosity her mother might have towards me if she were to find out that her powers no longer worked on Amy. A mother who ran from me after being humiliated and raped by the enemy just because I had told her I had chosen to stay with her.

What could have possibly gone wrong deep with Alexandria's mind during that time after I had rescued her?

For a very long time, that question remained elusive and out of reach when I found myself asking it. Surely she did't pity Melker for what he did to her? He was a absolute monster born without a heart or kindness. He had thought after finding out that she was carrying an unborn child within her womb, defiling it with his darkness and evil would help turn her against me.

But he had been greatly wrong.

My powers were much too complex for a god to overshadow the light that I had planted within Alex's body. My fingers instinctively squeezed ever so sightly around the fragile stem of my wine glass. I should have outright killed him instead of listening to her pleas of sparing him after I had managed to slip past his magical barriers. Even for a god, there were always weaknesses within their own magic and I had found them easily as if they were open invitation to my own.

My mind could still relive the moment I had come upon him beating her with his razer sharp whip made of steel barb and poison. How Alex survived all of that torment including the rape itself, I would never know. But what I did know was the burning hatred and anger that sprung forth from within my breast, burning itself until all I could think was how I was going to make him pay for taking what was rightfully mine.

Absolutely nothing could have prepared me for the fear I saw that shadowed Melker's eyes that night when I came at him with my sword, cursing him that he was the lowest worm that could have been created in this lifetime and world. We fought hard against each other, neither giving way until I managed to find a weak spot within his mind that I could overcome with my mental powers. I hated him and I still hate him to this day, many years after the fact when I spared his pitiful life when I had him sitting upon the very edge of my sword's keen blade.

_You have to spare him, Erynion. It doesn't do any good to shed more blood when enough lives have been lost at the cost of me. Please Erynion! You must listen to me! _Alex's cries still echoed in my mind. How could on give pity for another who was as evil and dark as the nothingness from which he was born from?

"Erynion?"

Looking up, I saw Mary standing just under the doorway of my home office. She gave a small cough before straightening. "Am I bothering you?"

I waved her in. "Not at all." I replied with a pleasant smile. "I take you met with Amy after Haldir had left for his sword practice."

Mary nodded while taking a seat in a chair. She smoothed her hair back while looking around for a moment. "She's really beautiful." She said finally, looking directly at me. "Looks almost like you."

"I'm happy she takes most of her elven blood from me. But I'll admit when I look at her face I can easily see her mother there."

"Its a pity that her mother doesn't like Amy being with you. After all, you are her Ada" Mary sighed. She fidgeted with the edge of her sweater sleeve between her fingers. "I've known Amy since we were small kids. We always did things together, argued and fought a lot as well," She added with a hearty laugh. "But as we got older, I kept seeing this odd expression of fear in Mrs. Locks' eyes. At first, I had thought of perhaps it was us being too rough with one another since Amy and I did prefer to play boy's games then dress up and dolls."

"What did you think after you realized it wasn't because of that?" I asked softly.

"Quite frankly it scared the crap out of me when I heard her tell Amy that it wasn't safe to go beyond the house bounds or stay so late after school when it got dark. But now after all that I learned from mama and seen what has happened up to this point," Mary threw her hands up in the air. "She could have easily avoided all of this if she had just opened up to you."

"Did your nana tell you all that had happen to Alex?"

"I heard she had been tortured by the enemy but was then rescued by you and your men who braved the magical barriers."

I leaned back further into my seat. So, not even Laura knew the full extent of the damage upon her best friend's body. She knew she had been hurt but did she know of the rape? And if so, why is she being silent about it t her daughter? Surly knowing of whom she was born to and the blood that runs through her veins, it would be more wise to be honest with one's mind then to let the truth show itself that hard way.

Draining the rest of my wine, I stood up from my desk and began pacing back and forth before the burning fireplace. "I take it that this isn't the reason why you came to see me, Mary." I stated bluntly. Pausing, I glanced up to find her staring at me. "So what is on your mind, child?"

"As I'v said many times before, Erynion, are you really going to remain here when its so apparent that Amy will need your guidance since you are her Ada? If I were her, I'd beg for you to come with me and forget about the mother."

"You are speaking out of bounds, Mary." I suddenly angrily countered. Her eyes grew slightly wide but she didn't back down. I pulled a hand through my hair. "Listen, I have already made up my mind in concerning my reasons of staying behind. Her mother is suffering and in more ways then you can ever possibly can think of. I can't just abandon her like a piece of trash after I decided to walk back into Amy's life. What kind of person would I be? I'd be no more worse then the enemy himself if I did so. Do you think you would be able to do the same if you were standing in my shoes?"

"No, I think I wouldn't be strong enough to do that since I was taught to be kind to my fellow man or creatures." Mary replied in a low voice.

"Then I beg for you to stop asking me such questions."

"If not that one, then can I ask another?" She begged. "Its only a small matter."

"Speak up, I don't have much time and there is someplace that I need to be at in an hour from now."

She got up and came up beside me, holding out her hands towards the burning fire. The soft glow shown almost pale orange/pink upon her fair skin, making her appear more mystical then human. "I've tried to cast a few spells that may help keep Amy's human form at the surface, but it looks like you may need to be the one to cast another protective barrier spell upon her mind. My mother hasn't trained me yet in the arts of concealment and transformation, so its not really my place to do so with my magic not yet at its fullest peak."

"In good time, child." I replied with a kind smile while placing a gentle hand over her shoulder. "You will learn all the arts of both magic and healing from the very best in my homeland. Which is the main reason I chose for you to go with Amy and Haldir to Middle Earth together. None of you are bound to this world by the will of the Valar unless they have already chosen what each of your destinies are going to be in the end. For the good and well, I pray it will so. However, its going to take a lot of trust from you and your mother to accept what I've chosen for myself."

"Are you not going to be coming back home at all then?" She asked turning her face up so she could see my reaction. "I heard from mother that you too, are not bound here, but out of sheer choice."

I kept silent for a moment to think. It was true I chose to be here but was I going to be strong enough to leave if in fact, Alex is beyond my healing powers? Would I find the inner strength with the thought of my own daughter in my mind, force myself to move on without her mother so she would not come under the influence of the enemy. I had already felt the anger and bitter pain from Alex's mind. It almost became too much for me to bear but I had to because of my all grown up Erulissë.

"Whatever the Valar wills into the pattern for me, I have no other choice but to accept it as it has been created, Mary." I answered finally. We watched the fire move this way and that with the room's drafts like a dancing maiden during a spring festival. "But if push comes to shove, I'll do my very best to make it for Erulissë's sake if not my own." I promised her. "Its going to take much time on my own behalf but you two will not be alone once you reach the safety of my lady and lord, Galandriel and Celeborn. They will give you safety in numbers and lots of wisdom that even as such as great mind as my own, they have lived far longer then I and have experienced much of the world before it was even occupied by man."

"Then I'll have to end up holding your word to it, master healer." Mary laughed softly before bowing her head slightly at me. "Now if you please excuse me, I think I should give my mother a call to see how she's doing before I go to sleep."

"Mary, and one more thing before I forget." I spoke up once she had reached the doorway. She turned around to hear what I had to say. "Sometimes its better to not say everything that has happened here to your mother." I told her seriously. "I had to learn the hard way is to never trust those closest to your heart because even in times of great peril, the heart is at its weakest."

"I'll keep that in mind, Erynion." Mary replied before withdrawing. I went over to the small bar and refilled my glass with more red wine. My strength hadn't yet fully recovered from dealing with Alex's injuries and then our daughter's body breaking against the protective barriers so soon. Then again, her mind and body were almost fully matured with the age of both Eldar and human blood running through her veins, it was only a matter of time before it was to eventually happen. I raised the glass to my lips and drained it before I decided that it would be best that I took a small drive around town. I needed to be alone for a little while to think and then perhaps I would stop by Cara's place for a healthy bout in the bed. I was still upset by how she seemed to be towards my daughter but one couldn't blame me since I much needed an temporary outlet for my stress.

With that plan firmly in my mind, I hurried to my bedroom after checking up on Erulissë who was fast asleep again. It would take a few days of her getting used to her new body but as soon as i was able to establish a barrier that would allow her to transform at will between both bodies, I knew that she would end up getting used to it like a snake shredding skin. I called Cara up and left a message on her voice mail to tell her that I'd be over in a little while as I got dressed. It was then halfway through going out the door that I felt an uneasy feeling in my gut arise. Looking around the perimeter of my home, I could find the source of it but I was sure that it had to do with something evil. I could taste it easily on my tongue like a bitterness that refused to go away. I quickly closed the door and called for Haldir.

He appeared from downstairs in the workout basement. "Yes?" He asked while wiping some sweat from his brow.

I motioned out the front window. "There is something out there that is making me uneasy. I want you and Mary to keep a sharp eye on both the house and Amy while I'm gone for a few hours."

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Its none of your business but I'll only be gone for a max of four or five hours."

"Don't worry about the girls. No harm will come to them while I'm here." He smiled very thinly. I shook my head while biting my bottom lip.

"Call me if anything comes up, I'll put two extra barriers up just in case to keep any outside magic out. I'll know if someone manages to pass through them in a heartbeat." I told him, tapping the side of my head with a finger." With that said, I cast two powerful protective barriers that would shock anyone's mind if they tried to lift them. I wasn't going to take any chances with my daughter being discovered by the enemy just as I allowed her mother to remain vulnerable to being attacked by Orcs and almost coming close to death as her payment for fighting back. After I made sure they were in place, I got into my car and drove off.

_(Meanwhile)_

Two crows cawed nervously as they came close to the house before being violently shocked once they hit an invisible barrier. They flew several times at it only to get the same results. It was pointless to continue of trying to get close so they could catch sight of the half mortal/immortal unless they had a death wish. Haldir glanced out the front kitchen window in time to see them fly away, but not before his keen elven grey eyes saw the two pairs red orbs that stared back at him.

"Valar," He whispered under his breath. "What kind of birds are those?"

For the time being, the house was protected by the powerful elven mage. But the crows knew that it wouldn't be long before their master would eventually find a way to breech the elf's magic so he could take the girl and corrupt her under his seductive, dark powers just as he did with her mother before the girl's birth.

Only this time, the results would be very different from the last time he had he mother under his dominant control.


End file.
